


Hand Signs [A Deaf Naruto Fanfiction]

by KoreanOreo



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Umino Iruka, Deaf Uzumaki Naruto, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gen, Hard of Hearing Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura Bashing, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Iruka is a motherhen, Jiraiya lives, Love, M/M, Naruto Finds Family, Probably gonna be ShikaNaru, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Jiraiya, Protective Nara Shikamaru, Protective Umino Iruka, She might get better, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 82,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreanOreo/pseuds/KoreanOreo
Summary: Naruto was known throughout his village for a couple things. Besides the hatred and disgust that seemed to follow him everywhere, Naruto was known for his pranks and his volume. This resulted in him getting yelled at. Alot. It wasn’t as if they helped him either, whenever he asked someone to repeat themselves they just got angry and yelled at him. Then the same Adults who would yell at him for being too loud would look at kids who were older than him and even louder and they only ever shook their heads fondly saying something like “Kids…” in a nostalgic tone.It wasn’tentirelyhis fault he was loud, though. It was just that everyone else was so quiet. Besides, how was he supposed to hear himself if he was as quiet as the rest of them? How was he supposed to hear them if they never spoke louder?
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji & Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji & Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya & Uzumaki Naruto, Killer Bee & Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto Probably at this rate, Rock Lee & Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Hiruzen & Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Konohamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade & Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 408
Kudos: 2057





	1. Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Obnoxiously Long Author's Note I Couldn't Condense No Matter How Hard I Tried That You're Welcome To Skip:
> 
> This is heavily inspired by a Deaf Naruto AU on Ao3, but overall it's an idea I've had in mind for awhile and the only thing I was really inspired to do because of the AU I read is take it back to Naruto's academy days. Originally this was going to be a typical the villagers hurt Naruto and these are the consequences but I kind of like the idea of him not being able to hear well from the beginning (even though I'm sure Kurama would've prevented it in "reality"). Really the only things that will be similar are the beginning couple chapters with Iruka and Shikamaru and how they bond with Naruto early on. Kakashi won't be involved until Naruto's a genin and as much as I _do_ like KakaIru I won't be including that in this story (If you guys really want it, I'll add it in later though).
> 
> The only other things that are similar were already a part of this idea and really is a coincidence; those involving Shikamaru is really only there because I think that canonically Shikamaru would notice that kind of thing and, if he thought it was enough of a problem, he would go to someone, particularly Iruka and/or his father, about the issue. Even _if_ the whole thing was troublesome (He also has the intelligence to put the pieces together on his own and is clearly aware of the prejudice against Naruto). As well as Naruto thinking that his issues with hearing were normal (given the lack of hearing impaired characters and how he's treated this would be understandable) and Naruto's early start to his relationship with Kurama (if you ever read my other Naruto fics (which are coming out soon) you'll how much I love exploring their relationship).
> 
> Next, while I love ShikaNaru and can easily fit it into this story, I'm leaving Naruto's pairing mostly to you as readers. The poll will be available on my [ff.net profile](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13346139/) and will close when I think whichever pairing wins can be worked in. Any votes in the reviews won't be counted so please use the poll feature on my [profile](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13346139/) to vote!
> 
> I want to make it clear that any romance in this story won't be the basis of it and I'd rather focus on how Naruto's hearing issues change his relationships with those around him. I also really want to focus on the Naruto/Iruka familial bond and a deeper bond between Naruto and Kakashi as well since, if Minato had survived, they likely would've grown up as something akin to brothers.
> 
> I also want to create a deep bond between Naruto and Kurama that doesn't have the start they had in canon. Since Naruto has held contempt for the Kyuubi since finding out about him being sealed inside him I figured the best way to provide the building blocks for a mutually beneficial relationship early on was for Naruto to find out before Mizuki tells him and from Kurama himself.
> 
> Also, a major reason for me writing this was that there aren't a lot of Deaf!Naruto fics out there to begin with, let alone realistic ones (Because Deaf!Blind!OP!Naruto is the opposite of that and really not what I'm going for here).
> 
> Lastly, as I just mentioned, while Naruto won't be Godlike or Overpowered, he _will_ be stronger and smarter than canon, mostly under the excuse that he just couldn't hear well enough to grasp concepts and was easily distracted as well as prejudice because of the Kyuubi but once he does get the help he needs and learns to work around his disability he'll be better off than in canon. It'll make sense when we get there, but that won't be for a few chapters.
> 
> On that note, I'll talk to you next time (with a much shorter author's note, I swear)!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> ~KoreanOreo~

**Chapter One: Normal**

* * *

Naruto was known throughout his village for a couple things. Besides the hatred and disgust that seemed to follow him _everywhere_ , Naruto was known for his pranks and his volume. Naruto was _loud_. In fact, except for his rare moments of _public_ loneliness, he was almost never quiet at all. Even in his academy classes he seemed perpetually unable to keep still and quiet long enough to hear _any_ of the lessons they taught.

It wasn't _entirely_ his fault though. It was just that everyone else was so _quiet_. Besides, how was he supposed to hear himself if he was as quiet as the rest of them? How was he supposed to hear _them_ if they never spoke louder? It wasn't as if they helped him either, whenever he asked someone to repeat themselves they just got angry and yelled at him. _Everyone_ yelled at him. Adults yelled at him, telling him to stay away from their shops or their kids or just to stay away from _everyone_. Kids yelled at him too, they called him a loser or deadlast or dumb and a monster or demon just like their parents did, parroting the words he heard regularly from adults at the same volume. Naruto didn't understand though. If _he_ was always too loud why did no one yell at _them_ for being too loud? He was _eleven_ and kids who were _older_ than him were louder sometimes and they only shook their heads fondly saying something like "Kids…" in a nostalgic tone. It wasn't fair

He was always torn with things like that. He wanted so badly to be acknowledged, to be seen as more than a _monster_ (and he still didn't understand why they called him that to begin with so much as come to just accept that that's how they saw him), to be seen for who he _was_ and not whatever they _thought_ he was. On the other hand he often wondered if it would stop if he just _faded_. Stopped pranking, stopped being loud, just _stopped._ He supposed the only thing stopping him was the fact that he _knew_ that even if he did stop they wouldn't, it would only make things worse for him. They'd probably think he was plotting something or something equally _stupid_. Because Naruto _loved_ Konoha no matter how much it seemed to hate him. Because despite that he still had the Sandaime and Iruka-sensei, the newest instructor at the Academy. He, at least, didn't let any hatred he might feel for Naruto get in the way of his job like his other teachers-even if he did get mad when Naruto asked him to repeat himself or speak up. Naruto didn't understand _why_ everyone was so angry about it and every time someone yelled at him for simply asking them to repeat something he felt just a bit lonelier than he did before. _Especially_ when it was Iruka-sensei, since the man had been one of the first to touch him, _hold_ him, so gently without meaning harm or needing to be bribed or coerced like the ones who'd looked after him when he'd been at the orphanage-not that he'd been there for long.

Being constantly in the villagers' sights, their thoughts, because of his _awesome_ pranks also meant things being thrown at him when he passed by, not to mention the abuse his poor apartment dealt with on a weekly basis were common occurrences. So when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and then blackness, well, if he hadn't been knocked out by the attack he wouldn't have been surprised. What did surprise him, however, was waking up in a sewer.

The lights were dim and everything was monochrome in ugly yellow-green-browns with cloudy, ankle deep water and a constant dripping sound. There were multiple tunnels to walk through and he noticed almost immediately that _something_ was different here. Because the dripping sounds weren't loud but he heard them clearly and every step he took in the shallow water didn't sound dull and fuzzy but instead sounded clear and crisp and it was _amazing._

As he made his way down the sewer, he still wasn't sure _where_ he was or why he was there but finding a way _out_ seemed more important, he followed the low rumble coming from the left and large pipes and annoying drips that seemed to be everywhere. The rumbling led him to a room with a large gate that blended in with everything else in the sewer. It was tall, not as tall as the Hokage Mountain but _tall_ and in the middle where the lock would be was a paper with the lone kanji _seal_ written neatly in perfect calligraphy. Naruto could hear movement, water splashing and something rustling, behind the gate and could _feel_ that he wasn't alone. He could feel the power of whatever was hiding in the shadows of the gate and the _darkness_ and _hatred_ that poured off of whatever it was.

Large red, slitted eyes and a sharp grin full of teeth became visible in the darkness and the power he felt seemed to grow as the thing behind the gate stared down at him. Any fear he felt was overpowered by his endless curiosity (and the fact that the thing looking at him was behind a locked gate was helpful too).

Naruto looked up into the large cat-like eyes and grinned brightly.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Do you happen to know where I am?" He realized just how loud he spoke as his voice echoed around the room.

The thing rumbled again and orange fur and large tails became visible and only then did Naruto understand what he was seeing. This was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the beast the Yondaime had defeated the night he was born. He stepped back a bit and the large fox seemed to smirk.

" **You dare wake the great Kyuubi no Kitsune?! Why are you here, insolent mortal?"** The fox's deep voice growled out and Naruto winced, unused to such volume.

"U-um… It was a-an accident? I just kind of woke up here and do-don't know how to get out. Why are you here? Where… is here?" Naruto stumbled over his words as he rushed to answer the large fox.

" **I'm** _ **here**_ **because your** _ **Yondaime,"**_ He spat the title in a way Naruto had only ever heard directed at _him_. " **Sealed me here, inside you. We are inside your mind, dumb brat."**

The blond turned pale as the realization set in. The _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ , the Nine Tailed Fox that attacked Konoha eleven years earlier was _sealed inside him_. Why was he never told? Did everyone else know? Was that why everyone hated him, why he was alone? He didn't say anything for a while and something that wasn't quite pity or sympathy filled the deep red eyes of the fox as he stared down at the blond's quivering form.

When he finally gathered his thoughts Naruto began speaking again.

"Why? Why _me_? Why did you attack? Why is everything here _weird_?" His voice was full of emotion, full of _anger_ and _sadness_ and _desperation._

The Kyuubi was almost tempted to tell him about the blond fool that sealed him or the damn _Uchiha_ and his damn _eyes_ but instead he chose to focus on the last question.

" **What do you mean weird, brat?"** It wasn't concerned, not quite, but it was curious and lacked the bite the fox's other statements had barely contained. It was almost comforting.

"Normally everything sounds quiet but in here everything is _loud_. I guess compared to how it was before this is…" Naruto thought for a moment, face scrunching up. "Clearer? I dunno how to explain it. Normally I have to ask people to repeat things a lot, ya know? And if I can't see someone I can't always hear 'em. But _now_ it's like I can hear _everything,_ ya know?"

The Kyuubi did _not_ , in fact, know. His hearing was excellent and he'd never experienced anything like the boy was describing, but he _had_ witnessed something similar with Mito, his first Jinchuuriki. But that hadn't happened until she'd gotten old, before he'd been sealed into the next Uzumaki with her _damn_ chains. This was a _child_ and, as far as he knew, shouldn't be experiencing such a thing. He knew it wasn't from an injury, he would've sensed it and began healing it immediately-it wouldn't do for his Jinchuuriki to _die_ , after all. Perhaps it was something in the boy's father's blood. He'd never heard of a pure Uzumaki getting _sick_ let alone losing their hearing before they were older than the current Hokage, Mito herself had been nearing her hundredth year before she died. They were known for their longevity, after all.

"Whenever I ask 'em to speak up they get mad at me, though. They're always mad at me. They yell at me to be quiet but that's hy-po-clinical because _they're_ loud too! Besides, how am I supposed to hear _myself_ if I'm quiet? They already call me dumb because I have trouble sayin' stuff properly sometimes…" The Kyuubi didn't bother to correct the blond's sad attempt at saying _hypocritical._

" **So, you can't hear well…"** It was said mostly to himself but the blond either didn't know or didn't care.

"I just said that! Is that not normal? Until I got here and everything started sounding different I just thought it was normal, ya know? Since everyone's always yelling and all. The only one who doesn't yell is Jiji but I thought that's because he's old. If I don't watch him carefully I miss a lot of what he says."

" **Deaf, then, or at least hard of hearing."** He could already see the question on the boy's face and sighed in exasperation. " **Deaf means your hearing is impaired or that you can't hear and hard of hearing means you can't hear well."**

"Does that mean I can't be a ninja?!" Naruto panicked. If he couldn't be a ninja, how could he ever get the village to acknowledge him?

" **Not exactly, Brat. There are ways to work around it. When you got here, you could** _ **feel**_ **that I was here, right?"** He wasn't sure why he was helping the brat but the kid had a magnetism that reminded him of the Sage and he couldn't help it. " **You're a natural chakra sensor, eventually with my power you might even be able to sense some emotions. You can use that instead of hearing and there are ways to communicate that don't rely on** _ **talking**_ **if that also becomes a problem."**

The kid, he swore, had _stars_ in his crystal blue eyes.

"Really!?" His tears and panic had subsided and he actually seemed excited. Apparently the idea of being a ninja was enough to distract the kid from the fact that the beast who'd terrorized his village, and the reason said village hated him, was sealed within him.

The fox nodded.

"That's amazing! Can you teach me how to sense like that?" That… was not what the Bijuu expected.

The fox sneered, but it didn't seem as sincere as he wanted it to be. " **Not now, brat."** It wasn't a _no._ " **You need to wake up. Don't tell anyone we talked."**

"Wait, what's your name?" The beast's head snapped down to him, red eyes wide with shock.

" **What?"**

"You have a name don't you? I've never met anybody without a name. If you don't wanna tell me that's 'kay, lots of people don't like telling me their names." The kid wasn't even trying to make him feel bad, he was simply stating a fact but it forced something primal, something he hadn't felt since before he and his siblings were separated, to the forefront of his mind.

" **It's Kurama, Kit."** and where did _that_ come from? Years sealed inside a child must be making him soft.

The blond brat grinned up at him with the purest, _real_ happiness and Kurama almost smiled back. Almost.

"So, how do I get back-" He was cut off by his eyes opening to find he was back in his messy apartment. Apparently that was how.

It was early in the morning now, last he remembered it was late at night and he'd come back from one of his tri-weekly visits to Ichiraku Ramen about an hour before he was hit in the head. A quick look around the room told him he'd been watering his plants before bed, his tiny green watering can on the floor surrounded by dampness, and the thing that'd hit him in the head had been a _rock_. Of course.

His hearing was fuzzy compared to how it had been in the sewer, his _mind_ , and he briefly wondered if it were a dream before deciding that it wasn't. How could a dream tell him things he didn't know? Regardless, the difference in his hearing was clear in a way he'd never noticed before having something to compare to. Muffled, like someone stuffed his ears with cotton and dunked his head under water. He couldn't hear his own breaths like he could in his mind, or really anything else except for the annoying banging from the construction happening on the building next door to his apartment-and he only knew that was the source because he could see it from his window, otherwise it just kinda sounded like it was _everywhere_ and it drove him crazy.

After the encounter, Naruto continued on and followed Kurama's… warning? Advice? Order? Whatever it was, he did as he was told and didn't tell anyone about his encounter with the Kyuubi, Kurama, or his apparent deafness (because how was he supposed to explain how he knew?). He went on pretending the fact that no one ever told him, didn't bother him, continued pretending he wasn't aware at all.

It wasn't hard. He continued smiling brightly like always and didn't let up an ounce on his pranking, just like he always did to hide just how _lonely_ he always was, only he wasn't alone anymore. He had Kurama, even if he didn't quite know how to visit him-how he'd even ended up in his mind when he'd gotten knocked out since it'd happened multiple times before and never talked to a giant fox inside his head was still a mystery to him.

He paid closer attention in his classes but still had trouble hearing what was being said, especially when Iruka-sensei would turn his back to the class or students seated in front of him or behind him would ask questions or answer them. He found himself paying more attention to people's mouths than the actual sounds coming out of them and writing things down when he _did_ catch them-especially when Iruka-sensei would write things on the chalkboard. If anyone noticed the change they didn't say anything and it didn't help that much. He still missed a lot of the lessons and Iruka-sensei still yelled at him for not paying attention when he was called on. It wasn't enough to pull himself up from the bottom of the class.

* * *

Iruka could admit that he hadn't always done his best by Naruto. When he'd first been assigned the _demon brat's_ class he'd protested quite vehemently but the Hokage had insisted and in a lot of ways he was _glad_. Because, as it turned out,Naruto was _anything_ but a demon. He was friendly, kind and so, so lonely. He would've never believed the kid was even capable of feeling anything negative if he hadn't seen him sitting on the wooden swing outside of the Academy, eyes downcast and full of so many emotions Iruka understood all too well while watching the other children being picked up by their parents. Sadness and loneliness, jealousy, anger, desperation were all feelings Iruka was intimately familiar with, particularly after the deaths of his parents in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack.

When the scarred Chunin looked at Naruto, more than anything, he saw _himself._ He was much like the blond when he was young. He pulled pranks and played off his failures as jokes and didn't really pay attention in class. All for attention, because otherwise he was ignored. While Naruto definitely wasn't completely ignored, it was abundantly clear to anyone who bothered to _look_ to see that all he wanted was acknowledgement. After the incident regarding Naruto trying to loot bodies and nearly getting blown up the pair had grown closer. Iruka took Naruto out for ramen a couple times a week and listened to the boy vent as much as he allowed himself to- which was another thing entirely. No matter how alone he felt he was very reluctant to let anyone in, especially when it came to burdening other people with his problems. Iruka supposed having to deal with problems alone for so long would do that to a person and didn't take offence

Iruka did notice a slight change in the boy over the last week, though. It was something he'd spent every night that week thinking about in the dark of his apartment. The fact that Naruto seemed lighter and heavier all at once, less lonely and more lonely at the same time like some kind of paradox. He wondered what could've happened to cause it.

The same day it had started he'd also noticed a small amount of blood in the back of Naruto's bright blond hair, which was concerning but since he'd shown no signs of pain nor was any injury present he assumed it was just paint from a prank he'd missed while showering. Afterall, for all that the villagers didn't like him, Iruka had never seen anyone get violent with him and whenever they had spars in class they were always cleared by a medic.

The biggest change, though, was in Naruto's in-class behavior. He stared. A _lot_. Not into Iruka's eyes or anyone else's but lower on their face, which was odd. Odder still, was the fact that despite how Naruto _seemed_ to be paying attention he still couldn't answer questions or asked him to repeat things. He took notes on some things but not others, wrote down almost _everything_ he'd put on the board but there would be gaps in things he lectured. At first he'd chalked it up to Naruto's short attention span but it now seemed to be something else.

Getting his attention was difficult, in order to get any kind of reaction he had to raise his voice and whenever he was behind him it was like Iruka stopped existing in the blond's world. It was little more than a hypothesis, a theory, but it was something that should be explored since the likelihood that _Naruto_ even knew what was wrong was slim. He knew the two other teachers he'd had weren't what anyone would call _fair_ to him, so gaps in his knowledge were bound to exist and the likelihood _any_ of his students had been taught about this, even by their parents, was minimal at best.

So during class on Monday Iruka decided to try a different approach. He asked a question facing the blackboard, wiping something he'd written earlier off, and called on Naruto to answer. The blond was looking at him, but didn't seem to register that he'd said anything at all. A boy sitting next to him elbowed Naruto harshly in the ribs (Iruka would have to have a talk with him about that) and the blond's whisker marked cheeks pinkened in embarrassment.

"Uh… what?" He seemed almost scared to ask, likely worried Iruka would blow up on him for not listening.

Instead he simply repeated the question, not letting anger or annoyance color his tone.

"Can you name a type of taijutsu?" He changed the wording slightly, shortening it, and spoke louder.

Naruto's face scrunched in thought but it wasn't long before he tentatively answered the question.

"Kenjutsu?" It wasn't one most of the class would've said, most of them likely would've said _Shurikenjutsu_ since it was a topic they worked on frequently both physically and on paper.

Everyone seemed shocked, because not only was the blond _right_ , but he'd named one they didn't touch upon more than a couple times. The Academy didn't even really teach it beyond a brief explanation of what it was and during the unit on Kiri when they discussed the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop and Naruto was turning a deep red, ready to be made fun of or scolded for a wrong answer.

Iruka smiled warmly at the blond. "Correct."

He didn't think the blond could ever grin brighter than when he'd smiled at Iruka in that moment. He wondered briefly how often Naruto actually smiled for real and how he could _keep_ him smiling because the smile he'd received simply by telling the blond that he was right was a million times better than any grin he'd ever seen Naruto wear. It was a start, Iruka knew. The simple test wasn't concrete proof but it was a clue that he was at least heading in the right direction.

The rest of class continued that way, and as did classes after that. Instead of getting angry with Naruto for _not paying attention_ he simply repeated the question and waited for Naruto's answer. Sometimes it was clear that the blond didn't _quite_ get it, the frequency was something that made Iruka write more about what he was talking about on the board since he _knew_ he'd talked about it before, but more often than not the whisker marked boy _did_ know the answer and it was astonishing.

Also astonishing was the fact that as time went on, Naruto got better at spars. He didn't let his opponent get behind him and if they _did_ manage to escape his line of sight he got better at blocking the attacks. He didn't always win, but he was improving immensely and Iruka had never felt more proud.

Nearly 6 weeks into the change of pace in the classroom something else had changed. Iruka had just ended class for the day and stopped Naruto before he made it out the door with a gentle hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"We're still on for ramen tonight, right? I'll meet you in front of Hokage tower at 6 like usual, yeah?" He spoke clearly, over-enunciating the words to make it easier for Naruto to follow-he'd figured out weeks ago that Naruto's odd staring had been him _reading lips_ and since then made sure to speak as clearly as possible around the blond.

Naruto, like he always did, nodded eagerly. The day Naruto says no to ramen, Iruka knew, heads would be rolling because the only time the boy's appetite had ever been anything but _enormous_ was when he'd had a particularly rough day (because of the villagers or because of his classmates).

He was planning on using the opportunity to finally confront the blond on his recent epiphany and offer him extra tutoring for anything he missed in class because no matter how much the changes both of them had made had undoubtedly helped Naruto improve his grades were still the lowest and with the graduation exam fast approaching in only five months (including a break that would last about two weeks and days off for regular faculty meetings), he wanted to do everything he could to help the blond who'd become something like a younger brother to him. Even if a part of him wanted to keep Naruto away from everything and everyone that could ever cause him harm.

When Iruka turned to pack up his desk he startled to find someone still in the room. All the other students had left but Shikamaru, another student whose grades were more towards the bottom of the class-though more from laziness than from anything else-was standing in front of his desk looking at him patiently.

He kept his voice from wavering as he calmed his heart-honestly, was he really so deep in thought that an _academy student_ could get the drop on him?

"What can I do for you, Shikamaru?" The brunette, no matter what his grades implied, was far from an idiot (in fact Iruka suspected that his intellect was closer to his father's than anyone else), so he knew he wasn't asking for help on class material.

"It's about Naruto," The pineapple headed boy said it in the same lazy drawl he said everything else but something about it was different and it had Iruka narrowing his eyes slightly.

"What about him?" The words were said with the same tone he always used when talking to kids but there was an edge to it this time. A warning most wouldn't be able to pick up on.

Shikamaru was by no means a bad kid, for all the times he skipped class he was one of the few people that didn't openly pick on Naruto-the others being the blond's other skipping-buddies Kiba and Chouji, but even Kiba teased the blond a little harshly from time to time-but Iruka couldn't help but be protective. He'd come to truly care about Naruto and if he found out anyone hurt him or _wanted_ to, he wouldn't be known as the gentle school teacher anymore. He may be only a Chunin but he was a damn _good_ one, besides, he could use the practice. It had, after all, been a while since he trained properly.

The Nara put his hands up in surrender. "It's nothing bad, I'm just kinda worried and it's troublesome keeping it to myself. I figured since you're the closest to him I should go to you."

Iruka nodded at the logic, Shikamaru was nothing if not observant, and packed away some papers to grade later.

"So what is it?"

"I think Naruto might be deaf," Iruka swore in the moment the Shikamaru had inherited, not only his father's looks and mind (and laziness), but also his mother's _bluntness_ because Nara Yoshino was one of the most terrifying women he'd ever met and she'd never, in all the time he'd known her, sugarcoated _anything_.

"I see…" He didn't want to give too much away, even if the eleven year old likely knew what he was thinking before _he_ did. "What makes you think that?" He wanted to know if the Nara saw what he saw, and maybe he'd seen something more.

"Well, Naruto looks like he pays attention a lot but sometimes when people say things he doesn't get it. Whenever you speak while writing on the board his eyebrows twitch and he kinda gets this sad, frustrated look on his face but then he writes down pretty much everything you write on the board," Shikamaru seemed to be on a roll and there was no stopping him, apparently he _had_ been holding all this in for a while. "When people talk to him he looks at their mouths and not their eyes and when someone comes up behind him he jumps-even if that person is loud enough that the rest of the _room_ knows they're coming."

Iruka was impressed. Because even though he also saw those things, it had taken him a while to figure out where the clues were pointing. Shikamaru wasn't done though.

"About six weeks ago, when you started just repeating questions instead of scolding him he actually knew the answers and a lot of what he _doesn't_ know is stuff that you taught before he started writing everything down and paying more attention. Before that he kinda just looked _resigned_ , like he'd given up on being able to do anything about it, especially after kids would laugh at him when he'd need something repeated and he got called out for not paying attention."

It was true. While Iruka _had_ scolded Naruto a lot for his supposed _not paying attention_ , other kids seemed to follow suit and mock Naruto for what he had once assumed to just be the blond's short attention span. While Naruto certainly _did_ have a short attention span he only ever really seemed bored whenever the subject switched to history on Konoha's founding and things of that nature.

Iruka's cheeks pinked slightly in embarrassment because while _he_ stopped yelling at the blond when he asked for something to be repeated, his classmates didn't-though Naruto had definitely stopped caring as much about the opinions of his classmates. Iruka liked to think it was because he cared more about _his_ opinion more than his peers' and that the boy liked Iruka for more than just the free ramen he provided but he didn't tend to be that lucky. The boy didn't trust easily and Iruka doubted that ramen was enough for the blond to forget about the hatred he'd once looked at him with.

"So you noticed it too… Did you tell anyone else about this?" Iruka was well aware of how cruel children could be and if any of them found out before Naruto could properly protect himself, the Chunin worried about what could happen if he was caught off guard.

Shikamaru shook his head. "No. I've seen how the villagers treat him. I just thought you should know because you're the only one who really seems close to him. He's an orphan and he has no friends so I thought if you knew, especially since you're a teacher, you'd be able to help him better. I can tell he's not stupid like everyone else thinks, it'd be troublesome if something like this prevented him from reaching his true potential."

Iruka smiled warmly at the thinly veiled concern. As objective about the situation as he clearly wanted to sound, it was more than obvious to Iruka that Shikamaru _did_ care about Naruto to some degree.

"I was planning on talking to him about it tonight. I've done all I can in the classroom but nothing really seems like it's enough, especially since he doesn't have anyone to help him _outside_ of the classroom," Iruka sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Naive as he is, he really _doesn't_ trust as easily as it seems and I think friends outside of _me_ would be good for him. He doesn't really get social cues, and his hearing doesn't seem to be the only factor. Did you know he's lived in an apartment on his own since he was four?"

Clearly the boy did _not_. "I know we don't really skip together anymore but I wouldn't _mind_ spending more time with him, troublesome as he is. He and Chouji get along too, and Chouji is always looking for someone to introduce new food to."

Iruka might've heard a mumbled _Naruto could definitely use a few more pounds too, skinny as he is_ , but if he did he didn't comment on it. (He agreed).

"I'll leave it to you, Shikamaru." He smiled warmly at the clan heir as he walked to the classroom door, waiting for his student to walk out before locking it behind him.

As he made his way out of the academy, Iruka glanced at a clock. _3:45_. Good. He had time to drop off his school papers and talk to the Hokage. He knew Naruto had an odd relationship with the man, referring to him with the disrespectful sobriquet _Jiji_ -not that he seemed to mind-and he knew that despite the lack of free time that came with the title Sandaime-sama did care about Naruto.

He spent the walk to his apartment thinking about just what to say to the Hokage, what he could request that could help Naruto without tipping off the other kids before the blond was ready for them to know.

He decided, as he put his bag by the desk in his room, on simply telling the Hokage that he suspected Naruto had a disability and that he was planning on talking about it with him that night.

Maybe after he talked to Naruto he could get the Hokage to let him teach Shinobi Sign Language in class, if not, he had no issues teaching Naruto out of school. They'd end up learning it eventually anyway, at least partially.

He nodded to himself and made his way to the Hokage Tower.

Iruka would make sure Naruto got the help he needed.

And if Shikamaru spent the night thinking of ways he could inconspicuously weasel his way into Naruto's life, that was his business.


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is a mom; he goes to the Hokage, has ramen, confronts Naruto, and teaches stuff.
> 
> Hiruzen gets worried, learns stuff, and prepares to start fixing his mistakes.
> 
> Naruto has a good day; he eats ramen, is finally _seen_ , learns stuff, and makes a _potential_ friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on time with another update! What is this madness? Don't let me slip too much guys, I need your comments to keep me going. Your encouragement fuels my writing. I need you.
> 
> Speaking of, thanks for all the bookmarks/kudos and comments guys! They seriously make me happier than you can imagine!
> 
> Fun fact, this chapter was going to be a lot different. Originally Kurama was supposed to have a section and Konohamaru was supposed to show up but if I did either of those things (or both) this chapter would be over 12k words and likely wouldn't be done on time. 
> 
> Like I said at the end of my most recent update of _From Time to Time_ I'm going for weekly updates for these two stories.
> 
> And hopefully monthy or bi-monthly updates on Triple Trouble once I get settled into the new schedule.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Truth**

* * *

The start of his meeting with the Hokage could’ve gone better, admittedly. Although he had no doubts that the Sarutobi knew of his bond with Naruto and that he’d never harm the blond, he couldn’t fault him for his worry. It only showed how soft the older man truly was for the boy, despite his lack of free time as village leader.

“I’m worried about Naruto.”

As soon as the words came out of his mouth Iruka winced. Hiruzen’s eyes narrowed at him and immediately he was reminded of his encounter with Shikamaru before he’d left the Academy. He corrected himself quickly.

“I’m worried _for_ Naruto. I think something may be wrong,” Before the wrinkled man could get the wrong idea _again_ , he explained. “Not with the seal or anything to do with _it_ but… I think his troubles in school might go beyond a simple attention disorder.”

The Sandaime Hokage’s dark eyes softened again and he gave the tan Chunin an apologetic look. Iruka wasn’t offended in the least. Naruto deserved to be cared for, and to have the most powerful man in the village looking out for him only went to show how magnetic the boy could be.

“What do you believe is the problem, Iruka?” Hiruzen puffed on his pipe, eyes like steel—not in anger at the scarred Chunin, but in worry for the blond.

“I think he may have issues with his hearing,” Iruka cut straight to the point. The Hokage was worried about his surrogate grandson and beating around the bush would only further agitate the _God of Shinobi_.

The brunette could see the older man stiffen slightly and he waited for the news to process before continuing. He had no doubt that the Hokage, who’d shared many bowls of ramen with the blond and even essentially _camped_ out in woods with him when he was younger, would be angry with himself for not noticing sooner, for not being around more—much like Iruka. He seemed to droop a bit in his disappointment, his eyes closed in what seemed like remorse before he straightened himself out and steeled himself.

“What brought you to this conclusion?” It was important, Iruka knew, that there was a legitimate reason to bring such a wild sounding theory to the Hokage’s attention.

He told him everything. Iruka explained how, on a hunch, he’d simply repeated himself when Naruto asked instead of blowing up on him for not paying attention and how the blond had answered the question correctly. He told him about how, after continuing this, Naruto had not only shown that he _did_ know more than his grades made it seem but also that the gaps in his knowledge seemed to come from verbal lectures and not from anything they did that involved reading or practical application lessons. How he’d noticed that Naruto tended to stare at people’s mouths instead of their eyes when they spoke and how anything that left his direct field of vision seemed to disappear to him and how cautious he was about anyone being behind him.

Iruka also mentioned theories he’d had from the beginning about Naruto’s earlier education being sabotaged in some way and how much he’s improved since Iruka changed the way he handled the blond. Not to mention the confidence he’d been exhibiting since he’d started getting this _right_ and instead of getting yelled at for something that had been beyond his control.

“I don’t think it’ll affect his ability as a shinobi, though,” And wasn’t that curious, since Iruka had previously been worried that Naruto wasn’t ready to be even a _genin_.

The Hokage looked at him curiously.

“Why not?” Though he knew there were certainly shinobi out there who lacked proper hearing, hearing such a thing from Iruka was almost shocking.

“Because I think the majority of his problems during practical lessons was based on his lack of self confidence. He was constantly being laughed at by other students for every mistake he’d made before and since I changed my teaching method with him he’s only improved,” He sounded like a proud parent, he knew, but he couldn’t help be proud of Naruto’s progress. “He’s been winning more of his Taijutsu spars recently and even though he’s still struggling a bit. He’s at least figured out that the reason for that is because they manage to get behind him and has been trying to stop them before they manage to.” He was especially proud because Iruka didn’t _tell_ him that was the problem, it was something he’d learned through experience and showed more than anything that Naruto _did_ pay attention.

Iruka’s cheeks reddened as he listened to himself, his favoritism toward the whisker marked boy made clear in his tone.

“Another student noticed, too. Nara Shikamaru came to me about it after class ended earlier today and despite his grades _also_ being on the bottom of the class, it’s more from lack of any effort at all than from actually being _wrong_. He’s a genius of only his father’s caliber I’m sure. He came to the same conclusion and voiced concern,” Iruka grinned at the Hokage. “He said he wanted to be his friend.” Because clearly that was what was most important.

Shikamaru had zero motivation for anything but for some reason, perhaps Naruto’s natural magnetism that seemed to draw anyone who gave him a chance in, he wanted to make an effort for him.

Naruto, who’d never had a friend outside of the owners of Ichiraku Ramen, himself and the Hokage, deserved to have a friend his own age who was willing to make an effort for him. He had no doubt the pair could be great friends. Many of his other students, especially Sasuke, Kiba, Ino and Sakura, were still too immature and egocentric yet to truly begin to understand Naruto. The only other student who actually _liked_ the blond, as far as he knew, was too shy and under confident herself to properly talk to him, which was unfortunate since they had plenty in common. The only others he could think of, Chouji and Shino, while they perhaps don’t have much in common with him, would no doubt be loyal friends if they gave the blond a chance. 

He was glad to know _someone_ saw the blond for who he was and not what their parents told them he was or who they _thought_ he was.

“What do you plan to do, Iruka?” It seemed like a test, possibly to see how good a teacher he was, possibly to see just how far he was willing to go for the boy who’d become like a little brother or child to him.

“Actually, I was planning on talking to him tonight after our usual meal at Ichiraku. If he’ll let me, I’d love to teach him sign language and offer him lesson notes so he doesn’t miss anything. Honestly if Gai-san didn’t have a team of his own to worry about I’d ask him if he had any tips for Naruto’s Taijutsu since the Academy style doesn’t fit what he needs. Eccentric as he is, I can’t think of anyone better than him in Taijutsu. I think they’d get along well too...” Iruka trailed off, his mind filling with images of a green blur followed by a tiny orange one. He chuckled nervously “On second thought, maybe that wouldn’t be a great idea…”

The Hokage did his best to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape at the idea of Naruto and Gai teaming up. With his protege Rock Lee as well… They’d make quite the trio, to say the least. 

“On the contrary, I think Taijutsu with Gai might be an excellent idea, given they don’t spend _too_ much time together.” He definitely never needed to see Naruto’s soft gold spikes cut into the shiny bowl shape the two Taijutsu specialists sported _or_ the orange loving boy wearing a spandex suit like theirs in _any_ color. “I’ll talk to him about tutoring Naruto a couple days a week, if that’s something he’d be interested in but I’m not sure even Naruto will be able to keep up Gai.”

“What about…” Iruka hesitated slightly. “What about teaching basic Shinobi Sign at the Academy? Eventually any of them that _actually_ become shinobi will need to learn it anyway and if other kids in class knew, it could be easier for Naruto later…”

He’d already explained how he wanted as few people to know about it as possible, not only because it’d give the kids at school more fuel to bully him but he didn’t want the spread of the information to put him in danger. The villagers weren’t kind to him and if they thought they had an advantage as big as that, Iruka didn’t want to think of the consequences. Naruto could tell who he wanted when he trusted them with the information. The only person other than the Hokage who would need to know _without_ the blond’s permission would be his Jonin sensei after he graduates from the Academy, since _not_ knowing can put everyone else in danger.

“Bring Naruto here tomorrow afternoon, after the academy lets out for the day. I think it would be good to see him for more than a few minutes at a time to catch up. It’s been months since we last had a chance to talk.”

Both men knew how vulnerable people finding out your weaknesses could make you feel and both wanted to make sure Naruto knew he had _both_ of their support. His hearing, or lack thereof, didn’t make them think less of him (if anything it was _more_ impressive, especially given his improvement over the last few weeks) nor was it too much of a hurdle in the way of his dream. Afterall, Hiruzen’s hearing nowadays wasn’t the best either but that didn’t take away his ability.

Iruka gave him a soft smile and a sharp nod.

“Of course, Hokage-sama.”

Overall, Iruka would say the discussion went well. 

When he and the Hokage parted it was just in time to meet with Naruto, who was waiting where he always did. The blond stood alone under a tree, out of sight from the villagers but where Iruka could easily find him. The tanned Chunin smiled warmly at Naruto, who grinned right back.

“Hey, Iruka-sensei! Were you talking with Jiji? Is he still smoking? That’s bad for him, ya know?” The orange, living ball of energy seemed to be having a good day because his enthusiasm 

The walk to the ramen bar was short and Naruto chattered the entire walk but it was pleasant and felt more like family than either of them had before

wasn’t fake. His voice was still too loud for casual conversation but it was quieter than usual, not as exaggerated and the smile that accompanied it was real too.

“I did, but we’ll talk about that later. I believe I promised you ramen, yeah? Let’s head down to Ichiraku and you can tell me all about what’s got you so excited.” He wrapped his arm around the blond’s shoulders and walked with him close like he did everytime they ate together. If the villagers had anything to say about him as they walked by, he had Iruka to lean on and to keep him distracted.

There were no other customers at the ramen bar when the pair ducked under the awning, taking their seats on the stools.

“Large Miso ramen with extra pork!” Naruto called cheerfully to the man and his daughter who ran the joint.

Teuchi grinned at Naruto and got to work on Naruto’s order while waiting for Iruka’s which, like always, was a simple salt based ramen with a soft boiled egg. Naruto frequently made remarks that _miso was better_ but Iruka only chuckled and said something about differing tastes. When the bowls were placed in front of them the blond was instantly inhaling the hand made noodles. It was a wonder how Naruto could claim it was his favorite when he was eating so fast Iruka wasn’t even sure he could taste it at all.

The brunette tapped the distracted blond lightly on the shoulder, and he waited for his bright blue eyes to turn to him. When he had Naruto’s attention he spoke, making sure his words were distinct and clear but not speaking too loudly.

“What’s got you so happy today, Naruto?” Iruka gave the small boy a fond smile as he tucked into his own ramen.

“Oh, I learned something today!” The blond paused his slurping to give Iruka a bright grin. 

“And what would that be?” He certainly didn’t learn anything new in class since the day had been review for an upcoming test and practice.

“If I do this,” Naruto didn’t outwardly do anything, his posture not changing in the slightest, but Iruka felt a burst of chakra emanate from the blond. It wasn’t disruptive to anything and no jutsu followed it, it was like an echo before it retreated. “Then I can feel people! Sometimes I can tell who it is but mostly not, ya know? But that might be because I don’t know many people though… I practiced a lot before coming here.“

Iruka was speechless. He was talking to the Hokage for _two hours_ and before that he’d spent close to forty minutes between talking to Shikamaru and dropping off his paperwork and he practiced just _releasing chakra_ the entire time? Any other academy student would’ve been _beyond_ exhausted, it likely could have been a health hazard for someone so small and young. Though, thinking about it, it made sense. Naruto, in the couple years he’d been his teacher, seemed to have endless energy and not once had he ever seen the boy anything but briefly out of breath after Taijutsu spars. Iruka wondered briefly just how much chakra Naruto had and if it was the reason he tended to release so much when he was doing any of the basic jutsu.

“H-how long have you been practicing?” Naruto’s eyes squinted as he thought about it.

“Well, I only started practicing today… But I found out yesterday when I was trying to do a clone and it exploded,” He said it like clones exploding was a normal occurance for him. “I don’t know why I have so much trouble with them. Whenever I try, they come out like jelly, I tried using _more_ chakra yesterday but then it blew up and I could _feel_ everything! It was awesome, ya know?! I was gonna try it during my spar today but I wasn’t sure if it counted as a jutsu or not.”

If Naruto could hone that skill it could compensate for his hearing trouble, Iruka knew, and would likely prove to be _more_ reliable than his ears.

“Wait, you can tell people apart?” If his chakra pulses worked like echolocation he shouldn’t be able to tell anything specific except size.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, talking around a mouthful of noodles.

“You feel warm, but also like...flowy? It’s kinda hard to explain… I guess it reminds me of warm water, ya know?”

Iruka did _not_ , in fact, know. 

“Uh huh…” The Chunin was at a loss for words. “How many people can you tell apart?’

“Only you, Jiji, and a couple kids from class.” Naruto shrugged like using his chakra in this way was just _not done._ Ever.

Iruka dropped it for the moment. It was something to talk about after their meal when he brought up Naruto’s hearing.

The Chunin asked his student about how he felt he was doing so far and it was the first time the blond had been _happy_ to talk about his progress in class. His average was still low, after years of struggling to keep up it was to be expected, but his tests and homework as of late had been much better and it was clearly having a positive effect on Naruto. When he’d been studying for his certification he’d learned a bit of psychology, specifically _learned helplessness_ . Where no matter what actions are taken, the result is never good which causes the person to just stop trying. It reminded him of a phrase he’d often heard from Naruto: _“It doesn’t matter anyway,”_

Now that the blond was seeing a positive change in his grades he seemed overall lighter, slightly more confident in himself in class, he was even putting more effort in because it was finally, _finally,_ getting him somewhere other than detention. Iruka felt guilty about that, honestly, since Naruto’s brand of _learned helplessness_ was caused primarily by _him_ not paying attention and was no real fault of Naruto’s. The other students didn’t help either and Iruka wondered when kids were taught that failure was somehow something terrible. It _could_ be of course, but at this age there wasn’t much they could do that would qualify. Why did it matter if someone got something right the first time or the hundredth as long as they got it eventually? And even if they didn’t, if they quit and tried something else instead how could that be bad? Perhaps they’d grow out of it, Iruka hoped they did at least, since these would be close comrades after they graduate.

After Naruto’s customary five bowls of miso ramen and Iruka’s _one_ bowl they began walking back to the blond’s rundown apartment. Before Naruto could say goodnight and close his door, Iruka asked to come in for a moment. The conversation had to be somewhere that was Naruto’s, somewhere the blond would be comfortable. It would prevent some of the unnecessary stress this conversation would no doubt cause.

Naruto looked at him strangely but allowed his teacher inside without protest and sat at his dining table. Iruka took the seat across from him.

“Naruto, I have a question for you and I want you to answer honestly, okay?” He could see the blond stiffen and he hoped he could relieve him of his tense-ness as quickly as possible but he _had_ to know and bluntness would always go over better with Naruto than beating around the bush. He was kind of oblivious.

When the boy gave a timid nod, he gave a reassuring smile before getting to the point.

“Naruto,” He spoke softly but deliberately and the sound completely lacked any emotion that could be considered negative. “Do you have trouble hearing?”

He saw Naruto’s blue eyes widen in realization that _someone knew_. He waited patiently for Naruto to answer him.

He nodded again with a quiet “Uh huh” that Iruka wasn’t completely sure Naruto was aware he made.

“Is that why you were struggling so much before?” He, of course, already knew the answer but Iruka felt that Naruto deserved this, to be the one to tell him.

Naruto looked worried, nearly panicked, as he nodded once more and Iruka placed a gentle hand in the boy’s blond locks, smiling at him. 

“I’m glad you were honest with me. I’m not angry, it’s okay,” His panic seemed to subside some. “You know there are other ways to communicate besides talking, right?”

Naruto tilted his head. “I know they _exist_ but I don’t know what they are,” Writing on papers would work within the village but it could be dangerous on a mission and the blond couldn’t think of anything else off the top of his head.

“Have you ever heard of Shinobi Sign Language?”

Naruto considered it for a moment but shook his head, he’d likely seen some shinobi around the village do _something_ but didn’t quite know what it was called.

“It’s when you communicate with hand gestures,” His hands moved as he spoke and Naruto assumed he’d translated what he’d _said_ into his movements. “Would you want to learn? There’s two different ones: Konoha’s Shinobi sign, which is used during missions and is unique to Konoha and then there's the general sign language that’s essentially the same throughout the Elemental Nations. You would need to learn both.”

Naruto watched his hands move with rapt attention and he grinned up at Iruka.

“Show me!” 

Iruka chuckled at the enthusiasm and took Naruto’s dominant hand in his own. The brunette guided his first and second fingers over his thumb in a fist-like gesture.

“N,”

He moved his fingers again, making a loose almost-fist out of his four fingers with his thumb laying against his pointer finger, facing up.

“A,”

Iruka continued, manipulating Naruto’s hand into a peace sign, gently crossing his middle finger over his index finger.

“R,”

He uncrossed them, pushing the two fingers together.

“U,”

The teacher pushed them back down, resting his thumb against the second knuckle of his middle finger and placing his pointer over his thumb in another fist-like gesture.

“T,”

Finally, Iruka guided Naruto’s hand into a C shape and pushed it close as if he were holding something invisible.

“O,”

Naruto was entranced the entire time, commiting the gestures to his memory as they went through them a few more times.

When Naruto could do it without Iruka helping him he smiled warmly. “Names are usually spelled and can take a while so with people you’re close to can be given a special sign as their name instead. Tomorrow I can get you some books if you’d be interested?”

“Yes!” Naruto cheered and Iruka couldn’t remember the last time the boy was so excited over _studying_. “They’re kinda like hand signs for Jutsu!”

“I guess they are,” Iruka chuckled because the only things that ever seemed to be on Naruto’s mind had to do with being a Ninja. “When I spoke to Hokage-sama earlier I warned him about my concern for you and he wants to see us both. Why don’t we see if we can’t convince him to let me teach the class sign, yeah? So you can get in as much practice as possible.”

Naruto looked nervous at the prospect of talking about his disability with the Hokage but the prospect of learning something as interesting as Ninjutsu that would _help_ him was too great an opportunity to pass up. He nods with determination blazing in his blue eyes.

“Good, we’re meeting with him after school tomorrow, okay? So get plenty of sleep,” He gave Naruto a stern look that managed to look more caring than demanding and Naruto nodded with a fond smile.

He threw himself at Iruka, hugging the man tightly around the waist and the brunette yelped at the sudden contact. Naruto didn’t draw away.

“Thanks, Iruka-sensei!” Naruto’s voice was muffled by Iruka’s vest where Naruto had pressed his face tight against the tan shinobi’s stomach.

Iruka smiled happily at Naruto, ruffling his hair.

“You’re welcome Naruto.”

* * *

Hiruzen, at first, had been worried Iruka was falling back into old habits regarding Naruto. _Now_ , however, he was just worried about Naruto. If something was wrong and it took Iruka this long to notice, how was _he_ supposed to notice when nowadays he only saw the boy after he pulled a particularly intense prank? He felt guilty because he _should’ve_ seen something, anything, and taken care of it. Naruto, for all his bluster, was fragile--no matter how much he fought to hide it--and he definitely did his best to hide his hearing problems. But maybe not. Maybe they’d all just been too blind to see what had been right in front of them. Afterall, how could a child who has never known any differently be able to tell the difference? Iruka would be there with Naruto in less than an hour which would hopefully give him at least _some_ answers.

There was so little he could do about it too, since it would likely have been taken care of if it were due to sickness or injury by the fox--something that was discovered after seeing for himself how the small blond’s scraped knees heal themselves in seconds. That and the fact Naruto, as far as he knew at least, had never been sick. It would mean that Naruto had likely suffered from these hearing problems from birth and was something that doubtless had to say between the three of them, and the young Nara, for now. There was no telling how it would affect his classmates’ already poor treatment of him, or the rest of the village’s treatment of him. 

The Sandaime Hokage pushed the thoughts away, there was no use thinking about things that _won’t_ happen because revealing Naruto’s disability to the village wouldn’t happen, not without Naruto’s express permission. 

It was a slow fifty three minutes before the secretary came in saying Iruka was once again here to speak with him, Naruto in tow. When they walked in, Naruto beamed and shot toward him at top speed.

“Hi, Jiji!”

Hiruzen chuckled, if he weren’t an experienced shinobi he likely would’ve missed the nervousness that poured off of the boy in waves.

“Hello, Naruto,”

The Sarutobi turned toward the academy teacher who was waiting patiently to speak.

“Go ahead, Iruka.”

The scarred Chunin shot Naruto a smile before reporting, more for Naruto’s sake than the Hokage’s.

“Several weeks ago, during class, I called on Naruto to answer a question. He looked like he’d been paying attention, but when I asked him for the answer he asked me to repeat the question like he often does. Normally I would’ve just scolded him for not paying attention, but I was so sure that he had been… Instead of scolding him I simply repeated it a bit louder and when he answered it he was right.”

Hiruzen listened to the extra detail in his explanation carefully and Naruto seemed entranced by it--apparently when Iruka spoke to him the night before he likely didn’t explain how he figured it out. The blond actually looked surprised by how closely Iruka had been paying attention. It would be sweet if it weren’t so sad.

“Over the last several weeks I began speaking a bit louder when I give lectures and writing more on the board to test my theory, and I’m sure you’ve noticed Naruto’s grades steadily improving. The pieces just seemed to fall into place after that. Naruto’s weakness in academics, how he startles when you come up behind him--no matter how obvious you are about it--how he often asks for things to be repeated,” Naruto was hiding his face as Iruka built up to the conclusion, though Hiruzen had a feeling he knew where this was going. “I was sure he had trouble hearing, and after our talk last night, we’ve discovered that he _is_ , in fact, deaf.”

It was obvious Naruto didn’t suffer from _total_ hearing loss, at least, as he did seem to hear some things--enough for no one to notice the problem to begin with.

“At first,” Naruto started his own explanation shyly and to the shock of both shinobi. They hadn’t been expecting the blond to be so forthcoming with information. ‘I just thought it was normal, I don’t remember ever really hearing things super clearly, ya know? And everyone always yells at me in the village so I just assumed they were always telling me to be quiet because they hate me. I still think it’s part of it but at the time all I knew was that if I spoke any quieter I wouldn’t be able to hear myself, ya know?”

Iruka looked a bit confused and it was clear that it wasn’t something he’d told the teacher during their talk. Both men had the same question in their minds. 

“How did you figure out your hearing was bad, then?”

“Well, it makes sense doesn’t it? If everyone else in class can hear what Iruka-sensei teaches and I can’t or if people in the village are talking to each other and I can’t hear them even though they can hear each other…” There was definitely more to the story but Naruto didn’t seem to want to elaborate. “But Iruka-sensei said I could still be a ninja!”

“With your permission, Hokage-sama, I’d like to teach basic Shinobi Sign Language in class and give Naruto any extra tutoring he needs,” They’d discussed this already but Iruka felt the Hokage’s response would only solidify the faith Naruto’s put in both of them by being aware of his disability.

“Do what you find necessary to make this as easy for Naruto as possible,” The blond’s grin was blinding.

“Naruto, there was one other thing Iruka and I talked about yesterday. There’s a shinobi in the village named Maito Gai, he’s a Taijutsu expert, and we were wondering if you’d be interested in receiving extra tutoring from him. The academy style seems unfit given your situation and I have no doubt he’d have plenty to teach you.” Hiruzen could swear there were stars in Naruto’s eyes.

He’d known for a while that Naruto struggled with the academy style, occasionally observing the class during practices. He had no doubt Naruto’s problems stemmed both from his natural unpredictability--where as the academy level Taijutsu was simple and entirely predictable when you had experience--and because it relies so much on sight and sound. Gai would definitely have plenty of things to teach him, though he worried about the green-clad shinobi pushing Naruto too far. He was small for his age and would likely struggle with Gai’s typical teaching methods, still the end result would be worth it if it helped him.

Seeing Naruto’s wary look, Iruka cut in. He and Hiruzen _both_ knew Naruto struggled with new people and while Gai had never had any issues with Naruto and his status as Jinchuuriki, it was easy to see why he’d be concerned.

“What if you met him first? To decide if you think it would be good for you?” Honestly, Iruka thought the two would get on well. He just hoped Naruto didn’t start coming to class wearing spandex and sporting a bowl cut.

“Would you be there?” It was quiet and a little slurred but both men heard it and felt their hearts break just a little.

“Of course!” Iruka sounded so sure that any doubt Hiruzen had ever had about Iruka’s feelings about Naruto was gone.

Naruto’s smile was more genuine, then, than Hiruzen had ever seen before and he couldn’t help but return it.

“I’ll talk to Gai-san when he and his team come back to report.”

“Thanks, Jiji!” Naruto turned to Iruka, still smiling brightly.

“Can we get the books now?” If Hiruzen had been anyone else he might’ve fallen out of his chair at hearing _Naruto_ getting excited over _books._

Iruka looked at him for permission to be dismissed.

“Go ahead,” He granted the silent request. “Naruto, come back in a few days to show me your progress. We can get ramen,” Naruto nodded, determined to learn as much as he could to impress the Sandaime, and skipped away with Iruka to a bookstore.

It was nice, Hiruzen thought, that Naruto was so genuinely happy simply by having support.

* * *

Naruto had been having the best few days of his life! Even if Sasuke-teme got the drop on him in their Taijutsu spar the day before. He was doing better on his classwork and homework, kids weren’t making fun of him _nearly_ as much as they had before, and Iruka-sensei no longer yelled at him when he asked the man to repeat what he said. He never expected _anyone_ to pay close enough attention to figure it out, never thought they’d ever care enough to _try_ . But Iruka-sensei _did_. 

When Iruka first asked about his hearing he was nervous. He didn’t know if the man would be mad at him for hiding it or try to make him stop trying to be a ninja or how the man would react at all. But he’d _smiled_ at him and told him he’d _help_ and it was everything Naruto ever wanted.

The way Iruka-sensei maneuvered his hand into the letter-signs for his name had reminded Naruto of the way he’d seen some shinobi parents teaching their kids hand signs for Jutsu. The feeling of family, of not being alone stayed with him the whole night.

Naruto had also been nervous about talking about it with Hokage-jiji, because if _he_ decided it was too dangerous for him to become a Ninja then everything he’d worked so hard for the last few years was for nothing. Hokage-jiji hadn’t done what he’d expected either, much to Naruto’s relief. The old man had looked _proud_ of him, when he’d heard about the rise in his grades like Iruka-sensei had been when he handed back his papers. 

Naruto wondered if the fluttery feeling he felt every time he saw that look was what it felt like to have a family but pushed the thought away because he _would not_ let that loneliness ruin his good mood. In any case, he wasn’t _completely_ lonely because he had Iruka-sensei and Jiji and they were all he needed.

After promising to meet Sandaime-Jiji again in a few days, Iruka-sensei took Naruto went to a few bookstores in Konoha, _Shinobi_ bookstores that had owners and employees who didn’t send him out as soon as he stepped in or glare at him the entire time he was in the shops. The Chunin got him several books on Shinobi Sign Language; books on both basic _and_ advanced grammar and vocabulary as well as a book on deaf culture and a book on that described ways around impaired senses on missions. He’d also asked for a large number of the basic sign books to be delivered to the academy by the following Monday. Naruto was _ecstatic_ , because this was actually happening.

He spent the entire evening practicing Shinobi Sign Language with Iruka-sensei and was even able to work out sign names for him and Jiji and Iruka-sensei gave him one in return.

Hokage-Jiji’s was the easiest. Just “Grandfather,” signed by taking his dominant hand, fingers splayed out, and touching his forehead with his thumb and bringing his hand forward in two small arches.

Iruka-sensei’s name-sign came when they were reviewing Shinobi vocabulary. The word “Scar” signed across his nose with an “I” instead of his index finger. He explained that it was originally going to be “Dolphin” but decided it took too long to be a name which made Iruka-sensei laugh.

The name Iruka-sensei had given him wasn’t a word they’d gone over yet, but was fitting nonetheless. It was “Whiskers,” signed by dragging outspread fingers across the cheeks and out. Naruto decided he liked it. Kurama had told him once that he had the strange marks on his cheeks because he’d been sealed inside his mother while she was pregnant with him and exposure to his chakra had caused them. They were a nice reminder that he was never alone because even if everyone else was gone he still had Kurama.

Mentally he decided that Kurama’s name sign would just be “Fox,” at least for the time being. He wasn’t supposed to know about being his Jinchuuriki yet and if anyone found out he’d been talking to the fox they might react badly so he wouldn’t be able to _mention_ him, but the thought was there. Besides, the sign was kind of cute which would no doubt annoy him. It was easy, just the sign for “F” and “Nine,” a circle made with his index finger and thumb with his remaining fingers stretched up, over his nose and twisting by flexing his wrist a couple times.

Iruka even cooked dinner for them both consisting of fried pork cutlet served with sauce and cabbage with miso soup, white rice, bean sprouts, pickled radish and cucumber, braised lotus root and rolled omelet. Naruto was so happy to be eating a _homemade dinner_ with _another_ _person_ and not eating cup ramen--no matter how delicious it was--alone in his apartment he didn’t even complain about all the vegetables. In fact, he ate _all_ of them.

In the end he decided that the bitter taste of vegetables was bearable as long as he wasn’t eating alone.

  
  


During class the following day, Iruka-sensei announced that at the beginning of the next week they’d be starting a unit on Shinobi Sign Language. Naruto was grinning but no one else seemed to share his excitement. That was okay, they just didn’t understand how _awesome_ it was to be able to communicate without making a sound. When they were given a few minutes break to talk to each other while Iruka-sensei graded papers, Naruto, like always, stayed in his seat. People tended to get angry if he tried to talk to them and he decided getting insulted and losing his good mood wasn’t worth human interaction. 

The seat beside him was usually empty so when someone carelessly _flopped_ into it Naruto nearly fell out of his chair. He stared at the person with his hand over his pounding heart and breathed out a sigh of relief to see it was Shikamaru. In their earlier years at the academy they’d skipped together with Kiba and Choji but nowadays Kiba was too _good_ to skip with him (Not that he stopped skipping, Naruto was just no longer good enough a companion to skip with) and Shikamaru tended to be too lazy. Choji usually just followed Shikamaru. The fact that the Nara was now _sitting_ next to him after declaring him too troublesome was beyond Naruto.

“Yo,” He gave the blond a lazy wave, laying his head over his arms on the desk.

Naruto managed a confused “Hi?” before cracking.

“Why are you sitting here? Don’t you normally talk with Choji during break?” It wasn’t said sarcastically and Naruto knew Shikamaru knew that it was genuine confusion prompting the question.

“I wanted to sit here. The breeze is nice,” And that was the end of that. Shikamaru lifted his head and turned to face Naruto properly. “What do you think about us having to learn Shinobi Sign? You looked pretty excited during the announcement.”

“It’s so _cool_ . It’s like hand signs for Jutsu! Only they mean _words_ ! You can have full conversations without saying a single thing! It’s amazing, ya know?” He didn’t go into too much detail. He didn’t want to tip anyone off about _why_ they were learning it (though Naruto knew it was more because Iruka-sensei wanted him to make friends than anything else).

He didn’t doubt that Shikamaru would be able to figure it out, though. Naruto learned a long time ago that the Nara heir was _way_ smarter than he let on and that his grades weren’t a good representation of his intelligence at all.

“What about you? What do you think?” Naruto did his best to keep the conversation from falling into an awkward silence, even if it meant asking questions he could probably guess the answer to.

“It’s troublesome to learn a new language,” Naruto knew it. “But I also think it’s useful. The fact that even _you_ think it’s interesting says a lot, though, so it might be worth learning.”

Did _Nara Shikamaru_ just imply that he was going to put actual _effort_ into something because Naruto, _Uzumaki Naruto_ , the class clown, thought it was interesting? Naruto brushed the thought away. There’s no way that was what he meant.

“Knowing you, you’ll probably learn it super fast and pretend you don’t know it at all, ya know?” He didn’t mean to blurt it out like that, but it was true.

“You noticed that?” The pineapple head sounded surprised and Naruto tried not to be offended, just because he couldn’t hear things didn’t mean he couldn’t _see_ them--not that Shikamaru knew about that.

He nodded shyly. Was he not supposed to have noticed? Naruto thought it was obvious.

“Troublesome…”

Things were silent for a few moments, but luckily it wasn’t too awkward. When Shikamaru spoke again he changed the subject and the two ended up talking about Naruto’s recent improvement in class. He was careful to avoid saying anything about his hearing, but happily talked about how things seemed to be going well and that the extra unit would give him another opportunity to bring his grade up just enough to no longer be the dead last. Hopefully.

The break was over too soon and when lunch rolled around Shikamaru even brought Choji over with him to talk. It was nice not eating alone, even if he _did_ have a lunch packed with leftovers from Iruka-sensei’s homemade dinner. They talked about food and clouds and class and it might have been the best day of school he’d ever had. The only thing he could think of that could make it better would be _finally_ beating Sasuke-teme in a spar.

He was so caught up in talking to Shikamaru and Choji that he didn’t notice the fond smile Iruka sent his way as he watched the trio.

Things seemed to be looking up for Naruto.

Both Iruka and the blond himself hoped things stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: The thing with Gai was _totally_ a last minute thing. BUT! I have an idea! (Still no OP!Naruto) Mostly it's to build bonds though since I feel like Naruto and Lee (In this story) and Naruto and Neji (In canon) are the same in a lot of ways. For Lee and Naruto it's their disabilities and for Naruto and Neji it's being cursed with a seal (This will come into play later).
> 
> Also!
> 
> Despite the ominous note we're ending this chapter on, I swear nothing will go horribly wrong. At least not yet. This story is mainly fluff to balance out the endless tears I cried writing _From Time to Time_ and rewatching Neji and Jiraiya's deaths [EDIT: I completely forgot about Itachi, but him too. I think I might've blocked it out because that one was rough for a completely different reason], and that scene where Minato moves on to the pure land or whatever they call it in the Naruto verse.
> 
> That does _not_ mean there will be no conflict though!😉
> 
> Until next week guys!
> 
> ~KoreanOreo~


	3. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto makes friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me much longer than I would've liked and I had a really hard time actually writing it but we're getting into actual plot soon.
> 
> I'll probably come back to edit this chapter soon since it's not exactly what I wanted but it's good enough for now.
> 
> Also! I'm reminding you now and I'll remind you all again at the end, don't forget to vote for the end pairing for this story! Poll is on my ff,net profile.
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Onto the chapter!

**Chapter Three: Bonds**

* * *

It quickly became obvious, specifically with the changes Iruka-sensei had been making to his method of teaching, that something was wrong with Naruto. Another few days of observing had made that _something_ clear. He didn’t respond to quiet sound, had trouble understanding things people said when they spoke at normal levels or weren’t facing him, and really only seemed to learn anything when he _experienced_ it for himself or the teacher was being louder than what should’ve been necessary. Deafness was the obvious conclusion and time _watching_ made it even more painstakingly clear to Shikamaru just what Naruto’s problem was. 

It was also clear that Iruka-sensei had, at least, an inkling about it. He’d seemed just as surprised as everyone else when Naruto had gotten that first question right but when he saw that whatever experiment he performed was successful he kept at it. His classmates seemed confused about the whole thing; writing more on the board, speaking louder, facing the class more, even the way Iruka-sensei was speaking was different--clearer.

Shikamaru was disappointed to say that it took figuring out Naruto had a disability to make him _finally_ take an initiative toward a real friendship with the blond. Especially when he knew about the hardships Naruto suffered on a daily basis.

Shikamaru knew before even doing anything, that no matter what, Naruto would be suspicious of his sudden change in attitude around him. Not that he’d ever bullied him or _meant_ to be mean, but he remembered instances when they were young where he hadn’t exactly been _nice_ . No matter how naive the blond seemed, no matter how _idiotic_ he acted, it recently became more than clear that he was anything _but_.

Before their academy teacher changed the way he taught regarding Naruto, Shikamaru would have never believed it. Now, though, it seemed that the way Naruto had been treated by everyone growing up may have affected more than just his emotional health. He was street smart and clearly read more than he liked to say--his ability to answer questions correctly truly was quite telling--especially when they were about things they didn’t talk about much in class. Because while Naruto certainly _did_ skip school and sleep during class occasionally, he had always done it in a way that suggested resignation more than it did stupidity or carelessness. It seemed like he expected to _always_ be wrong no matter how simple the concept or question. When you took into account his trouble focussed on _hearing_ the questions, it made a lot more sense. At least, it did when you paid attention.

He kept the hypothesis about Naruto’s potential deafness to himself for _weeks_ before it became too troublesome. His brain was taken over by thoughts regarding the blond’s entire situation, interfering with his normal minimal-functioning days. He knew telling Ino was a terrible idea, the rumor would spread like wildfire and Naruto would once again be the laughing stock of the class. Actually, telling almost _anyone_ would’ve been a terrible idea. They all disliked the kid way too much for them to ever understand. Choji was a possibility but he might tell Ino and Shikamaru wasn’t close enough to anyone else. He ended up settling on confiding in Iruka-sensei. At least then, if he didn’t already know, he’d be able to help Naruto more than he’d be able to.

When he finally spoke to Iruka about his suspicions on Naruto’s hearing impairment, it turned out he _had_ missed something important. Iruka-sensei clearly had shared his suspicions but, in his ramblings, had let something slip. 

Shikamaru had always assumed that since he was a minor and was never adopted, Naruto had lived at the orphanage for most of his life or with _someone_ at the very least--even if he _had_ thought that whomever was taking care of him neglected him. Finding out that Naruto had been living alone since he was a toddler _hurt_ because Naruto _really_ never had _anything_ at all. 

It was enough to make Shikamaru grateful for his troublesome parents, especially his mother, and his clan. More than anything it explained _a lot_ about Naruto he’d overlooked. His height and weight, both too low for his age, likely came from his improper diet and lack of money. Naruto’s love of ramen made sense too. Ramen, whether it came from a stand or a cup, was cheap and filling--not to mention the fact that he’d never had anyone teach him what a proper diet consisted of.

He mumbled to himself about it, how Naruto was too skinny. He wasn’t sure if the academy teacher caught it, but decided that the man was likely to agree with him anyway.

The whole interaction only made Shikamaru want to help Naruto more. It was an odd feeling, to not want to just sit around while someone else did all the heavy lifting, but actually be the one to do it. It was unlikely anyone else _would_ and if they did, it wasn’t likely they’d be able to appreciate everything the blond had gone through. For reasons not even Shikamaru understood, he wanted to ease the blond’s burden, even just a little. 

Images flashed through his head of times he’d seen Naruto truly sad or hurt and the few times he’d been truly happy. He almost never showed his real emotions, the Nara heir realized. Everything was a mask. Like when he’d play off his failures as a joke and laugh but when he thought no one was looking he’d look so _sad_ . Or when he was looked at with what the blond referred to as _“those eyes,”_ and when parents would pick their children up and he was left alone. The only times he can remember Naruto’s smiles ever being genuine was when he and Choji played with him that one day and when he had ramen with Iruka-sensei (who’s favoritism toward Naruto came seemingly out of nowhere). The grins he wore during class or when he played pranks were so fake they were almost painful to look at.

There was something else too. He couldn’t remember _why_ or _who_ or even what was happening but he could clearly see himself, Choji and Ino and Sakura _glaring_ at him. The pinkette accused him of something, it was something stupid but he couldn’t _remember what it was_ . He could recall the sadness and anger in Naruto’s eyes and voice when he responded though. Something about defending an _outsider_ (which, what did that even mean?) but still looking at _him_ with _those eyes_ . More than anything, he remembered truly believing whatever Sakura had accused Naruto of. He remembered feeling some kind of gratification from seeing Naruto sad about it, like somehow he’d done something to warrant that kind of treatment that the blond was just too _stupid_ to understand that it was _all his fault_. He was young, and of course that could be his excuse but it didn’t feel like a stable one. It didn’t justify treating someone so small and alone in such a way.

The memory didn’t make any sense to Shikamaru. He’d asked Ino and Choji about it before and neither of them remembered anything similar so it was possible it was just a dream--the Nara didn’t believe it though. For a long time those shards of memory were one of the main reasons he stayed _away_ from Naruto. On the off chance the blond remembered and hated him for it--though the way he behaves around _Sakura_ suggests the contrary, Shikamaru suspected _that_ was fake or _mostly_ fake as well--he’d thought it would make everything troublesome.

After hours of attempting to think of ways to befriend Naruto and drawing blanks, he went to his father. The Jonin Commander had decades more experience dealing with people than Shikamaru, and a much higher IQ--though he was steadily catching up--and the Clan Heir had no doubt that the man would have _something_ helpful.

It ended up being just as vague as ever and this time Shikamaru couldn’t tell if it was because his father wanted him to learn on his own, because he really didn’t know how to approach it, or because of something else entirely. The conversation had started well enough, the Nara Clan Head told him to tread carefully and not to act too familiar too quickly, which was useful. Then he got vague, mostly about Naruto’s situation in regards to the village.

 _“The burden he carries is more than you or I could ever understand,”_ His father had told him. What burden? The hatred of the village or the reason for it? Shikamaru wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to know either.

In the end he decided to pretend that anything he did, no matter how out of character it seemed, he’d just pretend it wasn’t. Shikamaru knew that Naruto tended to respond to situations based on emotions. If _he_ acted awkward about talking to the blond then Naruto would be awkward back and he’d never get anywhere with him.

Iruka gave him the opportunity two days later when he announced to the class that they’d be starting a unit on Shinobi Sign Language. It also served as a confirmation of his theory since there was no doubt he needed Hokage approval to change the curriculum. Naruto, compared to everyone else’s gloom about hearing the news, was practically _glowing_ with happiness. It presented the perfect opportunity.

During the short break they’d been given to talk, he stood up and plopped himself into the empty chair beside the blond. Naruto jumped, startled by the sudden action but Shikamaru kept his face neutral. There was nothing abnormal about any of it, no reason to be awkward.

“Yo,” He drawled out a lazy greeting, laying his head on the desk--he made sure Naruto could see his mouth and hoped the angle wouldn’t be too much of a problem.

“Hi?” It was worded as a question and it was clear that Naruto was confused by the whole thing. “Why are you sitting here? Don’t you normally talk with Choji during break?”

The blunt questions reminded him of Iruka-sensei’s comment from two days before about Naruto not entirely understanding social cues. Most people would ask such things in a much less straightforward manner but it was okay. Shikamaru didn’t let the atmosphere become awkward and continued as if everything was normal.

“I wanted to sit here. The breeze is nice,” There was actually virtually no breeze since the windows were on the other side of the classroom but Naruto didn’t need to know that. He lifted his head and looked at the blond. “What do you think about us having to learn Shinobi Sign? You looked pretty excited during the announcement.”

It was a simple enough way to start a conversation and the tension faded slightly as the blond adjusted to the situation.

“It’s so _cool_ . It’s like hand signs for Jutsu! Only they mean _words_! You can have full conversations without saying a single thing! It’s amazing, ya know?” He noticed Naruto didn’t mention anything about his hearing and knew their teacher hadn’t told the blond he knew. “What about you? What do you think?”

“It’s troublesome to learn a new language,” He knew the blond was expecting it, but shocked the blond by continuing. “But I also think it’s useful. The fact that even _you_ think it’s interesting says a lot, though, so it might be worth learning.”

He didn’t mention that he was probably going to learn anyway, either to help Naruto or because, as Shinobi, they would eventually need to learn _some_ of it anyway.

Naruto blinked as he processed what Shikamaru’s words implied before pretending it didn’t happen.

“Knowing you, you’ll probably learn it super fast and pretend you don’t know it at all, ya know?” It was obvious Naruto hadn’t meant to blurt it out the way he had but Shikamaru was more surprised that he actually _noticed_. 

Few others did and the only reason Iruka-sensei knew was because of a talk he’d had with his parents.

“You noticed that?”

Naruto’s face did a weird thing and he seemed to tense again before nodding shyly.

Shikamaru cursed himself. The blond no doubt assumed he thought he was an idiot, now.

“Troublesome…” 

The Nara changed the subject, easily distracting the blond by complimenting his improvement in class. Naruto had to ask Shikamaru to repeat some things a few times but other than that the conversation flowed smoothly until the break ended.

During lunch he went over to the blond again, this time with Choji. He knew the two of them would get along, even if Naruto tended to act a bit too over the top for the Akimichi most of the time. Especially since most of it was bluster, anyway. 

When they sat down, Shikamaru was surprised to see Naruto with a real lunch for once but knew immediately Iruka-sensei had something to do with it. The Chunin totally mom-ed the kid and if he were anyone else he’d say it was _adorable_ instead of troublesome. Naruto deserved to have someone parenting him, though (especially since he’d been living on his own for so long, seriously what the _hell_?).

It was also lucky that his childhood friend tended not to talk _too_ much because Naruto had a _very_ hard time understanding what he was saying--especially while Choji had food in his mouth. They talked about Sign Language and food and clouds and grades and it was almost _normal_ . Like they always hung out together and Shikamaru was proud that nothing was awkward. Naruto even looked _happy_. Truly happy. It was a good look on him. Sasuke should take lessons.

Choji shared his potato chips with the blond and, even though he was shy and reluctant, Naruto had taken some. Neither Clan Heir was happy with how convinced their youngest male classmate was that he was _burdening_ them when Shikamaru and Choji had _chosen_ to sit with him. It was sad and while Shikamaru had guessed it would be the case, Choji clearly hadn’t expected it. The heavyset boy contained his anger well but it was clear that he’d expected Naruto to be as cocky as he made himself out to be.

It was Choji who asked if Naruto would mind them sitting with him again. The blond was still hesitant, still didn’t trust them, but agreed. The pair of childhood friends hoped that he’d grow to be _less_ hesitant in the future. 

Over the next few days they started sitting together during lunch and watched clouds while they waited for their turn to spar. It was nice and, not for the first time, Shikamaru wondered how anyone could hate someone as genuinely nice as Naruto. 

Overall, Shikamaru thought it had been a good start to becoming friends.

Before Monday rolled around Shikamaru had purchased a number of Shinobi Sign Language books and began studying. Eventually he’d have to learn it anyway so really he was only saving himself the time by getting it out of the way. If it _happened_ to be something that also helped Naruto, it was purely a coincidence. 

If, by the time they started lessons, he already knew nearly the _entire_ beginner book and was almost ready to start the advanced one that was no one’s business but Shikamaru’s.

* * *

Since their interaction a few days before, Hiruzen had been keeping an eye on Naruto. His disability made his life dangerous and if anyone found out before he could defend himself it could be a disaster. That was part of it, anyway. The larger part was the Sandaime’s concern regarding how his hearing affected his social life. He knew, before finding out about the boy’s deafness, that Naruto had trouble understanding and reacting appropriately to social cues. He was blunt, not always a bad thing but didn’t help him much, and didn’t have much of a filter. He said things as they came to mind and most people regarded him as an idiot because of it and when he _did_ think things through it was considered a fluke.

The boy Iruka had mentioned, Shikaku’s son, seemed to see through it all. Shikamaru saw through the barriers Naruto put up, through the mask he wore to protect himself and saw _him_ . It was rare these days, Hiruzen thought, for children so young to be so insightful. The fact that he was willing to even talk to Naruto like an equal was quite the feat. It was sad how the village had become so mindless in their hatred that a child as pure as Naruto had been hurt. Sadder still how the generations following the attack followed their lead instead of drawing their own conclusions. It made Shikamaru’s case special. No one told him to spend time with Naruto or to respect him but he _did_ , he saw what so many others chose to ignore and the Sarutobi was grateful for it. Naruto deserved a friend who would _appreciate_ him and not use him. He even caught the clan heir buying books on Shinobi Sign.

He knew Shikamaru would be an excellent friend for Naruto, just as he’d been to the Akimichi heir who was also bullied.

His own Sign Language was rusty. It had been _years_ since he’d used anything other than basic Anbu gestures and refreshing his knowledge had been a nice change of pace. Paperwork was well past boring and Naruto would need him to actually _understand_ when he came to show the Hokage what he learned over the last few days. He hadn’t expected much, some simple phrases and interesting (probably ramen-related) vocabulary perhaps, but Naruto surprised him.

When the blond came bouncing into his office the academy had just let out and he was _beaming._

“Jiji! I have so much to tell you!” It was nice to see Naruto so genuinely happy when he was always so sad.

“Naruto,” The boy bounded to the extra chair and sat down, still twitching with excitement. “How have you been adjusting?” 

Naruto had been learning Sign for only about four days and his class would only begin teaching it after the weekend so he hadn’t expected the blond to try to sign as he spoke.

“Shi-ka-ma-ru and Cho-ji,” he dragged out the syllables as he spelled them out and spoke slowly as he tried to remember the signs. “Have been sitting with me at lunch since Wednesday. They’ve been nice to me and don’t treat me like the others do.”

His sentences were short and choppy and his hand movements were the opposite of smooth but he got all the signs right. It was more than clear that the boy had been studying hard with Iruka and had picked up Sign quickly.

“Iruka-sensei and I made sign-names for some of my classmates and each other and I made one for you.”

His wasn’t exactly a “name sign” but Naruto signing _grandfather_ warmed his heart a little. It was nice to know that despite the many arguments they’d had, most of them heavy with emotion, Naruto looked at him like family.

“What name sign did you give to Iruka? What’d he give to you?” He signed the question back slowly as he said it. They would worry about Naruto’s speed when he had more practice.

He grinned even wider as he signed. “This is Iruka-sensei’s,” It was _scar_ across his nose with the “I” hand sign. “And Iruka gave me this:” He signed _whiskers_ across his whisker marks and pouted slightly.

Hiruzen couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re progressing well, Naruto. Keep up the good work,” Naruto lit up at the praise, at the confirmation that he was _good_ and not a _failure_. “So tell me more about Shikamaru and Choji, then. Are you friends now, then?”

“I… think so? I’m not sure. They’re nice to me but I don’t really know much about them yet. Shikamaru is _really_ smart and _really_ lazy and Choji is motivated by food and they’ve been friends for a long time.” The blond squinted his eyes in thought. “Choji offered to share his potato chips with me and I’m kinda worried he’s only doing it so I don’t feel left out when he shares with Shikamaru, ya know?”

“Did you tell them that?” Knowing Naruto, he _did_ and, if there was any hope for the two boys, they reacted in a way the blond didn’t understand because of the way he’d been treated by others for so long.

Naruto nodded.

“I think they were… angry? But it wasn’t at me. I don’t get it.”

Hiruzen was proud to be right. He was also proud that the boys saw the behavior for what it was; a giant red flag about Naruto’s self esteem. He knew that Naruto over-played the cockiness he displayed in front of others to protect himself. If others knew his self confidence was as low as it was, they’d use it as a target and Naruto was nothing if not good at hiding his weak points. At least emotionally, though he _was_ doing better in class.

“Oh, Naruto, I spoke to Maito Gai about tutoring you in Taijutsu. He said he’d be willing to do so any days you wish for a few hours per day. That is, if you still want to after meeting him.”

Naruto was still worried about being targeted, about getting _that_ look and it was disappointing that the village brought him to such a point. A place, mentally, when he barely trusted that he wasn’t going to be _used_ , or _glared_ at, or _hurt_.

He gave the blond a small smile. “He’s a good man, Naruto. He’s not one to discriminate, either. Did you know one of his students, Rock Lee, a genin from last year’s graduating class, can’t use chakra?”

Naruto’s eyes were wide but he didn’t laugh like so many others did. Though bad at the cloning technique, the blond was quite adept at transformations and Kawarimi and it was good to see that he wasn’t one to make fun of Lee’s inability to do so. He looked to be in _awe_ , actually.

“He makes up for it by being exceptional at Taijutsu. Both train vigorously, so don’t worry about _keeping up_ with them and if you _do_ train with them make sure you eat more than just ramen,” Hiruzen chuckled. “Gai will work you to the bone and you don’t need to be losing any weight. You’re already too small.”

Naruto grumbled to himself, pouting. “You sound like Iruka-sensei. He’s been making me lunches for class… He also makes me dinner when we practice Shinobi Sign Language. He said I need to _put more meat on my bones_ and lectured me on how important it was to maintain a healthy weight as a ninja and how eating more vegetables would make me taller.” Naruto didn’t sound like he enjoyed eating vegetables but if it was helping him eat more balanced meals he’d allow Iruka to do what he needed. 

“It’s good that you’re eating better, Naruto. You’re the smallest member of your class. _Considerably_ so. It could make shinobi training particularly stressful on your body if you don’t eat right.” Mentioning how it could affect his ninja career had been the best way to motivate the blond for years and it worked like a charm.

“Ano… Before recently I’d never had a home cooked meal like that… It’s nice, ya know? Not being alone for once.” Naruto’s cheeks were pink and he didn’t even sound bitter about it, the boy truly was too good for all of them. Hiruzen had no doubt that hearing Naruto’s sincere gratitude would brighten the Chunin’s whole _year_ if he told him.

The Sandaime was about to tell him that when his office door opened and saw a familiar face burst through it. 

“Jiji! Get ready to fight! I’m going to be Godaime Hokage--” The tiny brunette charged him, but barely made it a step before he tripped on his long blue scarf and landed flat on his face.

Hiruzen grumbled to himself as Konohamaru slowly got to his feet.

“Is this a trap?” He asked himself as he rubbed his aching nose and yet another familiar face appeared in Hiruzen’s office doorway; Ebisu, a special Jounin and his grandson’s tutor.

“Are you okay, Honourable Grandson? May I just inform you that there aren’t any traps here…” He adjusted his sunglasses as he trailed off waiting for some kind of response from Hiruzen’s grandson.

Naruto twitched as he watched the brunette boy and eventually both he and Ebisu noticed the blond. Naruto, thankfully, didn’t notice the look the tokubetsu Jounin was giving him.

His grandson on the other hand, rather than taking Ebisu’s subtle approach, walked right up to the blond and stuck a pale finger in his face.

“You must have done this to me!”

Naruto lashed out, less angry than he was affronted. He grabbed the Hokage’s grandson by his bright blue scarf.

“You tripped all by yourself, stupid!” His fist shook as he prepared to _literally_ knock some sense into the younger boy.

“Hey! Let go of him! He’s Hokage-sama’s Honourable Grandson!” Ebisu yelled at Naruto and the blond raised an eyebrow.

Looking at the pair, Hiruzen could easily see how alike they were. They’d likely get along well, much to Ebisu’s horror. It could be good for both of them or it could turn into his own worst nightmare. Time would tell.

The young Sarutobi scoffed and taunted the blond. “What’s the matter? Weren’t you gonna hit me?! Can’t do it ‘cause I’m the Hokage’s grandson, huh?!”

If it hadn’t been obvious the two had never met _before_ , it certainly was now. Challenging Naruto would never end well for you, especially when it came to a fight--no matter how low his self esteem he’d never turn down a fight. After the eight year old’s display he was likely feeling pretty confident in his odds too.

“As if I care, moron!” He clocked Konohamaru in the head, sending him back to the floor.

Ebisu watched in horror and the Hokage sighed. He’d hoped he would’ve gotten more time to catch up with Naruto but there was no way the boy would be as open after this. He’d have to find him later.

Naruto signed a quick but sincere apology as he left and with the blond gone Ebisu scolded his grandson, warning him away from him.

The youngest Sarutobi didn’t stick around to listen and went to find Naruto instead, apparently impressed.

* * *

Konohamaru followed behind the blond, being what _he_ considered sneaky. The older boy wasn’t fooled and called him out before he could get far.

“Did you need something?!” His voice held annoyance but it didn’t perturb the future _Godaime_.

“So, you found me, huh?” He laughed, not noticing the blond’s twitching eyebrow. “Your reputation is well-earned. I will allow you to make me your apprentice.”

“...Huh?” He barely registered the blond’s confusion.

“But first you must teach me the jutsu you were about to do before I came in! You were using unfamiliar hand signs! _Both_ of you were!” He squealed with excitement and didn’t notice his new _teacher_ ’s struggle with understanding everything he was saying.

“Well… actually those aren’t.” Konohamaru didn’t care to listen.

“I beg you to say yes, boss!” That made the blond pause. He’d _never_ been given that level of respect.

His face pinkened. “Boss?”

“Boss! Boss! Boss! Boss!” He chanted it, hoping the older boy would agree.

He rubbed the back of his hair sheepishly. “I guess I have no choice then.”

  
  


His new boss led him out of the village center and to a less populated area near a training field and sat across from him.

“Look it’s not whatever you think it is…” He considered something for a moment, squinting his eyes until he came to a decision. “What I’m going to tell you is _top secret_ , okay? You can’t tell _anyone_ without _my_ permission. The only people you’re allowed to talk to about it are your grandfather and Iruka-sensei!” He didn’t know who Iruka-sensei was but since Naruto was older he assumed it was a teacher for one of the higher grades. 

The idea of being let in on an _actual_ secret was exciting and the blond was serious so instead of expressing that excitement, like he so desperately wanted to, he gave a firm nod. He would take this secret to his grave!

“First of all, the gestures you saw were something called Shinobi Sign Language. Basically, it’s a way to talk without words, understand?” 

The brunette tilted his head. “But you were talking. _Loudly._ ”

Naruto laughed sheepishly. “I only started learning a few days ago so I don’t know a whole lot yet. Saying it out loud helps me remember the signs. I was being loud because… this is the part you can’t tell anyone, Okay?” He waited for the nod to keep going. “I was speaking loudly because I can’t hear well. I’m deaf and the only way I can hear myself is if I’m loud. But you can’t tell anyone because it could be _dangerous_.”

Konohamaru didn’t understand _how_ but he’d trust his boss. It was _top secret_ and he gave his word to keep it secret. He wouldn’t let Naruto down.

“Will you still teach me?” If he could learn then they could communicate better. Then when he tried to drag _real_ techniques out of him he could teach him properly.

Naruto looked surprised. “You still want to learn?”

“Teach me, Boss!”

“Then we’ll start with the alphabet!” The blond declared, pulling out a sheet of folded paper with hands drawn on it. “You’re going to learn how to spell with your hands!”

  
  


They practiced for what felt like hours and when they finally took a break, Konohamaru could spell his and Naruto’s given names--other’s too but those were the ones he was best at--and his fingers were sore. The blond had forced him to work on it until he could spell faster and with _both_ hands. The brunette’s fingers disagreed with his decision.

When they stopped, his new boss bought them drinks from a machine and they sat down on a log facing each other to enjoy the rest of the day.

“You know, I’ve been wondering… Why are you so obsessed with beating your grandfather?” The question served as a reminder that he hadn’t yet told the blond his name.

“My name is Konohamaru and Grandpa is the one who gave me that name. He named me after the village and it should be _easy_ for everyone to remember,” He tried to speak clearly and loud enough for the blond to hear. “But no one ever calls me by my name. When they look at me, all they see is the grandson of the Hokage. No one sees me for who I really am and I can’t stand it. That’s why I want the title of Hokage now.”

The look in the blond’s eyes was something like understanding and Konohamaru didn’t know how he _possibly_ could. Part of him hoped the older boy _did_ understand, the rest wondered how he ever could.

“Idiot… Who do you think will accept you, huh?” It wasn’t cruel and it sounded unfinished. “You won’t win the title that easily, you know.”

“What?!” Konohamaru stood, fists raised, his offence clear to even someone who was deaf.

The blond didn’t take the bait. 

“It’s not that simple. If you’re really serious about gaining the title of Hokage...”

“What?”

The older boy smirked, flashing sharp canines and burning blue eyes. “You’ll have to beat _me_ first.”

The tenseness in the atmosphere faded and they returned to their drinks, nearly choking when a voice called from behind them.

“I found you!” 

Ebisu-sensei was sitting on a tree branch, glowering down at his new friend and the something Konohamaru didn’t understand changed in his blue eyes. The fire that was burning behind them dimmed and he looked torn between anger and sadness. 

“Honourable Grandson, we have to go now.” His voice was oddly calm but there was an edge to it that Konohamaru couldn’t explain.

He shook his head.

“No way! I want to beat Jiji right now so I can win the title of Hokage! Don’t get in my way!”

His tutor smirked at him. “A Hokage must first know about virtue, honor, etiquette, wisdom, loyalty, faith, judgement and obedience. He must be skilled at more than a thousand techniques. Stick with me, the distinct special jounin Ebisu, and you will gain a short towards becoming Godaime Hokage!”

Konohamaru and his teacher played something akin to tug of war as the man tried to drag him away from the blond.

“Come on, let’s go!”

Konohamaru fought hard.

“No way!”

“Henge!”

The pair stopped in their tracks as Naruto was engulfed in a puff of smoke. When it cleared the blond boy was gone and in his place stood a blond woman with long hair pulled into pigtails. Thin clouds of white smoke barely covered her bare, tan skin and Konohamaru could see his teacher turning red. She put her hands on his shoulder, resting her face on them, and pressed her chest against his arm. 

“Ebisu-sama,” She breathed his name in his ear in something caught between a moan and a whisper and the man was done for.

He shot back, blood pouring from his nose. The special jounin twitched as he attempted to recover from the blow.

With a puff of smoke the woman was once again Naruto and he wore a grin a mile wide. 

“I call it my _Oiroke no Jutsu_ !” He laughed at the effect it had on the _distinct special jounin_.

Konohamaru _begged_ the blond to teach him the technique but Naruto claimed he wasn’t finished with it yet.

“But it beat my four-eyed teacher!” He argued for the fifth time. “I want the title of Hokage so badly! I want to be recognized by everybody!”

Finally the blond gave in.

“I’ll tell you what, in a few months I have my genin exam. When I’m an _official_ ninja, I’ll teach you. For now let’s stick to Sign… It’s kinda hard to understand you when you talk.”

Konohamaru looked affronted but agreed but Naruto wasn’t finished.

“Do you think it’s that easy to be accepted? To become Hokage? It’s given _only_ to the greatest ninja in the village. _Everybody_ must learn to believe in you. I’ve been through a lot already. It’s been one struggle after another. But after all that I found people who accept me. I had to go through a lot… just for two people. You’d better push yourself.”

“For what?”

“The path to getting the title of Hokage is a brutal one,” The sun was setting and the wind blew loudly. Naruto grinned at him. “There’s no such thing as a shortcut.”

Konohamaru remembered what the blond said earlier about beating him and pouted.

“Who do you think you are lecturing me like that? I’ve decided… from now on you’re my rival.”

Naruto laughed brightly and Konohamaru scowled. “What?!”

“We can be rivals when we’re both real ninja, okay?”

Konohamaru could accept that. Afterall, you couldn’t be Hokage until then anyway. He smiled at the blond.

“Okay, Naruto-niichan.”

* * *

Within his seal, Kurama watched how his host handled the _Honourable Flesh Puppet_ and could help but feel proud. He wondered how he would’ve handled it if things had been different but pushed the thoughts from his mind. It didn’t matter how they’d be different because it wouldn’t change the fact that he was stuck in a child… Even if the kid wasn’t nearly as bad as he’d thought.

Naruto’s progress in Shinobi Sign Language was surprising. He’d thought the kid, even ignoring his issues hearing, was an idiot and, yes, in some ways he was. But in other ways he was wise beyond his years and more observant than most others his age. It was sad that such potential could be squandered because of human _foolishness_.

To make up for it, they spent a few nights a week going over anything Kurama could think of to make up for a punishment that wasn’t even intended for the boy but for _him_ . All the hardships Naruto faced were because he’d been sealed within him and the blond wasn’t even _mad_ . It was one of the few things Kurama could respect him for besides his mental strength. As low as his self esteem may be, many others would’ve broken under the hatred of so many and despite that he was still able to smile and _live_ . The brat made it particularly hard to hate him after making an impression like that. He was fearless in the face of true danger but _terrified_ of people and it was disgusting. Because no matter how much he may or may not like his current host (it was completely irrelevant) he still hated _humans_. How they hurt and killed each other so needlessly, how they hated each other for the smallest differences. 

It was another one of Naruto’s _impossible_ goals. To end that hatred. Perhaps his reasons were selfish but it was a selfless goal if Kurama had ever heard one and it reminded him, painfully so, of his father. Of _both_ of their fathers, really. Naruto didn’t need to know that yet, though.

The brat still had a long way to go, not only with becoming a respectable shinobi, but with earning even the respect of his peers. 

The Nara brat seemed to know more than he was letting on and his Jinchuuriki already suspected that if he didn’t know already, he’d piece it together. Kurama didn’t doubt it, if the Nara clan was known for anything besides their _laziness_ it was their brains--though none seemed to compare to the Clan Head’s and his son’s. If anyone was going to help Naruto realize his goals it would be him, the Nara was already _miles_ ahead of their peers.

If he had access to his physical form--and the village wasn’t likely to try to destroy him, even if they’d fail--Kurama would threaten him. Naruto dealt with too much pain in his short life--more than some seasoned Shinobi--for a brat barely older to ruin the little happiness he’d found.

He’d never admit it, though, not even to the brat he was sealed within.

* * *

Time passed quickly for Naruto, but not quick enough.

Training with Gai-sensei had been interesting, it was likely he’d have to stop when he graduated in a few months but he enjoyed it. Meeting the _Green Beast of Konoha_ had been… Odd, to say the least, but he never needed to ask either him nor his protege, Rock Lee, to repeat themselves. Ever.

When Iruka-sensei introduced them he hid behind the Chunin’s legs. It wasn’t something he’d ever tell _anyone_ nor was he proud but it had happened. Some people didn’t immediately recognize his name but _everyone_ knew his face--the distinct whisker marks were a dead giveaway--and most people didn’t react well when they realized who he was. He’d been worried the always-grinning man would _stop_ grinning as soon as his dark eyes fell on him. He didn’t. If anything his grin _widened_ and it was a completely new experience because people, even the ones that liked him, hadn’t looked that happy to see him when they first met. 

Lee was like a younger _clone_ of the jonin. With the exception of his eye shape and long lashes they looked exactly the same, complete with _huge_ eyebrows and shiny, black bowl haircut. He’d thought they were related but apparently Lee had just wanted to emulate the man _completely_ (Kurama threatened to eat him if he even _considered_ wearing the spandex suit they’d offered, he didn’t believe him but he agreed anyway).

Lee was also one of the nicest, most accepting people he’d ever met in his _life_. Because he couldn’t use Ninjutsu, the fact that Naruto struggled so much with clones and Taijutsu barely fazed him and offered to practice with him when Gai-sensei was on missions. The man was a slave driver and Lee wasn’t much better but his stamina increased and even though he couldn’t beat Lee yet in hand-to-hand he was still well beyond what was expected of academy students.

Iruka-sensei had been proud (and secretly grateful the blond hadn’t been _infected_ ). 

Gai-sensei’s other students hadn’t been happy that _another_ ball of energy (in an even _more_ obnoxious color) was training with their team but Tenten was nice, even if Neji was an arrogant bastard the likes of which rivaled _Sasuke_ . With them he was able to learn a style of Taijutsu that relied less on his ability to hear or even _see_ his opponent, and with the weight training he’d been tricked into he was _fast_. Tenten had even helped with his Bukijutsu a little while Neji grumbled about academy students fated to fail.

He was nowhere _close_ to being as dedicated or skilled as either Taijutsu master but he was _good_ . Good enough that other kids accused him of cheating--which didn’t make sense because it wasn’t a _game_ it was a _fight_ , how do you cheat? Though for some reasons Iruka-sensei wouldn’t pair him up with Sasuke… It sucked too because Naruto could _totally_ beat him now.

After two months he’d gotten the highest grade in Shinobi Sign in his class and outside of it he’d finally gotten to the advanced book. He was able to sign faster and smoother than when he’d first started and he was better than even _Sasuke_ . It didn’t matter that Naruto had ten times the amount of practice or was learning out of necessity, he was better than the so called _Genius Uchiha_. The raven haired boy hated him even more for it but that was okay. He didn’t know and if Naruto had his way he never would.

He and Konohamaru were practicing still and the boy was getting better. His signs were sloppy and his grammar was off but he was steadily improving. Nearly a month into their friendship the brunette introduced him to his two friends and loyal followers Udon and Moegi. They were nice kids and even though he wasn’t quite ready to tell anyone else about his hearing, he allowed them to join Konohamaru in his mini-lessons with the blond. The bond between them was slowly shifting from friends to brothers and it was nice. Naruto had never been a big brother before, never had anyone rely on him in any capacity and he liked it. Hokage-jiji liked that the two of them got along so well too (and that he wasn’t getting his grandson into too much trouble).

The blond had no doubt that Shikamaru, on the other hand, was better than even _he_ was but the pineapple head didn’t show it off in class or on tests. When they spoke during breaks, not during lunch because Naruto tended to be clumsy and knock things over (they learned the hard way), they used sign and the older boy knew words that _he_ didn’t. It was also Shikamaru who sparked his idea for Choji’s name sign. 

It had taken him over a month to figure out what to use for his name. He was only using names with Hokage-jiji and Iruka-sensei but he still didn’t want to leave out his _friend_ when he’d given one to _Sasuke_ (even if it was an insult). Choji had been sad because he was being bullied again by some older kids who told him he was too _fat_ to be a ninja. Naruto disagreed, he’d seen the Akimichi and while he wasn’t the most familiar with their clan techniques he was fairly certain their body-expanding techniques wouldn’t be nearly as effective if he were Naruto or Shikamaru’s size instead. Choji had appreciated it and they ended up talking about clan techniques. Shikamaru had mentioned one that Choji had been trying to avoid. The oldest of the three had been embarrassed but Naruto hadn’t seen why because it was _awesome_ . The Akimichi could, with the help of a special pill, turn their chakra into _butterfly wings_.

Naruto had been adamant that Choji just be himself and to embrace the techniques passed down to him from his family and the heir had been inspired by it. Naruto’s lack of parents was common knowledge, mostly, (Naruto _knew_ Shikamaru had warned his friend in case he accidently hurt his feelings) and he knew how important it was to him that he not reject his family.

His sign name became _Butterfly_ because it was something important to him. He didn’t tell him about it though. Not yet.

Coming up with names for his other friend and his classmates had taken _much_ less time.

Shikamaru’s was _Genius_ signed into an “S.” Kiba’s was _Dog_ signed into a “K.” Sakura-chan’s was _Cherry Blossom_ . Sasuke-teme’s was _Bastard_ signed from an “S.” Shino’s was _Bug_ signed into an “S.” Hinata’s was _Shy_ signed with an “H.” Lastly, Ino’s was _Blonde_ signed with an “I.”

The names he’d decided on were basic, based on what he saw based on their appearance. He actually didn’t know _any_ of his classmates that well since most of them went through such great lengths to avoid him--except for Shikamaru, Choji and Shino--but they came up _a lot_ in conversation and name-signs were faster than finger spelling. 

He was still thinking of names for Konohamaru and his little gang--he knew how much the boy’s _name_ meant to him and he wanted him to approve of his choice--but Lee and Gai-sensei had practically given themselves their names (Lee was _Eyebrow_ , Naruto wasn’t sorry, and Gai-sensei’s was _Green_ because of his “nickname”)

Shino didn’t speak often but at some point he’d decided that Naruto was worth talking to on occasion. He learned that the older boy liked learning Shinobi Sign and appreciated that Naruto didn’t hurt his bugs. The blond didn’t understand why he would hurt the bugs when they weren’t hurting him but quickly remembered that some people were just like that. He wondered if the scorn they both faced had been what led the clan heir to talk to him. Either way his bugs were _cool_ and Shino, despite his emotionless appearance, was actually really nice.

  
  


Shikamaru and Choji had started inviting him to hang out _outside_ of academy classes, Shino even joined them sometimes and Naruto was _happy._ His evenings were primarily spent with Iruka-sensei and he even got to see Hokage-jiji more often and it was almost like _family_ . Now there was only two and a half months until the graduation exam and Naruto was ready for almost anything. He still had a ways to go with the _Bunshin no Jutsu_ but he’d get there. He _would._ Graduating… Becoming a ninja was the only thing that would truly make everything _perfect_. 

At least until he became Hokage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's not everything you wanted, especially towards the end, but I struggled a lot with this chapter for some reason. 
> 
> Yes I shamelessly ripped the scene with Konohamaru straight from the original anime. Yes I changed it to suit my needs. I have no regrets.
> 
> In the next chapter we actually see Gai and Lee and we begin to descend into the canon storyline... sort of.
> 
> See you all next Saturday and don't forget to vote for your favorite pairing!
> 
> Reviews make me happy and keep me writing!
> 
> ~KoreanOreo~


	4. Ready or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Genin Exam is fast approaching. Is Naruto ready? Will he pass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two all-nighters and I managed to get both stories' chapters out on time. I'm so proud. I honestly wrote 95% of this chapter on 2 hours of sleep because I also stayed up all night yesterday to get the chapter for From Time to Time out on time and procrastinated all week. So I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes that docs doesn't catch... And for my massive inconsistency with spelling character names and ranks (and inconsistent capitalization for ranks as well).
> 
> All that will be fixed when the story is finished and I go through to polish it.

Iruka wasn’t a mother hen and he _definitely_ wasn’t a proud mother, okay? He _wasn’t_.

Probably.

Naruto was practically living with him. He cooked him dinner most nights and when he didn’t he treated him to ramen. Iruka taught him Shinobi Sign language (something the kid picked up _astonishingly_ fast), and helped him with his homework. If he sounded like a proud parent when he spoke about Naruto’s progress it was purely pride in his ability to teach. That was all. And if he worried more than strictly necessary when Naruto showed up at his apartment for his tutoring looking like he spent the last week fighting for his life in the forest of death after training with Lee and Gai it was only natural. Especially given his disability.

 _Maybe_ he was a bit of a mother hen, but it was only because of how similar Naruto was to himself. It had nothing to do with the fact that the kid looked at him like he’d just given him a million Ryo and the Hokage’s hat. It had nothing to do with the fact that the ever-present loneliness that was always in the boys shockingly blue eyes was outweighed by how _happy_ he seemed to be in _Iruka’s_ presence. It wasn’t something he understood because Gai was a Jounin and, despite his eccentricity, a very skilled shinobi and the blond had known the _Hokage_ since he was a toddler. Iruka was _nothing_ compared to either, in skill or anything else. Naruto didn’t seem to agree if the look in his eyes had anything to say about it whenever he even _mentioned_ it. Part of the tan Chunin knew he didn’t deserve the look of _adoration_ Naruto graced him with. The rest, a much larger part, didn’t want it to fade because he felt the same. He was his brother in all but blood, practically his own child--even despite the size gap being too small to _really_ pass as a parent to a preteen.

Naruto, even at the tender age of twelve, was one of the strongest people Iruka had ever met. He somehow managed to live in a village that _despised_ him, where he was _alone_ , still able to smile. Iruka had never faced the level of scorn Naruto had and it had almost made him walk a path of self destruction. His talk with the Hokage saved him. At the very least, Iruka wanted Naruto to know that he had people who cared about him. That _loved_ him.

Because Iruka _did_.

It was a startling realization, at first, because he remembered looking at the blond once and _hating_ him. He also remembered meeting him, _really_ meeting him and wondering how anyone, including himself ever could because he’d never met anyone more selfless and lonely in his life. But looking at a child, someone he’d really only known for a couple years, and thinking of them as _his_ was new.

But was it really? It was only after he really thought about it that he realized it wasn’t that new. He worried over Naruto’s eating habits and made sure he got enough sleep. Iruka helped him study and cooked him dinners. He prepared his lunches and _cared_ for him. Weren’t those things something a parent did?

If Iruka could afford a larger apartment he’d ask the kid to live with him so even after he was no longer his student the scarred man could watch out for him.

Even without living together, though, Iruka knew Naruto wouldn’t simply cast him aside. He valued his loved ones too much for that. It was obvious by how careful the blond was with his schedule, always making sure he spent time with _everyone_. Even if everyone was only Iruka, the Hokage, Shikamaru, Gai and Lee, and sometimes Shino and Choji (They were becoming close quickly, even if they weren’t _quite_ there yet) for now.

It was only when Iruka thought back to how Naruto and Gai’s first meeting had gone that he realized just how much of a parent he’d truly become.

Naruto had been uncharacteristically nervous, or perhaps, had finally trusted him enough to express his anxiety freely, to meet Gai. Iruka kept his large hand on the small boy’s back to keep him moving forward. He didn’t believe Naruto would make a run for it, but it would be better for everyone if they quelled the twelve year old’s fears as quickly as possible. It hurt to know just how much the village's treatment of him actually affected the blond. When they approached the two spandex-clad shinobi Naruto retreated behind the Chunin, burying his face in his lower back. It would’ve been cute if his student were about six years younger, as it stood it was still pretty cute (and Naruto was so small he hardly looked like he’d be turning thirteen later that year) but it was still sad that something like this was even happening.

If someone were to tell him Naruto would ever be so frightened before their bond grew he’d never have believed them. Iruka probably would’ve even laughed in the person’s face for even _suggesting_ such a thing but if he’d learned anything over the last few months, it was that Naruto was an expert at hiding how he really felt. He masked his pain behind a grin and masked his fear with false-cockiness. Iruka was similar when he was young but he’d never been nearly as persecuted as Naruto was.

If either Gai or Lee were offended by Naruto’s fear neither showed it. The jounin only grinned down at Naruto’s exposed sky blue eye while Lee looked unsure of what to say.

“Yosh! I’m Konoha’s Sublime Green Beast of Prey, Maito Gai! This is my most youthful student Rock Lee! It’s a pleasure meeting you Naruto-kun!” Gai’s voice was loud as usual but for once Iruka didn’t think it would be a bad thing.

Lee straightened his back before bowing politely. “N-nice to meet you!”

It was hard to tell from the angle but Iruka would swear he saw Naruto’s eyes widen as he clearly heard what the man said. He smiled warmly at the blond when he turned his blue eyes on the Chunin.

Slowly, Naruto stepped out from behind Iruka and gave the pair a small smile.

“Nice to meet you,” He looked at Iruka once again, the question clear in his eyes but it wasn’t up to the Chunin. Naruto had to decide if he wanted them to know on his own. “A-ano… I was wondering if you could help me learn a style of Taijutsu that would fit better than the academy one… I, um, I have trouble hearing so anything that relies on my ears doesn’t do me any good.”

Naruto looked terrified to have admitted such a thing to two complete strangers but neither of the two wavered.

“I-I would appreciate it if you kept that to your selves.” His anxiety was almost tangible but both nin swore

“How youthful! I too have a disability, Naruto-kun!” Lee was practically beaming. “I can’t gather chakra so I became a shinobi by becoming exceptional at Taijutsu! Through hard work your youthfulness will burn brightly!”

Naruto didn’t seem to understand the last bit, though few did, but he seemed to relax more knowing that Lee wasn’t another _Sasuke_.

When Gai saw the blond becoming more comfortable he asked Lee to do his usual warm up and asked him to coach the blond while he spoke to Iruka.

As a man who worked himself to the bone on a regular basis and burned more calories than any normal shinobi even consumed it was obvious he’d be careful about maintaining his health. He immediately had concerns over Naruto’s and it was nice to see an adult besides the _Hokage_ care about the blond’s wellbeing.

“I know you said he was small, but I wasn’t expecting him to be _that_ small,” Gai’s voice was about as quiet as it would get but neither boy was paying attention so it didn’t matter.

“I know. Believe it or not, this is actually better than it was before. I’ve been able to get him eating more than ramen and he’s finally starting to fill out a bit more… He’s still the shortest in class but at least his weight is more regular. I’m pretty sure it was lower than most of the girls before… As it stands he’s barely 40 kilograms.”

“I see…” Gai paused for a moment as he figured out how to handle it. “We’ll start slow but you’ll need to make sure you up his calories, otherwise he’ll start _losing_ weight or worse pass out during training.”

It turned out to be a good thing for Naruto because it meant he could eat ramen more often, even if Iruka insisted he get more vegetables in his bowl.

When they left that first day, Naruto was drained. His muscles were sore and he was covered in sweat but he didn’t seem too down about it. He and Lee had bonded quite well and the green-clad pair both figured out fairly quickly where and when to push the blond and when to give him a rest. His stamina was impressive, especially for his size, but he was new to such intensive training and it would take a while before he was anywhere close to even Lee’s level.

It was nice to see Naruto creating a bond with someone who had more skill than him that wasn’t a one-sided rivalry. Lee made it quite obvious that he looked forward to when he and Naruto would be able to properly spar. Despite the obvious separation of skill they saw each other as equals and it was rare for a graduated genin to look at academy students in such a way.

Iruka attended the first few training sessions for Naruto’s comfort but not long after that the blond was finally okay with going on his own. Though he often came back looking worse for wear (and bad for Iruka’s heart), Iruka could see the progress he was making clearly and the improvements were clear as day in his spars.

The blond had also taken to calling the pair “Bushy Brows” and “Bushier Brows-sensei” and gave them sign names Iruka felt were highly appropriate. Gai’s was easy enough, simply the sign for _Green_ signed over his eyebrow and easier still was Lee’s. Naruto had given him the sign name _Eyebrow_ and upon telling them that information, Lee seemed eager to learn about sign and deaf culture.

The more friends he gained, the happier Naruto became and Iruka was proud to be able to watch him _finally_ receive the acknowledgement he wanted so badly.

Iruka was _definitely_ a mom.

* * *

Aburame Shino wasn’t a people person. People tended to be freaked out by his clan, by the fact that they allow insects to colonize beneath their skin. It was as much a fact for the Aburame as it was for the bullying the Akimichi usually received before growing into themselves and their power and something few people could look past. Shino never expected Uzumaki Naruto to be one of those few.

The blond was different from anyone he’d ever met before, a wealth of contradictions, an enigma. Nothing he did made any sense. Shino wasn’t an idiot by any means but trying to put together the puzzle that was Naruto definitely made him feel like one. There was something about him he was missing--something Shikamaru had definitely figured out because as good as he was at keeping secrets he wasn’t nearly as talented at hiding the fact that he knew at all.

Years spent in the same class told him a lot about the blond. He was a spaz and hyperactive and _loud_. He was cocky, and barely mediocre at everything and an _idiot_. He never paid attention, he was physically weak, and he was always alone.

Shino had always sympathised with the last part but his volume and his brand of idiocy was never something he could back. In order to keep his Kikaichu in check he needed to be in control of his emotions and Naruto was the exact opposite of that.

He never bothered to look closer until he answered something correctly in class. Something particularly obscure that even _he_ hadn’t considered, and he was one of the top students in the class (not that anyone noticed, what with the last Uchiha in the number one spot). Even the blond himself had been surprised he’d gotten it right.

Iruka-sensei had behaved differently leading up to the correct answer and Shino was sure their Chunin teacher was privy to the secret as well. He kept acting differently in the days, and later weeks, following the incident. Naruto continued to get the majority of answers right and suddenly they were all learning sign language, Shikamaru was sitting with Naruto at lunch and chatting with him between breaks, and Iruka-sensei seemed to be paying even closer attention to Naruto than he had in the past. He looked proud and worried all at once and it reminded him of his mother and the parents of other students (since his father couldn’t let himself become emotional with his Kikaichu). Naruto started having _real_ lunches that looked suspiciously similar to Iruka-sensei’s, and he was getting better grades in the Shinobi Sign Language unit than anyone else in class, _including_ Uchiha Sasuke.

It was an interesting unit, one he hadn’t expected to enjoy but did anyway (he suspected it was because he didn’t care much for talking) and one Naruto enjoyed before receiving his first graded assignment which was especially rare.

It was the main reason he started talking to his blond classmate, if he was honest. Naruto, over the several weeks leading up to their first proper conversation, had managed to lower his volume (though only marginally). Most shocking though, was that when one of his beetles crawled over Naruto’s hand while the blond had been repositioning his hand for Sign Language practice he didn’t react negatively. He didn’t swat at her or shake her away or make a disgusted noise. He smiled at her gently before holding his hand out to Shino so the Aburame could take the insect back.

He’d apologized for losing his near-perfect control, of course, but the Uzumaki had only looked confused, even defending his Kikaichu. When he thanked him for sparing the beetle’s life, he’d looked baffled by that too.

Overall, Naruto had proven to be almost the opposite of what he’d assumed and Shino quickly learned the reason for most of his behaviors.

The village, civilians and even some shinobi, looked at Naruto like he was some kind of pest that needed to be exterminated. Like the way his clan was looked at but on _steroids_. He wasn’t sure what the blond did, if _anything_ , for the villagers to treat him in such a way. He only expressed the true sadness and loneliness he felt when he thought no one was watching. His pranks were obviously a cry for attention and since this whole chain of events began, such pranks were few and far between. He even seemed happier and less lonely.

Conversations between himself and Naruto became more frequent. They were still brief because Naruto was a _lot_ and being in the presence of someone with as much chakra as it turned out the blond had was draining to his insects. Before he even knew it the blond was inviting Shino to sit with him and Shikamaru and Choji.

Having friends, not being alone, Shino decided, was nice. Being friends with someone like _Naruto_ was probably the nicest though.

It was nice not being forgotten.

* * *

Naruto had never had to worry about making time for so many people before. It was hard, for sure, but it was also _awesome_. People, real, living _people_ wanted to spend time with _him_. It was new and exciting and utterly terrifying.

Terrifying because he _couldn’t_ screw this up. Not after finally having a taste of what friends were like.

He’d gotten used to spending his lunch waves with others, specifically with Shikamaru and Choji, and not always being alone outside of school. Iruka had become something like a parent and while they didn’t live together, Naruto had spent plenty of time in the man’s apartment. They often ate dinner together and he’d fallen asleep on his shoulder more than once. He came with him when he met Gai-sensei, he congratulated him when he did well on tests and ruffled his hair like he saw other parents do. It was practically his dream come true and to screw up because of _favoritism_ just wouldn’t happen.

He spent lunches and breaks in class with Shikamaru, with Choji and/or Shino joining them most of the time. He spent time directly after classes every other day with Lee and Gai-sensei practicing Taijutsu and then almost every evening was spent with Iruka-sensei. They practiced Shinobi Sign, ate dinner, worked on homework and went over class notes together. Afternoons on days he wasn’t with Gai-sensei and Lee were spent with Konohamaru, teaching him sign and helping him escape his tutor for a little while. Hokage-jiji was really the only one he didn’t regularly spend time with. He was a busy man and didn’t often have time but Naruto tried to visit once per week regardless. When plans changed for whatever reason he made sure to let everyone involved know and always rescheduled and he was _happy_.

It was only after reflecting on it that he realized he hadn’t picked a fight with Sasuke in _months_. The pale boy’s glares had gotten harsher and his words more cutting but _he’d_ stopped rising to the bait. Naruto wondered if Sasuke was bitter that he was no longer concerned with being his rival. Of course, that didn’t mean he backed down--though it would be nice if Iruka-sensei would pair him up with the bastard for a spar just so he could wipe his smug smirk off his face. He wouldn’t waste the time he could be spending with his friends fighting with a jerk though. It was too _troublesome_ , as Shikamaru would no doubt say.

The other kids in class, or most of them anyway, had even stopped making fun of him, at least openly. In fact, the only ones who ever had anything negative to say to his face was Sasuke and his fan club. Even Kiba, who’d been particularly bitter early on, had stopped making fun of him and while they still weren’t _friends_ they, at least, were no longer constantly at odds. That didn’t change the fact that he liked Akamaru better.

Everything in his life was almost perfect, it had become so close to what he’d always dreamed, and to lose it now would probably destroy him.

The only hurdle left seemed to be graduating.

He was finally getting good grades on written tests, actually winning his Taijutsu spars (thank you Gai-sensei and Lee), and he had the best grades in the Sign Language unit (did it matter if he had extra practice? Naruto didn’t think it counted if he _needed_ it). His transformations were finally good enough to _actually_ fool people (and with that his new technique was finally complete) and his Kawarimi had gotten faster and smoother too.

But even after everything, no matter what _anyone_ did, he still couldn’t do the bunshin. No one could figure out why either which made it all the more frustrating. Shikamaru often told him not to worry too much since after they graduate he could learn a different type of clone but he wanted to be able to do it _now_. Kurama couldn’t help much either. He made a weird metaphor that Naruto hadn’t quite understood about a needle and yarn and made him practice chakra control instead of teaching him anything interesting.

It helped, but barely. Instead of looking like pale blobs they just looked like blobs. Naruto was just glad there was any improvement at all

Two days before the exam would be his last officially scheduled training day with Gai-sensei and Lee. The older boy was overly emotional about it but Naruto assured him that _of course_ they could still train together sometimes, he would just have less time when he got his own genin team. Lee squeezed him in a nearly suffocating hug and got tears all over him while Naruto awkwardly patted his back (Kurama thought it was funny, though).

Even though he’d only trained with them for a few months he’d grown a lot, not taller, as Kurama loved to throw in his face, but stronger. He was less skinny and more toned and while he still wasn’t _nearly_ as strong as either Taijutsu specialist (he only did the training for a few months while Lee had over a year and Gai-sensei had his whole life before Naruto was even born) the change was noticeable. He’d heard Iruka-sensei and Gai-sensei talking about it once before and Hokage-jiji had even commented on it over the months.

Naruto was happy, knowing his hard work was _finally_ paying off.

That last training session was more rigorous than anything they’d done before and while he still couldn’t beat Lee with Taijutsu alone he was _better_. He lasted longer before the older boy took him down and he _knew_ it was because he was getting better because Lee would never, not in a million years, throw a fight.

In all his life, Naruto had never before felt so _confident_ in himself and his abilities. He decided it was a nice feeling and, like Lee, vowed to continue working hard to maintain that confidence and also back it up.

That didn’t mean he wanted to be on the receiving end of one of Lee’s _Konoha Senpuu._ He was currently _enjoying_ his life and would like to continue living it, thanks.

Naruto went home that day more sore than he’d ever been before, even the first week wasn’t like _this_ but the ache only pushed him harder.

Yes, he would definitely continue training with them.

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba had never been what he would consider _friends_ with Uzumaki Naruto. His pranks were fun and surprisingly involved and he’d been a great skipping buddy, but they weren’t friends. When the blond failed the graduation exam _twice,_ any positive relationship they had faded because, really, who was so _bad_ that they failed _twice_? He was the heir to a prominent clan in Konoha and couldn’t be seen hanging around someone so incompetent.

His parents had asked about it once, since his skipping becoming less frequent was certainly a feat. His father had been particularly happy to learn of his choice to distance himself from Naruto--something he hadn’t _quite_ understood since the blond had never wronged his family. His mother hadn’t been nearly as happy with his decision and lectured him for hours about loyalty. She wasn’t Naruto’s biggest fan either so Kiba didn’t get why it mattered so much to her.

Adults were _weird_.

Then Naruto got _smart_. Maybe he’d always been smart? But then why did he act like an idiot?

The change threw the entire class off balance. Instead of talking bad behind his back, students had created a number of possible explanations for the change. A body double, a secret genius, a clone. There were more but Kiba didn’t care to remember them. The reason for the change didn’t matter because it wasn’t the only problem, and Kiba knew they were wrong anyway. His scent hadn’t changed at all beyond getting healthier--and since Kiba could often smell the lunches he started bringing in he could clearly see why. He wondered where he was getting the food from since Naruto would _never_ choose a real meal over ramen.

Shikamaru, the laziest, most unmotivated person _anyone_ knew, started actively spending time with him. In the weeks leading up to _that_ change there’d been an odd look in his eyes, like the pineapple head was trying to solve a puzzle, whenever he looked at the blond. Where Shikamaru went, Choji was sure to follow and honestly Kiba wasn’t sure why the Akimichi even _wanted_ to be a ninja when it was obvious he cared more about food. He guessed food was the reason he and Naruto got along so well.

Even _Shino_ , someone who was so quiet Kiba actually tended to forget was even there, started talking to Naruto. The blond wasn’t even freaked out by the bugs _living under his skin_. Kiba was pretty sure the shortest kid in class was actually an alien the entire time. Kiba could understand dogs and had heightened senses and Naruto thought the bug boy was _awesome_. How the hell did that work?

He was almost tempted to start talking to the kid himself, to figure out what was going on, but he didn’t. Instead, in something he hoped would reach the socially stunted blond, he made an unspoken acknowledgement. He’d acknowledge that Naruto wasn’t the incompetent moron he thought he was.

If anyone seemed _unhappy_ about the massive change in the blond, it was Sasuke. For all that Naruto clearly drove the Uchiha crazy, he seemed even more angry with being overlooked by the prankster. Naruto no longer actively picked fights or really even _looked_ at the raven haired teen anymore. His fangirls seemed happy, especially Sakura because Naruto hadn’t even glanced her way since he started changing--even if she seemed slightly offended. Kiba didn’t get it at all. Everytime they fought, Sasuke ridiculed the blond for his incompetence and often _rejected_ his challenges. So why was he angry that Naruto was _finally_ doing what he asked? Kiba would be ecstatic if the number one annoyance in his life (fleas) would listen when he told them to go away.

All the dog user wanted was for everyone to stop acting so _weird_.

He just wanted to graduate so he could get away from this madness.

Just one more day to go.

* * *

Shikamaru was worried for Naruto, not that he’d ever tell him that. The likelihood of the cloning technique _not_ being a part of the exam was slim and the blond was still struggling with it. He suspected it had something to do with the _extreme_ amount of chakra he had. It was nearly as much as _Choza_ did after eating a large meal. He’d seen his father practicing (because sparring was a bit too strong of a word to use for what his father was doing) with Inoichi and Choza before and the Akimichi’s ability to turn calories into chakra was crazy. Especially considering Naruto just seemed to _have_ that much. It was rare for _shinobi_ to have so much chakra on their own let alone a civilian boy--it would be so much more helpful if he knew who his parents were.

If Naruto’s complaints about the Hokage’s refusal to talk about the matter meant anything then they were probably high ranking shinobi before they died but Shikamaru had never heard the name _Uzumaki_ before. There was nothing about _any_ Uzumaki anywhere in the history books he currently had access to and when he’d asked his father, he too had been pretty hush hush. It was extremely troublesome.

He wouldn’t have access to anything better until after he made genin and no one wanted to tell him _or_ Naruto anything. If Shikamaru didn’t know any better he’d think Naruto was the son of the late _Yondaime Hokage_.

He wasn’t quite sure why he was so invested in finding information on something so incredibly troublesome but it was probably because Naruto had become his friend. A good friend too. Shikamaru had been unsure of how genuine he’d be able to be when he first decided to befriend the blond but quickly found himself drawn in. Naruto was magnetic. If you got close enough you were drawn in and there was very little that could be done about it.

He was loud and naive and bright and determined, despite everything the world (or rather, the village) has thrown at him he kept fighting for the acknowledgement he wanted. He even seemed _happier_ when Shikamaru was around, which was odd because normally people were angry when he just wanted to laze around and cloud watch, but Naruto only smiled and laughed and offered to cloud watch with him. He had trouble keeping still and they couldn’t talk since he couldn’t hear anything Shikamaru said but they both found themselves enjoying it.

He never once made fun of Choji’s weight--something that only Shikamaru had ever done before--and _encouraged_ his eating habits. After learning about the Akimichi clan techniques he’d practically blown up, going full mom-friend mode, telling Choji that if he wanted to be a ninja he _had_ to keep his body weight high so his techniques didn’t make him sick. Apparently the help he’d been getting in Taijutsu and his own new diet, courtesy of Iruka-sensei, had actually been educational. It was probably because even with actual muscle under his skin he was still tiny and if he _didn’t_ eat a lot of calories it made him sick or pass out.

Either way it was something neither Shikamaru nor Choji himself had ever heard anyone outside the Akimichi clan say before. He and Choji became even better friends after that and the three of them started to hang out often, though Naruto was reluctant to eat out with them anywhere but the ramen place. He assumed that it was probably because they treated him like family but seeing so many people, _strangers_ glaring at the blond for no reason had angered both himself and Choji. When Naruto tried to pacify them, saying he was used to it had the opposite effect.

So instead they decided to stay at the Nara Clan compound.

It had actually been his father’s suggestion and while Naruto had been even more reluctant he’d eventually given in. The blond looked surprised when the glares he usually received on the streets of Konoha were completely non-existent within the walls of the compound. Even the Nara clan deer even liked him--something that surprised _everyone_ because loud noises tended to spook them more often than not and Naruto was certainly _loud_. After an incident that ended with the blond _surrounded_ by deer while they napped, watching clouds, his father kept giving him a funny look whenever he brought up Naruto’s name.

He didn’t get it, but he had a feeling _knowing_ would be more troublesome than staying ignorant. What a drag.

* * *

For the exam they had an assistant teacher, a white haired guy named Mizuki who apparently taught the other class and Naruto disliked him immediately. Kurama called it gut instinct but Naruto called it _survival_ because if looks could kill, the glare the man gave him when Iruka-sensei wasn’t looking would’ve left little more than _ashes_.

He explained the written test and passed them out.

It was easy enough, Iruka-sensei and Shikamaru had prepared him for everything and he _knew_ he passed the written portion.

After they turned their tests in, Iruka-sensei went to the classroom next door to set it up while Mizuki- _sensei_ explained the second part of the exam.

“When your name is called you will head to the classroom next door and perform the _bunshin no jutsu_. Your performance will be graded and if you pass, you will be awarded an official Konoha Hitai-ate and become a genin shinobi of the village.”

Naruto’s heart sank and he slammed his head on his desk _hard_.

Shikamaru gave him a worried look and the blond barely managed to hold back his tears.

_Why did things always have to go wrong after going so well?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally so tired guys. I might sleep through the rest of the week end, no joke. 
> 
> I will also be better about not leaving all the work to the last second.
> 
> Hopefully the chapter wasn't too bad. Next week we finally start entering canon territory (although, since I changed so much, everything will still be quite different).
> 
> Don't forget to vote on the pairing (Links available on my profile page)
> 
> Comments keep me writing and thank you to everyone who's left kudos, voted, bookmarked, favorited and added this story to your alerts/reading lists!
> 
> See you all next Saturday!
> 
> ~KoreanOreo


	5. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto becomes a genin
> 
> ...
> 
> He almost regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Similar to the first episode of the OG Naruto series, this chapter has a lot of POV switching. All third person but there is a lot of it and I know sometimes that bothers people. It's important for the way the chapter is written though.
> 
> I tried a new way of showing just how much of conversations Naruto picks up in this chapter, if you hate it let me know and I'll figure something else out but for now I think it's effective.
> 
> Also, most of this chapter is ripped straight from the first episode (and ripped from another story I've been working on the side. So if that story ever makes it on here and the scene sounds familiar it's from there (since that was written first).
> 
> Important note: Naruto has some pretty dark thoughts later in the chapter and he kind of has a Gaara moment but it's pretty brief.
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Onto the chapter!

**Chapter Five: Traitor**

* * *

He failed.

The clones he’d managed to create were _terrible_. He knew it, Iruka-sensei knew it, the only one who _didn’t_ seem to know it was Mizuki-sensei. He couldn’t hear the interaction that well, but whatever he was saying, Iruka-sensei seemed to regretfully disagree. The most he could tell was the pale haired teacher saying something about passing.

There was an odd look in his eye whenever he looked at Naruto with Iruka-sensei around. When the brunette chunin wasn’t looking and he thought Naruto wasn’t paying attention, he was happy to glare to his heart's content. But when he _knew_ they were looking the glint in his eye was familiar. It was similar to the look Naruto got when he was planning a new prank (he was due for one of those, it had been months but that could wait until he was less upset). At the same time it was different, darker somehow, in a way Naruto didn’t understand. He didn’t like it.

He sat alone on the swing outside the academy. Iruka-sensei was talking to proud parents, though the worried looks he kept sending Naruto’s way were quite telling and Shikamaru and his other friends had been dragged away by their parents. They were nice enough to protest a little, but Naruto understood what it meant to be told _now_ by someone so high on the ladder--at least the concept since he tended not to listen until fairly recently.

The parents, mostly moms, glaring at him were whispering words Naruto couldn’t hear but he _knew_ they were just as cold and spiteful as their eyes. It only made the disappointment sting deeper because for the first time in months, he was completely alone. Of course that was when Mizuki-sensei chose to show up.

He spoke too quietly for Naruto to really understand and when he tried to ask the man to repeat he was swept away to a rooftop. Deep within himself, he could feel Kurama growling, mentioning the smell of _snake_ and how Naruto should get away from the Chunin.

Mizuki (he’d decided to stop calling him sensei since he _really_ wasn’t a teacher to Naruto) went on about secrets and Iruka-sensei not letting him pass. He assumed the teacher had meant Kurama at first but he seemed to be alluding to something else. He spoke around it, Naruto only caught parts of it because the man didn’t use sign and he spoke fairly quietly.

“--secret test to become a genin that Iruka doesn’t want you to know about.”

If there was one thing he’d definitely learned while studying with Iruka and his new friends it was to trust your gut instincts and everything inside of him (including the Kyuubi) was suspicious of the pale haired shinobi.

**_“Brat, go along with it for now,”_** Kurama’s voice echoed in his head.

_“Is that really the best idea?!”_ Nothing about this sounded like a good idea.

**_“Just do it. I have an idea.”_** Kurama’s laugh reminded the blond a _little_ too much of himself but he decided to trust his partner.

“What is it?” He made his voice sound eager though he couldn’t quite mask his hesitance. Kurama said it made him more believable.

Mizuki’s smirk widened.

* * *

Shikamaru was worried. He hadn’t seen that look on Naruto since before they became friends and it was concerning. In his mother’s excitement he’d been rushed away before he could make sure the blond was okay.

It was something they’d spoken about in the days leading up to the test, the possibility of Naruto failing because of his clones. He’d been hopeful that the grade on the clones would be a small enough percentage that Naruto’s written exam could carry him but it hadn’t been the case. Shikamaru wondered if it was the bias against Naruto that was to blame. He’d seen the glares and dark stares the pale haired teacher, Mizuki, sent Naruto the entire time he was there.

The young Nara wasn’t sure what happened in the next classroom over but when the blond came back Iruka looked guilty and Naruto looked even more crushed than he had before going in. Normally Shikamaru would agree with the decision of the teachers regarding passing and failing students but this seemed different and it wasn’t even his personal bias.

Most people who couldn’t do a beginner technique didn’t have enough chakra or had abysmal control of what little they did have. Naruto’s problem was the opposite. The Nara heir had never met a kid their age with as much chakra as Naruto had. The blond had just as much, if not _more_ than his Jounin Commander father. It would only stand to reason that Naruto’s control, especially when he was so young, would be bad. It only made sense that techniques that took more chakra would be easier than techniques that only required a little. So why couldn’t Naruto learn a type of clone that required more chakra? He knew of plenty that existed like water and earth clones, so if they _needed_ to know the Cloning Technique to pass why couldn’t it be _any_ cloning technique?

He’d barely been able to get a word in edgewise to his father, who was proudly telling the clan how Shikamaru was finally a full fledged shinobi. His mother was no better, the troublesome woman was gushing to her own friends about how happy she was that her _Lazy Little Genius Shikamaru_ actually bothered to pass his Genin Exams. However troublesome his parents were while in this kind of mood, it _did_ make sneaking away much easier.

Looking for Naruto was… hopeless.

Aside from Anbu, Shikamaru didn’t think there was _anyone_ who knew the village better than its number one prankster. He wasn’t with Iruka-sensei or Team Gai, he wasn’t in his apartment and he _knew_ Shino and Choji hadn’t seen him since before they were dragged away by their own parents.

He really wished he knew all of Naruto’s hiding places, it would make finding him so much less troublesome.

Shikamaru also knew that if Naruto didn’t want to be found, it wasn’t likely he would be. Years of pulling pranks and avoiding capture taught even a kid in bright orange with sunny blond hair how to hide. It was actually fascinating how someone in such an obnoxious color could evade even experienced chunin and jounin.

There was no way he’d be able to find the blond without a tracker.

What a drag.

* * *

Iruka couldn’t find Naruto. After Mizuki had swept the boy away he seemed to disappear and it was vastly concerning. Normally, even without truly _needing_ more lessons and regardless of the way the day went, Naruto would come by his apartment to talk about it. It was a habit that Iruka had encouraged because he knew from experience that shinobi tended to keep everything in until the dam burst. He would rather help the boy establish healthy habits that would help the mental strain being a ninja caused than leaving him to fight on his own.

But Naruto never showed up.

He wasn’t playing pranks, he wasn’t with Gai or Lee or Shino or Shikamaru or Choji, It was like he _disappeared_. What’s more was that Mizuki was gone too.

The other teacher had been Iruka’s friend since childhood, and had been the one who helped him land his job as a teacher. Iruka trusted the man immensely but the fact that he was nowhere to be found at the same time Naruto was gone, especially when he’d last seen the blond boy _with_ him was damning.

He refused to believe anything until he saw the proof himself. What motivation would he even have? Iruka, of course, knew Mizuki didn’t exactly _like_ the blond but he wouldn’t _hurt_ him.

Probably.

The longer he thought about it the more doubts he had and he hated himself just a little bit more for it. He shouldn’t doubt his oldest friend and he shouldn’t doubt Naruto.

There was a logical answer to _all_ of it.

There had to be.

Iruka ended up staying in his apartment to see if Naruto would show up.

He didn’t.

**~**

Laying in his bed, in his dark bedroom, he thought about the conversation he’d had with Hokage-sama when Naruto had first been transferred into his class.

_[Iruka.]_

_[What is it, Hokage-sama?]_

_[I know how you feel. But… Naruto grew up without knowing parental love, much like you did.]_

Flashes of the Kyuubi attack passed through Iruka’s mind at the reminder of his loss. Nine long orange tails whipped about as the fox bared sharp white teeth through the dust and smoke that rose above the village. Shinobi, wounded and healthy alike, launched themselves at the beast in a fruitless attempt to stop its rampage. One shinobi grabbed a ten year old Iruka under his arm and carried him away from the chaos against his wishes.

_“Let me go! My mom and dad are still out there fighting!”_ He struggled against the Jonin’s grip, his brown eyes meeting the deep red one of the _demon_ who terrorized his village. Who killed his parents.

“Wake up, Iruka-sensei!” A voice called from outside his apartment and the academy instructor jumped to answer the door.

“What is it?” Iruka asked as he calmed his heart rate, his anxiety raised from the memories of _that night_ twelve-nearly-thirteen years earlier.

“Come to Hokage-sama’s immediately. I heard that Naruto-kun… stole the Scroll of Sealing.”

It felt like Iruka’s heart stopped all over again.

“Th-the Scroll of Sealing?!”

Naruto wouldn’t, would he?

He’d mellowed out so much, surely failing the exam wouldn’t send him _that_ far over the edge…

Right?

**~**

A crowd of Jonin and Chunin crowded the Hokage, attempting to change his orders.

“We can’t forgive him, Hokage-sama! This isn’t just a prank!”

“The scroll is a dangerous item the Shodaime himself sealed! Depending on how it’s used…” A Jonin with an eyepatch protested.

“It will be a major disaster if it’s taken out of the village!”

Iruka showed up with Mizuki just in time to hear the raging Chunin and Jounin and the Hokage’s orders.

“Bring Naruto to me at once.” He kept the order simple, enough to imply that the consequences would be severe but still not telling them anything.

The Sandaime had always had a soft spot for Naruto, he had to know there was more to this. There _had_ to be.

“Yes, Hokage-sama.” They were gone in a blink of an eye.

Iruka leapt from rooftop to rooftop trying to use the buildings’ heights to find Naruto’s bright orange jacket or hair, but if there was one thing he _knew_ the blond to be good at it was hiding. He was already out of breath; he'd been moving so quickly, trying to get to Naruto before any of the others did.

He knew of their bias against the boy, knew it intimately as he’d felt the same at one point, and needed to make sure he got there first. He didn’t know what could happen to his favorite student if he failed.

He set off again.

There was no way it should be _this_ hard to find someone with bright yellow-blond hair and an orange jumpsuit.

* * *

Mizuki went after Naruto quickly, smirking to himself. He’d told the blond where to meet him with the scroll, afterall. Even if it _had_ taken the moron three repetitions to understand.

His large shuriken were heavy on his back but all of it would be so worth it when he finally had what he wanted.

_[I’ll tell everyone in the village about this and eliminate Naruto, and the Scroll of Sealing will be mine!]_

His smirk widened. Yes. The brat would take the fall and he’d get the scroll and none of the leaf _morons_ would ever suspect him. His standing as a teacher meant that no one would question him and the _Kyuubi Brat’s_ standing as village pariah meant that no one would doubt the moron was capable. The idiot had played right into his hands, all sad and desperate and so _terribly_ naive. It was almost impressive, actually, how someone who was treated so badly could still trust someone so _easily_.

Really though, it was just sad.

The idiot was so desperate that anyone even showing a hint of sympathy or saying the slightest compliment was instantly trustworthy.

Pathetic.

He moved a little faster, the Scroll of Sealing was within his reach. Just a few more minutes and he’d be off scott-free.

The power of the Shodaime himself, of the Nidaime and all kinds of forbidden techniques at his fingertips and no one except a single idiot knew.

It wouldn’t matter though, of course. Even if _Naruto_ survived what _he_ would do, there was no way the brat would get off with only a slap on the wrist for an offense like this. It was _treason_ , afterall.

No one would miss the _demon_ anyway.

* * *

Naruto was panting, the technique itself wasn’t exhausting the blond’s chakra—at least not to the point the scroll said it was supposed to, but he’d been going for a while. For a so-called Kinjutsu, it was really easy. He had decided to test the clones’ resilience, though, which had left Naruto the panting mess on the ground he currently was.

Mizuki would be there soon. He was late, but Naruto knew there was no way he’d miss out on this.

The feeling of familiar chakra froze the blond in place. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. Naruto looked up to find the sweating face of a very angry Iruka-sensei. Alarm bells rang in his head but, instead of fleeing, Naruto held strong.He absolutely could not fail. This was important.

“It’s all over, Naruto.” Iruka-sensei was angrier than Naruto had ever heard, his voice pitched low, though still loud enough to hear, almost growling at the twelve year old. Through all that he could hear the overwhelming concern in the man’s harsh tone.

Naruto played it cool and pretended not to notice, running tan fingers through the blond locks of hair and smiled sheepishly with a nervous chuckle. Iruka-sensei only glared down at the troublemaker. Naruto secretly hoped reverting to his behavior from _before_ the man had taken him in would be enough to set off alarms.

“You found me…” Naruto had to think fast. “And I only learned one technique.”

The look on the Chunin’s face didn’t change but Naruto could tell he was observing every detail about the situation and thinking. This had to work. It had to.

[So he’s been practicing the Jutsu… ] He looked over the blond’s dirt covered clothes. [...until he’s become this exhausted and dirty?]

“Ano sa, ano sa! I’m gonna show you this amazing Jutsu!” This was it. “You’re gonna let me graduate if I can do it! Isn’t it true that I can graduate if I can do one of the Jutsu written here?”

The stage was set.

There was no way Iruka-sensei could possibly miss the message he was sending now.

* * *

Iruka’s eyes widened and he sputtered for a moment.

“Who told you that?” Even in his stressed out state he still made sure his words were clear.

“Mizuki-sensei!” The blond seemed oblivious to the Chunin’s distress. “He told me about this scroll, and this place…”

Iruka was frozen in place. _[Mizuki did?!]_

He didn’t have time to process it before kunai came flying at him from behind. With barely any time to react at all he managed to push Naruto out of the way, taking the hit head on. Most of them missed, thankfully, except for one in his thigh.

“I see now… how it is,” Iruka said with a wince, casting his gaze to the trees where Mizuki was now clearly visible.

“Naruto,” Mizuki ignored his childhood friend completely. “Give me that scroll!”

The blond’s eyes were glued to Iruka, wide at the fact that he’d taken a hit for him. The teacher wasn’t even sure the blond _heard_ Mizuki’s demand. Naruto barely registered that Mizuki had said _anything_ before Iruka was ripping the kunai from his leg, tossing it aside carelessly, and giving an order for the blond to do the opposite.

“Naruto! Never give him that scroll!” He was hesitant to look away from the pale haired Chunin who’d been his friend but managed to turn his head just enough to allow the blond to see his lips move. “It’s a dangerous object that contains forbidden Ninjutsu. It was sealed. Mizuki used you to get it for himself!”

Naruto glared at the Chunin in the tree, blue eyes hard with an anger Iruka had never seen from the blond before.

“Naruto, Iruka is only afraid of _you_ holding that scroll!” Instantly the twelve year old, truly a child in that moment, seemed to have been reminded that _everyone_ considered Naruto a _monster_.

The scarred Chunin could see Naruto’s trust waver because even though it seemed more than clear that Mizuki wasn’t as trustworthy as he’d seemed, the blond was beginning to doubt _him_ as well.

“What are you saying, Mizuki?! Don’t let him get in your head, Naruto!” It was weak, he knew, against someone as damaged as Naruto tried to hide being. The last few months with the boy would never be enough to make up for the abuse he’d dealt with before.

Mizuki laughed. “I will tell you the truth,” Somehow it seemed that this _would_ be the truth and Iruka felt his heart spike.

“Idiot! Don’t do that!” Iruka tried to stop him but he knew it’d be fruitless. He wasn’t speaking loudly but Naruto’s eyes were glued to him, no doubt attempting to read every word he said.

Something in his eyes changed though, and Iruka wondered just what the blond was thinking.

“After an incident twelve years ago, a rule was created,” His attention was once again entirely on the blond.

“A rule?” Naruto’s voice was barely audible, caught between believing him because of Iruka’s outburst and doubt that this would be some kind of sensational truth at all.

“That is, Naruto, a rule everyone except _you_ knows.”

Naruto’s innocent blue eyes were wide in disbelief and Iruka could do nothing to stop it.

“Except me?! What is it?” The blond’s voice shook, torn between demanding answers and being fearful of what those answers would be. It seemed that way at a glance, but looking closer Iruka wasn’t sure that Naruto _wasn’t_ aware.

“Stop it, Mizuki!” Iruka tried again, he couldn’t take the chance.

Naruto certainly didn’t deserve to find out like _this_.

Mizuki didn’t listen.

“The rule forbids anyone from revealing that _you_ are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!”

Naruto could barely breathe through the confusion that was painted so clearly on his whisker marked face.

“Huh?”

“You are actually the Nine Tailed Fox Spirit who killed Iruka’s parents and destroyed the village!”

“Stop it!” Iruka broke free of the kunai pinning him in place, his vest and shirt tearing.

Somehow Naruto stayed composed, so composed that the tan chunin wondered just how much he actually was able to understand. He looked hurt, but he didn't look as lost as Iruka was sure he himself would feel if _he_ were in Naruto’s place.

“Everyone’s been deceiving you ever since. Didn’t you find it strange? Why _everyone_ hated you so much?”

Blue eyes narrowed and Naruto was _angry_ , so much blue chakra swirling around the blond’s small form Iruka could _see_ it.

“Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!” Naruto cursed over and over, tears making the twelve year old’s blue eyes glossy at the reminder of the village’s contempt.

_[Naruto…]_ Iruka thought as he helplessly watched the blond he’d come to care about so much come so close to breaking under the pressure of the words Mizuki was saying. Anything he said, his childhood friend would only spin on him to make Naruto trust him even less and he _didn’t know what to do_.

“Nobody accepts you! That’s why Iruka hates you so much!”

Iruka clutched his leg as the Hokage’s words from that fateful day Naruto had joined his class once again echoed in his head.

_[Iruka... Naruto grew up without the love of parents. Everyone avoids him like the plague after what happened. That’s why he keeps misbehaving. It’s the only way for him to get any attention or acknowledgement. He pretends to be tough but inside he really is hurting.]_

Iruka thought back on the pranks Naruto had played in the past, how the kid tried to play off his failures in class, how he sat on that swing alone. He remembered how Naruto would watch the parents picking up their children longingly as they received hugs and attention that Naruto had never felt before. He remembered all the time they spent together in the past few months and all the progress he’d made simply by being acknowledged. How he’d made friends and stopped worrying so much about proving himself to Sasuke and focussed on making _himself_ happy.

He remembered how happy Naruto seemed when he was with them all.

It was hardly a choice at all.

Mizuki spun one of the large shuriken he’d had on his back and took quick aim.

“Die, Naruto!” He launched it.

Naruto, barely aware of what was going on, made a sad attempt to crawl away.

“Naruto! Get down!” Iruka yelled, emotion clear in his scream.

Naruto, who thankfully heard his call, braced for the hit but it never came. When the blond looked toward where the shuriken had been coming from a green vest blocked the view. Iruka had shielded the blond with his own body,

The shuriken cut painfully into the tan Chunin’s back and his muscles strained to avoid crushing Naruto under his weight. Blood sprayed from his lips as he coughed and dripped onto the small boy’s whisker marked cheeks. Naruto’s eyes were wide as the child stared up at him, shock, more than was present when Iruka had taken the hit from the kunai earlier, would’ve been obvious to a toddler.

Mizuki growled but neither of the two in his company were paying attention.

“W-why?” Naruto couldn’t understand.

Iruka hated Naruto like the others did, right? So, why?

Naruto couldn’t see the teacher’s eyes when he answered.

“Because you and I are the same. After my parents died, nobody paid any attention to me or gave me any support. I wasn’t a good student in school. I was the class clown, because I wanted people to notice me.” Iruka remembered, when he was ten, falling off the tightrope and into the water unable to balance. The kids in his class laughed at him and he laughed through the pain with them.

They’d never talked about this before, not in this way, but Naruto seemed to need the reassurance more than anything else. He continued.

“I couldn’t get noticed through excellence, so I kept doing stupid things. It was so hard,” Iruka choked on the memories, on his tears that dripped onto the shocked blond, washing some of the blood away. “Right, Naruto? You felt so lonely… right? And you suffered inside, right? I’m sorry, Naruto. If I had been more responsible, maybe you wouldn’t have suffered so much. But no matter what mistakes I made before recently, I’ll never regret the last few months that I’ve spent with you.”

Naruto’s lip quivered but the moment was destroyed by Mizuki who, by now, was fed up with what he considered to be a pathetic display of emotions.

The pale haired Chunin chuckled.

“Don’t make me laugh!” He scoffed. “Iruka has _always_ hated you, ever since you killed his parents! He’s just saying all that to get the Scroll of Sealing back!”

Naruto bolted with the scroll.

“Naruto!” Iruka reached out toward the blond,in a sad attempt at getting the blond to _stop_ , shuriken still lodged in his back. “Narutooo!”

Naruto didn’t hear him.

Mizuki’s chuckle was triumphant now as he jumped down from his tree and walked toward his once-good-friend.

“He’s not the type of kid who will change his mind. He will take revenge against our village using that scroll!”

Naruto kept running, adrenaline keeping his small body going far longer than lungs of that size would usually allow.

Mizuki kept talking, trying to instill doubt in both of them. “Didn’t you see his eyes? Those are the eyes of a Demon Fox.”

Iruka sat himself up and _yanked_ the shuriken from the meat of his back, rising unsteadily.

“No... Naruto… isn’t like that at all!” He whipped the large shuriken at his ex-friend, who easily sidestepped the attack.

Both shinobi could hear it cutting through branches as it traveled up into the trees.

“All I want is to kill Naruto and get the scroll. I’ll take care of _you_ later!” And Mizuki bounded off into the trees.

Iruka struggled trying to stand.

“I-I won’t let you…”

* * *

He was panting with no time to catch his breath as he made his way through the trees when Iruka, uninjured, came up beside him.

“Naruto! Everything Mizuki said was a lie! Give me the scroll, quick! Mizuki is after the scroll!” The chunin yelled to the blond.

He lept at him, kicking the brunette square in the stomach and away from himself and the scroll. The chunin hit the ground, shocked, and the blond slid down the tree finally able to catch his breath.

“It can’t be…” He got up slowly, his voice turning dark. “How did you know I wasn’t Iruka?”

He released the Henge and in Iruka’s place was Mizuki.

The blond grinned and in a puff of smoke, in the twelve year old’s place was Iruka.

“Because _I’m_ Iruka.”

Mizuki smirked. “I see. What’s in it for you to protect the one who killed your family?”

Iruka chose not to acknowledge the suggestion.

“I’m not going to let a bastard like you get that scroll.”

* * *

When Mizuki told him about the Kyuubi, Naruto could barely hear him. He could understand what he meant and nothing he said made any sense. _He_ wasn’t Kurama, he was a human. Was _that_ why everyone hated him? Not because Kurama was sealed within him but because they thought he _was_ the fox?

Kurama was positive that Mizuki was only trying to get into his head with the comments about Iruka but Naruto wasn’t completely sure. There had always been a small part of him that continued to wonder if anyone, Hokage-jiji, Iruka-sensei, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, _any of them_ actually liked him. Couldn’t help but wonder if all of this, the last few months, were a part of some giant prank on him. The giant fox said he was being an idiot but until a few months ago he had _nothing_. What changed? He didn’t understand.

He gave Iruka-sensei the benefit of the doubt for the time being, Kurama seemed to trust him, at least (and the fox hardly trusted _Naruto_ so he supposed that should count for something). He would too, until the older man gave him a reason not to.

Then Iruka saved him.

He was so earnest about his feelings even though Naruto could barely even understand what he was saying he recognized the look in the chunin’s eyes. He’d seen it on the faces of every single one of his classmates’ families’ faces when they picked them up from school. _Love_. Familial love. He wondered why he’d never noticed it before when images of that same smile on Iruka-sensei’s face flashed through his mind. All of which were directed at _him_.

When he’d done well on a test or a spar. When they ate together. When he’d met Gai-sensei (Bushier-Brows-sensei was reserved for when he was talking directly to the man) and when he’d _finally_ left the bottom spot in class behind--even if it was only by one place.

How had he missed it?

The Mizuki had to _ruin it_. He _ran away_ and left Iruka-sensei there with a giant shuriken stuck in his back out of fear that it had somehow been a lie, a trick of the light.

Naruto knew he had to keep the scroll away from Mizuki so he couldn’t turn back but he didn’t think he ever felt worse than when he left Iruka-sensei to fight for himself. He wondered if the tanned chunin could ever forgive him for it. He decided to hide, keep the scroll safe just like he was supposed to when he saw a copy of himself being pursued by Iruka-sensei.

Then the doppelganger turned out to be the _real_ Iruka-sensei and the other Iruka-sensei was Mizuki in disguise. It made his head hurt just thinking about it.

Naruto watched the pair talk from behind a tree. They were speaking too quiet to hear, but his lip reading skills were good enough to get the gist.

“--Naruto is the same as me.” He missed the first part but he caught his name and followed from there and sat confused.

Him and _Mizuki_? Naruto was fairly certain Iruka-sensei had said something similar before he took off. The blond was more inclined to agree with his teacher and pseudo-caretaker than the pale haired chunin.

Naruto’s scarred teacher didn’t seem to see the similarities either.

“--whatever--wants when--has the scroll,” Mizuki was speaking just a _tiny_ bit too fast. “There’s no way that monster--won’t take advantage--power--that scroll!”

“You’re right.”

Naruto felt his heart stop and he hoped to every god, anyone who could _possibly_ hear him that he read that wrong.

“If he was the demon--spirit.” The faintest thread of hope returned. “But Naruto--different! I know--exceptional student. --Works very hard. No-- accepts him and he knows the meaning of--suffering.--Not the Demon Fox. He’s Uzumaki Naruto of The Village Hidden in the Leaves!”

Even only hearing half of his speech, Naruto had tears running down his face.

Mizuki wasn’t nearly as moved by Iruka-sensei’s words and he removed another of his oversized shuriken from his back holster.

“You’re so gullible. I--going to take you--later but I changed my mind.”

The shuriken spun and Mizuki rushed the wounded chunin teacher.

Naruto made his move, launching out of his hiding spot and kicking the traitorous chunin away from his teacher. The shuriken went flying into the trees and missed its target and Mizuki flew backwards. He stuck the landing and used the large scroll as a support to stand taller.

Mizuki said something Naruto couldn’t hear and didn’t care to. He glared at the man with the same hatred he received every day, his usually warm blue eyes hard and cold with _anger_ and _disgust_ like nothing he’d ever felt before.

“If you ever lay a hand on Iruka-sensei, I’ll kill you!” Naruto didn’t know if he’d ever felt like this before.

There had been plenty of times, when he was younger, before Iruka-sensei, that he’d wanted the people who’d hurt him dead. This was different, stronger. Naruto wanted his blood and he’d have it if the man _dared_ to make another attempt on Iruka-sensei’s life. He hated the feeling but he was far from joking.

“Shut up!--Take care of a--you in a single blow!”

The threat didn’t scare him. He made a cross out of his fingers, two from each hand, and his glare didn’t falter.

“Why don’t you try then? I’ll strike you back a thousand-fold!”

He began gathering chakra.

“Let’s see you try! Show me--do, Demon Fox!”

_There!_

“Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!”

There was a loud bang and burst of smoke from all around the chunin and when it cleared there were easily hundreds, maybe even thousands of clones all dressed in bright orange surrounding him. They were on the ground, in the trees, anywhere they could fit and they all wore matching glares.

* * *

From his place, leaning against the tree trunk, Iruka was _impressed_.

_[These aren’t just images… Those are actual clones! That’s an advanced Ninjutsu!]_

Iruka grinned proudly, pain forgotten, before it evolved into a smirk.

He knew his faith in Naruto wasn’t unfounded.

He knew that the blond would no doubt be a fierce shinobi.

_[He really is something.]_

* * *

Mizuki stumbled, taken aback by the sheer numbers that surrounded him.

“What is this?” His voice shook and he _actually_ looked scared.

Naruto and his many clones taunted him.

“What’s the matter?” One of the copies shouted.

“C’mon!” Another taunted.

The traitor couldn’t seem to figure out where to look, couldn’t remember where the real one was.

“Weren’t you going to get me with one blow? Here!” A group snarked.

The pale haired chunin fell backwards, overwhelmed, and Naruto’s confidence only grew.

“In that case,” Identical voices echoed. “I’ll come to you!”

Mizuki screamed as _every clone_ pounced at once.

It was an absolute slaughter. Of course, he didn’t actually _kill_ the man--no matter how much he wanted to--but he stood no chance against the sheer volume of clones that attacked him. Punch after punch, blow after blow, kick after kick until he could no longer _move._

By the time he was finished the sun was rising and Mizuki was twitching in pain, bleeding from his face. The clones dispelled and Naruto looked at Iruka-sensei sheepishly, barely seeming fazed by the battle.

“I guess I kinda got carried away. Iruka-sensei, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” He didn’t _look_ very okay, but Naruto assumed he meant that he wouldn’t _die_. He gave the boy a smile that looked more like a grimace. “Naruto, come over here. I’d like to give you something.”

He walked over to the injured chunin.

“Now close your eyes.” Naruto gave the man a skeptical look and Iruka-sensei laughed. “It’s okay.”

The blond did as he was told and closed his eyes.

It was unnerving, being in the dark not being able to hear, especially after an ordeal like _that_. He was still on edge and Iruka-sensei was injured but he trusted the man implicitly. He felt his hair move as his teacher played with his goggles and quickly became impatient.

If anyone asked he’d blame his eagerness to see the surprise Iruka-sensei had for him and forego mentioning his anxiety.

“Sensei, how much longer?”

“Okay,” Iruka-sensei was probably being loud so he could hear him but it still seemed muffled. “You may open your eyes now!”

Naruto blinked his eyes open. The morning sun was bright and his vision was blurry at first but it soon focused on Iruka-sensei’s smiling face. He had Naruto’s goggles in his hand and it was only after noticing that he realized that his teacher’s forehead protector was gone.

“Congratulations… On your graduation.” Naruto gaped, not blinking. “In celebration, we’ll have ramen tonight!”

Naruto felt a familiar warmth spread through his body and his eyes burned. He hadn’t felt like this since that first conversation about his hearing. His teacher’s smile fell slightly when he realized Naruto hadn’t reacted and that’s when his body finally decided to cooperate. For a moment, Naruto forgot about Iruka-sensei’s wounds and _lept_ at him, hugging the man around his middle.

They both fell to the ground and the brunette chunin yelped in pain as his wounds were aggravated.

“That hurts!”

He squeezed Naruto tightly anyway.

**~**

If later that same day he also received two additional hugs and a nice pat on the head from his very-worried-friends who he then proceeded to recount the entire night to it was his business.

He totally didn’t almost cry again.

**~**

A few days later he was in Hokage-jiji’s office because of his registration picture. Honestly, Naruto didn’t know why the old man expected anything different, he’d been too quiet for _months_ and this was nothing compared to his original idea.

He didn’t need to know he’d planned on graffitiing the Hokage Monument though.

Of course Naruto was planning on getting the picture retaken but he couldn’t help but have a bit of fun. Graduation day had been _stressful_ and pranking helped. Especially since everyone was busy planning for Team Placements at the start of the next week.

That didn’t make Hokage-jiji any happier.

They glared at each other for a while before Naruto got frustrated.

“Henge!”

In a puff of smoke _Naruto_ was gone and in his place stood a beautiful woman with similar features. His _Oiroke no Jutsu_ was finally complete. It’d taken months of practicing but he finally figured out _just_ how much skin to show and how little should be covered.

_“Oh, please, Hokage-sama~”_

The Hokage stared for a moment before falling backwards, blood pouring from his nose.

He released the transformation and stared at his grandfather figure with a mixture of shock and worry.

Konohamaru chose that moment to burst through the door and rescue him from the lecture he was bound to receive.

“Naruto-nii! You have to teach me that technique. You promised!”

And so Naruto spent the day getting bruises for Konohamaru’s failed attempts at sexiness.

Like always, when they finished their training they got drinks and sat on a log to talk, though now they mostly signed. Konohamaru was picking it up fast and Naruto felt warm knowing that a _kid_ , only eight years old, was willing to learn what was essentially a new language for _him_.

It was nice.

Ebisu had a habit of intruding on nice moments, though Konohamaru _finally_ managed to perform the _Oiroke no Jutsu_ properly. He still had a bit of practicing to do but at least the result wasn’t… what it had been previously.

Unfortunately a single naked woman was no longer enough to set the brunette’s tutor off because he scoffed and called the technique weak.

Naruto smirked and created a bunch of clones, transforming all of them and himself into identical women. They pounced on the Tokubetsu Jounin with a cry of “Ebisu-sama~” and he was done. K. O.

When the failure discouraged Konohamaru, Naruto relayed advice Iruka-sensei had given him and he wondered if _that feeling_ was the same thing his teacher felt when he taught.

He kind of liked it.

**~**

The wait to _finally_ get to Team Placements Day was _agony_ and when it came around Naruto was stoked.

He knew he wouldn’t be on a team with Shikamaru and Choji, they would both be with Ino to create the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. It _sucked_ but Naruto understood that traditions within clans would be upheld, even if he hated it just a little. Shino was a good friend, though a tad quiet (even deaf Naruto was quite talkative but Shino was a good listener) and he knew Hinata was nice even if she was shy. _Really_ shy.

He just hoped he didn’t get stuck with Kiba, Sasuke or Sakura.

He didn’t really know anyone else in his class that well, most of them hated him and ignored him, but even _they_ would be better.

He and Kiba were too much alike to be an effective team, even if Kiba would likely end up a tracker and even though they got along _better_ they still weren’t on the best terms.

That much was evident by his cocky yell as soon as Naruto had entered the classroom.

“Hey _Dobe_ , this meeting is for graduates only! Why’re you here?”

“Are you blind? Don’t you see my hitai-ate?” He pointed to the leaf symbol on his new forehead protector. “I’m a ninja as of today, same as you.”

He refused to rise to the bait the way he had with the Inuzuka and Sasuke in the past.

His usual desk table was taken and the closest one to it, speaking of which, was where the Uchiha himself had been sitting so Naruto chose to be the mature one and silently take the seat, nodding in some form of acknowledgement (he was ignored but now Iruka-sensei couldn’t say he didn’t try).

Suddenly, in a blur of pink and red and platinum blonde and purple, Ino and Sakura burst into the classroom arguing over who came in first. It almost reminded Naruto of _himself_ before he’d calmed down and actually had friends. He hoped no one else thought the same, it was embarrassing enough watching _them_ do it, let alone being the one to act that way.

The pinkette rushed him, knocking him out of the seat so she could take it for herself and not for the first time Naruto found himself wondering what he ever saw in her.

“M-morning Sasuke-kun.” She stuttered out a greeting, cheeks warm from being in such close proximity to the object of her affections.

Sasuke stayed quiet, barely even looking at her, and Naruto was tempted to be petty and bring up the fact she often did the same to him when he’d liked her. He refrained though.

“Mind if I sit next to you?”

Ino interrupted before he could answer, though if he _did_ speak the answer was likely to be _no_ because that’s how Sasuke was.

“Hey! I’m sitting next to Sasuke-kun!”

“First-come, first-served!”

“I got in the classroom sooner!”

“If that’s the case then I did!”

Soon more of Sasuke’s fangirls gathered around them shouting about how _they would sit next to Sasuke-kun_ and Naruto was still on the floor where Sakura had tossed him. He could help but watch. It wasn’t often that he was able to actually _hear_ what was going on so clearly and Ino and Sakura were loud.

Normally, before finally being acknowledged by someone (multiple someones), this was where he’d jump on the desk and challenge the pale, dark haired boy. Instead he was planning on sitting next to Shikamaru and Choji or Shino but there were no empty seats next to them.

In the end Sakura ended up sitting next to Sasuke with Naruto at the end.

He hated it and his three friends sent him looks of sympathy which he greatly appreciated.

“As of today, you have all become full-fledged Ninja,” Iruka-sensei’s loud voice called out to the class, gaining their attention and he signed along with his speech. “However, you’re still Genin. The tough part is still to come!”

Naruto didn’t think being a genin or even a chunin could be much harder than how he’d graduated. Lee told him that most of the missions they went on were closer to being _chores_ than an actual mission and chunin didn’t go on missions too much better. If Iruka-sensei and Gai-sensei were to be believed, they were sent primarily on escorts.

“From here on,” The academy teacher continued. “You’ll be in a squad of three and carry out your missions under your Jounin Sensei.”

Some people seemed surprised by that. Naruto probably would’ve been surprised too if he hadn’t met Lee’s two teammates, Tenten and Neji, and heard _many_ stories about their early days as a team. Shikamaru hadn’t seemed surprised either but that wasn’t shocking, he already knew what his team would be and both he and Naruto knew Ino was going to be disappointed.

“I wonder who’s gonna be grouped with _Sasuke-kun_.” The platinum blond Sasuke-Fangirl teased her rival.

“I don’t know…” She sounded uncertain but the glare she sent her ex-friend said more than enough.

Sasuke seemed disappointed by the idea of being on a squad too but Naruto didn’t care because there was _no way_ he was getting stuck on a team with the self-centered bastard.

“The groups have been determined so that the strength of the groups will be balanced.”

Naruto knew immediately that _strength_ would be misinterpreted. It wasn’t to say that there were strong members to balance out weak members, but rather, their individual strengths create well-rounded teams. It was something he’d learned from Gai-sensei and he was grateful for the insider knowledge.

“Now for the assignments: Team One…”

Naruto couldn’t tune him out because then he’d never hear his name (though he supposed he could always ask Shikamaru who was sitting right behind him) but he was also curious about the other teams. He didn’t hear, or lip read, many familiar names until Iruka-sensei got to Team Seven.

“Team Seven: Haruno Sakura,” It was the first familiar name and he desperately hoped his name wasn’t under that group. “Uchiha Sasuke,” Ino grumbled behind him and Sakura cheered. Naruto tried not to take joy out of the dark haired genin’s misery. “And Uzumaki Naruto.”

Naruto wanted to slam his head into his desk. Life, the gods, the world, the village, _everything_ was against him. Except for Iruka-sensei, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino. After _this_ stunt he wasn’t so sure about the old man anymore (of course he _was_ sure, just like he knew this was probably a lesson and some kind of punishment for the whole _stealing the Scroll of Sealing_ thing…).

Shikamaru patted his hair, his face a mixture of a teasing, but lazy, smirk and real sympathy. Either way it made him feel a bit better.

Shino ended up being on a team with Hinata and Kiba and, of course, Shikamaru was on a team with Choji and Ino. It was one of the few times he’d wished he would’ve been wrong.

He could do this, get along with the two of them. It would be fine. Naruto looked over at his new teammates. Sakura was hanging off of Sasuke’s arm with cheeks as pink as her hair and Sasuke looked like he’d rather be _dead_.

It would’ve been funny if he didn’t need to get along with them somehow

They were doomed.

_He_ was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of people across all of the platforms I have this story cross-posted on asking about the team placements. Since this is my take on "How Naruto would've gone if he'd been deaf" and not an exploration of how dynamics would change with different teams I chose to keep the canon teams. I have plans for both Sasuke and Sakura and for those to work both need to be a consistent part of the story.
> 
> However!
> 
> Shikamaru, Choji and Shino will be showing up a bit more frequently than in canon and with them will come their teammates and more friendships.
> 
> Next week we meet Kakashi, see the reunion after the Mizuki ordeal, and get into the meat of Team 7! Probably other stuff too but that's all I can promise for now. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for all of your comments/kudos and thanks to everyone who's added this story to their bookmarks! Every notification makes my day. You're what keeps me writing!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to vote on the pairing on Fanfiction.net (link on my profile) and in the bottom note!
> 
> See you next Saturday!
> 
> ~KoreanOreo


	6. Team Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 comes together... but not without problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I've been waiting to write for a while and it came together super quickly. Also, it was written in the AC so I had a nice time! For those of you that don't follow my KakaNaru story, I've been dying in the humidity without AC for the past week. So last night I was able to get a lot done because I wasn't dying of heat the whole time.
> 
> Real quick, some of the biggest changes are happening now. Obviously with Naruto over his crush on Sakura the whole thing with the transformation and all that won't happen so with the exception of a time skip and brief description of missions we're pretty much going to be jumping into the Wave Mission (not today but likely the week after next). So we're back to our regularly scheduled time skips pretty soon. Sort of. The Wave Mission will probably be a couple chapters and then the Chunin Exams follow closely after (I promise that won't be nearly as dragged out as it was in the Anime).
> 
> Be ready guys.
> 
> It's gonna be great. Maybe.

**Chapter Six: Team Seven**

* * *

When Shikamaru saw Naruto for the first time after spending _hours_ looking for him he was tempted to give him a nice, strong hit on the top of his head. But that would be more troublesome than just _lecturing_ him, he definitely would’ve deserved it though. If he gave the boy a quick squeeze too it was only because he wasn’t thinking properly through his immense relief at seeing Naruto _okay_.

After lecturing him, in sign language, of course, (and definitely _not_ hugging him afterwards) he dragged the blond to meet with Shino and Choji.

If Shikamaru thought that Naruto looked surprised to know that he had been worried about him then he looked downright astonished to learn that Choji and Shino had been worried too. While it was definitely harder for them to actually look for him (not their fault, Shikamaru was just gifted with a lazy clan that didn’t care much for parties) they did their best. Naruto was apologetic but too excited to actually express it properly--something all three boys found odd since Naruto had _failed_ and was extremely upset the day before (hence the worry amongst the three of them, obviously).

Choji _also_ hugged Naruto (but he’d always been the more tactile of the two of them so really it wasn’t that surprising) and Shino had settled for patting the boy’s fluffy blond locks (also unsurprising since he was even more unsociable than Shikamaru). Naruto’s stiffness during all three instances of affection was telling as well. They knew he was an orphan, touch starved, but it never really hit Shikamaru that _this_ was what that was like. Shino, Choji and himself made a silent agreement to get Naruto used to affectionate touch (even if showing those kinds of emotions _was_ troublesome).

When they finally got around to asking _why_ he was so excited the answer they got had been the absolute _last_ thing any of them (even a genius of Shikamaru’s caliber) had been expecting.

Naruto signed quickly but continued to talk as though he wasn’t (Shikamaru hoped Naruto would trust them enough to actually _tell_ them about his disability soon).

“When I was sitting on the swing Mizuki, the guy that was helping out with the exams, came up to me. He was glaring at me every time he saw me before so I thought it was weird that he was suddenly being nice. He told me about this _secret graduation test_ which was just a ruse to get his hands on the scroll of sealing.”

Shikamaru’s head would’ve been spinning already if he were anyone else.

“I was told to go along with it--so I did. Then Iruka-sensei found me and yelled at me for taking it but then Mizuki threw a bunch of kunai at me. Iruka-sensei protected me and one hit him in the thigh. _Then_ Mizuki threw a _huge_ shuriken at me and Iruka-sensei protected me _again_ and got hit in the back. _Before_ Iruka-sensei found me I was reading through the scroll and one of the techniques on it was the one I suck at, of _course_. I practiced it a lot before he found me, actually…” Naruto trailed off briefly as he added to his story before shaking his head and continuing on. “Anyway, while I was hiding Mizuki was going to kill Iruka-sensei with another ginormous shuriken but I kicked him out of the way and it went flying into the trees. Then I used the technique I learned from the scroll and _kicked his ass_! Then Iruka-sensei graduated me!”

The story was _really_ confusing and Naruto’s rabbit trailing (oddly reminiscent of his own at times) made it hard to follow but the three boys got the gist though there were clearly gaps in the story.

Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly as he added an additional note. “There are some things I can’t _legally_ tell you and I figure since I already broke one major law it’d be better not to break another…”

That made more sense.

“What technique did you learn from the scroll then?” Choji asked, crunching on a BBQ potato crisp.

Naruto grinned and made an unfamiliar seal by making a cross out of his index and middle fingers. In a puff of smoke there were _seven_ Narutos.

“Clones?” Naruto couldn’t do academy clones so these must be special if they were on the forbidden Scroll of Sealing, right?

Naruto stayed silent and suddenly six of the seven clones began _hitting_ each other. They were solid clones, an advanced technique that took _a lot_ of chakra (hence why it’s labeled as Kinjutsu) and Naruto made _six_ and looked completely unaffected.

“How many did you make when you beat up Mizuki, Naruto.” If his tone was vaguely reminiscent of a parent speaking to their child it was because if his theory was correct then the blond had more chakra than pretty much anyone else in the _entire_ village.

Naruto didn’t pick up on it (probably because of his hearing).

“I don’t know. Maybe a thousand? More?” He scrunched his face as he tried to remember.

Choji nearly dropped his chip and if he didn’t spend so much time around Shino he’d have never picked up on his stiffening. They all stared.

“What?” Naruto was _actually genuinely_ confused too. It was almost cute.

“You made that many clones and could still fight? You were still _awake?_ ” Naruto clearly didn’t finish reading that section of the scroll if he still didn’t get it.

“Yes? I wasn’t even tired beyond just staying up all night. It might’ve been adrenaline though…”

What a drag…

**~ <3()Ɛ>~**

Of course, Shikamaru knew that no matter what, he’d end up on a team with Ino and Choji. He’d known since he was a kid. It was pretty obvious when the last _fifteen_ generations were the same way. The Ino-Shika-Cho formation would continue on as per tradition and nothing would stop it, no matter how much he would’ve preferred to be on a team with Naruto rather than Ino (girls were such a drag, _especially_ Uchiha-Fangirls).

He _hadn’t_ expected Naruto to end up on a team with _both_ of the people he absolutely _didn’t_ want on his team though. With so many other students in the class the odds were miniscule, especially since he’d gotten his grades up and was no longer the dead last in class (Shikamaru was pretty sure it was Kiba now but it could’ve been one of the civilian kids, he didn’t really care too much regardless). The blond would’ve been better off with Hinata and Shino in terms of actually being able to _work together_ but he did understand why they were both placed with Kiba. The three would make a great tracking team between Kiba and his ninken, Akamaru, Hinata’s Byakugan and Shino’s Kikaichu.

He also saw how a team with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke was balanced--even if it _was_ a terrible idea. Sakura was book smart, sure, but she was physically weak and cared more about appearances and impressing Sasuke (putting a fangirl on his team, honestly, what were they thinking?). Sasuke was trained within his clan before the massacre and had access to every scroll in its possession now that he was the sole heir/Clan Head. That’s not even mentioning his enormous ego and mental state (did he ever get help after _that night_? He probably should have). Naruto was a special case, with his disability he was at risk for being a liability but he was a chakra powerhouse and was smarter and more skilled than he was given credit for. Underestimated. It was a good tool for a ninja and one Naruto wielded well--it made the blonde even _more_ unpredictable.

None of this changed the fact that the three of them wouldn’t be able to work together. Sakura has hated Naruto since day one and Sasuke doesn’t care to work with _anyone_ because they’ll _hold him back_.

When Team 7 was announced, Shikamaru couldn’t help his amusement at the blond’s reaction, even if he _did_ understand. He patted Naruto’s hair in sympathy but also to tease him (and if it was another way to get Naruto used to affectionate gestures it was purely a coincidence).

When all the teams were called they broke for lunch (which was spent with Naruto who was oddly silent the entire time and Choji and Shino) then they were instructed to wait for their jounin teachers. Unsurprisingly, they showed up in order… Until they got to Team 7, which was skipped in favor of Team 8. She was a pale woman with striking red eyes and long wavy black hair and Kiba, Hinata and Shino got up to leave with her (Shikamaru saw Shino brush subtly against Naruto as he left, no doubt his own way of wishing the blond _good luck_ ).

Shikamaru’s team was called last but all three members of Team 7 were still waiting. He couldn’t help but feel bad for them. What kind of jounin was late on the first day for a first impression?

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was _not_ happy.

Once again he was being forced to take on a team of genin (not _quite_ genin yet but _they_ didn’t know that) and this time it was all in the name of teaching the Last Uchiha. He was one of the best shinobi in Konoha, afterall, and with his Sharingan he was the only one left who could properly train the boy to use it. That wasn’t the problem. The _problem_ was that apparently the kid refused to work with his classmates and was obsessed with revenge and restoring his clan. He was skilled and smart, came out of the academy as Rookie of the Year, but very arrogant and Kakashi couldn’t help but be reminded of himself when he’d been young. He didn’t want to deal with yet _another_ version of himself.

Also on his team was the top Kunoichi who was apparently top in _studies_ but not very physically or practically skilled. Muscle could be gained and skills could be learned but the true issue was, based on her file, she was one of the many girls in love with the Uchiha. Whose team she was on. Obviously it was going to go over well.

Most interestingly, the last member of his team was his late sensei’s son. Kakashi didn’t know if that was the best news he got out of this whole thing or the _worst_. The boy grew up _alone_ and he shouldn’t have. Kakashi should’ve been there, should’ve done _something_ , even if it was from a distance. He wasn’t supposed to get close, it would’ve caused too much suspicion and with Naruto being a carbon copy of _both_ of his parents (if Minato-sensei had Kushina-nee’s face and _whiskers_ it would be Naruto, it was almost frightening) it made it even more dangerous for the boy before he was properly trained. All he did was _watch_.

According to the blond’s file he was a born troublemaker, had a rather one-sided rivalry with the Uchiha and was at the bottom of the class (though apparently that was only because he failed the actual exam and was given something akin to a field promotion instead).

Teams like this never worked out.

When the meeting adjourned Kakashi turned to leave the Hokage’s office, to tell his teammates about the team he’d been assigned but the Sandaime asked him to hang back.

He never expected what he was told after the other jounin left.

He took him to each of his students homes, normally it was done to meet the kids parents and get a feel for their individual personalities but since two of _his_ were orphans it was more to see their state of living).

Haruno Sakura’s house was first, she was a civilian born with two nice parents who were concerned about their child. The experience wasn’t much different than the other rounds he’d been on for past teams he’d failed. They bragged about how smart she was and it was everything Kakashi had heard _many_ times before. He’d have to judge her skills himself to get a good idea, parents tended to be too biased.

Sasuke had a nice flat with a nice view of the Uchiha Compound. His belongings were kept neat and clean and Kakashi could already see the stick up the boy’s ass. No doubt that if they left even the slightest _hint_ that they’d been there he’d freak out. That wasn’t even mentioning how unhealthy it probably was to be living in the compound where your entire clan was killed. He was not looking forward to this team.

If Sasuke’s flat was diligently clean and well kept than Naruto’s was the opposite. The walls were cracked and the doors were creaky and even though the boy’s things were kept neat the apartment itself was in awful condition. If Naruto’s belongings had been covered in dust he’d think the place had been abandoned for years. It wasn’t suitable for an _adult_ to live in, let alone a child--even if that child was a shinobi now.

In his wastebasket was a half-full carton of milk and just by picking it up Kakashi could tell it had gone off. He looked at the expiration date.

_“This is way past expiration…”_

From what he’d heard, Naruto wasn’t one to waste things let alone waste food. Kakashi wondered if this was simply the boy forgetting or something else.

“Naruto-kun actually tends to stay with Iruka more often than not but he’s pretty diligent about keeping up with his own apartment,” The Hokage chuckled. “I’d rather have him move in with him so I can keep a better eye on him but Naruto is determined to not be a burden. I haven’t done the best job of taking care of him in the past but I want to do what I can now. Iruka feels the same…”

He trailed off.

“What I’m about to tell you is an S-Rank secret, and unlike the _other_ secret regarding Naruto, I don’t want this one getting out to _anyone_. You need to know as his teacher and that is the only reason you are being told ahead of time instead of hearing it from him, is that understood?” Apparently this was much more serious than he’d expected.

“Yes sir.”

“Naruto is deaf,” Kakashi’s brain stopped working but Hiruzen continued before he could ask anything. “According to him, his hearing has always been that way so it’s possible it’s just a birth defect, though we only found out about it recently. Over the last few months he’s become well versed in Shinobi Sign Language and the entire class has been taught the basics on recommendation from their teacher, Iruka.”

This was too much.

Naruto was _deaf_? He couldn’t hear? How did no one know this sooner?

“Normally he gets by through lip reading but, given that you never remove your mask, I expect you to always use sign language. If you need an excuse, say that you’re just keeping their lessons fresh in their minds.”

“Yes sir,” It was less firm, less _sure_ this time but he responded as he always did in serious situations.

“He’ll tell his teammates on his own time but for the time being the only ones who know are myself and his teachers along with two genin. Make sure you talk to him about it. He knows his jounin sensei will know but he gets nervous when people know his vulnerabilities.”

Kakashi was pretty sure _everyone_ was nervous when they had their vulnerabilities exposed but with the life Naruto had led… He was almost positive it was more than just nervousness, even without properly meeting him.

He felt even _worse_ now, even if there hadn’t been much he could do at the time.

He kept reminding himself that even if he _could have_ helped, he was still too young to give him the care he would’ve needed when he was born--not to mention the fact that he was still grieving. He’d never really stopped, but maybe he could make it up to Naruto too.

After the house-viewing, the silver haired jounin went to the memorial stone to think it through. The Hokage was right about his mask though so it was good that he found out ahead of time, it probably would’ve been bad if he was left unaware (especially for Naruto). He told Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee about becoming their son’s teacher, about his disability, about finally being able to meet him after almost _twelve years_.

He talked about his concerns involving his ability to _teach_ and about how he was worried about Sasuke and how his team would turn out.

He ended up being three hours late to meet his team.

Oh well.

They’d have to get used to it at some point, it was best to start early.

* * *

They waited for _hours_.

Even Iruka-sensei left and Naruto was still stuck in the classroom with his new teammates. Sakura was hanging off of Sasuke but neither was really talking and Naruto couldn’t help but feel awkward. It was a good thing, of course, since he couldn’t hear that well anyway but the blond felt like they should be making _some_ effort to get to know each other better.

No one made a move.

Bored and tired of waiting (and maybe feeling slightly spiteful), Naruto grabbed an eraser and set up a half-assed trap using the classroom door. At worst the late jounin would get chalk dust in their hair but the blond felt they were getting off easy for putting him through this. On top of having to be on a team with _them_ he had to deal with a chronically late teacher who _knew_. He hated it.

“-at-r-u-ing-uto” He heard muffled speaking from behind him, probably asking what he was doing and he responded truthfully.

“Pranking our teacher for being late.”

He turned around after the eraser was in place and Sakura was staring at him red faced.

“How could you be so immature, Naruto?!” She screeched, loud enough that Naruto didn’t even need to read her lips to know what she was saying. He thought it was ironic.

He shrugged in response and her anger increased. He didn’t really see a point in trying with Sakura, it seemed that no matter what he did she got angry at him. He had a crush on her and she repeatedly told him to leave her alone. He left her alone and _that_ bothers her. She never wanted to be friends, he tried, and it seemed like she just _hated_ him. She probably got it from her parents. He met them once, they didn’t like him either.

Sasuke hardly seemed to care about their interaction at all and simply scoffed, taking the opportunity to insult him.

“A _jounin_ wouldn’t get caught with such a weak trap.

Aside from the clear annoyance caused by their new teacher’s lateness Naruto didn’t think he’d ever seen any kind of positive emotion on the boy’s face. He seemed to have the unhealthy mindset that he didn’t need anyone because he lost so much. Naruto thought he should be more grateful for the time he _did_ have, for the experiences he had that the blond never would.

Kurama wasn’t happy either, wasn’t fond of the Uchiha clan at all and even though Sasuke had yet to unlock his clan doujutsu (Naruto had no idea how he knew that and didn’t care to find out). He _definitely_ thought the pale boy was bad news, though. Naruto was in agreement. They’d been friends once, or something close to it, when they were young. It was one of the only times he could remember seeing Sasuke smiling at all, let alone at _him_.

He wondered what he did that made the boy hate him. It had been one of the driving forces that led to the one-sided rivalry Naruto had with him. Besides wanting the attention and recognition that Sasuke received, he wanted to know what _changed_. Naruto even tried being a friend to him after the massacre but he was quick to reject any and all offers for any kind of help. Even from people who weren’t doing it to _serve the almighty Uchiha Massacre Survivor_.

Sasuke’s ego increased a lot after that.

He always heard from Shikamaru that Sasuke would mumble during group work about others holding him back and if _that_ didn’t fit his character properly Naruto wasn’t sure how else to describe it.

Sakura wasn’t much better. She actually gave up a friendship over a _boy_. A boy who didn’t even _like_ anyone--he didn’t even mean in a romantic way either, Sasuke just seemed to hate everyone. Maybe it was because he only truly got friends recently but Naruto could never even _imagine_ tossing them aside over a _crush_. He still didn’t know what he saw in her to begin with.

She was kind of pretty, her eyes were a nice green and she took care of herself (to a degree, at least, Naruto didn’t believe in _their_ version of dieting, though) not to mention her academic skills. She was also incredibly rude and took a lot for granted. Ino wasn’t much better, though she was definitely better at actual skills (throwing kunai and shuriken, taijutsu and ninjutsu) she still seemed to care more about impressing Sasuke than being a shinobi. Naruto suspected she was only in the program to begin with because she’s the heir of her clan. He hoped taking actual missions and being a real shinobi would fix that mindset in _both_ of them, particularly for Shikamaru and Choji’s sakes since they knew from the beginning who would be on their team but also for his own. It was less likely than Sasuke becoming a functioning member of society, unfortunately.

Naruto had no idea how he was ever supposed to _work_ with these people. He wished he could’ve swapped with Kiba--how was it at all fair that he got to be on the only squad in the whole class who _wasn’t_ stuck with a Sasuke-Fangirl?

His thoughts were cut off by the door sliding open and his eraser trap being set off (he’d never have known if he hadn’t been facing the door). It was a man, fairly tall, with gravity-defying silver hair and a dark eye. The other was covered with his hitai-ate and Naruto wondered what happened to it. Was it _gone_? That would be _awesome_ \--completely unfortunate and sad, but also super cool. It also made him feel slightly better about his own disability, so that was a plus. The rest of the man’s face was covered by a mask and instantly upon seeing it the blond felt dread pool in his stomach. _How was he supposed to know what the guy was saying if his face was covered?_

He wasn’t sure if the man was talking but it _looked_ like his jaw was moving then his hands moved in fluent sign language.

“Meet me on the roof.”

Then he was _gone_. Naruto wanted to learn _that_.

 **“I’ll teach you at some point, brat.** ” Kurama rumbled sleepily and he almost fell, he was so surprised. Kurama had been sleeping since he heard the team Naruto had been placed in and normally his _naps_ lasted days.

 _“Really?”_ He didn’t get a response but he assumed the answer was _yes_. Kurama rarely teased him with things like that.

Regardless he hoped “some point” was sooner rather than later.

It took longer than any of them expected to reach the roof and when they did, their chronically late teacher was sitting on the edge of a wall waiting for them. Somehow Naruto ended up sitting between his two new teammates on the mini staircase. They looked up at the masked man expectantly.

“Let’s see… First off, let me have you guys introduce yourselves.” The man signed and Naruto assumed he was speaking too but it was hard to tell.

“Introduce ourselves? What should we say?” He probably wouldn’t have heard Sakura say _anything_ if he hadn’t noticed her had raised as if they were still in classes (though technically he didn’t really _hear_ her so much as he did _read_ her).

He wondered how she became top kunoichi if she didn’t know how to introduce herself properly.

“Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies… Things like that! And! You must do it while using Shinobi Sign Language. I was told all of you learned it in class and I’d like to also judge your proficiency.”

Naruto hid his sigh of relief. Their teacher was finding an excuse to use sign, that was good. He also realized they still didn’t even know this guy’s name.

“Shouldn’t you introduce yourself first? It’s only polite, you know,” Naruto spoke and forced his hands not to sign with his voice. If he gave too much away then one of them would _know_ and his whole life would be over because then _everyone_ would know. He’d use it when it was his turn.

“Me?” Who else? “My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don’t feel like saying my likes and dislikes. I never really thought about my dream for the future. As for my hobbies… I have many.”

Apparently Kakashi-sensei was very open about his life.

And his name was _really_ familiar for some reason but he couldn’t quite remember where he’d heard it (though “heard” might be pushing it).

“All--earned-as- is name…” Sakura muttered something that wasn’t completely clear but Naruto got the idea they were all thinking the same thing.

Apparently they _were_ capable of agreeing on something, after all. Who knew?

“You first,” Kakashi signed, meeting Sakura’s green eyes.

Sakura smiled, her cheeks slightly pink.

“I’m Haruno Sakura! What I like, I mean _who_ I like is…” Her signing was choppy and all over the place. She paused to look at Sasuke and giggled before continuing, her eyes not leaving the taller of the two boys. “And my hobby is… I mean… My dream for the future is…” She finished with a loud squeal that even _Naruto_ heard even though he definitely wished he _didn’t_.

The blond wasn’t surprised by the answers and Sasuke looked more grim than usual.

Kakashi-sensei didn’t look impressed.

“And? What about your dislikes?”

Sakura barely hesitated for a second before _growling_ her answer without signing.

“Naruto!”

He didn’t care much for her either anymore but it wasn’t like she ever liked him to begin with. He wondered why because it couldn’t be because of Kurama--no one from their generation even _knew_. It was kind of unfair, to be honest.

“Okay… Next,” His dark eye jumped to Naruto.

He grinned as he answered, unperturbed by Sakura’s comment. He spoke his answer out loud with the fluid movements of his hands.

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto. I like my plants, Iruka-sensei, Hokage-jiji, my four friends and ramen. I don’t like bullies or close minded people. My hobbies are taking care of my plants and sparring with my friend and my dream for the future is... to get everyone to acknowledge me!” He wasn’t sure he really wanted to _run the village_ just yet. Maybe when he was older but now he knew he didn’t need to become the Hokage to get acknowledgement. He had plenty of time to figure things out, afterall (it was a fact that both Shikamaru and Iruka-sensei had brought up when he’d spoken to them about it and he didn’t think he could ever be more grateful).

“And Last?”

“My name’s Uchiha Sasuke,” His signing wasn’t much better than Sakura’s but it was easier to understand at the very least. “I have lots of dislikes but no likes in particular. I don’t feel like summing it up as just a dream, but I do have an ambition. The ambition to restore my clan and without fail… to kill a certain man.”

Naruto felt the temperature around them drop and the three other members of Team 7 stared at the Uchiha.

“Good! You’re all very distinctive and interesting! We’ll have a mission tomorrow.”

Already? That couldn’t be right…

“What kind of mission?” He hoped his voice conveyed just how skeptical he truly was.

“A survival exercise.”

That didn’t sound ominous at all.

“Survival exercise?”

“Why are we doing an exercise even though this is supposed to be a mission? We’ve had more than our fair share of exercises in the Academy!” Sakura’s cheeks were still pink and her words were conflicting.

She was definitely right about a mission not being an exercise but of _course_ they’d continue doing exercises. How else were they supposed to train and learn?

“This is no simple exercise.”

Of course it wasn’t, there was no way it would _ever_ be that simple. They didn’t know each other, as a team, well enough yet.

“Then what kind of exercise is it?”

Kakashi-sensei’s shoulders shook and Naruto assumed he was laughing.

“I know if I tell you, you’ll just be disenchanted...”

The three fresh genin stared.

“Of the twenty seven graduates, only nine will be recognized as official genin. The remaining eighteen will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this exercise is an extremely difficult test with a failure rate of 66% or higher!”

The twelve year olds stared in shock-horror and the silver haired jounin eye-smiled at them.

“See, see? You got disenchanted!” He paused for a second before once again getting serious. “I’ll be deciding if you pass or fail. Bring your complete set of Ninja tools! We meet at five in the morning… Oh and you should probably skip breakfast. You’ll throw up.”

The staring continued and Kakashi-sensei’s playful demeanor returned. “Okay! You’re all dismissed! Except you, Naruto-kun. Please stay back for a moment.”

Oh no.

Sasuke smirked at him before leaving and Sakura rushed after him without sparing the blond a glance.

What a great team this would be. There was absolutely _no_ way they were going to fail.

“What is it, Kakashi-sensei?” He probably shouldn’t be calling him _sensei_ yet but until they officially failed, the man _was_ their teacher.

“I was informed of your… _condition_. Pass or fail, your secret is safe with me. I’ll do my best to encourage your teammates to use Sign Language more.”

It felt like the man was trying to have a proper conversation but didn’t know how to get his point across clearly. Naruto could relate and didn’t fault him for the awkward air he gave off.

“Okay, thanks.”

He was about to turn around to leave when the jounin began signing again.

“You’re different than I expected.”

What was that supposed to mean?

“What did you expect?”

Was it because he was deaf?

“I thought you were louder, more… _brash_.”

Naruto understood where this was going.

“It was… hard… before Iruka-sensei figured out what was wrong and got me the proper help. I’ve never had any problems with the material when I actually was able to _learn_ but not being able to hear made testing difficult. He helped me a lot,” It was more than he’d intended on sharing but Iruka-sensei deserved all of the credit in the world for getting him to where he was. “It was easier to be the idiot everyone thought I was when I was always getting yelled at and laughed at because I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Do your friends know? You mentioned four friends in your introduction…”

“No,” Naruto shook his head and tapped his index and middle fingers on his thumb twice. “One does, but I haven’t told the others yet. I don’t know how.”

“Well how’d you tell the first one?”

The blond rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“He was kind of just _there_ while Iruka-sensei told my tutor. We weren’t friends yet when he found out but he didn’t mind. He’s pretty loud too so he rarely needs to use sign.”

Kakashi-sensei’s shoulders were shaking a little again and Naruto assumed he was chuckling.

“Well, the sooner you tell them, the better.”

He knew _that_ , he just didn’t want them to think differently of him.

“Have a good day! Remember, we’re meeting at _five_ tomorrow morning!” The masked man was gone in the blink of an eye.

Kakashi-sensei was _weird_.

Iruka-sensei would probably know more about him and if he asked he _might_ tell him.

He had a lot to tell the man anyway… _after_ talking to Shikamaru, Shino and Choji though. He wanted to know how their own team meetings went. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week we see the Bell Test! And more Iruka/Naruto parental/sibling bonding and more fluffy friend bonding.
> 
> I don't know what I'm gonna do with Sasuke yet, I haven't quite decided how far I want this story to go but I have several ideas. 
> 
> As I said in my beginning note, the week after next week is going to be a time skip (I think it's about a month or so in canon?) where we'll be jumping into the Wave Mission and from there into the Chunin Exams arc (Where we meet Gaara and Neji! I love them so much you guys)
> 
> Speaking of Gaara, he's currently in second place in the pairing poll, behind Shikamaru who is dominating the top spot. Neji and Sasuke are behind Gaara with a tie for third place and poor Shino is tied with Kiba for last. Speaking of that poll, for the Other option, you have to actually suggest a pairing otherwise I have no idea what you're putting your vote toward.
> 
> Here's the Score so far:
> 
> Shikamaru: 46 votes (73%)
> 
> Gaara: 6 votes
> 
> Neji: 3 votes
> 
> Sasuke: 3 votes
> 
> Shino: 2 votes
> 
> Kiba: 2 votes
> 
> Other: 1 vote (but no suggestion so I don't know what to do with it)
> 
> (These result are purely from the poll on my profile on Fanfiction.net)
> 
> Please don't forget to vote! Especially if you don't want ShikaNaru to win!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> See you next week!
> 
> ~Korean Oreo


	7. The Bell Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was hard, not because of my ADHD or anything but because I wanted to change so much and therefore couldn't use much of the episode (episode and a half)... I ended up only changing the bits involving Naruto...mostly.
> 
> I was actually planning on breaking it where they initially fail but decided not to because you guys already know they pass (duh). 
> 
> Team 7 officially becomes Team 7... with special guest appearances by Mama Iruka, friends Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino! Because we all needed more Mama Iruka in this mess (Mama Iruka is the best and we all love him)

**Chapter Seven: The Bell Test**

* * *

Originally they decided to meet after their team meeting, they still did, but the time was _significantly_ later than they thought it would be. By the time Naruto managed to free himself from his new teacher it was almost dinner--not that it stopped Choji from eating multiple bags of chips before and throughout. Shikamaru found it necessary to talk about their teams as a group, mostly for the blond’s sake if he was being completely honest, so they were meeting at his house. Really they were meeting in front of the Academy and _then_ going to his house to sit with the deer while they talked but that was _semantics_.

Shikamaru arrived at their meeting place first, with Choji since they were on the same team, followed closely by Shino. Naruto didn’t come until _much_ later and when he finally _did_ show up he looked...weird. That wasn’t unusual for the blond, rather, he looked weirded out by something. Probably his new teacher. He was pretty sure Sasuke didn’t have the capacity to be weird and Naruto was too used to Sakura being _Sakura_ for anything she could’ve done to faze him.

“Are you okay, Naruto?” Choji asked between mouthfuls of chips.

“Yeah…” He paused for a moment, looking deep in thought before he grinned. “Let’s go!”

The walk to the Nara compound was comfortably silent and when they got to the edge of the forest they sat in the soft grass, letting their stresses from the day fade away. Naruto kicked off the conversation not long after, just as a pair of deer made their way to the quartet.

“So how did _your_ team meetings go?” Shikamaru already knew they were in for a story when Naruto’s turn came.

“Asuma-sensei is cool, I guess. Being on a team with Ino is troublesome, though. I’m _definitely_ not looking forward to our secondary test.” Shikamaru answered around a yawn before laying back and staring at the clouds.

Naruto laughed and Choji offered his own opinion on their team placements.

“Asuma-sensei didn’t really like that I was eating during our meeting but he didn’t say much about it.”

Choji’s love for food was unrivaled, Shikamaru wondered if it outweighed his own love for sleep at times.

“Kurenai-sensei is nice but unconfident. Why? Because she’s a new jounin and we are her first genin team. Hinata-san is very shy and unconfident as well and Kiba is the opposite,” Shino was always straight to the point but it was nice that he liked his team so much. “What about your team, Naruto?

“Kakashi-sensei is _weird_ ,” Shikamaru figured. “He wears his forehead protector over one of his eyes and covers his whole face with a _mask_. The only thing I can even tell you to describe what he looks like is that he’s tall and has at least _one_ dark eye and silver hair that defies _gravity_!”

Shikamaru snorted and poked Naruto in the stomach, making him jump.

“Everyone’s tall compared to you.”

Shino and Choji nodded and the blond pouted. He was the shortest in their class, shorter than even the girls only 145cm tall. _Tiny_.

He kept his thoughts regarding the whole _mask_ thing to himself. He wasn’t technically supposed to know about Naruto’s disability yet. This did not stop him from wondering how he was planning on communicating with his new teacher, his concern was completely warranted.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Naruto was quick to try to change the subject and Shikamaru chuckled. “He’s weird. Hard to read, _all over the place_ … He’s nice, I guess. Sasuke is Sasuke. Apparently he wants to kill someone and all Sakura talked about was her dream to be with Sasuke and have his babies,” The face the blond made as he finished was _hilarious_ but Shikamaru kept his laughter in check, since he was being serious.

Naruto was quiet for a moment before he continued.

“I honestly have no _idea_ how we’re going to pass this test.”

“Just _try_ to work with them. If they won’t, your teacher will at least see that you put in effort.” Shikamaru didn’t know Kakashi or his test, but making an effort to work with people you don’t get along with can be impressive--especially when you’re young.

The sky turned orange as the sun prepared to set and the group of friends got ready to break for the night. Naruto looked anxious about something, but his eyes were determined

Shikamaru wondered if he was finally going to do it.

* * *

He was going to do it. He _was_. The stupid churning in his stomach wasn’t going to stop him.

He was going to tell them. They deserved to know (though recently he began to suspect that Shikamaru already had an idea) he just hoped that none of them decided he wasn’t worth their friendship anymore afterwards. He’d been dropped for less before, it wasn’t far-fetched to think that his disability would negatively impact the way they saw him. He didn’t want to lose them, though.

“H-hey,” He cursed himself for the stutter he could feel catch in his throat. “I something to tell you guys.”

The seriousness wasn’t lost on them--thankfully _they_ weren’t as oblivious to social cues as he tended to be.

“What is it?” Naruto was sure it was asked but he couldn’t tell who said it, he wasn’t paying attention.

“I...I uh…” He took a moment to gather himself, breathing deeply to calm his racing heart before finally just _saying_ it.

“I’m deaf.”

No one said anything, and this time Naruto _was_ paying attention. He watched their expressions carefully before noticing the only one who really looked _surprised_ at all was Choji. Shikamaru just had a small smile and… it was kind of hard to tell with Shino. He couldn’t see his eyes and could only barely see his mouth behind his high collar but he didn’t _seem_ surprised. Not even his version of surprised.

“Really?” Choji was one of the sweetest people he knew and his concern was genuine.

Naruto nodded shyly.

“Since birth, probably… I didn’t actually know there was a problem until recently. That’s why Iruka-sensei started teaching sign language in class, to help me communicate better.”

The spirals on the _big boned_ boy stretched into a smile. “Thanks for telling us, Naruto!”

The blond returned the smile tenfold, relieved that Choji didn’t hate him.

“My kikaichu suspected there might’ve been a problem.”

Naruto translated that to mean it wasn’t _surprising_ but he hadn’t known for sure.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, not making eye contact and the blond knew immediately that the Nara had, at the very least, _suspected_ he had hearing problems the entire time.

“The day Iruka-sensei talked to you about it, I expressed my… concern. He told me he noticed too and planned to talk to you. I probably should’ve told you that earlier, sorry.”

Naruto was too happy that none of his friends were glaring at him to care.

“So you don’t hate me?”

 _Now_ they looked confused.

“Why would we hate you?”

Naruto could’ve _cried_ ,he was so happy.

He definitely did _not_ cry _again_.

Uzumaki Naruto wasn’t a _crybaby_.

**~**

He headed to Iruka-sensei’s apartment for dinner after saying good night and good luck to his friends. After he passed and after being lectured at Ichiraku Ramen, they’d made plans to talk about how his team meeting went even _if_ Naruto probably would’ve been there anyway.

Iruka-sensei made fresh rice with pickled vegetables, a small bowl of oxtail stew and grilled mackerel. It smelled amazing and somehow even the vegetables looked appealing (Naruto had yet to figure out the man’s secret to making something as _gross_ as vegetables, or most of them anyway, so _good_ ). He took his place at the table and the academy teacher gave him a concerned look when he saw the tear tracks and red eyes. They both signed as they spoke.

“What happened, Naruto? Was it your team?” Iruka-sensei looked guilty for the team placement but the blond didn’t care much for that now.

“No, I told Shikamaru, Choji and Shino. About my hearing.”

“Why were you crying? Did they hurt you?” The brunette checked him over for physical wounds and looked deep into his eyes looking for emotional ones.

Naruto smiled.

“No. I was really happy.”

Iruka-sensei paused for a moment before he smiled, ruffling his spiky blond locks.

“That’s nice, Naruto, I’m happy for you,” His older brother figure finally took his seat across from him. “Now, tell me how things went with your team. I know you and your teammates don’t really…” He trailed off, both already knowing what the chunin meant to say.

“It was okay. While we were waiting, we didn’t really talk. I pranked my new teacher because he took so long and Sakura pretended to disagree with my choice so she could seem mature to Sasuke,” Seriously, Naruto just couldn’t understand what was so great about the guy. “During introductions she said the thing she disliked was me and Sasuke said he wanted to kill someone. Kakashi-sensei didn’t tell us _anything_ except most of the class was going to fail the second test, that we’re meeting at _five_ and not to eat breakfast.”

Naruto took a bite of his fish and Iruka-sensei paused just before the chopsticks could bring the food into his mouth.

“He said not to _what?_ ” He didn’t sound angry, just confused and somewhat annoyed.

“He said if we ate breakfast we would throw up.” Naruto’s blue eyes blinked innocently.

“You’re not skipping breakfast.” He left no room for argument.

The blond had a feeling his new teacher would be hearing from Iruka-sensei sometime in the near future.

“Oh! And Kakashi-sensei was weird when we were leaving. He kept me a little after and talked about how he knew about my hearing--which I kind of figured since he made everyone do their introductions in sign language, and I already knew he _had_ to know so…” Naruto ran out things to say and trailed off

He ended up staying the night, like he usually did when he had dinner at Iruka-sensei’s.

He woke up to a breakfast of salmon, miso soup, pickled vegetables, white rice and a rolled omelet.

Naruto decided that he was grateful he didn’t skip breakfast, even if he _did_ end up getting sick during their test. It definitely would’ve been worth it, even if he _was_ still completely exhausted.

He wondered briefly if Sakura’s parents made her eat or if Sasuke ate too. Probably not.

Besides, if Kakashi-sensei wondered why he wasn’t as hungry as his teammates he could easily say he was used to long periods of time without much food--it wouldn’t even be _lying_ , technically. It was true, getting food had been a hardship for a long time. He _did_ love ramen but something so cheap was also just the better option--it just happened to work out that the cheapest option was also the most delicious. Iruka-sensei’s cooking was still amazing though.

He arrived at the meeting spot at the same time as both of his teammates. 5 am exactly. The three of them wore the same drooping expression, unused to waking up at such an early hour. The worst part was that Naruto was almost certain that meeting so early was part of the cyclops’s plan to make them wait for hours again.

He was definitely glad he ate breakfast.

**~**

It wasn’t just two hours this time. Oh no, the scarecrow decided to make the three genin wait for _six hours_. The man didn’t show up until after _11_.

“You’re LATE!” Sakura yelled, finally sending the message to _wake up_ to his brain. She was _loud._

Kakashi-sensei faked embarrassment.

He fake-coughed into his hand but Naruto could hear if he actually said anything.

He walked over to a timer that was sat on one of three wooden poles and set it for noon.

“Today’s assignment is to take these bells,” he pulled two bells from his pouch and held them up, signing with his free hand. “Away from me by noon. Those who can’t do it won’t get lunch. They’ll be tied to _that_ and I’ll eat my lunch right in front of your eyes.”

The pieces clicked together like a puzzle and the realization dawned on them of the true reason he didn’t want them to eat breakfast. Luckily Naruto had Iruka-sensei to be a mother hen (he had a feeling that Shikamaru’s mother, Yoshino-san, would’ve done something similar. Shikamaru would definitely call her troublesome for it, even if he ended up being grateful in the end).

“Hold on,” Sakura’s misery was short-lived. “Why are there only two bells?”

Even standing next to her, she spoke fairly quietly (when she wasn’t talking about Sasuke or angry, at least), it was hard to hear what she was saying.

Kakashi-sensei gave the group of twelve year olds an eye-smile.

“There are only two, so at the very least, one person will go to the logs.” He seemed _really_ smug about that. “That person will be disqualified for failing the mission and will return to the academy. It might be one person, or it could be all three of you.”

Of course.

Something about the whole thing seemed off, but he couldn’t tell _what_. Shikamaru had definitely mentioned something that he _should_ remember.

What was it again?

“You can use weapons. You won’t be able to take these bells from me unless you come with the intent to kill me.”

A jounin versus a genin? Even if they _did_ there was almost no chance for a genin to win. _Maybe_ if they managed to catch the higher ranked nin by surprise but taking down an experienced jounin alone was nearly impossible for a single genin.

 _Alone._ _Single_.

Something about those words…

“But sensei! That’s dangerous! You could get really hurt!” Sakura didn’t seem to reach the same conclusion then and even if Sasuke did, Naruto would bet that he believed that it didn’t apply to _him_ because he’s an _Uchiha_.

“In this world, those who complain the most tend to lack the most skill,” _Wow_. “Begin when I give the _go_ signal.”

Distantly, Naruto summoned a single shadow clone and discreetly swapped places with it, hiding in the woods. Kurama had taught him to conceal his chakra signature fairly well, well enough that the jounin likely wouldn’t notice until he really started looking.

Kakashi-sensei gave the signal and his clone along with Sasuke and Sakura leapt off to hide. The one-eyed jounin looked around for a while before pulling out an orange book that said _Icha Icha Paradise_ on the cover with a large red circle with a slash-mark through it.

His clone charged in like an idiot and the jounin easily dodged every blow but didn’t strike back. He managed to get behind his duplicate after minutes of going back and forth, dodging another punch. It happened quickly. One second he was in range and the next the man was behind him, making the _tora_ hand sign. Almost a definite sign of a fire style jutsu. Distantly he could barely hear Sakura yell something to his clone.

 _“Konohagakure Hidden Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Death!”_ Kakashi’s voice boomed loud enough for Naruto to hear from his hiding place.

He jammed his hand forward and his fingers made contact with the clone’s backside, sending him flying before it landed in the water, poofing away not long after.

The clone’s memories came rushing back and in an instant the real Naruto intimately understood the terror that was the _One Thousand Years of Death_ technique.

The words he’d said to the clone echoed in his head.

_“Ninja shouldn’t let their enemy get behind them.”_

He decided immediately that the next prank he played on the man wouldn’t be something _nearly_ as simple as an _eraser trap_. He would feel Naruto’s wrath if it _killed_ him.

* * *

Kakashi was bored.

At least up until discovering that the Naruto that had been fighting him had been a clone. _That_ had been interesting--not that it mattered, the memories would still reach the original who would no doubt feel the phantom pain of his technique. The jounin went back to reading his book, easily catching the two shuriken that came flying his way from the direction of Sasuke’s chakra.

He expected an attempt from Sakura, who was hiding under a shrub, but instead several more Naruto clones rose from the water. Shadow clones split the user’s chakra in half with each clone formed, that was why it was labeled Kinjutsu, and the fact that Naruto was able to conjure seven clones at his current level was impressive. Even _if_ it was highly doubtful the boy could actually _keep_ them for very long.

Kakashi thought back to the events from the week before. Naruto had stolen the Scroll of Sealing and had reportedly used it to learn the _Kage Bunshin_ , which he then used to defeat the traitorous chunin academy teacher, Mizuki.

The clones rushed him and he couldn’t actually tell if the real one was among them.

Suddenly one was on his back.

“Ninja shouldn't let their enemy get behind them… Right, Kakashi-sensei?”

The other orange-clad clones rushed him, grabbing his legs and holding him in place. Another clone jumped, preparing to beat the man into the ground.

Before his small foot could make contact Kakashi was gone and the clones crashed together before they all dispelled.

Still not the real one.

The trap he set was useless then.

Not bad for someone who was called an idiot by just about everyone. He actually wasn’t sure if the obvious trap he’d set would’ve worked on the blond to begin with.

He dropped down from the tree to pick up the bell he’d left to bait his trap.

More shuriken, now mixed with kunai, came flying toward him--Sasuke’s aim wasn’t bad--but substituted himself with a log before they made contact.

Sasuke’s chakra, as well concealed as it was, began moving and Sakura chased after him not long after. The real Naruto was still nowhere to be found.

The pink haired girl ran quickly stopping when she saw the one-eyed man reading his orange booking the clearing below. She stopped and quieted her breathing, watching the jounin carefully.

“Sakura, behind you.”

She turned her head to see the jounin right behind her, watching with his bored looking eye.

Sakura screamed.

**~**

Sending the girl into a genjutsu was easy. Kakashi, and pretty much anyone who listened to her talk for more than five minutes, knew her what her weakness was.

 _Sasuke_.

The mere idea of the boy getting hurt was enough to drive her mad, so that’s what he did.

The illusion of the blue-clad ravenette was enough for her to faint.

“Maybe I went a _bit_ overboard…” He mumbled to himself, turning the page of his book. “But it’s really something she should notice.”

He could feel the Uchiha’s dark eyes watching him.

“Shinobi battle skill number two: Genjutsu,”

“I’m different from them,” Ever the cocky Uchiha _prodigy_.

“Why don’t you say that after you get a bell...Sasuke?” The voice was coming from behind him and just as he thought, the pale boy really _was_ like the other two--no matter how much he rejected the idea.

Sasuke turned and they stared at each other for a moment before the fresh shinobi launched another batch of shuriken at him. Kakashi easily dodged it.

“It’s no use just using straightforward attacks.”

Sasuke only smirked, throwing another shuriken, allowing it to cut a rope.

_A trap?_

He dodged the onslaught of kunai that were released yet again and the boy came up behind him, sending a kick toward his head.

He blocked it, easily catching his ankle.

Sasuke turned, attempting to punch him in the face instead.

Kakashi grabbed his wrist.

He maneuvered himself to send another kick with his free leg but the jounin blocked it. Sasuke smirked, reaching for the bell with his free hand. His finger barely grazed it before Kakashi realized and dropped him, sliding away.

The jounin was impressed. He wouldn’t be able to read _Icha Icha Paradise_ while fighting this one.

* * *

While Kakashi-sensei was distracted fighting Sasuke, Naruto went looking for Sakura.

He figured it out.

It took watching his clone work to realize but he finally noticed what he was doing by attacking with his clones, finally noticed what their teacher wanted.

 _Teamwork_.

_“Just try to work with them. If they won’t, your teacher will at least see that you put in effort.”_

Shikamaru was right again. Like always. Naruto was grateful he had the taller boy as a friend.

Sakura was exactly where Kakashi-sensei left her after placing her under the Genjutsu, still passed out in the grass of the clearing.

“Sakura,” Naruto shook her shoulder in an attempt to wake her. “Sakura!”

The pinkette sat up groggily.

“What…?”

Her green eyes hardened as she remembered whatever she’d seen, something to do with Sasuke if her scream was anything to go by, and she shot up.

“Sasuke-kun! Don’t die and leave me here!” She looked around. “Where are you?!”

“Sakura,” She finally noticed the blond and aimed a glare down at him.

“What do you want? Can’t you see I have to go save Sasuke-kun?”

Naruto held back a groan.

“No, we don’t. He’s fine. He’s fighting Kakashi-sensei. Anyway, I figured out the test.”

“What’s there to figure out? We get the bells or we fail. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Sasuke-kun needs my help!” She turned, her hair whipping behind her with the force. Her anger was loud, even if he could make out _all_ the words she said, it was easy to fill in the gaps.

“We have to work together, Sakura!”

She ignored him

* * *

“Maybe you _are_ different from those two,” It wasn’t by much, and Kakashi would guarantee it was because he lived most of his life in a clan--which gave him advantages the Naruto and Sakura didn’t have as civilians.

Even if Naruto _shouldn’t_ have grown up as a civilian.

Sasuke quickly went through some hand signs.

_Uma_

_Tora_

_“Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!”_

Kakashi wasn’t expecting this. Genin normally don’t have enough chakra, but being the son of the clan head and having access to the scrolls of his deceased clan… Maybe he should’ve expected something like it anyway.

A blaze of fire came from Sasuke’s mouth but when the smoke and fire cleared the jounin was gone.

Sasuke searched frantically for the older man.

Behind him? No.

Above him? No.

So where…?

“I’m below you!” The voice was muffled but it didn’t lie.

A gloved hand came up from the grouch and took hold of Sasuke’s bandaged shin.

_“Doton: Headhunter jutsu!”_

Sasuke was pulled into the ground.

He screamed.

The bells on Kakashi’s belt jingled as he crouched to the level of Sasuke’s head, which was the only thing poking out from the ground.

“Shinobi battle skill number three: Ninjutsu.” Sasuke scoffed. “How’s that? You can’t move, huh?”

“Hn,” the black haired boy turned his head away from the jounin as best he could.

“Although, you’re already starting to make your mark. But oh well… They do say that the nail which sticks up gets hammered down, so... ” Kakashi pulled out his book and walked away, faintly hearing the disembodied head curse.

* * *

When it went silent, Naruto had to act. Sasuke was no longer keeping the scarecrow busy and he needed more time.

From the tree, just above where Kakashi had originally set his trap, Naruto could see two bento boxes sitting behind a large stone.

He got an idea.

His stomach was still fine from breakfast, although that had been _hours_ ago and the stress on the clones’ bodies echoed through him.

He made his move, sitting behind the stone with the food and clapping his hands together to give thanks.

“Itadakimasu!”

“Oi.”

Just as planned, the jounin appeared behind him, like he was in tune with every move they made that went against his plan for them.

**~**

With Kakashi-sensei busy with the lunch-stealing clone, Naruto went to find Sasuke.

He didn’t _want_ to work with him, at all, but it was his only chance. Not only to get a bell but to _pass_ just in general. Besides, the older boy was the only one who’d be able to get Sakura to work with them.

He expected the raven to be tied up, perhaps, or maybe knocked out. He did _not_ expect to see him buried from the neck down. It was like Christmas had come early! Sasuke was _never_ going to live it down (he wished he had a camera) _and_ it was the perfect way to get him to work together!

He crouched down near Sasuke’s sneering head.

“What do _you_ want, Loser?” The insult only made him grin.

“Considering _you’re_ the one buried in the ground, I would say it’s more fitting for you,” Naruto smirked. “I still haven’t given it a proper shot yet.”

He wouldn’t be able to get the bells. Not on his own. But Sasuke, despite being a _massive_ jerk, was skilled. He’d seen the boy touch the bell not long before he found Sakura.

There was no such thing as a three man cell when it came to genin though. So either they’d pass with Sakura or all three would fail.

The blond was surprised at his memory sometimes, he was still getting used to actually knowing things.

Sasuke raised a brow.

“Those were clones, both times. I, the real one, haven’t touched him. But! I have this test figured out.”

The skeptical look in his eyes upon hearing the words matched Sakura’s and he was tempted to verbalize the similarities.

“For people that scored at the top of the class, you’re both pretty dumb sometimes,” Naruto ignored the offended look. “I saw you both, when my clones were attacking Kakashi-sensei, you were impressed up until he used my clones against themselves and left. _That’s_ the point. You saw the difference in strength, even compared to _you_. He’s too strong for one genin alone. He wants us to work together.”

“Are you an idiot?” Why was no one listening to him? “There’s only two bells! He said before that at least one of us was going back to the academy, even if we did _work together._ ” He spat.

“Yes, Sasuke. There are _two bells._ The point was to pit us against each other. If there are two bells, then in order for _any_ of us to get them we’d have to put our personal interests aside. The failure rate wasn’t for each individual _team_ it was for the graduating class of _twenty seven_. How many _teams_ would that mean are going to pass?”

It was weird. He sounded smart even to himself. He was no genius--it took him _far_ too long to figure it out to be that (Shikamaru would’ve had it figured out before Kakashi-sensei finished giving his instructions, he just _knew_ it).

“Three.” His voice was quiet and he couldn’t quite _hear_ the boy but he’d gotten quite good at reading lips (not that his teacher was very helpful with that, wearing a _mask_ and all).

“Genin teams are _always_ four people. One jounin and three genin. We either pass together or we fail together.”

Sasuke contemplated this for a moment before Sakura ran out from the treeline.

She looked at Sasuke and he stared back emotionless.

“Sakura…” Whatever he was going to say was cut off by her screams.

“This time it’s a freshly severed head?!”

She fainted. Again.

Sasuke looked up at the blond, who watched the scene with a similarly confused and weirded out expression.

“What’s up with her?”

Naruto laughed. Apparently the _Great Sasuke Uchiha_ was human after all, he wasn’t usually so dense. Maybe his brain only worked when his body was able to move.

“The genjutsu she was under had something to do with you,” the blond shrugged. “She said something about you dying and leaving her here when she ran away from me.”

He looked at Sakura before turning back to Sasuke’s head.

“We don’t have much time. Kakashi-sensei is going to find us soon, especially with that scream. Are you in or not? If not I can leave you here,” It wasn’t much but it was the only incentive he could think of besides _passing_ \--which really should’ve been enough to begin with but Sasuke was still doubting him.

One would think that after such a massive improvement in class he would have a higher opinion of the blond than _the dirt on my shoe_ but it didn’t matter much. Sasuke could either agree, or find a way to get out on his own. Just because Naruto wasn’t being a jerk didn’t mean he had to be _nice_. A mutually beneficial and completely temporary relationship was about as good as Sasuke was going to get until he learned to lighten up-- _and_ until he removed the stick that seemed to be permanently shoved up his ass and learned he wasn’t as good as he thought he was.

It wasn’t likely to happen but if they were going to get _anywhere_ as a team they’d have to learn to get along in _some_ capacity. Naruto was willing to be the bigger person if it was actually going to get him somewhere.

If Sasuke _still_ , Naruto might just have to take the F and try again the next year--maybe convince Gai-sensei to take on a fourth student, if Hokage-jiji let him.

**~**

When Sakura woke up, Sasuke was kneeling over her and Naruto was gone--not that it was likely she’d even noticed him to begin with. She sprung up and hugged the silent, pale boy.

“You’re okay!”

Sasuke’s attempts to push her off were in vain.

“There’s not much time left until noon,” Naruto dropped from a nearby tree and cut him off.

“Like I tried to tell you _earlier_ , we need to work together. We’re running out of time.”

Sakura looked conflicted.

“There’s really no time left though… Why don’t we just try again next time?”

Sakura scratched her blushing cheek and gave Sasuke her best smile. It didn’t work on him, it sent his mind _somewhere_.

Time ticked away.

Sasuke mumbled something Naruto couldn’t hear but Sakura seemed concerned and a little frightened.

They continued in a back and forth that Naruto _couldn’t hear_.

“--an _avenger_ … _that_ man... set--acks.”

Sakura’s eyes widened and the timer went off.

It was over.

They failed.

They _all_ failed and somehow, some way, _Naruto_ was the only one tied to the log.

How could he ever think this could’ve _possibly_ ended any different? All he could think now was how disappointed Iruka-sensei was bound to be, how Shino and Shikamaru and Choji had almost definitely passed.

Maybe he was destined to be a failure just like Neji always said. All because he got stuck with teammates who hated him and a teacher who seemed to be just like everyone else.

**~**

Sasuke and Sakura’s stomachs growled and Naruto hoped Kakashi didn’t notice that _his_ didn’t. He seemed pretty annoyed and angry already and he didn’t want to be the one to make it worse, especially with no quick way to escape. The ropes were _tight_ and dug into his arms. If he really needed to he could probably slide out--it would be painful but it was possible. Being this vulnerable made him nervous, especially around people he didn’t trust.

“Well! There’s no need for you three to go back to the academy!” Something about the false cheer in his voice--even mixed with _some_ kind of genuine joy--gave Naruto a bad feeling. Considering he was just speaking loudly and not using sign language, the feeling was heightened.

Sasuke and Sakura didn’t seem to pick up on it if the hope on their faces was anything to go by.

“Then…” Sakura said something he couldn’t make out well and Sasuke just smirked while she jumped around in celebration.

Kakashi-sensei signed this time.

“You three should quit being Ninjas!”

He knew trusting his gut was the way to go with this one. The blond wasn’t even _surprised_.

Sakura looked mortified and Sasuke looked _angry_. Angrier than he’d ever seen the pale boy before. If Naruto hadn’t seen some of the _angriest_ people--mostly violent drunks--while trying to make it through his childhood it probably would’ve been frightening.

He rushed the cyclops man and was easily pinned. Kakashi-sensei’s heavier body sat on top of the boy’s back with a foot on his head and a strong grip on his arm.

Naruto could see his jaw moving but without signs and without being able to see the man’s lips he had no way of knowing what he was saying.

“Don’t step on Sasuke-kun!” He _could_ hear Sakura’s outraged scream very clearly, though.

“Don’t you--et--ree people--squad.” Probably something about teamwork but Naruto wished he would just let go of Sasuke’s arm so he could actually _understand_. Learning sign language as fast as he had was for a _reason_. If he wanted to talk then he should take his damn mask off.

“Teamwork.” He said it quietly and he couldn’t tell if it was _clear_ but Kakashi-sensei heard him clearly.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at him, green and almost-black filled with shock and realization as they looked at the blond. If Naruto were anyone else he’d think there was also guilt in there. Even if there _was_ , it wasn’t for him, it was because they failed because they disregarded him.

“--t’ve--en--ble--to--ake--the bells--ree--ou…” Something about how if the three of them worked together it would’ve been easier to get the bells.

“Why use teamwork if there are only two bells?!” He’d forgotten that Sakura hadn’t been there when he explained it to Sasuke. “If the three of us were to try to take the bells and one of us still had to hold back, it wouldn’t be teamwork! It would just create internal issues!”

Whatever Kakashi-sensei said as an explanation must’ve been pretty similar to his own if the look Sasuke gave him meant anything. He released Sasuke’s arm and began signing. Sasuke didn’t move.

“Sakura, the entire time you were only concerned about Sasuke, even when you didn’t know where he was. You completely ignored Naruto, even when he tried to help you--he even tried to tell you the answer,” He heard that? Did he have clones listening?

“Naruto! You tried to help your teammates but you didn’t make any real effort to take the bells,” He supposed that was fair but he was intending to do it once he actually got his _teammates_ on his side.

“Sasuke! You labeled the other two as hindrances and acted on your own,” His foot pressed down harder on the boy’s head to make his point clear.

“Missions are carried out in _squads_. There is no mistaking that Ninjas need unsurpassed individual skill but _teamwork_ is considered more important than that. Individual actions that disrupt teamwork throw the team into crisis and lead to death… for example…”

He reached into his pouch and grabbed a kunai, taking Sasuke’s free arm and restraining it again. His voice raised.

“Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!”

 _This_ was why he didn’t like to trust people. He was sure this was just an example and no real harm would come from it. Sakura wouldn’t be able to kill him, he was almost positive of that, but she’d definitely _try_ before coming to the same conclusion. He had to have faith that Kakashi-sensei would put an end to it before something _did_ happen.

Sakura stood mouth agape and staring at the jounin. He couldn’t tell if she was considering it.

He stopped before anyone did anything--thankfully.

“...is what will happen.”

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and Naruto suppressed his own. No one needed to know he was genuinely worried about Sakura stabbing him for Sasuke’s sake.

He spun the kunai on his finger for a moment before he continued signing.

“On top of having a hostage taken, you’re faced with two impossible choices and end up being killed,” He got off of Sasuke. “Every mission is a life-risking assignment.”

He walked to the carved stone in front of them. From where he was tied he could barely read the names on it but the familiar spelling of his own last name distracted him from even trying to make out what their teacher was saying.

Gai-sensei had taken him here once and explained it. The memorial stone, carved with the names of shinobi who were killed protecting their village. When he mentioned the name _Uzumaki Kushina_ all the spandex-clad man could say was that it wasn’t his place to tell. Naruto knew that this woman had to be family _somehow_ maybe his mother, maybe a sister, maybe an aunt. He didn’t know, but he wanted to.

He wondered if his father was on the stone too.

He wondered if Kakashi-sensei knew the answers to his questions.

**~**

Kakashi-sensei ended up agreeing to give them another chance. Naruto didn’t know _why_ or what he was planning but he didn’t trust it. He said it would be harder this time. He didn’t doubt it.

“Those who want to take on the challenge can eat lunch,” He’d told them, hands moving quickly through signs. “However, don’t let Naruto have any.”

There was a knowing look in his exposed eye and the blond couldn’t tell if it was because the man knew he’d had breakfast or if it was because he’d figured out the test. Maybe it was something else all together.

“It’s punishment for breaking the rules and attempting to eat lunch on your own.” Somehow Naruto didn’t believe that.

“It was a clone!”

“Of _you_.”

The tall jounin walked closer and stared down at them menacingly.

“If someone lets him eat, they’ll be disqualified on the spot. I make the rules, here. Got it!?”

He left. They didn’t know where and Naruto couldn’t sense him close by--he wasn’t ready to show any of them his _secret_ technique yet.

Sasuke and Sakura ate happily in front of him. It was the _smiles_ on their faces that pissed him off more than the actual _eating_ part. He drooped. Even knowing they hated him, it still hurt that they were so happy to leave him out. Especially when there was a time he’d been Sasuke’s friend.

He didn’t notice Sasuke looking at him out of the corner of his eyes until he shoved the bento he’d been eating from in his whisker-marked face.

“Here.”

Naruto blinked. He wasn’t quite sure what the boy was expecting from him, being bound and all, but he appreciated what he was trying to do.

Sakura objected.

“Sasuke-kun! Sensei just said--!”

Sasuke shook his head.

“It’s okay. He’s not here right now. The three of us are going to take the bells together like he originally wanted. It will only be more difficult if Naruto lacks strength because he’s hungry.”

Maybe it _wasn’t_ as nice as he thought. Maybe he was lying.

“Sasuke-kun…”

Sakura looked down at her own bento lunch and back at the tied-up blond. She gulped before holding the box out to him as well.

If he still had a crush on her his eyes might’ve gone glassy from happiness. He was glad he didn’t, he’d been crying too much recently--even if it _was_ from happiness.

“Thanks,” It was genuine too.

“Don’t thank me just hurry up and eat it!”

Naruto gave her a flat look.

“How do you expect me to eat it when I’m tied up?”

She shook with anger and Sasuke said something he couldn’t hear that spurred her into picking up the chopsticks and holding a bite of rice up to him.

He really _wasn’t_ super hungry but he wasn’t about to admit that he’d broken _another_ rule when they were being given a second chance. He took the bite.

As soon as he swallowed there was a large gust of wind and swirling dust and smoke.

Kakashi-sensei popped out of it. He’d probably been listening the entire time.

“You three…!” His voice boomed and it was almost clear in Naruto’s ears.

Sakura screamed in fear and his own breathing quickened slightly.

“You defied the rules so that means you know what’s coming…” His signs were harsh and deliberate.

He performed a series of hand signs and a bolt of lightning struck the ground, making it shake.

“Do you have anything to say?”

Sakura was shaking and over the booming vibrations of thunder, Naruto couldn’t find the strength to speak.

“We’re a three man squad right?” Sasuke’s voice was loud, but still muffled by the thunder that attacked Naruto’s ears and threw off his sense of balance.

The shaking stopped.

“That’s right! The three of us are one, so…!” Sakura joined it, apparently rejuvenated by Sasuke’s boldness.

Honestly, he’d been expecting both of them to somehow make him the fall guy.

He shook his head firmly.

“That’s right.”

“The three of you are one, eh?”

He walked closer, staring each of them down with his unreadable eye.

He bent down to their level.

“You pass!” Pink dusted the visible skin of his cheek and it almost looked like he could be _smiling_ under the black fabric that covered his face.

“What?”

What?

“You pass!”

“We _passed?!_ Why?” Apparently all three of them were confused.

The dark clouds faded and the sun came back.

“You guys are the first. Up until now it was always dunces who would meekly listen to what I said,” He stood up straight. “A Ninja must see through deception. In this world, those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are _worse_ than scum.”

Naruto decided he liked that saying (even if he never was one to follow rules to begin with).

Maybe Kakashi-sensei was kind of cool after all.

**~**

Naruto regretted those words as soon as they got their next mission based on the name alone.

_Capture the Demon Cat, Tora._

Or he would’ve if not for the simple fact that apparently neither of his teammates were good with animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, Team 7 is officially Team 7 and they're already on a mission to capture Tora! How great! And Naruto was finally honest with his BFFs!
> 
> For those curious, Naruto totally has a knack for working with animals and 100% is the only one (besides Kakashi) to get out of that mission with no scratches. I can just imagine him gently holding the cat while Sakura and Sasuke nurse their bleeding scratches while Naruto grins smugly because his plan worked when no one else's did. He definitely gets it from being around the Nara deer, not to mention his other secret.
> 
> If anyone wants me to write it in the beginning of the next chapter I totally will, by the way.
> 
> As stated last chapter, we're jumping right into the Wave Mission next week! How exciting! Here's were things get especially different people, be ready!
> 
> Thanks for all your comments/kudos and special thanks to everyone who's added this story to their bookmarks! I can't believe the response this story, and my other one, have been getting! You're all seriously amazing! Every notification makes my day, guys.
> 
> See you all next week for Chapter 8!
> 
> Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile for the final pairing! I've mentioned it before but the pairing isn't going to be the major focus and will mostly stay in the background but I still want everyone to have their voice, so vote!
> 
> EDIT June 8, 2020: I added ShikaNaru to the tags but nothing is set in stone until I officially end the poll--I'll let you guys know--but I figured I'd add it since as of right now it has 63 votes out of 87. There's still plenty of time to change this if enough of you want a different pairing though. There's a link to my FF.net below as well as on my profile page if you want to vote (you need an account on Fanfiction.net to vote). Counting comments across three platforms isn't efficient so I'm only counting votes on the poll there.
> 
> ~KoreanOreo


	8. Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 receives their first C-rank mission.
> 
> Obviously it's going to go perfect, because Naruto's luck so far in life has been _fantastic_. Obviously.
> 
> Absolutely nothing could _possibly_ go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This arc is going to be split between 2 or 3 chapters (no more than 4) and then we enter into the Chunin Exam arc... It's 13 episodes long so I think that's okay. I'm going to condense the Chunin Exams arc a lot too (I'm not writing like 30 chapters of just that. No. It'll be, like, 5 or 6 at most...probably).
> 
> Also!Do you guys want the twist? Because I've had this idea for a while but I haven't been sure if I should do it. It's not tagged and it likely won't be tagged but you guys have until the end of this arc to decide.
> 
> Twist or No Twist, the choice is yours. Comment below.
> 
> So here we begin the Wave Mission arc, packed full of all kinds of changes and challenges that I didn't consider before starting this story.
> 
> And I accidentally gave Naruto anxiety, oops. Guess who's projecting! He'll get better though, I just figured it would fit with the version of him I've created (I imagine that being deaf and having a deadly career would be nerve wracking when you first start).
> 
> Blame any and all mistakes on exhaustion because that's me right now.

**Chapter Eight: Wave**

* * *

The first D-rank they ever took was apparently supposed to be some kind of prank or initiation into Ninja-hood. Naruto was good at derailing things without even meaning to so unfortunately for Kakashi-sensei, who’d been looking forward to it, he didn’t get much from the whole ordeal.

He _could_ blame Kurama, could say that having the beast sealed within him was why he was the way he was but even if the fox _did_ influence him in that way, it wasn’t why. Months around the Nara deer and a natural affinity for animals (something Kiba was jealous of when they were young, Akamaru liked him a lot and the Inuzuka couldn’t stand it) proved useful in this particular instance.

It sounded innocent enough at first. They had to capture a cat. Easy enough, or so they thought until hearing the cat they were assigned to catch was known as _the Demon Cat_. Being good with deer and dogs was not the same as being good with cats, and while Kurama could be remarkably like a cat, he _wasn’t_ one and would probably be greatly offending for even making the comparison. It also didn’t mean he was good with _all_ animals. Sakura and Sasuke didn’t seem too worried about dealing with Tora the Demon Cat but their indifference for the nickname didn’t last for long.

It was _chaos_. The plan was originally going to be using walkie-talkies but this wouldn’t work for a number of reasons, the first being that Naruto couldn’t _hear_. Sound coming through walkie-talkies was hard for him to understand and the volume and static would no doubt alert the cat to their positions anyway. They ended up needing to be in close range to each other, where they could see, and communicate with Sign Language. Naruto enjoyed it a lot, it was always entertaining to see two people who considered themselves so much better than him struggle with something he found so _easy_.

Sakura struck first. Apparently her _femininity_ and _gentleness_ (one of the best Jokes the blond ever heard) were better suited for getting the cat than Naruto’s recklessness. Sasuke was simply too _good_ to waste his talents getting a cat if the pinkette was to be believed. Naruto was unamused and Sasuke didn’t seem to care much.

Her attempt to get the cat was laughable. It was more than clear that she’d never even _held_ a cat, much less actually interacted with one. She got frustrated too quickly and as soon as her anger got the better of her the cat bolted, but no before leaving some lovely scratches behind in Sakura’s pale skin. Naruto kept to himself, during her outraged cries and tears of pain, just what he thought about her reaction to scratches from a _cat_ when she’d inevitably have to face shinobi far stronger than her. Kunai, shuriken and not to mention _jutsu_ would hurt far worse. At least the cat wasn’t deadly so much as it was annoying.

Sasuke tried next. He didn’t think much of Naruto’s skills either just as the blond didn’t think much of his ability to actually get the cat. Like Sakura, he got frustrated quickly, though he hid it much better. He did actually manage to get a hold of the cat but his less-than-gentle grip was too much for her and she retaliated viciously. Naruto had never seen the pale skinned boy looking so disheveled in all the years he’d known him. It was funny but he kept his giggles in, he still hadn’t tried and laughing would probably jinx him. It was _many_ scratches later than Sasuke finally gave up and released the cat, who dove into some bushes nearby. The Uchiha’s clothes were in tatters and his hair was messy, white shorts stained lightly with his blood. He looked terrible and if Naruto hadn’t _seen_ what caused it, he would’ve assumed the battle had been with something far worse than a _cat_.

Kakashi-sensei was enjoying the show immensely and was probably looking forward to seeing Naruto try the _most_. The blond wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted to see him struggle or if he wanted him to prove a point to Sakura and Sasuke.

Getting Tora was easier than he’d thought it would be.

He sat on the ground, mostly still (he still had issues _not_ moving around sometimes), and put a gentle hand out in the cat’s direction. When the gentle kissy-type noises that normally draw domestic animals didn’t work he changed his tactics, pulling a small bit of cheese from his pack from a snack that Choji had given him (everyone seemed really worried about his weight for some reason)--though he knew it wasn’t the best thing for the cat, it was better than nothing-- and gently patting the ground in front of him.

The brown cat poked her head out from the bush and scented the air, locking her eyes on the cheese before slinking forward carefully.

The whole ordeal ended with Tora safely nestled in Naruto’s arms, purring as he pet her head and gave her gentle ear scratches. Sakura and Sasuke glared but the blond ignored them in favor of making sure he didn’t handle the skittish cat too rough. Kakashi seemed disappointed and impressed all in one.

It figured he’d want to see Tora scratch him but at least he was impressed by his ability to _not_ get scratched by the Demon Cat. If the jounin was to be believed then he was the first to manage it so easily and wound-free--the looks he got as he carried her into Hokage-jiji’s office to deliver her to her owner all but confirmed it.

Shikamaru, Shino and Choji were jealous. Team 7 had been the last to receive the mission and it was a tradition to give it to all new genin (Kakashi-sensei was just particularly ruthless and gave it to them _first_ ). Apparently they hadn’t had nearly as nice a time (their bandages matched those on his teammates).

Now, just over a month later,their teamwork had...improved, though that wasn’t saying much. Naruto worked well with Sasuke when he wasn’t being a jerk, it was rare but it happened nonetheless. Sakura seemed to have tunnel vision when it came to Sasuke, something that only seemed to get worse with her on the same team as her crush, or rather, her obsession. She acknowledged him when he was on his own, occasionally, but really she wanted nothing to do with him. It stung, because even though he no longer carried any feeling for her, she was his teammate. He’d hope to at least be _friendly_ with his genin team, even Lee got along with his team--as much of an ass as Neji was capable of being, Lee was strong and he acknowledged it. Sasuke was barely acknowledging that Naruto wasn’t the weak idiot he’d always thought he was, which was an improvement, but Sakura was content to ignore him almost completely.

There was no number of D-ranks Hokage-jiji and Kakashi-sensei could assign them to fix it. The blond had the sinking suspicion that the only possible way to get this team in gear was for something to _force_ it. Naruto had a bad feeling about it.

Kurama agreed.

The thought slipped his mind when they were going to be assigned yet _another_ D-rank. They’d weeded gardens, painted fences, retrieved lost pets, done shopping, and a number of other boring chores. The tasks were meant to build teamwork but all they seemed to be doing to Team 7 was driving them all insane.

Naruto couldn’t take it anymore.

He signed furiously to Iruka-sensei and Hokage-jiji, forgetting about their audience and falling into old habits. He didn’t speak and he could tell that neither of his teammates could keep up with the quick, nuanced movements of his hands.

Kakashi-sensei understood everything just fine if the amusement in his dark eye was anything to go by as he watched his older two students stewing because they couldn’t keep up. Neither liked practicing sign and often groaned or rolled their eyes when they were asked to use it outside of D-ranks. Naruto wasn’t sure if it was because they didn’t like it (he didn’t understand how they couldn’t but it was possible) or if it was because they hated knowing that the blond was actually better than them at something.

He assumed it was the latter, hence why they needed something else to fix their group dynamics.

They _needed_ to take a C-rank.

They needed to do something, not unsafe, but real enough to get this team moving in the right direction. He was as articulate as he was able to be in his frustration and while Iruka-sensei didn’t appreciate the blatant disrespect he’d shown Hokage-jiji, he wasn’t nearly as against it as he’d have been if Naruto had thrown the tantrum he wanted to.

“Very well, Naruto,” Hokage-jiji finally said (and signed) and he’d never seen so much confusion on either of the two top-of-the-class students’ faces. “For your first C-rank mission, you will be escorting someone back to their home.”

His blue eyes lit up with glee at his victory--which no one acknowledged--and he could hear the shrill sound of Sakura’s cheer piercing his eardrums. Sasuke even looked his own brand of excited and surprised, as much as the stoic boy was able to look _either_ of those things, at least.

“Who do you think it’ll be?! A Lord? A _Princess?_ ” Sakura was practically bouncing, and definitely not thinking about the words that came from her mouth.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto had to force himself not to do the same. He couldn’t start adopting _Sasuke’s_ mannerisms too. It was bad enough that Iruka-sensei had _noticed_ that he’d begun emulating his three friends, but the Ice Prince Uchiha? No thanks.

He kept his eye roll to himself and instead thought about who it could be internally.

Since it was a C-rank escort it was only logical (Shikamaru really _was_ influencing his thoughts… at least he sounded smart) that it would be someone fairly low ranked. A civilian or something similar. Anyone else would require (or demand) higher ranked bodyguards either for status or because they _actually_ had people after them. There was no way genin would be assigned to guard someone so important, especially not for their _first_ C-rank mission.

There was the movement of mouths and a hand gesture (not sign), Naruto assumed it was to let the client in, and all eyes turned toward the door.

When it slid open a man stumbled through with flushed cheeks and the lingering smell of alcohol that made something deep within Naruto stiffen, something bordering on fear crawled up his neck. He showed nothing externally, though Iruka-sensei certainly noticed something, but being around drunks had never been great experiences for the blond in the past. He shoved it down and looked between the man who entered and Iruka-sensei (who was subtly signing what was happening off to the side).

“What the? A bunch of little snot-nosed kids?” the man took a swig from a bottle, liquid dribbling down the corner of his mouth and into his beard. Team 7 stared at him and he leaned against the doorway. “Especially _you_ , the smallest one with the idiot face.”

His words gravely and slurred and Naruto relied on Iruka-sensei to understand what he was saying. He looked to his teammates who stepped closer as if to prove the client’s point and the blond was tempted to clobber _all_ of them but, generally, hitting the client was a bad idea. He kept silent, the air around him dropping in temperature as he aimed a glare the drunk’s way.

They hadn’t even _left_ yet and this mission was already off to a great start.

“I’m Tazuna, a veteran bridge builder. You’ll be risking life and limb to be guarding me to the max until I return to my land and complete my bridge!”

Something about _that_ didn’t sit right with Naruto, but the man was clearly a civilian so it was possible he just didn’t understand what a C-rank entailed. He hadn’t known much about the ranking system before becoming close with a genius and a genin and his jounin sensei.

**~()~**

His friends were happy for him and his team, though he suspected they only tacked on his team out of obligation. Neither of the other rookie teams had taken C-ranks yet though Naruto strongly suspected that Shikamaru and Choji wouldn’t be far behind since their teamwork was leaps and bounds ahead of Team 7’s.

Finding out that he’d be gone for _weeks_ had been disappointing for all of them but he promised to tell them every detail when he came back.

Shikamaru said they could get ramen.

Naruto _really_ loved his friends.

Lee had been much more emotional and went on a tangent that sounded vaguely like a proud parent.

_“--going on his_ first _C-rank!”_ It was weird but he appreciated the congratulations.

Gai-sensei offered congratulations of his own and even though he didn’t know Tenten nearly as well as he knew Lee, she still offered him a smile and a wish of good luck.

Neji didn’t care much but the blond considered his _“Don’t screw it up”_ as a “good luck” in the brunette’s own special way.

Iruka-sensei helped him pack and wished him luck, seeming increasingly more nervous the closer it got to being time for Naruto to leave. He hugged the scarred chunin before leaving to meet at the gate, promising to tell him everything as well.

Best of all, Iruka-sensei along with Shino, Shikamaru and Choji came to see him off (Lee was on his own mission by the time Naruto had to leave, unfortunately). He hugged all of them, even Shino, before he walked out of the gate with his teammates and their client.

Never in his life did Naruto ever think it would be possible to have _this_.

**~()~**

Kakashi-sensei being _on time_ was… new. Naruto didn’t plan on getting used to it--not after six weeks of waiting anywhere between two and four hours for the man to show up.

Apparently he was only on time for important missions. It was good to know he was taking it seriously even though it was just a C-rank, or maybe he was as suspicious as Naruto was. There was never a way to tell with the masked jounin.

Being outside the gates to the village for the first time was both exciting and terrifying. In Konoha, he knew the sights, hiding places, he knew pretty much everyone (or they knew him), he knew the sounds--no matter how muffled they were. Out here it was silent. It was unsettling and for a brief moment he wished Sasuke and Sakura _knew_ so he could voice his discomfort.

He settled for humming quietly to himself, allowing the vibrations to distract him from the fact that he was at his most vulnerable and he sunk in on himself slightly.

Sakura noticed.

“What’s with _you_?” Her voice was almost accusatory, like by disliking the feeling of being vulnerable he was somehow annoying her the way he had when he was being loud and obnoxious.

“I’ve never left the village before,” She didn’t need to know _why_ , just that he hadn’t so she could just let whatever she had against him go for the time being.

Tazuna pointed at him and said something but all Naruto could get from it was the end.

“--squirt.”

He may be short, he could accept that, but the constant remarks about it would get old fast. He already had to tolerate it in the village. He’d thought he’d be able to _escape_ scrutiny by leaving. Naruto was never so lucky.

When they finally set off, he could _swear_ they were being watched.

He attributed it to paranoia and shrugged it off.

The feeling persisted for a while before it disappeared.

The walk was _boring_. Naruto lingered behind just slightly, since his teammates didn’t give him any room to walk beside them, while Sakura asked Tazuna-san about himself to fill the silence. The muffled, hard-to-understand talking made the blond less nervous but actually hearing their discussion wasn’t easy.

He managed to understand that Wave Country, where Tazuna-san was from, didn’t have shinobi. Kakashi-sensei tried to sign for him but it was difficult to see while lagging behind. No one moved to let him walk beside them (equal to them).

Their cyclops of a teacher _also_ explained what Naruto, thankfully, already knew about the Kage of the Five Great Nations. About their incredible strength (though all men that Naruto had met so far, though he’d yet to try it on his two jounin teachers, had _one_ specific weakness). It was hard to doubt someone who’d given him so much and who’d had to take the mantle _twice_. He may be old but Naruto had no doubt that if he fought seriously he’d be a formidable opponent (he wasn’t even much taller than Naruto was _now_! So even if he stayed short it wouldn’t affect his strength).

Apparently Sakura didn’t think the same and Kakashi-sensei sensed that she doubted him--it was almost spooky how he managed it.

The conversation devolved into a discussion of just what a C-rank escort entailed (a conversation he’d had with Gai-sensei, Lee _and_ Shikamaru before). No foreign Ninja, nothing that could be considered _deadly_ , bandits at worst and nothing at best.

The look on Tazuna-san’s face as Kakashi-sensei explained it to Sakura wasn’t comforting and the feeling of being watched hadn’t left.

They walked silently for a while, across streams and along the path that split the tree and Naruto became especially suspicious when the sensation of eyes on him, on his team and on Tazuna-san _left_.

It wasn’t just paranoia then.

It was real.

He was about to mention it when they stumbled across a puddle and the blond wracked his brain trying to remember the last time it had rained. Kakashi-sensei noticed it too.

They passed the puddle and everything went to hell.

Two men in black cloaks with all kinds of strange gear rose from the puddle--an _illusion_ \--swinging a spiked chain in their direction.

It wrapped around Kakashi-sensei and Naruto assumed the masked men said something before _yanking_ , tearing their teacher into nothing.

The genin froze.

Kakashi-sensei was _gone_. So easily? There wasn’t anything left, no bone, no hair, no clothes. Now wasn’t the time to worry about it though.

Sakura screamed and before Naruto could do anything they were behind him.

“The second one…”

The words were muffled but easy to understand as the two men said them practically intohis ears.

Kurama rumbled within him as the fox began to wake from his nap.

The pair prepared to wrap their chains around him as well and before he could blink, Sasuke was airborne, weapons pulled and released. The chain was pinned to a tree by his shuriken and by the time they noticed Naruto was also ready with weapons of his own. Sasuke threw a kunai to increase the strength but both boys knew it wouldn’t last long.

Sasuke landed on the claws the two men wore where the chains were attached and Naruto finally managed to move. It was an odd feeling, one Naruto had never felt before--being _awed_ by the Uchiha. He wondered if any of his followers had ever actually seen him do anything like that, it was the first time since they were young that Naruto had thought the raven haired boy was _cool_. He didn’t know Sasuke was even capable of protecting anyone, let alone protecting _Naruto_. There might be hope for him after all.

The blond would’ve helped but if he moved either of them, it could get Sasuke hurt so he waited until the Uchiha delivered his kicks to their attackers’ faces before he took the one closest to him. With the claw bound to the tree he was at a much lower risk of getting injured and with techniques taught by two Taijutsu specialists, Naruto attacked.

He managed to land a few kicks and a solid punch before the chain holding them snapped and they bolted. One heading for Tazuna-san and one straight for him, claws first.

He had no weapon that could match it, and using Taijutsu wasn’t an option. He’d have to dodge.

The question of why they were so determined to take _him_ down when Sasuke had actually managed to show his skills despite the fear Naruto could clearly see in the way he moved bounced in his head. They killed Kakashi-sensei first because he was a jounin, he had the skill to fight them, to take them down. Taking down the strongest first was obviously the smartest method to take down a group, so why _Naruto_? He was the smallest of the group and, if you asked his teammates, the weakest.

He didn’t get the answer before he was forced to dodge the incoming claws, not that he ended up needing to. Their teacher himself appeared and grasped both shinobi by the necks before either assassin could make contact with their targets.

When Naruto looked over, Sakura and Sasuke were in defensive positions in front of Tazuna--who was obviously the target of the other man, while the blond was the target of the first.

His stomach sank as his suspicions about the old man who was their client became the reality of their situation.

This wasn’t a C-rank mission.

This was way worse.

Iruka-sensei was never going to let him take anything higher than a D-rank for the rest of his life after this, he just _knew_ it.

**~()~**

Apparently Kakashi-sensei hid away, switching himself with some logs, in order to see who they were targeting (it was equally likely the pair of shinobi were after the blond or even Kakashi-sensei as it was for the target to be Tazuna). He even apologized for not helping him right away--in other circumstances it might’ve offended the blond, because he should’ve been able to protect _himself_. But there were two shinobi who were clearly stronger than him, two shinobi who _wanted him dead_ and were actually going to do it. Even if Naruto managed to fight off the one the jounin _had_ saved him from, the other was still there and despite targeting Tazuna, they both seemed set on taking down the blond as well. He did congratulate him for trying though--not that it stopped him from feeling _useless_.

Both Naruto and Kakashi-sensei wondered if there was a reason for it, or if it was somehow convenient for them.

Neither male voiced this but the look they shared said enough.

Naruto hadn’t even noticed the injury to his hand until his teacher pointed out that he’d been hurt. Apparently the wound was also poisoned, because the pair coated their blades in poison as a backup plan.

Why was his luck so bad? Had he done something he wasn’t aware of?

He congratulated Sasuke for his job well done (Sakura acted as if by congratulating _him_ , he was congratulating _her_ ), and gave Sakura a nod of acknowledgement.

With their attackers tied up, sitting at the base of a tree, Kakashi-sensei finally explained just who they were, Tazuna wisely continued to ignore the hand gestures both the jounin and the blond genin used when they spoke. His narrowed eyes were a good indicator that he was, at the very least, more observant than his teammates, though.

“Chunin from Kirigakure… These guys are shinobi known for continuing to fight no matter what the sacrifice.”

The Demon Brothers.

He looked them in the eyes and one of them spoke (Kakashi-sensei translated for Naruto).

“How were you able to detect our movements?”

Naruto wondered now if he was supposed to be able to feel their eyes watching as they walked, found himself wishing he’d said something about it sooner--even if he hadn’t known for sure until the feeling was _gone_ , only to return when they passed the puddle.

“There probably wouldn’t be puddles of water on a clear day like today, when it hasn’t rained for days.”

“Knowing that, why’d you leave it to the kids to fight?” Naruto could only hear Tazuna’s remark because he was standing so close.

“If I wanted to, I could kill these guys instantly,” Naruto didn’t like the idea of ending lives much, not unless it was absolutely necessary, he got the feeling Kakashi-sensei didn’t enjoy it much either.

He turned his gaze from the chunin to Tazuna. Naruto couldn’t hear what Kakashi-sensei said to the drunk or the tone he used, he didn’t sign it, whatever it was, sobered the man up, however briefly it lasted, and his tan skin paled considerably. He considered himself lucky he wasn’t on the receiving end.

The alarm on Tazuna’s face was clear and Kakashi-sensei turned the rest of his body to face the bridge builder properly.

“...I had to know if it was you or one of us shinobi who were being targeted,” Had to know if they were after Kakashi-sensei, or if they knew about Kurama… even if they were after the _Last Uchiha_. “The mission document didn’t say anything about you being targeted by Ninjas. The content of the request was supposed to just be protection from gangs, thieves and the like… This is a mission with a B rank or higher. The request was for backup protection until you finished your bridge. If our enemies were to be shinobi, the mission would’ve been estimated without question, as an expensive B-rank mission.”

The pieces began to fall into place but there weren’t enough for him. He wasn’t a genius like Shikamaru or an adult with experience (who could’ve been a genius for all Naruto knew) like Kakashi.

Tazuna looked at the ground as Kakashi-sensei continued talking.

“It appears there’s some kind of good reason for this, but being lied to in the mission request won’t do. This is beyond the scope of our mission.”

“This mission is too soon for us,” Sakura was quick to give up in the face of fear, even _smiled_ while doing so, but Naruto couldn’t find it in himself to give up yet. “Let’s give it up!”

He knew she was probably right, but the need to prove himself--that he wasn’t some kind of wuss, that he could put up a better fight, that he wasn’t _useless_ \--nearly consumed him. If they absolutely _had_ to turn back, he wouldn’t fight it, but he wasn’t going to stay silent. He would present his argument first.

She continued and, again, it was only his proximity to her that he was able to hear a word she said.

“We need an anesthetic to open Naruto’s wound,” He was _not_ going to be her excuse to bail.

They started talking about how they should return to the village to treat his wound.

He wasn’t going to be _anyone’s_ excuse.

**“Don’t worry about the wound. I’ll take care of it.”** Naruto loved Kurama more than people sometimes. **“Just get the poison out.”**

The fox had told him once that he could heal almost anything, even poisons, but this was a lesson. He’d healed him after practices with Lee and when he cut himself trying to perfect his kunai and shuriken throwing skills. He knew the fox was capable. However, most people didn’t have something like Kurama to help them and becoming reliant on him would only screw him over later. He had to be able to handle something like this on his own.

He pulled out a kunai, raising it into the air before driving it into the stinging wound on his hand, closing his eyes tightly. It was painful. Blood splattered on his skin, his clothes and on the ground and everyone’s eyes were on him.

He wasn’t weak anymore.

Why did everyone treat him like he was some weakling? Like he was made of glass? Like he was a toddler or a _burden_?

“Naruto! What are you doing?!” Sakura demanded, sounding more angry than concerned and Naruto turned away from them all to tune them out.

The blond remembered the training he’d gone through the last few months. Practices with Lee, Taijutsu spars that lasted _hours_ , training with Kurama that was almost endless. He wasn’t weak.

He was the village pariah, he’d dealt with nothing but _scorn_ and _hatred_ his entire life, he’d been _alone_ his entire life. He worked his _ass_ off. Read countless scrolls, spent countless hours studying things as boring as history and theory, practicing until he was so sore he could barely move until Kurama healed his overworked muscles.

He would _never_ need to be rescued again. Not for something like this. Not because he was too overwhelmed to fight effectively. It wouldn’t matter if the entire shinobi world was after him, he would be able to handle himself. Whether it took weeks or months or years or decades. He wouldn’t let _anyone_ call him weak.

He’d never let his fear get the better of him, or let apparent hopelessness stop him.

He’d keep going until he _died_.

He’d protect the old man who was their client until his heart stopped.

He swore it on the pain he felt from the kunai in his hand.

“I’ll protect you, old man… with this kunai!” He ripped it out and felt blood pool in the wound once again.

He turned to face them again, a fire burning brightly in his brilliant blue eyes--determination stronger than anything he’d ever felt.

“I _won’t_ give up on this mission!”

Of course, Kakashi had to ruin what had the potential of being a pivotal moment for him and his teammates.

“Naruto, it’s all well and good to rid yourself of the poisoned blood but any more than that and you’re going to bleed to death.”

Naruto held back a scoff and Kakashi grabbed a cloth from his pack. A gloved hand grabbed his wrist and he wiped the blood away in time to see the wound steam as Kurama healed it. His skin stitched itself together and the only thing to show that an injury ever existed to begin with was the remaining blood on his hands and clothes.

“You sure?” He said it quietly. It wasn’t rude or sarcastic, it was almost sad and the look in Kakashi-sensei’s eye softened as he watched.

This wasn’t the first time he’d had a wound healed by the fox within him.

When he was young he thought it was normal, much like his hearing. He always healed when he was sleeping and by the time he woke up it was like he was never injured at all. The first time he’d ever seen a scar he’d been more confused than when he tried to follow lessons without being able to hear them. Naruto didn’t have any scars. There was no mark on his skin to indicate he’d ever been injured at all, _ever_. He found out that people don’t normally heal overnight the first time he’d seen a cast. Broken bones took longer, bruises were the fastest, and cuts depended on their severity but for a long time he’d just assumed that it was something he’d inherited.

A bloodline or something.

He was okay with it being Kurama though.

They pressed on. Sakura asked something about bandages and Kakashi dodged the question--she dropped it but Naruto saw something in Sasuke’s eye that he’d never seen before.

He didn’t know what it was, if it was good or bad, but it was there.

Whatever it was, Sasuke was at least suspicious. He’d have to be careful around the older boy.

He wasn’t ready for anyone else to know his secret yet, _any_ of them.

* * *

Kakashi was worried about Naruto, about the fox sealed within him and about his relationships with his teammates.

Over the last month or so the blond had shown promise as a sensor. He didn’t do it often, and he never mentioned that he did, but Kakashi saw it. He saw it in the way Naruto would look in his direction before he showed up for missions or training (late, as usual), in the way he unknowingly looked in the direction the jounin _knew_ there were Anbu. It was fascinating. Similarly, it was interesting how the blond was the only one to even _glance_ at the puddle where the Demon Brothers had been hiding.

It was likely he’d felt them nearby the entire time they’d been following, and if they’d been there since they left the village it meant that this was more than just a couple Ninja trying to stop the bridge builder. If Naruto was too used to feeling shinobi around him it would explain his silence but it was something they’d have to talk about.

He also considered his disability. When he’d hidden, he hadn’t considered how Naruto would react. Even if he could sense them, without being able to hear that kind of thing could be _really_ surprising and with so many things going on and only two ways to know instead of the three (being able to hear _and_ see _and_ sense) he should’ve had… He felt bad. Naruto would need special training to hone his ability and Sasuke and Sakura’s ignorance of his _disability_ only made them look down on the boy more.

Knowledge of the Kyuubi should’ve stayed between those who absolutely needed to know. Those close to the blond’s parents, the Hokage, those tasked with taking care of the seal in its fragile stages. No one else should’ve known and now the hatred the knowledge grew was passed down to the children. He was just glad the boy had friends, had someone like Iruka who was willing to take care of him, who loved him and did everything Kakashi hadn’t been allowed to do.

Sometimes, at the memorial stone, he found himself wondering what things would be like if his teacher had survived, if Naruto had been raised to think of him as a brother. He wondered if that kind of change would’ve saved the Uchiha Clan, saved Itachi, saved Sasuke.

Even without going down that road, he wondered if he was capable of being the teacher Naruto needed.

He wondered if the blond would ever be able to trust his teammates enough to tell him his secret.

But wondering now was pointless. Those who were dead would stay that way and without _something_ to push them, they’d never fully trust each other. He just hoped that something wouldn’t attempt to kill them.

At least one of his students was improving under his care.

Sasuke had been particularly impressive while he’d watched them, Sakura’s willingness to protect Tazuna, despite her obvious fear was impressive too. He was just glad the older boy was willing to protect his teammates. It meant, at the very least, that Sasuke could still be saved from his need for vengeance. That despite thinking that he was better off without them, that they hold him back, he still cared about them to some degree.

It was all he could ask for so early on.

Sakura… She was so focused on Sasuke’s improvement she neglected her own. At least she attempted _something_.

There was still so much work to do with these three.

Kakashi kept his eyes on the dirt road, on his colorful students who pressed on diligently.

This wasn’t the last bout of trouble they’d face. Call it instinct or intuition but the silver haired jounin was positive they’d only scratched the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm posting this a few hours later than usual but I think it's a good introduction into the arc. The next chapter will be a few episodes and not just one (I was originally going to have them meeting Zabuza at the end of this one, but I like this better).
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter
> 
> My other story, From Time to Time, hit 10k reads on Ao3 yesterday and I was super excited about that. The response to both on all three platforms has been so amazing I could cry from happiness.
> 
> Also, I don't know why, but ff.net hasn't been letting me read new reviews on From Time to Time. I'm not sure if it's going to do the same with this story but I can only see them in my emails at the moment. Normally I try to respond to questions but this website enjoys making it difficult for me.
> 
> Thank you for the reviews anyway and thank you for every favorite and alert! I can't even express how excited I get to see everyone's reactions to this story and see people enjoying something I've created.
> 
> Don't forget to vote in the poll on my ff.net profile guys! What should the main pairing be?
> 
> Shikamaru and Gaara are in the top two places and someone mentioned the possibility of Naruto having two boyfriends (the two of them) so let me know what you think about that as well. If not, or if I can't work it in effectively, I'll write a oneshot in this au for you guys.
> 
> Next week we meet Zabuza and Haku. Will they survive? (I've already decided but I'd love to know what you think!)
> 
> See you next Saturday, guys!
> 
> ~KoreanOreo


	9. Demon of the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 meets the legendary swordsman known as the Demon of the Mist.
> 
> Naruto is smart, observant and homesick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! There will probably be only one or two more chapters of this arc, so it's kinda long but nowhere near as long as the 13 episodes it takes up in the show. 
> 
> The Chunin Exams arc will definitely be longer though, since so much happens.
> 
> We also see a new point of view this chapter! It's brief, but it's meant to be.
> 
> Any weird spelling errors can be attributed to the plaster on my finger making it particularly hard to type effectively. Don't play with knives, kids! And if you do, at least pay attention to where your fingers are in relation to the blade. Also, if I accidentally mixed up "Zabuza" and "Tazuna" I apologize, they're really similar and I know I messed it up a few times but I don't know if I caught them all.

**Chapter Nine: Demon of the Mist**

* * *

Being deaf sucked when you had a teacher who never showed his _damn_ mouth.

This was not the first time the thought crossed Naruto’s mind but the way Sasuke and Sakura were listening so intently to whatever the cyclops was saying only reiterated the point. Logically, he knew it was likely about the threat to the old man, since they were under informed, but that didn’t make it any less hard. He wasn’t signing so it was even worse.

Kurama told him that once they become proper partners, something they couldn’t do without the key to the seal, Kurama would be able to hear what was going on and could help him. He wished he knew where to get the key. Unfortunately, Kurama didn’t know where it was either and revealing their bond too soon wouldn’t end well--neither he nor Naruto had any doubts on what would happen if it was. They would think that the fox was _influencing_ hima and the seal would be tightened or added to or _something_ that would prevent them from communicating. Neither wanted that, especially since Kurama was the only thing keeping him grounded being so far away from the family he’d created. After _finally_ knowing what it was like to have support and a loving family, it was hard being away from them--even after only a couple days.

They were traveling from the edge of Fire Country across the water to Wave country on a gondola and visibility was low. It was unsettling when it was his primary sense. A heavy fog rolled along the water making it near impossible to see landforms in the distance.

The bridge, still incomplete, came into view as they drew close enough and it was _huge_. Bigger than anything Naruto had ever seen other than the Hokage monument. The heavy fog made it difficult to see details but he could already tell that it would be massive in its completion.

As they got closer to Wave Country, Tazuna finally began his story. He couldn’t get every word but it was enough to understand the gist of it. He was being targeted by a man who held a lot of power and money named Gato. He had something to do with shipping but Naruto missed that part. Naruto barely recognized the name but Kakashi-sensei did, even if the blond couldn’t hear his response the look in his eye was enough to speak of his recognition. It turned out the guy was into drug-trafficking and had used shinobi and gangs for it. It wasn’t Naruto’s area of expertise. Politics and economics were really boring when it came down to it. Anyway, Gato forced his way into Wave Country and took control of pretty much everything using his influence and money.

It clicked pretty quickly for the three genin. The chunin from before were hired by Gato to assassinate Tazuna so the completion of the bridge would never happen. The reason for withholding that information to begin with was still in question, though.

Naruto assumed Kakashi-sensei asked because when his thoughts were answered by the drunkard, that was who he was looking at (though he refused to meet his eyes).

It came down to expenses. Tazuna and the entire nation was poor--especially with Gato in control--and he couldn’t afford to pay for the ranking the request required.

The sob story, while it was obviously the truth, was meant to manipulate them into staying to finish it. Naruto would know, it was one of the things he was best at and how he avoided getting into trouble more often than not when he was growing up. It probably would’ve worked on him if he hadn’t laid it on so thick in regard to his imminent death and how his daughter and grandson would cry. He was blatantly trying to guilt trip them into staying to complete the mission and while Naruto would normally back out just to spite him, the blond was determined to see it through to the end. He looked at the bandages wrapped around his hand (Kakashi-sensei insisted so as to not alert his teammates of his... _condition_ ). They were a stark reminder of how useless he’d been in the face of the chunin and it was something he didn’t plan on letting happen again. If that meant he also helped save a family grief over the loss of a family member than that would make it even better.

Kakashi-sensei agreed to continue, albeit reluctantly, and the face Tazuna made (despite his attempt to hide it) was _smug_. Naruto wanted to punch him all over again.

The further they got from the water the better visibility became and his jounin teacher’s concern for the situation, and disappointment in himself for caving, was practically tangible.

When Gato found out the chunin he sent failed, he’d send someone stronger. That much was obvious. But how much stronger? Would three fresh-faced genin and a single elite jounin be enough?

Somehow, someway, Naruto found himself leading the group but it didn’t last before Sasuke sped up his pace to push past him. It was _odd_ to say the least.

At first he thought it was his imagination, a part of him that still felt some kind of rivalry with the Uchiha rearing its ugly head but a talk with his friends confirmed his suspicions. Sasuke had been trying to provoke him into some kind of fight or trying to get him to engage in a rivalry with him again. Shikamaru thought he was upset that Naruto was ignoring him after giving him years of attention but he didn’t get it. Sasuke _hated_ him. He’d told Naruto to give up and told him to leave him alone a plethora of times so why would he be upset that he finally got a clue and _listened_. People were confusing.

Naruto didn’t try to pass him again, didn’t care enough to maintain the lead he’d taken. Sasuke didn’t respond verbally, he rarely did, but his frustration was clear.

The feeling came back, he could feel eyes burning through him, chakra pulsing in front of them and slightly to the side. He threw a kunai into the brush, at the source of the feeling and it vanished but nothing happened.

They were gone.

“Naruto- _baka_! What are you doing?!” Sakura screeched at him and it was the first sentence he’d heard to completion since they got on the boat.

Naruto kept his blue eyes narrowed at the bushes where he had been _sure_ someone was hiding..

“Someone was there.”

Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna voiced their disbelief but Kakashi-sensei remained silent, considering him. If even _one_ person believed him, it was enough.

He tried not to think about how if Shikamaru or Shino or Choji was here, they would believe him without question.

The feeling returned as quickly as it left and his attention focused on it as it bounced from location to location before settling behind another bush off to the side.

“There!”

He whipped another kunai out and threw it where he _knew_ the person’s neck or chest would be.

“Stop it already!” Sakura yelled at him, coming behind him and whacking him harshly on the back of his neck. If he liked her any less, he would’ve gladly hit her back but he decided to be the mature one (since apparently _both_ of his teammates were more petty than he was).

Naruto was about to give her a warning for the abuse when Kakashi-sensei pushed the bushes back to reveal the terrified white rabbit his kunai had missed by _millimeters_.

Naruto knew that the presence he felt wasn’t a rabbit, especially not a _white_ rabbit in the warm seasons. It didn’t make sense.

Sakura looked ready to hit him again at the sight of the frightened bunny but the blond wasn’t paying enough attention to pick up what she said. He knew something was off about the whole thing and the only reason Kakashi-sensei would bother to check was if he thought the same thing.

He took pity on the bunny anyway, gently cradling it in his arms. It wasn’t injured, no fur was out of place, nothing seemed and there was no blood--which was good since he didn’t want to waste bandages on an animal when they could need them later. He ran his tan fingers through the rabbit’s fur, soothing the fear that shook through the small animal.

The feeling came creeping back, eyes burning into his head and chakra like cool water.

“Get down!”

It was urgent and Naruto, carefully keeping the rabbit safe, dropped to the ground. The blade of the massive sword missed everyone in the group by centimeters and embedded itself in the tree opposite to where it came from. A man jumped onto the handle.

He seemed tall, though the distance made it hard to tell, and he wasn’t wearing a shirt, exposing his almost-grey. Cow print arm warmers left his shoulders bare and high-waisted, grey, pinstripe pants covered to the knees with cow print leg warmers. His face lacked eyebrows and his hitai-ate was on the side of his head and Naruto could just barely make out the symbol for Kirigakure. To Naruto’s dread, the shinobi wore bandages that covered his mouth and nose and blocked them from his view. He wouldn’t be able to understand a word the man said unless he decided to scream or yell.

Kakashi-sensei was kind enough to sign this time, one handed and off to the side. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke were good enough at Shinobi Sign Language to even recognize it for what it was but Iruka-sensei taught Naruto well.

Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist.

The blond felt a thrill in his gut at the title. He was regarded as a demon, though he was well aware he wasn’t one (and neither was Kurama if you wanted to get technical). He found that perspective was important when it came to titles like that. While he knew of Kiri’s Genin Exam--it was in a textbook Shikamaru had lent him when he’d been preparing for a test in the academy--he doubted _that_ was all there was to the man. Even if he _was_ an assassin for hire.

There were moments of nothing and Naruto assumed they were talking before Kakashi-sensei moved to lift his hitai-ate from his left eye. Sasuke was watching him carefully as he did so. In the time they’d been genin, none of the trio had seen their teacher’s face, with the exception of his visible eye. Obviously there was more to his covered one than simply missing an eye.

 _Doujutsu_ , his mind supplied. He had a Doujutsu hidden underneath his forehead protector.

Naruto didn’t know much about Doujutsu, just that Hinata and her clan had one and Sasuke’s clan had one that he hadn’t yet developed. From the way Sasuke was looking at Kakashi-sensei, Naruto assumed that whatever Doujutsu was hiding under his hitai-ate wasn’t his own (it was probably the Uchiha’s).

“Don’t involve yourselves in the fight, that’s the teamwork in this situation,” Kakashi-sensei signed one handed while he spoke, never taking his other hand off his forehead protector. “Protect Tazuna.”

Naruto decided he’d only involve himself in the fight if he knew he’d be less of a hindrance, and against a man as built as Zabuza anything could happen. Especially if he needed the money.

The Konoha jounin pulls his hitai-ate up revealing a scar running down the length of his eye and under the mask on his face. His iris is red with what look like black commas surrounding the pupil. Naruto barely remembered seeing a picture of it in a book, it called it the _Sharingan_.

Within him, Kurama recoiled violently. Whatever the eye was, whatever it did, it was clear Kurama hated it more than he hated Sasuke and if he was right then the fox would only hate him more when he developed it, himself.

A fog rolled in, likely a jutsu from Kiri, and Zabuza vanished into it, reappearing over the water.

Naruto could feel the large amount of chakra he was building from where he stood guarding Tazuna.

The mist thickened and the little visibility they had was gone for a moment, when it lightened again, Zabuza was gone.

Sakura asked a question he couldn’t hear and Kakashi-sensei signed as he responded, no facing his genin.

“An ex-Anbu from Kirigakure and an expert in the _Silent Killing_ technique. As the name suggests, it’s done in an instant in silence,” The man, the Demon of the Mist, was someone to be feared for sure. Naruto wondered how much of that was a choice. “I haven’t totally mastered the use of my Sharingan, so don’t lower your guards.”

The mist got thicker.

Kakashi-sensei vanished and Naruto was left almost completely reliant on the sensory ability he’d been working on with Kurama if it came down to a fight.

He could barely hear a muffled whisper of words he couldn’t understand but the fear on his teammates’ and their charge’s faces said enough about what was being said. A threat, likely a morbid one. They were in the way of this man getting paid, and to him, just collateral damage.

A large burst of chakra blew the fog away and with it came killing intent so potent he could taste its acidity. It was intense and though he knew it wasn’t aimed at him, Naruto couldn’t help but be reminded of the several instances it _had_ been. Sasuke’s pale skin became paler and he and Sakura shook, neither used to such a large amount of blood lust. It felt like he was about to die but it wasn’t the first time. The only time he’d ever felt the intent to kill stronger was an instance when he was young and Hokage-jiji’s blood lust was so intense he fell to his knees and shook even harder than he already had been. That hadn’t been aimed at him either but it was a similar feeling, where he felt as though he could see his life flash before him.

Naruto didn’t let the effect show.

Sasuke looked like he was ready to drive his kunai into his gut to escape it. Naruto didn’t know what stopped him, but he was glad it did--whether or not he liked the older boy, they were teammates and he _did_ care about their lives.

Naruto felt what happened next before he saw it. The cool, water-like pulse of Zabuza’s chakra before he was within the barrier they’d created to protect Tazuna. Kakashi-sensei was there in an instant, the blade of the Nukenin’s sword driven into his body.

The wound bled water.

 _A clone_. An _elemental_ clone.

Then Zabuza was behind the Leaf jounin. His sword cut through the silver haired nin like butter and before the horror of it could sink in, it became clear that the image of their teacher was a water clone too.

Zabuza seemed more shocked than Naruto and his teammates. In hindsight, the blond really shouldn’t have been all that surprised at all. From what he could remember, the Sharingan showed the future, in some obscure way he’d never understand without having it himself. It allowed the user to see what someone was going to do before they did it, allowed you to copy it impeccably and keep it in your arsenal. He was beginning to think Zabuza didn’t stand much of a chance… or wouldn’t if Kakashi-sensei didn’t have to worry about keeping three genin and a civilian safe.

Before Zabuza could blink, Kakashi-sensei had a kunai to his throat.

They were frozen, in a deadlock with the advantage going to the Konoha shinobi. It was obvious, it wouldn’t last. Things were never this easy in real life.

 _Another_ Zabuza was behind him and _it would be so much easier to follow what was happening if he could hear_.

Naruto could almost pinpoint the second his teacher saw the blade coming and dodged milliseconds before would’ves sliced him in two. He failed to dodge the kick Zabuza dealt him next and if it weren’t for the Makibishi Spikes that coated the ground, he would’ve succeeded in his second attempt to kill him with his sword.

Kakashi-sensei landed in the water with a large splash he could barely hear and Zabuza leapt away.

It was clear that Zabuza was no push over, even in the face of a Ninja as good as their teacher. He was smart and fast, excellent with his sword _and_ skilled in both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. It made for a deadly combination and Naruto didn’t want to know how _genin_ would fare against a man of his caliber without help.

Kakashi-sensei surfaced and in an instant the Demon of the Mist was behind him.

“ _Water Prison Jutsu!_ ”

A sphere of water trapped the silver haired jounin before he had the chance to get away.

They shared words and a clone rose from the water, the blond could see the bandages over his jaw twitch as he said words too muffled for him to understand before disappearing into the mist.

Naruto barely had a second to even _try_ to sense him before the kick to his chest did it for him. His head band flew off from the impact and Zabuza stepped on the Leaf symbol engraved into the metal.

“---ingo--ook----id!” Even feet away, his voice was muffled from the bandages and his own defective ears.

Kakashi said something, even signed it but Naruto could barely see past Zabuza’s much larger body.

For being the top students, even after more than a month of Kakashi-sensei signing along with nearly everything he said, Sasuke and Sakura never bothered to pick up the same habit. Whatever Sasuke said in response, Naruto didn’t hear but he could see, even through the mist, that he was more serious than he’d ever been.

He charged forward, throwing a number of shuriken at the Kiri nin, all easily blocked by the massive sword. Sasuke launched himself into the air while Zabuza’s vision was obstructed by the blade and attempted an aerial attack. Zabuza saw through it easily and caught him by the throat before his kunai could make contact. He threw him to the ground roughly. Sasuke didn’t get up right away.

“Sasuke-kun!” Sakura yelped.

Naruto looked down at his hitai-ate, crushed carelessly under the foot of the Demon of the Mist. He remembered what it meant for Iruka-sensei to give it to him, how it had been his and how he swore to cherish it. He remembered the words Kakashi-sensei told them the day of their Bell Test. He remembered the promises he made to Iruka-sensei and his friends.

Every memory only stood to strengthen his resolve. His shaking stopped and his fear faded as he felt his comrades with him, felt Kurama’s pride as he listened in. He could do this. The _Water Prison Technique_ was a C-rank jutsu that required the user to be within close range and keep their chakra focused. It was why Zabuza created a water clone.

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. They didn’t need to _beat_ Momochi Zabuza, they just needed to distract him long enough to force him to drop the jutsu.

Before that, though, there was something he needed. As dumb as it may be, it was too important.

He charged forward and Zabuza easily knocked him back, the blade of his sword cutting him--not enough to kill him, but as a warning--but not before he was able to grab it.

Sakura and Sasuke stared at him.

“Naruto, you idiot! Even _Sasuke-kun’s_ no match for him! Don’t just go charging--” She cut herself off as her eyes fell to his hand, Sasuke’s eyes followed not long after.

Safely away from Zabuza’s foot, clutched tightly in his hand, was his hitai-ate.

Naruto stood up shakily, the blow he’d taken to get his forehead protector back was painful and his body ached horribly but Kurama had already healed the cut and he was _ready_.

Shadows covered his eyes as he re-tied his headband even tighter than before.

“Put this in your _Bingo Book_ : I’m the man who will be acknowledged by Konohagakure and then everywhere else! I’m Uzumaki Naruto!”

He could feel everyone’s eyes on him and he wondered if it was the good kind of stare or the bad kind. He didn’t care. He grinned widely.

“Sasuke! Lend me your ear!” Naruto wondered if he’d ever see the irony of that sentence.

He heard a muffled response he assumed was Sasuke asking _why_.

“I have a plan!” His grin turned sinister and became more of a smirk than a smile. Anyone who knew him properly would probably be _terrified_ but Zabuza had no idea.

Kakashi-sensei shouted something, and Naruto hesitated briefly before the words he’d signed and spoken flashed in his mind.

 _“Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are_ worse _than trash!”_

He wasn’t going to abandon Kakashi-sensei.

Tazuna seemed to agree.

“---uch--ou--ant.”

Sasuke’s face settled into a smirk at _whatever_ he said.

“--ou hear--at?” _No_ , actually. He didn’t. It was okay though.

Zabuza shook with laughter and from the look on his teammates’ faces, started his life story (apparently this was an ongoing theme for the mission).

Naruto didn’t need Zabuza or Kakashi-sensei to explain Kiri’s customs since it had been placed under the rule of their current Mizukage. _Yagura_. Kurama had said, when he read the name, that it sounded familiar but he couldn’t place it and from there he found that since Kiri had been under his command it had been referred to as the _Bloody Mist_. The graduation exam was to set the students against each other in a battle to the death.

He could guess where the man earned his fearsome title of _Demon of the Mist_. There was a reason the exam no longer involved murder, Shikamaru hadn’t known much about it and the books didn’t give many details but it was clear now just who the demon was.

The water clone charged Sasuke, forcing his elbow into his chest to force him back before driving it back down. Blood spurted from his mouth.

“Sasuke-kun!”

Zabuza ground his foot into Sasuke’s chest and prepared to draw his sword once again.

“ _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ ”

Within a moment there were dozens of physical copies of Naruto surrounding Zabuza on all sides. Alone they were enough of a distraction to get the jounin’s foot off of Sasuke. The clones and the original all drew kunai and leapt into the air, easily covering him with their numbers.

Zabuza brushed them back easily.

It was too easy.

As he slid across the dirt and grass, Naruto dug through his pack and tossed his last resort into the air.

“Sasuke!”

He caught the blades easily and when he realized what they were, he smirked.

A Fūma Shuriken. A Shadow Windmill.

Zabuza said something but it didn’t perturb Sasuke and he carried the weapon expertly. He leapt into the air and threw it.

The weapon blazed past the clone and his eyes widened as he caught on.

He caught it. Naruto expected it.

Another one came flying toward him and Zabuza was left with no real choices. He could release the Water Prison to catch it or dodge it. Either way he would be forced to free Kakashi-sensei.

He jumped and Sakura gasped but Sasuke smirked. The second Shuriken disappeared in a puff of smoke and became _Naruto_.

Still moving with the force of the throw, Naruto released a kunai at Zabuza’s face. He now had a choice. Die and release the jutsu or live and release the jutsu.

Either way they got what they wanted.

Zabuza chose life and removed his hand from the sphere of water that imprisoned their teacher to avoid the hit.

The kunai scratched his eye.

~~~~

Sasuke was many things, first and foremost though, he was an Uchiha.

Learning that someone who was decidedly _not_ an Uchiha wielded his clan Doujutsu that he didn’t know about had been a shock--he wasn’t sure he liked it. It was obvious, with the knowledge, why Kakashi had been chosen to be his teacher.

Getting cornered by an opponent so much stronger than them, so skilled and so ready to kill, was not what expected out of what they all thought would be a boring C-rank of escorting some drunk home. He especially hadn’t expected Naruto to be _right_ about it.

Sasuke had assumed that when Naruto had been flinging kunai it was a cry for attention, a fit of jealousy because he’d been almost useless in the fight against the two chunin. He should’ve known better. Naruto, for months now, had been different. He carried himself differently, behaved differently, _everything_ was just different.

He started getting good grades in class and hanging out with Shikamaru and Choji--and eventually Shino--he seemed to have a close bond with their teacher. It was hugely different from the boy who’d made a name for himself being a talentless loser who was always alone. Even his Taijutsu improved, though he never got a chance to fight him after that. He was smart in a way he’d never seen from him before.

He didn’t even care to pick fights with him and his ridiculous crush on Sakura was gone as though it were never there.

None of it made sense.

What changed? _Why_ did it change? Why did he _hate_ it so much when he should be glad that he didn’t have to deal with Naruto on top of the rabid fangirls?

He assumed it was a fluke, cheating off one of his new friends or something of the like. The blond hadn’t even passed the graduation test! Sasuke honestly didn’t have a clue how he managed to fail and still become a ninja, though he did remember hearing about an incident that happened the night after their test.

The only thing to support that it wasn’t a fluke was that Naruto was _extremely_ proficient in Shinobi Sign Language. He had no idea why the blond enjoyed it so much or how he got so good so quickly but he bested _everyone_ with the exception of Iruka-sensei (who didn’t count since he was their teacher). He even used it regularly.

Despite the changes, despite _all_ of it, Sasuke still believed Naruto was a fluke, a talentless idiot who got lucky a few times.

Got lucky on tests, on in-class questions, on graduating and becoming a shinobi, when he got that stupid cat, when he sensed someone following them.

This proved false when a plan that actually made sense and _worked_ against an opponent like the Demon of the Mist was thought up in its entirety by _Uzumaki Naruto_. Sasuke was being forced to consider the possibility that the younger boy really wasn’t what he’d always thought he was.

Despite that, there was something _off_ about him. He didn’t startle at loud noises, had a tendency to completely ignore people if he wasn’t looking directly at them and rarely made eye contact. It didn’t add up.

Before this mission was over, after Kakashi finished off Zabuza, Sasuke was going to figure out what was up with the blond.

* * *

Naruto actually managed to force Zabuza’s hand. Kakashi was proud. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe in his student, he did and Naruto was very skilled (not that he’d had many opportunities to show it). Against an opponent like one of the Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist, he’d wanted them all to run. No genin could ever match him in strength (not unless you were someone like Maito Dai) and especially not genin who were practically fresh out of the academy.

Naruto never ceased to surprise him with the number of clones he could produce and control and it had been a good attempt to take down the clone but his true plan had been better than anything he could’ve expected.

He _knew_ the three of them couldn’t win against Zabuza but he also knew that _they_ didn’t have to. In forcing him to release Kakashi, the Demon of the Mist would have to worry about the Copy Nin again and the genin could protect Tazuna like they were supposed to. It was clear that the words his best friend had said to him that day, the words he repeated to his genin, struck a chord with him.

When Zabuza, in anger over being bested by a tiny blond genin he didn’t even consider to be a true ninja, geared up the Fūma Shuriken to throw at Naruto he acted fast. Blood sprayed as the blade of the shuriken made contact with his hand and Naruto fell into the water before Zabuza could attempt to attack him some other way.

The glare he sent at the other jounin was fierce. It had been years since he was as pissed off as he felt in that moment. He’d been forced to watch his genin, who he’d begrudgingly began to care for (though he knew it would be inevitable the moment he passed them), be mercilessly attacked, toyed with, by a man twice their size and easily five or more times their strength.

Zabuza’s eyes widened at the sight.

He was only vaguely aware of Sakura’s happy cheer behind him.

Naruto resurfaced and grinned up at him and even through his rage he felt the proud feeling return.

“Naruto… Your strategy was outstanding,” He signed with his free hand, not bothering to say it out loud.

“The purpose of the shadow clones wasn’t to take down Zabuza but to hide my transformation into the Fūma Shuriken,” Naruto didn’t sign, too preoccupied with treading water, and spoke loud enough for Sakura and Sasuke to hear. “I left a clone behind then transformed into the Fūma Shuriken. The clone threw the real me, disguised, towards Sasuke. He must have realized who I was right away because he took out his own shuriken… And that’s the _Shadow Shuriken Jutsu_!

“I hid in the shadow of the real Fūma Shuriken and aimed for Zabuza. I didn’t think I could _defeat_ him, but I knew I could destroy the Water Prison. There was no choice, either he’d die and the prison would be released or he could dodge and still be forced to release it. Defeating the water clone was a bonus.”

Sasuke was smirking.

“That was a fluke,” It held no heat and Kakashi didn’t think he was being sincere, not that Naruto heard him anyway.

“A fluke, huh?!” He couldn’t tell if he was agreeing with Sasuke or not.

Kakashi could tell it wasn’t a fluke. He’d had many discussions with Iruka about Naruto’s progress in class. Apparently when he was given the extra help he needed to _hear_ the lessons his grades had easily rivaled Sasuke’s. If it weren’t for his average over all being so low and being unable to perform the _Bunshin_ he could’ve easily been a competitor for the spot of Rookie of the Year. He _also_ knew that Naruto was well versed with traps, he’d been a prankster from a young age and was known among jounin and chunin for being difficult to catch. The plan was too well put together to simply be written off as a fluke.

Sasuke’s ability to recognize at least a portion of it enough to put it all together was also great. When the two of them worked together they were capable of some amazing feats and Kakashi was greatly impressed with both of their performances.

“Hmph! I got distracted and broke the jutsu.”

It was weak, a poor attempt at trying to salvage his pride.

“You didn’t break the jutsu, they forced you to break it,” A vein pulsed on Zabuza’s forehead in anger. “I’ll tell you now, the same jutsu won’t work on me twice. So, what will you do?”

Sakura and Sasuke stood guard on Tazuna and Naruto remained in the water. If he got out now Zabuza might target him as revenge so it was probably for the best.

The Demon of the Mist glared at him and closed the shuriken so all the blades were putting pressure on his hand and Kakashi’s eyes widened in pain. He easily took back control and flung the shuriken away and into the mist.

Both jounin leapt off into the air and Zabuza began forming hand signs. Kakashi’s sharingan eye focused intently on his hands, barely listening to the voices of his genin as they watched.

Ox. Money. Hare. Rat. Boar. Bird. Ox. Horse. Bird. Rat. Tiger. Dog. Tiger. Snake. Ox. Ram. Snake. Boar. Ram. Rat.

Both kept going in sync, Kakashi’s sharingan providing him with the next hand sign and there were _a lot_ of them.

“ _Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!_ ”

Twin dragons rose from the water, attacking one another and showering water down onto them. The rush of water hit the shore and with it, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna. The power of the waves pushed Naruto under water but he easily resurfaced as it calmed. The water dragons rained down on them as Kakashi and Zabuza collided again, kunai against the Kubikiribocho.

They leapt apart and circled each other.

Kakashi copied him move for move in perfect sync and Zabuza's eyes widened.

“You won’t be able to beat me!”

“You won’t be able to beat me!”

“You!”

“You!”

Zabuza performed more hand signs before stopping, staring wide eyed _past_ Kakashi.

“ _Suiton: Great Waterfall Jutsu!_ ”

Water swirled in front of Kakashi, growing larger and larger before it flew toward Zabuza, washing him away just before he was able to do the same to the Copy Nin. The jutsu’s current destroyed many trees in its path before it finally slowed down, pushing Naruto toward a tree just before doing so.

Zabuza’s back hit a tree and kunai pierced his biceps on either arm.

“It’s over.”

The jutsu receded.

“ _Why?_ ” Zabuza’s voice was shaking, dripping with fear and shock. “Are you able to see into the future?”

“Yeah,” Kakashi raised his kunai, glaring down at the Demon of the Mist from his place on the branch. “I see your death.”

Senbon flew from seemingly out of nowhere and pierced Zabuza’s neck and blood spurted from the wounds. The Water Style user hit the ground hard.

In a tree opposite to him stood a masked figure, clearly young and wearing a white mask with red swirls and Kiri’s symbol on the forehead. The androgynous figure had long, dark hair that was tied up in the back and wore a green kimono top. There was no clear indicator of who the person was besides possibly being a Hunter Nin from Kiri and most probably being a young boy. He probably wasn’t much older than Kakashi’s genin.

“You were right. He died.”

Zabuza’s face was frozen, eyes wide and bloodshot, brow creased with fear.

Kakashi checked his pulse.

There was none.

“He’s dead.”

The masked figure bowed.

“I thank you. I have been waiting for the chance to kill Zabuza.”

“By the looks of that mask, you’re a Hunter Nin from Kirigakure.”

“Impressive. You’re very knowledgeable.”

Naruto pulled himself out of the water and watched the Hunter Nin silently, glaring at him suspiciously. He probably couldn’t hear a word he was saying and couldn’t read his lips because of the mask.

The boy jumped down from the tree he was perched in and lifted Zabuza’s body over his shoulder.

“Your battle is over for now. I must get rid of the corpse because of the secrets it contains. Please excuse me.” The young shinobi made a single handed sign and vanished with Zabuza’s corpse in a swirl of leaves.

“Now, it’s time to take Tazuna-san home.” Kakashi covered his Sharingan with his hitai-ate once again.

The old man laughed, adrenaline still coursing through his veins from the battle.

“So sorry for the trouble. You guys can rest at my house!”

They began walking.

A wave of exhaustion washed over the Copy Nin and his legs shook, visible eye widening as he fell to the ground. Naruto was barely able to catch him, the weight of the older man taking the smallest member of Team 7 down with the momentum of his fall.

He was only vaguely aware of the concerned voices before everything went black.

**~()~**

He woke up on a futon, body aching and head pounding.

“It seems I’ve overused my Sharingan…” He sighed to himself.

A woman he’d never seen before entered the room.

“Are you alright, sensei?”

Kakashi sat up slowly, his body rejecting every movement of his muscles as he did so.

“Not really… It will be hard to just move for about a week.”

She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked down at him.

“You probably shouldn’t move for a while.”

Kakashi was inclined to listen to her. Civilian women could be some of the scariest out there and he’d like to avoid incurring her wrath. He laid back down and brought the duvet to his chin.

His genin poured into the room not seconds later with Tazuna behind them.

“Kakashi-sensei’s awake!”

Sakura kneeled beside his futon.

“Your sharingan is amazing but if it puts this much strain on your body it may not be worth it!” She chided him, a worried look on her face.

Naruto looked similar and Sasuke, while he hid it much better, looked concerned too. He gave them a half hearted apology. He was never meant to have the Doujutsu and his body hated the overuse of it. A proper Uchiha would experience similar symptoms after prolonged use but their bodies were designed for it, its very code was etched into their DNA.

Sakura asked about the Hunter Nin and as he explained (out loud and in sign) their purpose, to rid the world of all traces of a shinobi after death, something about it felt _wrong_. There was still a nagging feeling of unease and no matter what he did, he couldn’t will himself to relax. Instincts like that were rarely wrong but he couldn’t eliminate something truly being wrong as the cause for it. While it _could_ just be paranoia after a traumatic event, it was more likely that it wasn’t over yet.

“...They take care of the bodies immediately and on the spot--!” Kakashi cut himself off abruptly as he finally realized what he was missing--he didn’t miss the widening of Naruto’s blue eyes as well.

Hunter Nin take care of the bodies on the spot, immediately. They don’t bring the body elsewhere. The fact that this one _did_ meant one of two things: he wasn’t following proper protocol or Zabuza was still alive.

As much as he wanted to believe the first option was the truth, the second had a significantly higher probability.

“He took him away…” Kakashi wasn’t even sure Naruto knew he was speaking out loud.

The blond’s eyes were glazed and he was deep in thought, but regardless he was right.

When his eyes cleared he spoke again, much louder and more pointedly.

“The kid with the mask. He didn’t take care of his body on site, he took it away…”

Kakashi nodded.

“And the weapon he used…”

Sasuke’s dark eyes widened in realization as he too caught on.

“Impossible…”

“What are you guys clamoring on about over there?” Tazuna grew impatient with their talking in circles.

“Zabuza’s probably alive.” Both Kakashi and Naruto said at the same time.

Who knew how much time they had to prepare for the next attack?

Their mission was far from over.

* * *

Naruto couldn’t take all the credit for his realization. Kurama had helped him reach the conclusion, even if he hadn’t said anything out right. If not for him he probably would’ve been one of the last to figure it out, only to feel like an idiot for not seeing it sooner.

Kakashi-sensei explained the whole thing, reiterating what the fox sealed within him already told him. That the senbon used by the fake Hunter Nin only put Zabuza into a death-like state that was purely temporary. His pulse was lowered enough to convince someone checking that he was dead.

In a few days, maybe a week tops, they’d need to be ready to face him all over again and potentially his help too.

A kid who looked younger than Konohamaru tumbled into the room, falling into Tazuna’s lap and mumbling something too quiet for him to hear. His mother called after him, scolding for something Naruto wasn’t paying attention to.

He felt an ache in his chest as he thought about what was waiting for him back in Konoha. Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru (and Moegi and Udon), Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Lee, Hokage-jiji, Gai-sensei... The people who became the family he never had but always wanted and now, seeing the boy and his family, it only served as a reminder of how long they could be waiting until they went home. Naruto remembered a time he’d been excited to get out of the village, being jealous of those who were able to go on the field trips he never could but now, being in Wave Country, he couldn’t wait to be back in the gates of Konoha. It was something he’d have to get used to as a shinobi but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

The boy, Inari (as his mother had said), turned out of his grandfather’s grip and looked at his mother after glancing at Naruto and his team.

Naruto had no choice but to read the kids lips as he spoke.

“Mom, these guys are going to die. There’s no way they can oppose Gato and win.”

Naruto was tempted to believe otherwise. If his knowledge was correct then Gato himself was a civilian with no experience as a shinobi. The problem lied with the hired help. That didn’t mean he was going to let Zabuza or any other shinobi kill him before he was acknowledged by his village. He refused to die until he saw his dream through to the end.

Something about the kid got under his skin but he refused to let his irritation with the boy rule his actions. He was better than this now, in control of his emotions--trauma aside.

He kept his mouth shut.

No one said a word and Inari turned tail and left.

Naruto followed close behind, quietly. He found the young boy sitting on a desk opposite the door, looking out a window. His shoulders were shaking and he was clutching what looked like a picture frame tightly to his chest. The blond knew enough without being able to hear to figure out he was crying.

He left Inari in peace. There was no way a stranger would be able to provide the comfort of family.

**~()~**

“Now the training begins!” Kakashi-sensei looked a bit too cheerful for a man on crutches. “You need to learn to control your chakra with your body. It’s difficult training that requires you to put your life on the line to master!”

Something about that seemed highly exaggerated to Naruto but he didn’t comment. He had poor chakra control--something that he and Kurama had been working on before the trip started--mostly due to his abnormally large stores. He had more chakra than most _jounin_ if Shikamaru was to be believed and if Nara Shikaku’s shocked face meant anything when he heard them talking about his shadow clones, then it was understandable. That didn’t mean it could keep going. If he wanted to be any kind of decent ninja, he had to have the best control he could. Any suggestion was more than welcome if it would help even a little.

Sakura said something, probably to ask just what the training entailed and Kakashi-sensei signed and spoke his response.

“Climbing trees.”

“Climbing trees?!” The three genin erupted.

“Yes, but not _normal_ climbing. You will climb the tree without using your hands!”

Naruto and his teammates looked skeptical.

Images of Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza standing on water flashed in his mind.

Maybe it _wasn’t_ so impossible after all.

“Just watch!”

Kakashi-sensei hobbled over to a tree on his crutches and walked up it as though the laws of gravity and physics didn’t apply to him. It was just like what they did on the water. He continued to walk until he was upside down on a branch.

He used his armpits to hold his crutches tight as he began to sign again.

“It’s kinda like this: focus your chakra into the soles of your feet to make them stick to the trunk of the tree. If you use your chakra well, you can do things like this.”

“Wait a minute!” Sakura yelled. “How’s something like _that_ supposed to make you strong?!”

It was a stupid question. Without proper chakra control, certain techniques were impossible. Lee’s teammate Tenten was a good example. She had wanted to be a medic nin but lacked the chakra control she needed to effectively perform the techniques. Of course, she much preferred her seals and weapons to medical Ninjutsu but that was beside the point.

“The aim of this training is to accumulate the required amount of chakra to the required spot. It’s surprisingly difficult, even for expert shinobi. The amount of chakra used is very subtle and the bottoms of your feet are the most difficult place to gather chakra. Anyway! In other words, if you master that control, it would theoretically be possible to learn any jutsu!”

It was blatant manipulation but it worked. The possibility of being able to perform _any_ jutsu was too good for him to pass up and he could tell Sasuke was thinking the same.

“The second aim is to maintain that chakra. Ninja use the most chakra during battles. Under those kinds of stress, _control_ and _maintenance_ with chakra becomes the most difficult. Nothing’s really gonna happen with me saying this and that… You’ll need to learn it with your bodies.”

Kakashi-sensei threw kunai down to their feet.

“Use those to mark your progress,” He was still standing upside down on the tree branch. “Each time, strive to get further up the tree and place a higher mark. You aren’t good enough to walk up from the start, so run and use your momentum. Got it?”

The three genin took a moment to gather their chakra with the Ram sign before making attempts at climbing the tree.

Naruto blew himself off the tree the second his foot made contact.

Apparently it was going to be harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be longer. But my internet keeps going in and out so I want to get the chapter up now while it's working properly. Somehow it ended up being exactly 7777 words so there's that.
> 
> Also; this is a story about the readers' choices. So here I have yet another choice for you guys: Should Hiruzen die during the Chunin Exams arc? 
> 
> This is a decision I've been sitting on since Day 1 (Nine weeks ago... damn) and I've decided to leave it to you! This will determine a bunch of things for the future so choose carefully, guys! This choice will determine what direction this fic goes (but if enough people want it, I'll write a condensed version of the losing choice as well). It will also effect something else I've gotten a lot of comments/reviews about since this story started: whether or not Naruto will be told about his parents or find out on his own.
> 
> Choose wisely guys! This poll will be comments/reviews only and will go until the week before that part comes up. Don't forget to cast your vote for the pairing as well!
> 
> Here are the numbers so far:
> 
> ShikaNaru- 83/108  
> GaaNaru- 7/108  
> ShinoNaru- 5/108  
> SasuNaru- 5/108  
> NejiNaru- 4/108  
> KibaNaru- 2/108  
> Other/Naru- 2/108
> 
> Shika/Naru has a major lead but there's still plenty of time! Poll is on my FF.net profile (link below and on my profile here)
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to add Kiba to the poll results by mistake! I rectified it! No worries!
> 
> Your comments/kudos/bookmarks mean everything to me and few things make me as happy as seeing you guys are enjoying this story so thank you to everyone who's done so!
> 
> See you guys next Saturday!
> 
> ~KoreanOreo


	10. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto makes progress with the tree walking exercise, there's an argument, and we meet our favorite trap. Not necessarily in that exact order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compared to last night, writing this chapter went much smoother. Even though I was more distracted my bursts of writing were bigger so this got done much faster. I have to go to my cousin's graduation party later so I was really concerned about getting this done and having time to sleep (since I rarely do on nights before I post, I sleep during the day instead like the mole I am 😂) but it went well.
> 
> Only one more chapter to wrap up the arc...Probably. If it is, it'll be perfect for our 10 week anniversary! I can't believe it's been so long already. You guys are amazing for sticking with me for that long. For real, you guys are the best!

**Chapter Ten: Hero**

* * *

Kurama laughed at his struggles. A lot. Apparently there wasn’t anything the fox could do to help him because it was something he had to learn on his own. That didn’t mean he didn’t know and understand _why_ Naruto was struggling.

It was a fact known only by a few (because they’re the only ones who cared or saw it regularly) that Naruto had _massive_ chakra reserves. He could easily match any jounin. The problem was that he hadn’t had good control when his reserves had been smaller. The blond was _starting_ chakra control with jounin level reserves that would only grow with time, as his body grew taller and gained more muscle. This, of course, meant his control was abysmal.

Progress on the tree was slow for Naruto.

Sakura had gotten the hang of it immediately which was impressive… until Kurama told him just how _small_ her reserves were. Apparently she would need to work twice as hard to expand them since she hadn’t come from a shinobi family nor did she have a Bijuu sealed within her. Apparently he had both, even if Kurama refused to elaborate further. It was nice to know he came from a shinobi family, a clan--even if they didn’t exist anymore it only meant that he wasn’t abandoned or given up on purpose.

Sakura had also stuck her tongue out at him when he tried to congratulate her, so there was that.

Luckily for him, Sasuke wasn’t faring much better than he was. He had less chakra than Naruto (most people did) but it wasn’t by nearly as much as it was with most. Both boys bounced between using too much, and subsequently getting shot off the tree, or too little and not being able to stick at all.

When they found the perfect medium, the challenge was _maintaining_ it. He found the amount of chakra he _should_ use easily enough but keeping that level constant took more effort than it should’ve, at least in Naruto’s eyes. He’d seen plenty of shinobi walk up walls in the village, and knowing this exercise made it much clearer how the ninja who used to pursue him after his pranks were able to get to him so quickly. Naruto used his muscles to climb and they used _chakra_. How unfair. They made it look effortless too, barely even thinking about it before transitioning from the ground to a wall or tree. Naruto wanted to be like that.

**“Practice then, Brat. You’re not used to using your chakra like this, once you get the hang of it, it will be simple just like everything else you do.”**

Kurama liked to make jokes about that, how he tended to pick up on things more quickly when he was _seeing_ it or experiencing it. When he first started learning sign, he’d been really surprised with how quickly Naruto took to it, especially since he tended to find studying and repetition painfully boring. Even without pretty much _needing_ to know it, he still enjoyed it and it was fun being able to talk to people while others watched clueless. It made him feel like he was a part of something super secret and cool. It was also nice not being the one left out of things for once.

Every time he’d tried to bond with his team he was shot down, and shot down _hard_. He was also pretty sure they forgot most of the sign language lessons Iruka-sensei gave them anyway since they never used it. Naruto thought the two _top students_ would’ve caught on by now, honestly (it would make it easier than telling them, in any case). He tried to become a friend to them, they already tended to write him off because of his status as the Deadlast in class (though in the end it was only because he failed the _actual_ exam and received a field promotion instead). He’d hoped having a proper relationship with them would make it easier to tell them but they didn’t want to and even though they’d never really gotten along, it hurt that they wouldn’t even make an effort to try.

Him and Sasuke actually worked pretty well together when the Uchiha put aside his hatred and focused on what was important. They’d gotten along well enough _before_ starting at the academy and there was no reason why they had to be rivals since they were teammates so he didn’t see why they couldn’t be friends. Naruto could _also_ tell he was suspicious. He didn’t know how close he was to piecing things together or even if he was suspicious of the right things. For all he knew, Sasuke just thought he was taking some kind of steroids to be better after sucking so bad for so long (even if he wasn’t 100% at fault for that).

Their first attempts were pretty similar, using too much chakra and blasting themselves off the tree. Based on Sasuke’s face and Sakura’s loud, outraged cry (“Shut up, Sensei! Sasuke won’t like me if you say that!”) he assumed their teacher made some snide remark about their less than stellar performance. Naruto wasn’t nearly as embarrassed by it as Sasuke was, it stung being shown up by someone who constantly insulted him (it felt like he was only proving her right) but her opinion of his performance didn’t matter in the long run. He’d get there eventually and when he did it would be even more impressive because he was a fresh-faced genin capable of wielding the power of a jounin (even if he didn’t completely know how to utilize that power to its fullest potential).

Tuning them all out was easy when he could barely hear them to begin with and without the distractions, Naruto focused on his chakra and his tree.

After a little while he was able to maintain a constant level of chakra for about half the way up the tree. It wasn’t _great_ but it was progress. He maintained the belief that Sasuke’s was only higher because he was taller and therefore had longer arms and went back to ignoring him. They were his teammates and he should be glad they’re doing so well. A team was only as strong as its weakest link and Naruto vowed it _wouldn’t_ be him.

 **“I think that position goes to the pink banshee.”** Kurama said it so casually and Naruto’s concentration broke forcing his body to slide down the tree just before he could mark it.

His face was red from trying to hold in his laughter. It was probably wrong of him to agree but he couldn’t help it. How were they supposed to work as a team when a part of that team was more concerned about Sasuke getting the smallest scrape than about ensuring that her team and her objective remained safe? The answer was that they couldn’t function as a team with her behavior. He hoped she grew out of it or that Sasuke put her out of her misery and either took her on a stupid date and end things once and for all or date someone else.

He supposed worst comes to worst, he could just tell his rabid fan base that he was gay. It wasn’t true, if half of his dream had anything to say about it (you couldn’t restore a clan with two men, unfortunately), but it would get them off his back.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei were all looking at him funny by the time Naruto came back to himself. Apparently it wasn’t appropriate to fall off a tree and almost burst into laughter. At the very least, Kakashi-sensei didn’t look suspicious about what caused the laughter so Naruto took it as a win. He still wasn’t anywhere near ready to tell anyone about his bond with the fox, couldn’t until he’d gained at least _some_ favor as a shinobi. Even if they trusted him, he was still a kid in their eyes and they wouldn’t trust that he wasn’t somehow being manipulated.

After a while, Sakura was exhausted--not surprising given her low reserve levels--but both Naruto and Sasuke were still going. Naruto’s progress began to flatline and he could feel Sakura and Sasuke’s mocking gaze, even if he wasn’t looking at them.

He decided if they wanted to play that game he could play too, in fact, Naruto was the best at it.

He approached Sakura, who was laying back, breathing heavily beneath her tree. He crouched down to her level and gave her _the eyes_. The pinkette had never experienced their power before and wouldn’t know that there was an ulterior motive behind his actions.

“Hey Sakura, can you give me some tips?”

It was an impactful question. Naruto had gotten used to asking for help when he needed it but never from or even around his team--though in this case he wasn’t asking for the advice she’d give. It clearly took her by surprise, her bright green eyes widened significantly and she didn’t respond immediately.

He couldn’t actually _hear_ much of her response, which was unusually quiet for her but it did the trick. If Kakashi-sensei wanted teamwork and Naruto wanted to be a functional team with them, it was going to happen, no matter how underhanded he had to be to achieve it.

At the very least, it would get Sakura used to working _with_ him and it seemed to please Kakashi-sensei that he was relying on his teammates.

**~()~**

Eventually, Kakashi-sensei sent Sakura away to guard Tazuna while Naruto and Sasuke continued practicing into the evening.

He actually found his chakra was easier to control the less he had, and that kind of progress would certainly help in the long run. Sasuke periodically attempted to goad him into competitions and it made him want to laugh. For all Sasuke used to call Naruto’s “one-sided rivalry” with him childish, it was more than clear now that the Uchiha was just as into it (if not more into it) than he’d been. Both boys were covered in dirt and bruises and by the time night fell, they were both out of breath but unwilling to give up.

They both ran up the tree again and Naruto fell first, but not before leaving a deep scratch in the trunk. Sasuke was doing better and Naruto had an internal struggle over it. It wasn’t because of a rivalry, it was his personal disappointment and Kurama had to continuously remind him that Sasuke had more chakra than an average genin but Naruto’s dwarfed it and it would take more time for him. It helped, but only marginally.

There was more than once that his frustration with his struggles got the better of him and forced his concentration to break. This was no different. He picked himself up again, as he always did, and closed his eyes, his hands forming the Ram sign. He used to help focus his chakra, to ground himself and keep himself calm as he brought _just_ the right amount of energy into his feet.

He opened his eyes and he could practically _feel_ the fire burning in them as he stared at the tree with determination.

“--to.”

He took a few steps toward the tree.

“Naruto!”

He tripped, face planting into the ground. He picked himself up and glared at Sasuke.

“Don’t distract me while I’m concentrating!” It was the closest he’d been to _that_ behavior since he made friends with Shikamaru and Iruka-sensei started helping him.

He dropped the glare and looked at the older boy wearily. Sasuke wasn’t one to talk to him first, in fact Naruto was pretty sure he could count on one hand the number of times he said anything to him that wasn’t an insult. The number of times the Uchiha used his name was even lower.

Despite the odd look Sasuke was giving him, he wasn’t worried about Sasuke being suspicious of Naruto not hearing him call his name. The blond was known for zoning out and not listening when he was focused, even when his hearing wasn’t a factor so there was nothing unusual about the behavior.

The Uchiha looked away for a brief moment and when he looked back Naruto could just barely make out the light pink dusting his cheeks in the orange light of the setting sun.

“Y-yo asked Sakura to give you some tips before…” Sasuke’s voice was quiet but the quivering of his jaw gave his stuttering away. “What did she say to you?”

Oh. Now he understood. Sasuke was too proud to listen when he asked for tips and now that _his_ progress began to flatline, he realized he needed them. He was embarrassed too, but at least he was making an effort. There was a time when Naruto would’ve just kept trying even though his method wasn’t working. There was also a time he would’ve laughed and left Sasuke to fend for himself but he _wanted_ to be a proper team with these people so he decided to have mercy on the ravenette and give him what he wanted--but not before messing with him (consider it payback).

“I’m not telling.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened as his blush disappeared. He looked more affronted than angry and the look was almost funnier than his embarrassment from earlier. His eye twitched and for a while neither boy moved.

Of course he _did_ end up telling him, but not before teasing him a bit more. Sasuke _really_ needed to lighten up.

**~()~**

Before Sasuke was able to _use_ any of Sakura’s advice they were called in for dinner. He wasn’t home alone so he made sure to remember the manners Iruka-sensei (Naruto wondered if he would object to being called Iruka-nii instead) ingrained in him. No matter how hungry he was from the training he forced himself to eat slowly and neatly. Sasuke on the other hand, abandoned his manners as soon as they were allowed to eat and shoveled the soup and bread into his mouth quickly-even if he _was_ neat about it.

No matter how slowly he ate, the food was gone quickly and he was still hungry. He used a lot of energy practicing the exercise (they went with minimal breaks for nearly _ten hours_ ) and his body was screaming at him to replenish the calories he’d lost. It was one of the many lessons Iruka-sensei had taught him, particularly when he was grilling him about his diet (unfortunately ramen wasn’t a good source of nutrients even if it was a good source of calories). The deal had been that he had to have balanced meals before training and he could have ramen a few times per week _after_ training. He took it, of course, because _ramen_ but also because it was the first time anyone ever cared to look after his nutrition and health. He even got a little bit taller! It wasn’t much, he was still the shortest out of all the rookie teams, but it was better than nothing.

Both him and Sasuke asked for seconds (Naruto only took another piece of bread and some vegetables) and Sasuke looked like he was ready to be sick from the speed he ate. Part of the blond felt bad and the rest finally realized why normal people didn’t eat so fast. He’d never had that problem while eating ramen, but it happened occasionally with less filling foods too. Since it took more to fill him anyway, he used to end up overeating because he would eat faster than his body could process it (that’s how Kurama described it, anyway). Being around Iruka-sensei and sharing dinners with him helped with that a lot--that didn’t mean he couldn’t easily destroy ten or more bowls of ramen from Ichiraku.

After dinner they had hot tea--which was amazing-- and the conversation Naruto had tuned out (it was mostly buzzing anyway) came to a close. The quiet of the house was peaceful for a while until a muffled voice behind him said… something.

Kakashi-sensei didn’t translate but he did subtly direct Naruto’s attention to Sakura who was standing in front of a torn photo that was hanging on the wall.

“--ari was staring---through dinner.-- looks --ike someone --icture was deliberately torn---.”

Tazuna, his daughter and his grandson froze, eyes hardened or completely shadowed over. The atmosphere became tense and uncomfortable and the grief in the air was constricting. Naruto hated it.

He couldn’t hear what Tsunami said, likely the identity of whoever was missing from the photo (maybe a brother or a husband or something, since the figure was distinctly masculine).

“---once called a hero--this town.” Naruto could only catch the end of Tazuna’s sentence but he understood. Whoever it was, he was dead and he’d likely died to save the life or lives of other people.

Inari slid away from the table and ignored his mother’s cry to go to his room. She followed him.

“Dad! I’m always telling you _not_ to talk about _that person_ in front of Inari!” Something about the sentence, yelled loud enough for Naruto to clearly hear, rubbed the blond the wrong way.

Tazuna ended up explaining everything, while Kakashi-sensei subtly translated for him.

Apparently the man had been Tsunami’s late husband and Inari’s stepfather. They had been really close and Inari really looked up to the man. Inari also used to _smile_ and laugh a lot then--Naruto hadn’t seen the kid smile once since meeting him let alone laugh. He understood the feeling, not entirely since he’d never lost anyone, but he knew the pain of loneliness uncomfortably well.

Tazuna’s hands shook as he explained and his eyes welled with tears that fell onto the table below.

The words _bravery_ and _hero_ were tainted in Wave because of the incident that took the man’s life and that’s where Naruto’s understanding ended. Was there _really_ no hope? He’d been alone from the beginning, spoke to the ghosts of Hokage’s past and animals just to feel like he wasn’t. They had been his heroes, the Yondaime in particular (Kurama always found that funny for some reason, Naruto assumed it was because the Yondaime had been the one to seal him away). He looked up to them, respected their sacrifices for the village and had grown up wanting to protect what they’d given their lives for.

Inari had met his future stepfather when the man saved him from drowning after he attempted to save his pet when bullies threw it into the water and quickly became attached--another thing Naruto understood. Without Iruka-sensei, Jiji and Shikamaru (and later Choji, Shino, Lee and Gai-sensei), Naruto had no idea where he would be or what kind of person he would’ve become. Especially if he’d had _no one_ at all.

Kaiza inspired Inari because of his strength, and he inspired the town too.

There’d been a storm, the dam had broken and an entire section of the island was at stake. They needed to tie a rope to fix it but the currant was too intense and Kaiza offered himself, knowing it was likely to kill him. He fixed it and lived and from then on became known as a hero to the island.

It _was_ inspiring and he couldn’t help but be reminded of the Hokages he’d looked up to. Naruto thought Kaiza would’ve made a good Kage if Wave had been a shinobi village.

After that was when Gato had shown up and Kaiza, as the town hero, was a direct threat to his rule. He had him kidnapped, beaten and then strung him up for the whole island to see. His arms, which he’d sworn to use to protect the island he’d come to love, were bruised black.

He was publicly executed by Gato’s hired thugs and Inari had seen everything.

Kaiza smiled until the bitter end.

Naruto understood, then, why the village’s, why _Inari’s_ hope had been robbed. To him it was something like a betrayal. He’d sworn to protect them and by dying he couldn’t fulfill his promise. It was the wrong way to think about it, especially since Gato’s only strength came from his ability to pay people off.

It was why the brat was so sure they would die.

Unfortunately for Inari, Naruto didn’t really know when to give up. He didn’t plan on dying anytime soon and he vowed to prove to Inari that there _were_ heroes. Even if they were dead.

**~()~**

Naruto spent the whole night training until he dropped and every night following that dinner. He _would_ get the exercise down until he could do it without even _thinking_ and he’d make sure Gato couldn’t control the village anymore.

He passed out at some point from the overexertion, like he had every other night, and when he woke up it was early morning. He was dirty, he had feathers all over his jumpsuit and there was a person hovering above him.

At first he’d thought the figure was a girl but something about her seemed off and Kurama seemed to agree. The androgynous person had long brown hair and brown eyes filled with regret and concern--the kind of concern that lead to violence. They wore a sleeveless pink kimono that was loose and covered any possible indicators of gender and a black choker that blocked Naruto’s view of a possible Adam's apple. Kurama agreed that the person was most likely a boy and Naruto couldn’t help but think _something_ about him was familiar.

He was sure he’d never seen the boy’s feminine face before in his life and this was his first time in Wave Country so there was no reason he _should_ be familiar except…

**“Except for the presence you felt after the two chunin attacked.”**

There had been two. One was like water but sharp like metal and the other was cold as ice. The chill he’d felt following them on the way to the island, the power he’d felt from the fake hunter nin… They were coming from the feminine boy in front of him.

Naruto knew there was no way for him to win a fight against the boy alone, he wasn’t skilled enough yet-- _maybe_ with Kurama’s power but they agreed that the usage would be too suspicious before they had the key to the seal or were given express permission.

He pretended he didn’t know that the androgynous boy was the one who faked Zabuza’s death and put on his best confused expression.

“Who’re you?”

The brunette laughed, giggled, too quiet for the blond to hear. He was _really_ pretty and he couldn’t force down the embarrassed flush from the thought. He shouldn't find his enemy pretty but it was a truth he couldn’t escape.

Naruto was suspicious of the lack of an answer but didn’t show it.

“What are you doing here?” He spotted the basket not too far behind the older boy but couldn’t see its contents.

“I’m gathering medicinal herbs,” _For Zabuza_. Naruto couldn’t help but wonder exactly how the two knew each other but regardless, it was clear the older boy cared about the swordsman. There was a protective spark that lit in his eyes as he said the words and Naruto thought he understood. “For healing sickness and injuries and the like.”

The brunette wasn’t innocent, not entirely, but he could feel the good in him the same way he felt it in Zabuza. Being a shinobi meant completing your mission, if their mission was to kill then they had to kill. When he thought about it from that perspective it was really hard to dislike them.

They weren’t much different from Team 7 in that regard. Their missions just happened to be exact opposites. Kill the bridge builder, Tazuna. Protect the bridge builder, Tazuna.

He decided to help.

Whether he helped or not, the other shinobi would still end up with the herbs and Zabuza would still be healed. It didn’t make any difference so he didn’t see the harm. No matter what, within the next few days the boy would be back with Zabuza to try to kill Tazuna again.

He could only hope it could end without blood being spilt.

“You’ve got a lot to do in the early morning,” He said conversationally as he placed another plant in the basket.

The brunette looked up at him.

“You, too. What have you been doing in a place like this so early?” Naruto was sure he’d seen the kunai he’d fallen asleep holding and knew exactly what he was doing but if he was going to play civilian Naruto would play along. At the very least, it was easy to understand what the older ninja was saying because his responses were so clipped.

“Training.”

Brown eyes widened and an emotion Naruto couldn’t name swirled through them.

“Could it be that you’re a ninja or something?” Even civilians recognized shinobi hitai-ate but maybe in countries without ninja didn’t so he’d let the comment pass and nodded his head.

“No kidding. You’re great, aren’t you.” The brunette was laying it on thick but Naruto knew the boy was watching when he’d unleashed his plan and knew there was _some_ truth. Both shinobi were well aware who’d be the one walking away from a fight between the two. “But… why are you training?”

There was more to the question than what it seemed but Naruto wasn’t sure exactly what he was looking for.

“I want to get stronger,” _To gain respect, to protect his friends, to be an asset to his team, to live up to the legacy his heroes left behind_ … There were so many answers to the question but he voiced none.

“What for? You already look strong enough.” It was a blatant lie unless he was looking for an easy fight.

“So everyone in my village will finally acknowledge me.”

“For the sake of somebody else, or for your own sake?” Naruto wondered briefly why he wanted to know so badly, what he had to gain from it before realizing _exactly_ why. He wanted to know if he was someone he could respect.

“Both.” Though he still had trouble with it, he was starting to learn that being selfish occasionally was okay. He wanted acknowledgement, yes, and that was for him. But he wanted to use the strength he earned to protect those closest to him, and though that, earn the acknowledgement and respect of the villagers. Prove to them that he wasn’t the monster they thought he was.

“So you have somebody precious in your life?”

His mind flashed to Iruka-sensei and all the times he’d spend with him the last few months. He thought about Shikamaru and Choji and Shino who’d become some of his closest friends and Lee and Gai-sensei who weren’t far behind them. He thought about how Kurama had been with him through everything, even if he only found out about him fairly recently. He thought about the Sandaime, who was like a grandfather to him and finally, he thought about Team 7. How Kakashi-sensei had shown concern for his health by giving him vegetables when he popped in through his window while he was eating cup ramen (apparently he hadn’t heard that Iruka-sensei had gotten to him first in that regard). He thought about Sasuke, who seemed to slowly be accepting him in some weird Uchiha way the blond would never understand. He thought about Sakura and how he so desperately wanted to be able to work with her properly on a functioning team.

Yes. He had precious people in his life. They were the people who saved him from the loneliness he’d been drowning in for so many years. The ones who saved him from becoming something else entirely.

Naruto wondered what could’ve happened between the brunette and Zabuza to make him consider the Demon of the Mist someone precious. The look in his brown eyes was familiar and Naruto couldn’t help but assume that Zabuza had done for the older boy what Iruka-sensei had done for him.

“I do.” He finally answered the question that had been hanging in the air.

“When a person has something precious they wish to protect, that’s when they can truly become strong.”

He sounded so sure, Naruto couldn’t help but believe him.

He thought about how Inari’s stepfather was strong both physically and in his desire to protect. He remembered Iruka-sensei taking the large kunai to the back from him and the strength he felt flowing through him when Mizuki was about to kill his beloved teacher. How Kakashi-sensei vowed to keep them safe and he knew without a doubt that the brunette was right.

“I know that, too.” He gave the other boy his best grin and it was genuine.

He smiled back before grabbing his basket and beginning his walk away.

“The you will become strong. I hope we can meet again somewhere,” The atmosphere changed slightly with the ominous remark (though it was only ominous because he knew the boy was Zabuza’s assistant). “Oh, and… I’m a boy.”

Naruto figured, but he let the boy assume he hadn’t. He certainly looked feminine enough to be a girl and the blond thought he did it to be dramatic.

They would meet again but next time neither would be on his own. The brunette would have Zabuza and Naruto would have his team and they’d be forced to fight again.

He couldn’t help but hope nothing would go too terribly wrong. He had a feeling that the boy would be a good friend if the circumstances were different.

His thoughts were interrupted by the konk to the head he’d been given by Sasuke.

“Ow! Hey, why’d you do that?” Of course as he was thinking about how he and Sasuke got along marginally better he had to go and do _that_.

“Idiot! Did you forget about breakfast?”

Oh.

Sasuke was worried about him. That was new.

Naruto only grinned at him.

* * *

After eating, Kakashi took Sakura with him and they went to look for Naruto. He hadn’t come back for breakfast like he usually did and it was concerning, especially since he couldn’t hear and Zabuza could be returning any day.

They walked out to the tree Naruto had been practicing on but didn’t see him in the area.

“Naruto?”

There was no response but not long after, a kunai came flying from the tree and landed at their feet. Sakura and Kakashi’s eyes were drawn upward to find Naruto resting on a large branch on the tree, grinning down at them proudly. He was _really_ high up, especially for someone with as much chakra as he had (Naruto had more than Kakashi did and that was without factoring in the chakra from the Kyuubi).

“No way… Naruto can climb that high now? Wow…” It was kind of rude of her to have so little faith in her teammate, especially since she was unaware of his massive chakra stores that would make it more difficult for him. Kakashi had known he’d get it eventually, it only surprised him that it took such a short amount of time.

“How’s that?!” He sounded so proud of himself too.

After nearly a week of frustration, Kakashi could easily imagine the pride he felt at seeing the fruits of his labor. He’d never really had many problems with chakra control and the only struggle (outside of emotions) he’d ever dealt with was when he’d invented Chidori (via failing to complete his teacher’s technique).

The idea of chakra and techniques led to Kakashi finally remembering that conversation he’d intended to have with Naruto _days_ earlier. He’d forgotten all about it with all the chaos and with the blond training all night every night, it completely slipping his mind.

The blond got up from his position on his stomach and stood tall and proud but something about his behavior seemed different. He could tell it wasn’t an imposter but it was _odd_.

He stumbled backwards.

“Oh, you idiot!” Kakashi could hear Sakura hiss but he was too distracted to care.

The branch Naruto was standing on was too high and a fall from there could seriously hurt or even kill him.

“This is bad,” Kakashi wasn’t in any shape to be catching the blond but he was prepared to ditch his crutch to do so in a split second.

Sakura screamed.

Naruto didn’t fall.

The blond’s feet stuck to the underside of the tree branch like glue and he smirked down at them looking even prouder than before. Kakashi was pretty sure the kid was _trying_ to give him heart failure. He hadn’t heard of the blond playing many serious pranks recently and perhaps that should’ve been a warning. He’d even seen Naruto’s suspicious behavior.

“Gotcha!” Kakashi didn’t think he’d ever heard the blond sound so confident in all the time he’d known him. Not _genuinely_ at least.

“Don’t scare us like that!”

He was definitely doing better than Kakashi expected but with his level of control he was bound to fall for real if he didn’t stand up right again.

It didn’t take long before the jounin’s fear became a reality.

Naruto’s foot slipped and he began to plummet downward. He didn’t make it far before Sasuke caught him by the ankle, standing upside down on the same branch Naruto had been.

The blond’s surprise was real and Kakashi was happy to see the Uchiha slowly getting closer to his teammates. Or one of them, at least.

Kakashi wondered if this was what being a parent felt like.

He’d have to ask Iruka.

* * *

Naruto ended up spending the day racing Sasuke up the tree. It was competitive but it wasn’t the same as their rivalry had been before. They were both having fun and their frustration was aimed at themselves and not each other. If someone had told him he’d be having a good time hanging around Sasuke even as little as a few weeks ago Naruto would’ve called them insane. He’d never have believed Sasuke would ever even bother making an effort to get along.

 _This_. Racing each other in this way was better than any rivalry could ever be and it almost felt like they were on their way to becoming friends.

“Shall we go back?” Naruto considered himself lucky that their respective trees were far enough apart to warrant Sasuke speaking louder than usual or he’d have never heard him.

For once the smirk he was wearing seemed more like a smile.

“Okay!”

**~()~**

They arrived back late and they ended up having to support each other as they walked, exhausted from the intense hours spent competing and trying to improve.

“What happened to _you guys_?” Tazuna voiced his concern loud enough for Naruto to piece what he said together and he grinned.

“We both climbed to the top!” _We_. Not _I_ or even _Sasuke and I_. _We_. It was nice.

Kakashi-sensei nodded and signed as he spoke.

“Naruto, Sasuke, you’ll both begin guarding Tazuna next time!” Naruto assumed that was their teacher’s roundabout way of saying _I’m proud of you_.

He was slowly starting to realize that, if Iruka-sensei was the mother hen, the Kakashi-sensei was the emotionally stunted dad. It was kinda weird but it was also nice. He didn’t mention this to Kakashi-sensei. Not yet.

Both Naruto _and_ Sasuke recognized the praise for what it was and cheered...leading to them both falling, since their limbs were weak from the strain they’d placed on them. Sasuke’s cheeks turned pink in embarrassment and he called him an idiot but he couldn’t help but laugh with Kakashi-sensei and the others. He’d blame it on adrenaline if he was questioned.

Dinner went by quickly and with his stomach satisfied and his body exhausted, Naruto was almost ready to crash. He was barely paying attention to anything past Tazuna’s thanks since the bridge was nearly complete.

He started dozing off at the table. Normally his manners would’ve been better but he didn’t think he’d ever been this tired before and decided to apologize for it later. He could feel eyes burning into him for a while but he ignored it in favor of resting his head while Kurama worked on his bruises.

There was a muffled voice before hands slamming on the table snapped Naruto out of his sleepy state.

“Why do you work so desperately hard until you get like that?!” Inari had tears running down his face as he yelled, his tone of voice conveying his anger and grief as much as his eyes did. “There’s no way you’d be a match for Gato’s men even if you train! No matter what cool things you say or how much effort you make... the weak always lose out against the strong!”

The brat’s whining was beginning to get on his nerves. Just because _he_ had no hope, didn’t mean Naruto had to abandon his beliefs so they suited an eight year old.

“Shut up, kid. I’m not like you.” He normally wasn’t so rude, especially to kids (and _especially_ when he was staying in said kid’s house) but the constant negativity that followed the brat was beginning to affect him.

Inari didn’t listen.

“ _You_ shut up! Looking at you makes me sick! Sticking your nose in even though you know nothing of this country! _I’m_ not the one who’s always acting frivolous not knowing the first thing about _pain_!”

Naruto snapped. This kid had _no right_. He had no clue about _anything_ Naruto had gone through! He didn’t know how hard he had to work for just a single friend! _He_ was the one who knew nothing about true pain! His stepfather protected him, died trying to save his country and _that_ was the thanks he got?

Naruto was having none of it.

It had been a long time since he felt this angry and Kurama wasn’t even trying to calm him down.

“So you’re gonna cry all day like the lead in a tragedy?” His words were like poison and his tone was low. “A _crybaby_ brat like you is the one that knows nothing. So go ahead and keep crying and see what _that_ helps!”

The words on their own weren’t that hurtful, at least to someone older, but the tone he used chilled the room to the bone. He knew they’d never seen him even _close_ to angry before, no one had really. Anger was rare for him. He tended to project his insecurities and frustrations as anger but when he was _actually_ angry, he was an observant enough kid to get you exactly where it hurt.

Sometimes brats needed to be taught a lesson. _He’d_ been taught far worse ones by far less pleasant people and he didn’t need some snot nosed brat who still had family despite his loss telling _him_ about pain.

“Naruto! That’s a bit harsh!” It wasn’t. It was exactly what Inari needed to hear, what he deserved to hear. Especially since he’d been treating his mother and grandfather like they meant nothing the entire time they’d been there.

Naruto got up without a word and left.

He didn’t need _Sakura_ of all people judging him for his outburst. If Inari should be preaching about pain to anyone, it should be her.

* * *

Inari stared wide eyed at the blond. He reminded him a lot of his father with his stupid grins and lessons his pride. It was _unfair_. It was _stupid_ and they were all going to die so it was pointless anyway.

The anger, the venom in his voice had been almost tangible and it shook him to the core.

 _Crybaby_.

_“Don’t cry, Inari.”_

He cried harder. His father would be so disappointed in him.

* * *

“Got a minute?” Kakashi asked the eight year old who was moping on the dock.

He didn’t give a verbal answer but Kakashi took the look he was given as permission and sat next to the child. He wasn’t good at comfort, didn’t receive much as a child from anyone other than his father and his teacher (and his teacher’s wife), but he felt that Inari needed to understand.

“Naruto didn’t mean any harm by what he said,” He wasn’t entirely sure that was true, but if it wasn’t, he hadn’t meant to cause _much_ harm. “He’s not normally so uncouth.”

It was true. Naruto tended to be both friendly and reserved, he was usually well mannered (definitely not something he learned living alone) and he’d never seen the boy so angry.

“We heard the story about your father from Tazuna,” It was best the kid knew, so he could understand. “Like you, Naruto never had a father as a young child… Actually he doesn’t know either of his parents. Not only that. He didn’t have a single friend.”

He did _now_ but that wasn’t the point he was trying to make. Naruto’s friends were recent additions to his life, he didn’t grow up with them.

Inari looked up.

“What?”

Kakashi didn’t acknowledge him and continued while Inari gazed back into his reflection on the water.

“However...I’ve never seen him sulk, be timid, or cry,” Not tears of sadness, anyway. Not recently. “He’s always eager, wanting to be acknowledged by someone. If it’s for the sake of that dream, he always risks his life.”

He thought back to how Naruto jammed the kunai in his hand to bleed out the poison, how he declared that he wouldn’t need to be rescued again. He thought about the life Naruto lived until just a few months before.

“He’s probably tired of crying. So, he knows the true meaning of the word strong. Like your father. Naruto might actually understand your feelings the most. What he said before… There’s no mistaking that he’s told himself that over and over again.”

He could tell by the look in Inari’s eyes that he understood.

* * *

When Naruto woke up the following day, he knew immediately that he overslept.

When he asked Tsunami where everyone went she said that Kakashi-sensei had wanted him to spend the day resting but Naruto wasn’t having it. No.

He got dressed quickly and ran out the door, bouncing quickly through the trees like a frog to meet up with his team on the bridge. Then a slaughtered boar caught his attention…

He made a split second decision.

**~()~**

Swords swung and Inari’s hat flew but in the boy’s place was a log, cut into thirds.

“ _Kawarimi_?” One of the thugs questioned.

“The woman,” She was gone. “Hmm?”

“Sorry I was late,” Naruto laid Tsunami on the ground carefully while Inari clung to him. “ _Heroes_ usually appear on the scene late, so…”

Inari gasped.

“Naruto-nii…?”

Naruto placed the eight year old on the ground.

“You did great, Inari!” He meant it too. He truly showed that he could be brave, could be strong to protect his mother. He earned Naruto’s respect. “When you distracted them, it gave me time to save your mom.”

Inari’s eyes threatened to water as he looked at his mother who was unconscious but otherwise safe.

“Naruto nii-chan, how did you know that those samurai were here?”

The blond smiled at him.

“In the forest there was a boar that was cut up by swords. Other than that, there were trees with lots of cuts that headed in the direction of your house so I got worried.”

“I see…”

The moment was ruined by the two thugs.

“If it isn’t the no-good ninja that Tazuna hired,” one taunted loudly.

“Let’s go.” The other prepared to draw his sword.

They charged.

“Here they come!” Inari’s voice was shaky but he stood by Naruto and his mother and didn’t run.

Naruto whipped a pair of kunai at his opponents, which they expertly blocked with their swords. Unfortunately, they never met Naruto before and thus didn’t know about his unpredictable and unconventional techniques. He smirked at them.

“Fools.”

The samurai kept coming but his clones were right behind them. They never saw the twin kicks coming. The clones dispelled and the thugs went down, knocked out cold.

Inari looked at him with a similar awe to Konohamaru.

“W-wow…!”

Naruto chuckled to himself and grinned at Inari, holding out his fist.

Inari grinned back.

“Naruto-nii, you’re just like… a Ninja!” He couldn’t tell if the brat was teasing or not.

“Brat! I was a ninja to start with!”

They dissolved into laughter before Naruto tied the thugs up tightly. They took a moment to appreciate their teamwork that was only interrupted because Naruto sneezed.

“Do you have a cold?” Inari’s newfound concern was cute and touching.

“No, I’m okay. Anyway, Inari, sorry about yesterday...”

“Huh?”

“For branding you as a crybaby. Forget I even said it. You’re strong!” The blond gave the younger boy his best smile and ruffled his hair.

The small brunette teared up and berated himself for his sniffling.

“Dang it! I said I’d never cry again but… Now you’ll laugh at me again and call me a crybaby.” Naruto didn’t recall laughing at Inari but he was quick to reassure him nonetheless.

“What are you saying? It’s okay to cry when you’re happy.”

“Naruto nii-chan…”

Naruto turned away from Inari, back in the direction he came from.

“Now then, I can leave the rest to you, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay. I’m going to hop over to the bridge for a bit.”

With that, he left Inari grinning, tears still running down his chubby cheeks. Naruto couldn’t help but smile too.

But as he got closer to the bridge, he got the sharp feeling that something was _very_ wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So real quick: for the beginning of this chapter, I was watching the last third of episode 10 of the original Naruto series. Obviously I touched on it a little bit from Naruto's point of view but in the episode Sakura watches Naruto with a creepy smile on her face thinking about how badly he was doing and I just... I got very angry. Then right after we see Kakashi's pov thinking about how Naruto has more chakra than he does and it's like, you're going to judge someone's performance when they have more chakra than an elite jounin when they're barely 145cm? I was astounded. I think my anger with Sakura showed.
> 
> Oops.
> 
> Pairing poll is still open on my FF.Net profile as always and the vote about Hiruzen's life is still open as well! Tell me in the comments whether he should live or die! 😈
> 
> You guys are absolutely amazing! Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos and thank you for adding this story to your subscriptions and bookmakes. As I mention every chapter, every single notification makes me happier than you can imagine!
> 
> See you guys next Saturday!
> 
> ~KoreanOreo


	11. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night was wild and I'm impressed with myself for getting this done. I didn't get any sleep at all yesterday morning and my friend dragged me to the mall so I slept when I got home and I woke up at midnight 😂 and immediately started writing this. There were so many episodes to go through and so many POVs I could write but I mostly stuck with Naruto , with a splash of Sasuke, Haku, Zabuza and Kakashi thrown in there since their thoughts are pretty important in these scenes.
> 
> This arc might be a bit longer than I'd intended because of my terrible sleeping habits and for that I apologize. On the bright side, I think this might be my favorite chapter from this arc!
> 
> There's a lot here for how few words there are and I skipped the majority of Kakashi's side of the fighting because this story is about Naruto and towards the end there are a lot of pov switches but I like it. It makes it feel more like the actual episodes.

**Chapter Eleven: Rage**

* * *

When Naruto arrived at the bridge, it was foggy and visibility was low. Sasuke had been attempting to hold off the masked boy the best he could--by the way Sasuke was trapped in ice it was clear that he wasn’t quite a match for him on his own. Kakashi-sensei was facing Zabuza again. Sakura was watching, though Naruto was pretty sure she was supposed to be guarding Tazauna. Sasuke’s face was covered in scratches and both boys were panting (though it was hard to tell with his thick, modest clothes and mask covering him. His teammate had taken a knee and both boys seemed to need time to gather themselves again (though it was abundantly clear who only needed a second and who needed a few minutes). The fake Hunter Nin would be ready to fight again soon.

The masked boy, whose name he never actually got, stared at him. His blue eyes never left his form so he wasn’t sure if he said anything/ The roar of the wind and the water below them made it hard to hear even muffled voices and Naruto knew immediately that in any battle he took part in, he’d need to use the technique Kurama taught him.

The cold feeling was back, coming from the now-masked boy (Ah-something? It was _really_ hard to hear and their surroundings didn’t make it any easier on him). He looked at the trapped Sasuke in the ice dome. Suddenly the feel of the brunette’s chakra made sense.

 **“That brat.... It’s a Kekkei Genkai.”** Kurama’s voice echoed in his head and Naruto’s eyes widened.

It was his bloodline limit, the result of a water affinity _and_ a wind affinity (thank you, Shikamaru and Kurama!) that allowed him to create the ice.

Then the boy was facing him again.

Oh.

He remembered him from their talk before. He wanted to fight him.

He was pretty sure Kakashi-sensei was talking to Zabuza but the way _everyone was wearing a damn mask_ made it difficult to tell if they were saying anything to begin with. He was hesitant to take his eyes off [Ha-something? He heard it again but couldn’t hear the _end_ ] to actually look to see the expressions in their eyes. It was logical that Kakashi-sensei would be worried about him in this kind of situation so him talking wouldn’t be too weird. He was deaf, against a masked opponent who was _definitely_ stronger than him but despite that it was obvious to Naruto that his teacher couldn’t move. If he tried to help, Tazuna would be killed because there would be no way for Sakura to hold the A-rank swordsman off on her own.

If the masked boy was talking, Naruto almost felt bad about his silence--he definitely wished he’d just take it off. A kunai went flying and he dodged it expertly, the blade passing right in front of him without leaving a mark on his scratched mask. There were gaps in the dome of ice, between the mirrors, he could see Sasuke’s shocked expression through them. The expression turned to a sneer at whatever Zabuza’s accomplice was saying. The brunette walked over to the dome, leaving Naruto looking like an idiot. He paused at the dome of ice, only for a moment, before passing through it completely.

The blond was faced with a choice and a _lot_ of assumptions. He was pretty sure the brunette didn’t care for violence, or at least _killing_ \--though he suspected that it only extended to those outside of the designated target. All of the scratches he’d seen on Sasuke’s exposed skin were in his non-vitals and they’d witnessed the older boy’s accuracy for themselves. He expertly placed Zabuza into a death-like state with a senbon from a tree a good ten to fifteen meters away. He was missing on purpose. Naruto only hoped it was because he was reluctant to kill and not because he was toying with his prey. That was where the choice came in. He could stay outside the dome and wait for him to do whatever he was going to do to Sasuke (and hope that somehow his teammate won) or he could go in after them both.

It was stupid. _Really_ stupid and if Shikamaru or Shino or Choji or even Lee found out he’d probably get a scolding from them all--especially because he knew exactly how dumb it was. If he went in, they _both_ would be trapped but they’d have a better shot against the stronger, older shinobi. By staying out he’d just be _useless_ again, and any harm that came to Sasuke--no matter how much he disliked him, even if their relationship was improving--it would be blood on his hands. He couldn’t just leave Sasuke to die, or get more hurt.

He watched the ice dome, senbon shot at Sasuke from all directions and for once he and Sakura were on the same wavelength.

“Sasuke!”

“Sasuke-kun!”

Everyone’s focus went to the mirrors, it was obvious they were needed for the attack. Naruto could sense enough chakra coming from them to be clones and from the outside it was hard to tell where the real one was at all. Fire wasn’t likely to do much, the masked boy was too smart for something like that and Naruto didn’t doubt that Sasuke tried his _Great Fireball Technique_ before he arrived. He channeled his inner Shikamaru.

They could try breaking it from both sides at once but that required coordination he and Sasuke didn’t have yet. A single misplaced attack could easily hit each other instead of the masked shinobi and his mirrors. If the mirrors broke inward then Sasuke could get hurt or trapped. The best plan of action was to break them from the inside and if Sasuke didn’t have the power on his own then he’d have to join him.

 _“Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are_ worse _than trash.”_

Naruto jumped into the ice mirror dome.

Sasuke’s face was _priceless_ but there wasn’t much time to laugh (but boy did he want to).

He could feel the gazes on his back--and see Sasuke’s angry sneer right in front of his face--but he was used to it. Everyone assumed he was an idiot, that was fine. Naruto was good at improvising and if he could just get Sasuke to cool down enough to cooperate they could get out of the situation fairly quickly.

Shikamaru would probably have a full strategy in mind by now and Choji’s clan techniques might have been enough on their own to take the mirrors out. Shino probably had bugs that could just _eat_ through the ice. Lee was the only one that might struggle but Naruto also knew that Lee could out-speed the masked shinobi. The brunette was fast but Lee could move faster _with_ weights on, if he took them off then that force may be enough to destroy them.

Sasuke was scolding him while he was lost in thought but Naruto didn’t care to listen. He’d call his reasons stupid and say the blond was an idiot but he didn’t understand. Maybe they weren’t friends, but they _could_ be. Naruto couldn’t say anymore that he didn’t care about the older boy at all and he didn’t want to lose a bond before even seeing what it could be like to have. Sasuke tended not to care, he didn’t _want_ to get close to people. It was obvious to Naruto that he _did_ but he also hated himself for it and felt weakened by it.

Naruto would just have to show that it made you stronger.

_“When a person has something precious they wish to protect, that’s when they can truly become strong.”_

There was definitely more to the masked boy than _Zabuza’s Accomplice_. It looked more and more like Zabuza was family, maybe more than family--regardless of the nature of their relationship, it was clear that he cared about Zabuza.

Sasuke wouldn’t understand the choice he made--and if he did he’d deny it for the rest of his life--but that was okay. It wasn’t something he’d done without thinking and he wasn’t about to sit there _trapped_ and argue with the ravenette while their opponent watched and listened.

When the older boy finished yelling at him he stood shakily and formed a series of hand signs Naruto recognized.

Apparently Naruto was wrong about his assumption about Sasuke.

The blue-clad Uchiha blew fire from his mouth at the mirrors. As Naruto expected, it had no effect. There was no way a C-rank technique could outperform a Kekkei Genkai so easily, at least not at Sasuke’s strength. Maybe if he had the power of an elite jounin or Anbu or a Kage behind him. Not as a genin though.

White light filled the dome and both boys were forced to squint their eyes, only to be blown backward, hitting the ground _hard_.

He was fast but Lee was still faster. While he couldn’t keep up with Lee at his fastest, not yet, he could at least _follow_ the masked boy’s movements. Within the dome it was also easier to sense where their opponent’s body really was, but not by much and not without concentrating or spending chakra he’d likely need later.

He made a mental note to practice more with Lee because he _really_ needed to get faster.

“ _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!”

Naruto summoned a number of clones, ignoring Sasuke’s comical shout of _don’t_. He needed to see his top speed and with the clones’ memories he might be able to tell what mirror he was in.

His clones were gone in seconds and from where he was standing on the ground he could barely follow the dark blur the older shinobi left behind as he moved. A part of him wanted to end this as friends solely so he could see a spar between him and Lee. The other part wanted to end this as friends because it was so obvious now that the older teen didn’t want to kill them at all.

He’d had plenty of chances to do it and while he was hiding in the mirrors, Naruto and Sasuke had no way of touching him. Yet all of his attacks barely touched them. It was enough to cause pain, to make them feel completely useless, to make them want to give up. Naruto had the distinct feeling it was on purpose, so he didn’t have to kill them.

Unfortunately, Naruto didn’t plan on giving up. He didn’t particularly want to kill him either, didn’t really want to kill _anyone_ , but he would if it meant protecting those who were important to him and completing his mission. It was something they had in common and the reason why he thought they had potential to be friends at all.

They were enemies by circumstance but that didn’t mean they had to hate each other..

They didn’t have to end that way.

His face was bleeding and he was out of breath for the moment but he wasn’t going to roll over and die yet. He still had his dreams to fulfil, he had people he had to go home to.

* * *

Sasuke knew Naruto was an idiot from the beginning. No intelligent or sane person would trap themself, put themself at the mercy of their enemy _willingly_. It didn’t matter that there was a calculating look in his light blue eyes that said otherwise. He was barely reacting to anything anyone was saying, so engrossed in whatever was going on in his head.

“For me, being a Shinobi completely is difficult,” The androgynous voice of the masked boy, Haku, echoed in the ice mirror dome. “If I can, I don’t want to kill you both nor do I wish to be killed by you. But if you’re going to come at me, I’ll kill my feelings with a sword and completely become a Shinobi.”

Something about Haku’s words reminded him of Naruto. They never talked about it (they rarely talked at all) but it seemed like something he would say. The blond wasn’t violent, he loved to spar and hated being useless but he wasn’t violent and he couldn’t see the youngest member of their team enjoying taking lives. Both boys knew that allowing enemies to live wasn’t always an option though.

“This bridge is the battleground that connects each of us to our dreams. I, for the sake of my dream and you for the sake of yours. Please don’t hold it against me. I want to protect the person dearest to me…” It was obvious to everyone listening who he was talking about. “I work for that person, I fight for that person and I want to make that person’s dream a reality. That’s my dream. For the sake of my dream, I will completely become a Shinobi… and kill you guys!”

He raised a senbon filled hand and Sasuke noticed a change in Naruto’s expression. Sasuke found himself smirking with him.

This was where their battle truly began.

Naruto, being an idiot again, created more clones that were almost instantly taken out but Sasuke could just _barely_ follow his movements. Either Haku was getting slower or Sasuke was adjusting to the speed he moved. He reluctantly wondered if Naruto was doing it on purpose before brushing the thought to the side. There was no way the _Dobe_ was that smart…

Right?

Sasuke wasn’t so sure anymore.

He did it again (honestly, how much chakra did the blond _have_??) and the Uchiha kicked some ice into the air. He could see the trail the boy left behind but he lacked the speed he needed.

He and Naruto were shot backwards and when Naruto tried _again_ Sasuke was ready. He aimed his Great Fireball Jutsu directly at the masked shinobi. It was too slow and he dodged it but it came close. That meant he just needed to time it properly.

When Haku went after the last one he sent another one. It singed his pants. _Almost there_.

“Naruto, can you still move?” Shadow clones used a lot of chakra (he tried it once, how Naruto managed so many was a mystery to him) and the blond _had_ to be running low.

“Hmm?” Naruto turned to him and took a second to process what he said. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Sasuke disagreed. They’d have to try something else.

He was about to tell Naruto to run outside instead of using the clones but he apparently had the same idea. The blond charged one of the gaps and Sasuke prepared his fire technique. He stopped Naruto easily and sent a senbon into Sasuke’s shoulder.

He still wasn’t trying to kill them.

He ripped out the senbon.

“Do it again. That was good.” He could see the frustration Naruto was feeling in the way his every muscle was tense--not immobile but coiled and ready to strike at _anything_.

“All right.”

It was a weird feeling, having someone trust you so wholeheartedly, especially when that someone hated your guts--but did he? Wasn’t it Sasuke that started everything, that used to rile Naruto up on purpose?

They charged opposite sides of the mirror dome.

“This won’t go the way you’ve planned…” A senbon hit Sasuke’s shin and several others hit his arms and shoulders.

He screamed and Naruto turned. Senbon hit the blond as well, sticking out of his back like he was a pin cushion. _Damn it!_

He could hear Sakura scream outside of the mirrors but Sasuke couldn’t allow himself to focus on that. If he got distracted now, like Naruto had, it would be the last mistake he ever made. Naruto twitched on the ground, the needles in his back making it difficult to move.

“S-sa-ku-ra…”

Sasuke cursed himself. There had to be _something_ he could do! Out of the corner of his eye he could see Naruto standing up shakily.

“I’ll do something about it.”

This guy… he really didn’t know when to quit.

“It’s pointless to struggle,” Haku warned but Naruto didn’t respond with the witty retort Sasuke was expecting.

He formed the Ram seal with his hands.

“Here I go…”

Chakra whirled around him, so much it was almost tangible. How did he still have so much chakra after all those clones? Was Naruto even human?

He ran at one of the gaps and when Haku appeared in front of him, he jumped and changed directions but the brunette was right behind him.

“Naruto, behind you!” Senbon flew at the blond’s body, piercing him thoroughly and sending him to the ground. He didn’t move.

“It’s impossible for you to get out of here. I mean it.”

Sasuke ran to Naruto.

“Can you stand?” He refused to believe that the tone of his voice held concern. Anyone who said otherwise was a _liar_. He didn’t respond, but pushed himself up anyway, senbon still sticking out of his back, chest and shoulder. “Next time don’t waste your chakra! You’re playing right into his hands!”

Naruto looked at him, face pale.

“I know.”

He fell back down.

He watched Haku’s movements closely, trying not to worry about Naruto too much. Every mirror he hopped to, every movement of his hand filled with senbon. He saw everything. Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s limp (and oddly light) body and moved just before more senbon could hit either of them.

He placed the blond down as gently as he could, out of breath and severely weakened. When he looked up, Haku backed away.

“Those eyes… It can’t be.”

Sasuke’s eyes were red. His left eye had a single comma-like symbol around the pupil and the right had two.

He could see, if only a little bit. Now he could follow the real body as he hopped mirror to mirror. But the battle couldn’t go on much longer. He was low on chakra and wouldn’t be able to maintain it long. He was out of breath and weak, his muscles were aching and he still had senbon sticking out of his body.

He was expecting Haku to come for him but that wasn’t what he did at all. Sasuke barely had any time to react before he saw just what the masked shinobi was really aiming for.

Naruto.

He used a pulse of chakra to get to the blond faster in hopes of blocking the blow.

* * *

The fog on the bridge was thick, so thick Kakashi wondered how Zabuza himself could even see in it. On top of the terrible conditions he couldn’t help but worry about his two students that were trapped in the Ice Mirrors. Neither of them were ready to kill someone, though he’d heard that Naruto had threatened Mizuki’s life that night, Kakashi knew that the blond was no killer. It was easy to say you could do something before actually experiencing it. Taking a life was something few shinobi enjoyed and he was willing to bet even Zabuza, master of the silent killing technique, didn’t actually _enjoy_ it. A job was a job. That was the way shinobi were and when money was tight, well, there were few things people wouldn’t do in order to survive.

That didn’t mean that Zabuza would be walking away from this alive. Kakashi hated taking lives, he’d taken so many in his years as a shinobi, friend ( _Friend Killer Kakashi…_ ) and enemy alike. But he had to save his client and he had to save his students and unfortunately that meant that the swordsman was collateral damage.

He forced himself to stay calm. Sakura was standing guard on Tazuna but she was no match for Zabuza.

Killing Kakashi wasn’t Zabuza’s priority, it wasn’t what he was sent to do. He was being paid to kill the bridge builder. It was only rational he’d go after him while he left Kakashi wondering what he would do. The sharingan user moved quickly, stepping in front of both Tazuna and Sakura but it didn’t slow the Kiri nin.

He swung his Kubikiribocho. Blood sprayed. Sakura screamed.

He took the hit and remained steadfast in blocking his student and client, using one hand to cover the bleeding wound on his chest.

“K-Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura’s relieved call was ignored.

“You were late entering to guard, Kakashi,” Zabuza taunted. “Your whole hearted intent to help those kids has gone to your head and it seems to have clouded your Sharingan with even heavier fog. Even though you have those impressive eyes, your ability to read your enemy’s movements is getting cloudy. Amuse me more, Kakashi. I want to repay my debt in an amusing way. Don’t worry. Any time now, Haku is going to defeat those kids”

It didn’t help his worrying at all but it wasn’t really supposed to. Zabuza lifted his sword once more.

“You better apologize to them in tears when you’re in the next world for your lack of strength” The bandaged swordsman laughed as he faded back into the mist.

“Sasuke-kun will be defeated…?” If that was what Sakura was afraid of, then she needed a dose of reality. She shook her head. “That’s not true! Not by _that_ guy! He won’t be defeated!”

Sasuke, as much as Kakashi cared about his student, wasn’t the end-all-be-all of shinobi. He was called a prodigy but the reality was that that wasn’t the case. Sasuke was better than the average fresh-faced genin, that was true and he was very smart for his age, but he was no genius. _Itachi_ had been a genius, Kakashi had been hailed a genius, _Orochimaru_ was a genius, but Sasuke sat at _just_ above average. Not quite the genius that only appeared once in a generation, not quite the way the village made him out to be.

There would always be a ninja stronger than you, no matter how strong you were and Sasuke was no different. Kakashi had no idea how to get that through his oldest student’s head.

“Naruto won’t either!”

He supposed that was progress. At least she was thinking about the blond at all, even if he was an afterthought.

“That’s right,” Sakura paused to look at him. “I… Believe in their strength. Naruto is the Number 1 Unpredictable Ninja and Sasuke is a part of one of the most excellent clans in Konoha!”

Zabuza’s eyes widened at the implication. Sasuke didn’t have his Sharingan yet but Zabuza didn’t need to know that, he just needed to make the Kiri nin doubt his apprentice. Something inside of him itched to brag about Naruto’s heritage too but he couldn’t. No one could know about that yet.

“Yes. His name is _Uchiha_ Sasuke. He bears within his body the famous Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha Clan!”

“He’s the sole survivor of that tragic clan?!” Zabuza’s face and voice conveyed the worry he felt and only proved that the words he’d said earlier, about his apprentice being a _tool, wasn't_ the whole story.

Kakashi was willing to bet that he said it to keep his weakness a secret. Luckily, the Sharingan-eyed jounin wasn’t one go to after children to take down an enemy.

“No wonder he grows so quickly, but… That’s the same as Haku!” He gripped the handle of his sword and began to fade into the mist once more. “No one’s ever beaten that secret Jutsu of Haku’s… Not one person in the past… Well then, it’s about time I settled this too, huh?”

Kakashi got into position.

“Sakura! Don’t move from this spot!” He ordered.

“Ah… Uh… Okay!”

Kakashi took off after the swordsman from the mist and disappeared into the fog.

He was going to put an end to this.

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes, his vision was blurred. When it cleared the masked boy (Haki? Haku? What had Zabuza been saying? Why couldn’t they speak louder?) was on the ground, outside of his mirrors. Sasuke was standing in front of the blond, protecting him. For a moment he felt relief. He did it. Sasuke really did it.

His relief was short-lived when he saw Sasuke sway just a little.

“Sasuke…!”

The ravenette turned his head and gave Naruto something that was almost a smile. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth and with his shoulders turned the way they were Naruto could clearly see the senbon needles piercing him. There were a _lot_. He looked like a blue pincushion and as funny as the thought would’ve been if it were just a thought, Naruto wasn’t laughing. Sasuke took a hit meant for _him_. Why? Why did people keep doing that? Sasuke didn’t even like him! They weren’t even acquaintances, let alone _friends_. Why didn’t he just distract him? Why would he just stand there and _take it_?!

He couldn’t understand.

“W-what--pression is--at? You… idiot...” Sasuke’s breathing was labored and it almost looked like he was trying to tease him.

He didn’t _understand_. Feelings he wasn’t used to, that he couldn’t quite name, welled up within him. It was more than sadness but he couldn’t explain _how_.

“W-why…?!” His voice shook as he demanded answers. “You protected me…?” His brain couldn’t handle it because it made _no sense_.

“How the hell... should I know?” Sasuke swayed a little and his eyes became distant.

“Sasuke? Sasuke?! Sasuke!” With each shout of the Uchiha’s name he got more desperate.

The older boy’s head drooped before a smirk settled on his face. He was facing the blond just enough for him to read his lips.

“You… I hated you.”

Nothing made sense.

“Why?!” He never understood that either. He’d never done anything to Sasuke, in fact he tried being friends with him at first but then… “Why me?!”

Sasuke didn’t say anything and rage began to boil within him.

“I never asked for your help!”

“I don’t know… My body… just moved on its own.”

Sasuke fell backwards. It was almost in slow motion. Naruto caught him as carefully as he could, trying not to touch the senbon that were poking out of the pale boy’s body while also trying not to mess with the ones in his own.

“Sasuke!”

“That man… Until I defeated… my brother… I absolutely refused to die, that’s what I decided, but…” Sasuke was speaking too quietly to hear but the blond could just barely read his lips. Sasuke reached up with his right hand but didn’t touch him with it. “You, don’t die…”

His hand fell onto his stomach. His head fell against Naruto’s chest and his dark eyes fell closed. The blond hugged his limp body close, blue eyes full of tears that couldn’t fall.

Across from them, Zabuza’s helper began to rise again. He couldn’t hear what he was saying but he saw him bow slightly before he turned away. His frustration grew with every passing second. He was too weak! He couldn’t hear! Now Sasuke was _gone_ because of him and his last wish was for Naruto to somehow survive. He melted back into his ice mirrors.

“Shut up!” He didn’t know what he was saying but he wanted him to _stop_. What he said didn’t matter, who he was didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that they could’ve been friends. It didn’t matter that things didn’t have to be this way, that they could’ve just _stopped_. “I won’t forgive you.”

Naruto had never felt such strong emotions before. Rage and sadness and loss and regret surged through him like a tsunami. Dust and smoke whirled around him but he wasn’t paying attention.

 **“Brat, you have to calm down!”** Kurama’s warning fell on deaf ears (literally). **“If you keep this up you’ll---ave to** ** _look_** **! ---lly dead!”**

Naruto wasn’t listening.

Red-orange chakra whirled around him like a tornado, ripping up the ground around him.

Blue eyes turned red with slitted pupils and his iconic whisker marks became feral looking, his pearly white teeth becoming elongated and sharp.

“I’m going to kill you!”

Naruto was crouched like an animal and could no longer hear even pieces of Kurama’s protests, too focused on the masked nin before him. On the boy who killed his teammate. The senbon still buried in his body were ejected and his healing accelerated. His nails grew long and sharp like claws.

* * *

Haku had never experienced anything like _that_ before. Of course, the Sharingan boy wasn’t actually dead--or he shouldn’t be, he didn’t hit any of his vitals. He thought the blond boy would’ve been able to figure it out but he did seem to be reliant on his emotions to steer him so it was possible that his emotions had clouded his judgement.

Or he was an idiot.

The androgynous boy never expected the vile, _tangible_ , red chakra that leaked out of the blond and swirled around him like a storm. Being in its presence felt horrible, full of hatred and _darkness_. He’d never felt anything so strong.

The chakra got thicker and more abundant and the blond’s appearance changed more as it grew. Sharp teeth and claws with piercing red eyes with cat-like pupils. The cute whisker marks that decorated his cheeks now looked thicker, almost sketchy and only added to the feral look. The senbon Haku had thrown at Naruto shot back out and his skin steamed as it healed. The cuts that had decorated the blond’s skin from his attacks were gone without even a scar. It was as if they never existed.

The chakra formed the shape of a fox’s head with dark fur surrounding the eyes and rows of sharp teeth in its mouth.

Who _was_ this boy?!

 _What_ was he…?

He looked nothing like he did before. The determination he had before was there, stronger than anything Haku had ever seen but there was something else there too. Murder. Bloodlust. Something _dark_.

His reluctance to cause any real harm was gone, buried with the rest of his emotions outside of the rage he was displaying, the rage that was giving him power.

He was coming.

Haku readied his senbon and threw them.

The vile chakra _burned them_.

What?!

* * *

The change in the atmosphere between himself and Zabuza changed in an instant. It was heavy, and full of hatred and anger. The chakra he could feel was vile and familiar and it made him sick to think about, to be around.

He thought it was coming from Zabuza at first, before he realized where he’d felt it before.

Twelve years earlier, on the night the Kyuubi was released from its host and brutally attacked the village.

_Naruto. Naruto’s seal, did it break? Now, of all times?!_

He didn’t want to believe that he was right.

Something was very _, very_ wrong.

* * *

Zabuza had never felt such foul chakra before. He’d assumed it was Kakashi’s but quickly realized that whatever it was, wherever it was coming from, it was too large and too dark to be the Copy Nin’s. No human he’d ever met had chakra that sinister.

It was immense, so large he couldn’t pinpoint exactly where it was coming from.

Who was it coming from?

Surely they weren’t human… right?

* * *

Naruto had never felt so much power coursing through him. He found Haku’s location easily and went after him, not wasting a drop of chakra and using the balls of his hands to propel himself further, faster.

He was hardly aware of anything other than the masked shinobi’s position and his own anger. He couldn’t feel any pain. The older shinobi dodged before he made it to the mirror and suddenly dozens of copies were watching him.

They shot their senbon at him and they made contact but Naruto couldn’t feel it. Chakra welled within him and with the large pulse, they all shot out and the holes they left behind healed immediately. The clones vanished and he ran after the only mirror with the masked boy in it, landing a powerful punch.

It shattered under his fist.

He shot at the blond from one of the shards but Naruto was ready and easily spun out of the way. He could feel everything, every ounce of chakra around him. His nose was better. His vision was better. If he wasn’t so _angry_ and there wasn’t a roaring in his ears from the speed of his movements his hearing might’ve been better too. He couldn’t remember ever moving like this before, even when he trained with Lee. He still wasn’t _that_ fast but it was enough for now.

The brunette made a run for the remaining mirrors but Naruto easily caught his arm, releasing another powerful pulse of chakra.

It didn’t feel like he was using any at all.

Chakra built up in his fist, keeping a tight grip on the Kiri shinobi with his other hand, and punched, shooting the older boy’s body straight through the ice mirrors. He hit the ground hard and rolled with the force.

The porcelain mask broke and the remaining mirrors shattered.

When he stood back up, Naruto took off after him again. Pieces of his mask fell away, revealing the feminine face of the boy from that morning.

His punch stopped just centimeters from the older teen’s face.

He looked at him with his stupid kind eyes and all Naruto could see was his stupid pretty smile from their first meeting.

His red eyes faded back to blue and his sharp claws and teeth returned to their normal bluntness. His whisker marks once again becoming neat lines across his cheeks instead of the thicker ones they’d been during his rampage.

It wasn’t a surprise, but it was still hard to think that the person who’d smiled at him so kindly had done this.

“Even though I killed your dear friend, you can’t kill me?”

It wasn’t about that, not _just_ that anyway. It was because none of this had to happen! _No_ one had to die. It was so clear that he wanted to be a pacifist, that was why he missed their vitals so many times.

Vitals.

Naruto’s brain went back to the state Sasuke’s body was in, trying to remember where the senbon needles had been sticking out of. He was barely bleeding, so that couldn’t have killed him, he might’ve sustained a head injury but he was talking well enough before… Why couldn’t he remember where they were? He couldn’t look back, couldn’t take his eyes off the faster shinobi to check.

What had Kurama been trying to tell him…

Kurama! The Seal!

It didn’t matter right then.

He reeled his fist back and punched him anyway, this one lacking the strength of his previous one. The taller boy fell and spit up some blood but quickly got back up.

“--at happened--force from--ment ago? You can’t---e with that kind of strength.” He rubbed the blood from his mouth. “Wasn’t he someone special to you?”

He was taunting him. The more he brought Sasuke up the more he believed that Sasuke wasn’t really dead. He shouldn’t _want_ Naruto to kill him, shouldn’t want the rage monster he’d become with Kurama’s chakra powering him up to rain hell upon him. Not when he was so strong and not when he cared so deeply for Zabuza. It didn’t make sense.

The boy said something about pity and not killing someone when they should but Naruto was barely listening. He knew from the beginning that this didn’t have to end with blood and he believed it entirely.

He just needed to get the older teen to _listen_.

* * *

When Kakashi felt the Kyuubi’s chakra become more potent he knew he had to act quickly. If he didn’t then the seal could weaken enough for the beast to escape.

He pulled a scroll from his vest and cut his thumb, smearing the blood down the paper and waving it around like a ribbon while he spoke to the Kiri swordsman.

“Do you hear me, Zabuza? We’re both busy men. I know it’s against your style, but I think it’s about time we stopped playing around. Why don’t we settle this once and for all with the next move?” He was speaking to nothing, he couldn’t see Zabuza at all but he knew he could hear him.

“Interesting. What can you possibly do in this situation? Go ahead and show me, Kakashi.”

The silver haired jounin performed a number of hand seals and slammed the scroll into the ground, covering it with his hands.

“ _Ninja Art: Summoning! Doton: Fanged Pursuit Technique!_ ”

“Whatever you do won’t work! You have absolutely no idea where I am right now. _I_ , however, know exactly where you are and what you’re about. Kakashi, you’re in my hands now.”

Kakashi’s dogs disagreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like this chapter a lot. I don't know why, it's not actually that different from the others but I do! Plus I finished it earlier than I expected. Hopefully that means I can get my sleep schedule on track now 😂
> 
> Next week will be the thrilling conclusion to the Wave arc! Will Haku live? Will Zabuza? You'll find out next Saturday! For real this time because there are only two episodes left of the arc and the only reason I didn't finish in this chapter is because it takes twice as long to write with the episode and one of the two is Haku telling his life story--mostly anyway.
> 
> Bright side! With Haku's mask off I don't need to keep writing that he's talking but Naruto can't hear him! Why do so many characters wear masks or cover their mouths in this show? It makes writing a deaf character really difficult, especially when they need to hear certain information.
> 
> Also next week, Naruto reunites with Iruka-sensei, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji and Lee (not Gai yet, but soon)! Lots of family love going around! Yay!
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking with me for 10 weeks, by the way! I can't believe I've been consistent for that long. Really it's thanks to you guys though! So thank every single one of you for reading!
> 
> Special thanks to those who comment/vote and have added this story to their reading list! You guys are the best of the best and your encouragement keeps me going! 
> 
> Also criticism! Because I write these in one go most of the time and miss things that don't make sense (or issues with continuity because I wrote it spread out). I need you guys to tell me what I did wrong so it can be fixed next time! Just be kind about it, is all I ask!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Don't forget to vote for your favorite pairing and on Hiruzen's survival!
> 
> See you next Saturday!
> 
> ~KoreanOreo


	12. NEW UPDATE SCHEDULE!

Hello Everybody!

Okay, after the enormous support I received I decided I _was_ going to change my schedule for updates so here we go.

* * *

For those who don't know, I'm changing to a rotating schedule where I update a different story (maybe two on occasion) every week because I don't want to avoid a burn out. I _am_ taking a break from writing either story this week purely because it was really hectic and I'm exhausted but updates will be returning starting next weekend (July 24/25).

Another reason I'm doing this is because I have fifty million other story ideas I want to work on as well 😂

* * *

Here's the schedule as of now (I'll add changes as necessary but as of July 16, this is what I'm working with:

**1\. Triple Trouble** (a proper update for the first time in 2 years starting next week, whoop!)

 **2\. New Story 1** (if it's ready, if not I'll change this)

 **3\. Hand Signs** (Which I didn't update last week because I screwed up my sleep schedule, Sorry!)

**4\. New Story 2**

**5\. From Time to Time** (Which is last because I updated last week and I decided Friday night that I was going through with it)

Any other new fics will be added on the end but this is the schedule for now. I know going from weekly updates to having a new chapter every _5_ weeks is a big difference but I think it will make my work better so it's something I'm willing to do.

* * *

**EDIT 18/7/20:** What to look forward to:

Guys my fandoms are expanding. There will be more than just Naruto to be looking forward to in the coming weeks!

Including, but not limited to:

Yuri!!! on Ice

Haikyuu!!

Free!

Kuroko no Basuke (Sorry I love sports anime so much...)

Assassination Classroom (this fandom, particularly Karma/Nagisa, doesn't have enough love)

Attack on Titan (Eren/Levi or Erwin/Levi?)

Probably others too but who knows-- don't forget there are crossovers coming too! I'm looking forward to it, it's gonna be fun!

* * *

Thanks for your endless support! I'll see you guys with another update soon!

Follow me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/korean_oreo/). It's new. I just made it on 20/7/20. There's one post so far. 

~KoreanOreo


	13. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion of the Wave Arc--that's not really that thrilling at all (oops).
> 
> New faces, old faces and the beginning of even more trouble for our favorite blond protagonist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I have a lot of explaining to do. 
> 
> At first, I was late because of the weather knocking out my power for a week (thanks so much to the tropical storm. It actually made a tree fall and crush and destroy a family friend's mother's house--she and her cat are fine, don't worry). Then I was sick and couldn't even think about writing. When I felt better I decided that I wanted to update pretty much everything (except Triple Trouble because that needs a lot more time) at once to make up for my absence. 
> 
> I posted my first new story, a Haikyuu x Yuri on Ice crossover so please check that out if you want. It's fun and I'm enjoying it (although if I decide I don't like how it's going I have a backup version just in case).
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the chapter! I went through three different versions before deciding which direction I wanted to go and I like it a lot so I hope you guys do to!

**Chapter Twelve: Return**

* * *

Kakashi's ninken sprung from the ground and latched onto any part of Zabuza, digging their sharp teeth into whatever meat they could reach.

Kakashi may not be able to see him or smell him or locate him by ear, but his dogs could. They were what made him so deadly. Whatever sense was weak for him, or he lacked entirely, they made up for-the thought of Naruto having a partner to act as his ears crossed his mind briefly but he forced himself to file it away. He needed to focus on his opponent, this was life or death and Kakashi would be the only one walking away from this battle alive.

Of course, their noses were sharper than their ears but it made no difference to their opponent.

"If you can't use your eyes or ears… Simply use your nose. That's what happens when you're closing your eyes in the midst of fog," His voice was his typical brand of stoic with just a hint of smug. He'd been faced with several opponents who'd tried similar tactics and while he couldn't sense chakra the way Naruto could, he had an advantage of his own. "This is the summoning jutsu specialized for pursuit. I deliberately shed my own blood to stop your attacks both times for this. Your weapons have the thick scent of my blood on them now and my adorable Ninken's sense of smell is unrivaled. You're the one who's been playing into my hands. The fog has lifted already, and your future… is death."

He'd always been one for the dramatics. If you're going to go out, or take someone out, do it with bang, right?

"I've had enough of your bluffs!" But Kakashi wasn't bluffing, though he supposed denial was a natural reaction to being skilled, in some way. "Don't act tough!

The sharingan wielding jounin despised taking lives but sometimes it was necessary, at the very least it would be quick and relatively painless.

"There's nothing you can do in this situation," He almost managed to sound as apologetic as he felt. Circumstance was a powerful thing. "Your death is imminent. Zabuza, you were too full of yourself. You're too ambitious for your own good. Do you really believe I've managed to survive with my Sharingan alone? Here's something I didn't copy… A Jutsu of my own making to enlighten you."

Kakashi formed the seals and lightning crackled around him forming a concentrated ball of electricity and chakra around his hand. The sound was like a flock of birds and just by looking at him, the silver haired jounin could tell the missing nin was scared.

"Raikiri!"

Zabuza was simply too dangerous to leave alive. Whether or not it was just a job for the other jounin, it had become much more than that to Team 7. Tazuna was a symbol of courage for Wave Country and Gato simply couldn't be allowed to win. Normally he wouldn't resort to killing his opponent so early on. Death was permanent, there was no coming back from a chidori to the heart (he'd done it before, afterall). However, Zabuza, by killing Tazuna, would also indirectly be killing countless others as well.

* * *

Naruto never expected to hear (read?) the older shinobi's life story but he couldn't help but find their situations similar. Orphaned. Abandoned. Alone. Until someone came along and made them not alone. He wasn't a Jinchuuriki, and none of his goals were really his own but Naruto could see that the base was similar. Of course, the feminine teen also received training from an early age from one of the best shinobi of his village. His skills were honed to perfection and if Naruto wasn't perfectly happy with the family he'd created he might've been jealous of the opportunity life had presented him and not the blond.

His life goals were noble, but he was a person. The brunette wasn't a tool, he had a life of his own and feelings and he should've had dreams beyond just helping someone else reach their own goals. It wasn't a bad thing, and Naruto definitely understood the feeling of total gratefulness (he felt it toward Iruka-sensei every single day) but what the other teen felt was something else.

Total devotion to another person. Naruto didn't know if it was romantic (it could've been, but he tended to be pretty oblivious to those things when they didn't involve super obvious fangirls and a certain Uchiha). It didn't have to be.

What bothered the blond the most, though, was the possibility that Zabuza didn't return those feelings. Obviously he wouldn't share the gratefulness or devotion in the same way, but if the swordsman only thought of the boy as a tool then it was a problem for Naruto. Shinobi, by definition, were tools for their village but they were also people. No one deserved being treated as something replaceable-it was a feeling Naruto himself was quite familiar with and it was terrible. The unmasked boy deserved to be valued by the one he valued most, especially after he went through so much work trying to make him better after Zabuza's fight with Kakashi-sensei.

He mentioned, somewhere in his very long story, that if things had been different then they could've been friends-that it was just a job. Naruto figured that pretty early on but what could he do with it? He didn't actually know much about Gato besides the fact that he was a sleazeball. There was no way he could be trusted.

Bingo.

He didn't know if the older, more skilled boy would listen to anything, he didn't even know if he'd be able to actually communicate effectively, but there was one way to put a stop to it-and it still followed the mission.

Afterall, wasn't getting rid of the one hiring the gangs and shinobi to kill the bridge builder the same as protecting him? As far as Naruto knew, that was the case, but he wasn't exactly the best at nuances-that was Shikamaru's job and as his lazy friend would say…

This was troublesome.

There wasn't much he could say to persuade him to leave Zabuza, but there had to be a way to get them both to stop listening to Gato.

It all happened so quickly, Naruto wasn't even entirely sure he understood what happened.

* * *

Returning to the village was...relieving-something Naruto never thought he'd ever say until recently.

Their mission's difficulty was bumped from a C-rank to an A-rank due to the jounin level threats they'd encountered (in addition to the Chunin level threats) and they somehow succeeded. Jiji had been particularly worried when he found out about everything, but since Naruto was allowed to get three extra bowls of ramen the next time they went to Ichiraku he figured he was forgiven. Iruka-nii (as he'd taken to calling him, since they were no longer teacher and student) was even more worried. He demanded to check the blond for injuries, he chose to avoid telling him about the hole he put in his hand since it was healed anyway, and barely let him out of his sight for the following days.

He ended up coming back to an apartment that smelt like something died inside because of the rotting food. Chunky milk, rotting fruits and vegetables, smelly meats-the only thing that survived was his cup ramen.

(Luckily he was basically living with Iruka-sensei now anyway and he was always determined to make sure Naruto ate well.)

When he first got back, both Shikamaru and Choji's team and Shino's team were on C-ranks of their own so he couldn't tell them about his mission until later. Gai-sensei and Lee, however, were in the village and easily tracked him down while he was tending to his plants.

"Naruto-kun! You've returned with your powerful flames of youth!" Lee's loud voice easily reached Naruto's ears. It was clear and distinct and the two spandex-clad shinobi were probably the only ones besides Kurama who'd ever managed such a thing (though the fox was in a very different situation).

"Lee! Gai-sensei!" Naruto spoke as he signed the name signs he'd thought up for the pair-"Eyebrow" and "Green" respectively. Gai-sensei's wasn't that original but he was still working on it. Naming things had never been a strong suit of his, especially in this manner.

He was keeping Lee's though, it made them both laugh too much to change it any time soon even if it was unoriginal too.

"Naruto-kun! I heard your mission was successful!" Gai grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

The blond nodded enthusiastically and went on to explain everything. How they were ambushed by the demon brothers. How he cut himself to bleed out the poisoning (and begging them not to tell Iruka). How they fought Zabuza of the Bloody Mist and his partner twice and came out victorious-he chose to omit how that part of the story ended but that was purely out of respect for the pair. How Naruto got a bridge named after him, something that Lee found particularly exciting. Best of all, he told them about how he gained the old drunk, Tazuna, and his grandson's acknowledgement and changed their minds about him.

Both bowl cut haired shinobi were well aware of Naruto's treatment around the village, even without knowing about his disability (which was really only a disability because he was a shinobi). They knew how much he wanted to be acknowledged and both understood it, to an extent. Both Gai and Lee were eccentric and considered annoying by their peers, and while they weren't shunned, there weren't many people who enjoyed their company. Naruto did-especially because he could hear them clearly-and Lee got along with his other friends as well which was also nice.

They ended up spending the rest of the day, after Naruto finished with his plants, sparring. Lee was hard to keep up with even with his weights and Naruto was getting faster. He still couldn't out-speed him, not yet. Lee had been training with weights for much longer than Naruto and excelled at Taijutsu. His improvement, especially since his C-turned-A rank, was clear to both and when they mentioned how he could be good enough to pass the Chunin exams, Naruto was at a loss for words.

Few people had that much confidence in his abilities, and while he knew Iruka-nii didn't doubt him, he was protective and would likely insist he wasn't ready even knowing he really was. Shikamaru, Choji and Shino were also supportive and being around them was much better than being around his teammates who were constantly telling him how much he wasn't good enough. Kakashi-sensei was trying to support them but to Naruto, it was more than clear who the favorite was. The cyclops was, at least, respectful of his deafness and of his wish to keep it a secret for now. As aloof as he tried to act it was obvious that he and most of the older shinobi were also aware of the citizens' dislike of Naruto and the consequences of them finding out would be anything but good. Some older kids had already taken advantage of his naivety with the intention of getting him hurt, in the best case scenario, or killed at worst. Not to mention the teacher who tried to kill him in cold blood out of his hatred.

Really it was best to keep it between those he could trust until he was more accepted.

Team 10 returned from their mission before Team 8, and while Naruto wanted to wait for Shino to tell them all about his adventure in Wave Country, he did want to spend time with his friends. Naruto and his team were gone for a while, almost three weeks total, and he hadn't had any contact with his precious people in that time.

Shikamaru and Choji's mission went exactly as planned with no surprises, which wasn't surprising in itself since it was just a C-rank and Naruto struggled to keep his own locked in. It wouldn't be fair to leave Shino out when he had so much to tell them. They got barbeque and watched clouds (and shared chips) while they waited for Shino's return.

The bug user returned with his team in tow-Hinata and, unfortunately, Kiba with their sensei Kurenai. She was pretty with wavy black hair and red eyes. According to Shino, she was a master at Genjutsu and Naruto made the decision to never end up on her bad side. Genjutsu was his weakest area and he had no intention of getting caught in one by a master. Ever.

With the last member of their quartet, Naruto told them what he told Gai and Lee with just as much enthusiasm-especially when it came to his brilliant attack strategy and Sasuke actually working with him and not on his own. Not only did he want his genius friend's approval of his strategy, he wanted as many people as possible to know that Uchiha Sasuke voluntarily went along with the Dobe's plan. Sasuke would undoubtedly get mad but Naruto had too few good things happen to him to pass up the opportunity to truly tease the older boy.

"Wow, Naruto-kun! You're really proficient with shadow clones and transformations." Choji commented as he explained how he turned himself into a shuriken. It was an enormous compliment considering the ridicule he used to recieve for those same techniques (well, the normal clone at least).

Naruto loved his shadow clones. For one, they were actually useful. They were solid, real copies of himself and could do anything he could and more due to the massive numbers he could create. He wasn't actually sure why they were easier than regular clones-maybe because they were illusions and he sucked at those too? But he was and he enjoyed it. They also made training and doing really anything a lot easier and faster. Even if receiving a mass of memories at once could leave him with a temporary pounding headache.

Shikamaru didn't directly compliment him like Choji did but the look on his face said enough. Reading emotions was something that came naturally to Naruto and the impressed look in the Nara's dark eyes said everything he needed to know. He was practically vibrating with the praise-coming from a genius it said a lot to know that his strategy was impressive and Naruto was going to bask in the glory of it.

They talked about the Chunin Exams, about if they were ready about whether or not their teachers would enter them. Shikamaru seemed confident in Naruto's abilities but he, along with Choji and Shino, were worried that his lack of a relationship with his teammates would cause any issues. They were going to be entered as a team and while promotions were individual, teamwork was a major factor-something that Team 7 lacked most of the time. Sasuke, because he believed it was beneath him and Sakura because of Sasuke. At least Ino, despite her own fangirl tendencies, worked with her team-no matter how little or how reluctant. Shino was lucky enough to have Hinata, who was the only girl he'd ever met who wasn't a Sasuke fangirl, even if he did have to deal with Kiba on a regular basis. At least the mutt had his cute puppy with him. If Naruto had been stuck with him instead of one of his current teammates, that probably would've been his method of coping. Akamaru always liked him, much to Kiba's chagrin and the puppy was cute which Kiba was not. They probably could've been good friends if not for Kiba being so… arrogant, even though he was barely better than Naruto at school work and didn't have the excuse of not being able to hear. Especially since his hearing was probably better than anyone in their class'-though probably not as good as the rest of his clan's yet.

It would be unfair if Naruto weren't so used to his own problem that he thought everyone was like that. Except the Inuzukas, obviously with their canines and canine-like abilities their senses were heightened regardless.

Naruto tried to be objective about who could possibly be promoted to Chunin after the exams, he really did, but he couldn't see Kiba getting promoted just yet. Shino's agreement with him was his only saving grace from thinking he was being some kind of prejudiced. He couldn't really see Sakura or Ino being promoted just yet either-maybe if they stopped focusing on Sasuke and focused on their training insead but not now. Naruto would put money on Shikamaru and even Shino getting promoted, both were very smart and calculating. Hinata was too shy and, like Choji (and himself, even if he didn't want to admit it), lacked the self confidence they would be looking for. Naruto was pretty sure any attempt to promote him would be shot down by anyone who could open their mouths but all three of the boys in front of him (and Lee, when they talked earlier) said that he'd be fine.

Naruto was pretty sure Lee would be promoted too, but worried that they would focus too much on his inability to use chakra. He was an amazing fighter and deserved the promotion just like any other Genin.

They didn't even know if they were being put into the exams yet-though Shikamaru seemed pretty confident Asuma-sensei would be putting in his team (Naruto learned a long time ago that he was almost always right and didn't doubt him).

He could only hope Kakashi-sensei had the same faith in them that Asuma had in Shikamaru and his team.

* * *

When they resumed taking missions, nothing compared to their trip to Wave County. They weren't even difficult missions-barely missions at all as far as Naruto was concerned. As soon as they were able, Hokage-jiji had them back on D-ranks and whatever comradery they had in Wave diminished back to what it had been before.

The Chunin Exams weren't too far off, only a few weeks away, and despite everything, Naruto wasn't sure they were going to be ready.

He wasn't going to let that stop him from trying his best.

**~(*)~**

Iruka wasn't sure he wanted Naruto to participate in the upcoming Chunin Exams. He, of course, wanted the blond to be a successful Shinobi but he couldn't help but worry. The brunette knew that despite his disability and his struggles, Naruto was strong and he would only get stronger. However, Naruto was still a rookie. He'd only been a true Shinobi for a few months and had only barely survived his team's accidental A-rank (if not for that then he might have actually died. Iruka honestly never thought he'd ever be grateful for such a thing) and the Chunin Exams were dangerous. It was Genin from other villages all testing together, fighting each other, competing against each other. Some kids died trying to get the promotion-honestly Iruka didn't think it was worth it when you could still get a field promotion.

There was also the simple fact that Naruto's teammates had no idea that the blond couldn't hear. His friends did, and Iruka had no doubt that they would do their best to protect him (he would do the same for them too, it was really a shame that he didn't end up on a team with any of them) but it wasn't the same.

At least his potential enemies didn't know either.

Of course, Iruka's worries made little difference. He wasn't Naruto's legal guardian (he wanted to be, the kid was practically family) and he was no longer his teacher. He had no legal authority to say "no" and he knew the blond would protest if he tried to convince him to wait. He trusted Naruto, he loved Naruto and he knew how important this was to him.

He still worried, though.

Even if it made Kakashi look just a little more smug to voice that worry.

(He might be psychic too because he started calling Iruka a worried mom.)

He wasn't a worried mom.

(He was totally a worried mom.)

(Kakashi was definitely becoming a proud dad after the situation in Wave Country, though).

**~(*)~**

After yet another mission of pulling weeds out of gardens (and painting a fence), Naruto attempted to invite his teammates for lunch. Their refusal wasn't unexpected but it didn't stop the ache he felt in his chest. They weren't friends, so he shouldn't be surprised-and he wasn't, not really-but it still hurt.

Some things just seemed like they would never change.

Sasuke started to walk away until Sakura stopped him to ask something-probably a date, or just having lunch alone together instead of with Naruto. Her back was turned to him so she couldn't see the look on his face, not that she'd care, but it also meant he couldn't hear or read what she was saying either.

The Uchiha turned and while he missed a good majority of what he said, Naruto managed to catch the last part.

"-worse than Naruto!"

The blond probably should've defended her, as her teammate, but Naruto was just grateful that even though Sasuke refused to accept that he wasn't the failure he'd been in the academy, he was still better than Sakura. Because it was true. Sakura was a master of memorization but that would do little for you if you couldn't execute it. What good is it to be the best Kunoichi in class if you're only the best on paper? She could do the three basic jutsu and memorize books and lectures, but she couldn't defend herself in a fight, let alone the client.

If they weren't placed on teams she'd never survive (Naruto probably wouldn't yet either, but even being deaf, he still was miles ahead in self defence-it was a consequence of training with Gai and Lee).

Sakura drooped at his response but didn't say anything. After being told she was worse than him, anything Naruto had to say would only make her angry because she didn't see how much he'd changed either. Neither of his teammates could see that the idiot they knew in the academy was gone (he barely even existed because it was hardly his fault in the first place).

He'd never be anything more to them than the idiot deadlast until he did something especially great. One or two successful plans on an incredibly dangerous mission would mean nothing to them because both thought they could do the same. In order to truly prove himself to them, he'd need to do something neither of them could-and even that was likely to fail.

Knowing his luck, they'd either scoff and call it a fluke or get angry that the deadlast succeeded where they failed

Kakashi-sensei poofed away leaving him alone with Sakura… until a square, cardboard rock crept up behind him.

He couldn't hear their giggling, or the scraping of the box with the stone path but he could feel them. It was something he was getting used to, a side effect of housing Kurama within his body.

According to the fox, it was the reason he could read the emotions of others so well-because to a certain degree he could also feel it. He was just glad that it didn't apply to the fox himself. Kurama had been on edge for the last couple of hours and if Naruto had to deal with it on top of his own anxiety then he'd probably combust. Apparently it was only supposed to be negative emotions he could sense, but he could feel positive ones too. They were more subtle, but Naruto suspected it was his body's way of compensating for his hearing issues. Or maybe some god took pity on him and decided to help him out.

It didn't always work and it was hard to put a distance on it-Kurama said it would improve over time-but it was something.

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch as he stared at the box, holes cut out in the front for eyes, random organic shapes drawn on in marker to give it a rock like appearance and square edges. Just like any real rock you'd see, right?

He turned, pretending to ignore the box and took a few steps forward. The box, and those hiding underneath followed, keeping a small distance between the blond and the fake rock.

He ran, the box wobbling as it followed.

He ran a few laps, each faster than the last, until he finally stopped. The box skidded to a stop as its inhabitants attempted to avoid colliding with him.

Naruto squinted down at the box with his hands on his hips. Kurama told him he looked like an annoyed mother but he ignored him. If the brats thought they were fooling anyone with their cardboard box they were sorely mistaken. Not even a civilian would be fooled by it and it was way better for them to learn these things now than later.

He had no doubt that Iruka-sensei would teach them well but Naruto would rather they didn't make fools of themselves like he had. They would have a much easier time living it down than he did, thanks to the reputation he developed and certain opinions that parents had passed down. Plus, Konohamaru was Hokage-jiji's grandson.

The fact that he actually cared about the brats, especially Konohamaru, were like younger siblings to him was only part of it.

"There's no such thing as a perfectly square rock with perfectly cut holes and there's no such thing as a rock that follows people!" Naruto put on his best disappointed face and signed furiously as he spoke. "It's totally obvious!"

The box shook as if it was laughing but if any sound was coming out, Naruto was oblivious to it.

The box suddenly exploded, pink, purple and yellow smoke blocking his vision. When it cleared, the small forms of Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon took shape, hunched over and choking on the fumes they'd created.

Naruto understood. When he first started playing pranks he'd used too much power or had premature explosions. Though by the time he was eight, he'd had those problems sorted…

They noticed Naruto's staring after a moment and sprung into action as if the mishap with the gunpowder never happened.

"With an adult sexiness! I'm Moegi!" The ginger haired girl struck a pose and Naruto wondered where she'd even heard the word sexy.

It was kind of gross and he'd definitely need to have someone talk to her about that because she was way too young-kids his age were too young.

"I love factoring! Udone" The glasses boy with the runny nose also struck a pose.

While Naruto found math to be incredibly boring, it was better than the kid thinking he had the sexiness of an adult. He'd never get over how strange these kids were-Naruto just hoped their behavior wasn't blamed on him because he didn't teach them that.

"The most brilliant ninja in the village! Konohamaru!" He'd… also need to talk to Konohamaru about that because he wasn't even an actual ninja yet (not to mention the cardboard box rock…).

Plus the most brilliant shinobi in the village was probably the Hokage… not even in a biased way but it was kind of his job to be. He wasn't called The Professor and The God of Shinobi for nothing.

"The three of us together are the Konohamaru Gang!" They said at once, signing before striking a final pose as a group.

The green goggles on each of their heads glinted in the sun, drawing the attention of the blue eyed blond.

"I knew it was Konohamaru and friends…" Naruto muttered to himself, holding his hands behind his head.

"Why are you all wearing goggles?" He asked, habitually signing as he spoke with his head tilted to the side.

Konohamaru grinned at him proudly, adjusting the goggles-the other two doing the same thing.

"We're just copying what you used to do, nii-san!" He looked so proud of that too, they all did.

Naruto was touched. No one had ever looked up to him before. Those who didn't despise him, pitied him and those who didn't do either still looked down on him. These kids, who knew about his disability (which, really, was only a disability while he was on missions) and his time in the academy, saw him as someone they could learn from. Someone they wanted to be like.

It felt like the start of the change he'd dreamed of since he was little. He didn't need the entire village to acknowledge him when he had this.

(That didn't mean he didn't want the way the village looked at him to change.)

"Oh…" He couldn't hear it, but he meant it in the kind of way that expresses absolute awe and gratitude.

Apparently that didn't come across (or Konohamaru was too young to understand).

"Hey! What's with the oh! Your reactions have been pretty cold these days!"

Considering the last time he saw Konohamaru and company was just after coming back from Wave, that made sense.

Naruto still didn't know why they were looking for him-and he knew they were looking for him. They only ever attempted to use disguises when they were looking for him.

"So… did you want something?"

Konohamaru slid over to Udon and whispered something to the taller boy. Moegi stepped up.

"So, boss! Do you have some free time now?"

Naruto scratched his chin.

"Well… I was planning to train…" Something was telling him that his plans to train weren't going to happen.

And it wasn't Kurama.

"What?!" Konohamaru cried out loudly-he didn't sign but Naruto still heard him. "You said you would play Ninja with us today!"

He signed the last part, thankfully.

He didn't remember saying today but they were kids (kids who looked up to him!). Even if it did mean that training today was out of the question because he'd never get away from them.

Sakura, still gloomy from the harsh reality Sasuke threw her in-who he honestly forgot was still there-walked unsteadily up to them, muttering under her breath. Udon signed what she was saying for him.

"Why would a Ninja play Ninja?"

Obviously it was because they were kids and he liked them. Because they looked up to him and respected him in a way no one else did. Because that was what older siblings did?

He was kind of glad she didn't have younger siblings with that kind of attitude.

The look on the pinkette's face told him that voicing that was probably a bad choice. Instead he rubbed his neck nervously as he asked what she wanted.

Her dead stare became a glare and he fought the urge to look down. She was probably thinking about what Sasuke told her.

A small hand tugged his sleeve.

"Naruto-niichan, who's she?" The small brunette turned to meet Sakura's green eyes of death before turning to face the blond once more. "Is she your… girlfriend?"

Showing disgust was a bad idea and he only barely managed to hold it back.

"No," He made sure it was firm, and tried to make it inoffensive to his female teammate. "She's one of my teammates."

Sakura wasn't listening, and probably assumed he'd say yes anyway.

"No way!" She clocked him in the face.

He flew back and crashed into the wooden fence behind them.

Moegi and Udon came to help him and Konohamaru attempted to defend his honor (or something, Naruto couldn't tell. The kid just looked angry).

Faintly he could hear something. It sounded like the word ugly and -ench? He couldn't tell what the other word was but he knew what would be coming next despite that.

Naruto just hoped that Sakura wouldn't punch an eight year old with the strength she used to punch him. He wiped the blood from his mouth and spit some to the side. She might actually kill Konohamaru if she did and then he'd be out a teammate (and wouldn't be able to participate in the Chunin Exams even if they did get nominated) because she'd be charged as a terrorist for killing the Hokage's grandson.

She cracked her knuckles and Konohamaru screamed.

Luckily she did lighten the hit-that in no way meant that it was okay to hit a kid what really didn't do anything wrong. Konohamaru hugged Naruto tight, clinging to his jumpsuit as he held in his tears while the blond rubbed his back. Sakura marched away without a care while Moegi and Udon were torn about who to worry about.

"Damn that broad foreheaded ugly wench! Was she a girl for real?" The words were out (and lip-read) before either of them realized it and Sakura stopped mid-step.

She turned back slowly, twitching, with an evil grin on her face. She tore after them and Naruto, Konohamaru and co bolted, the young Sarutobi pulling ahead (as the person who said it, not once but twice, he was in the most danger).

He wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him, too busy looking back to make sure Sakura was a good distance away. He hit the person before Naruto could voice a warning.

Konohamaru fell to the ground from the impact but the older boy didn't even stumble. It was surprising since Konohamaru was small but the black clad teen he ran into wasn't huge, nor was he really bulky or super sturdy looking. Neither he nor the girl standing beside him looked happy and when Naruto got closer he felt...something.

It was dark and intense and it made him itch under his skin, made him never want to sleep again.

The boy Konohamaru ran into had a… Cat ear hood? He wore a full body black jumpsuit with a cat ear hood and purple makeup-face-paint-stuff with something fluffy wrapped up on his back. The girl had spiky, dirty blond hair done up in four sections with a fishnet shirt under her off-shoulder purple dress and red sash. She had a… thing on her back and her forehead protector around her neck. She had her hands on her hips while she glared down at Konohamaru.

From the forehead protector, Naruto knew they weren't from Konoha-meaning they were there for the Chunin Exams. The symbol, if Naruto remembered correctly, was for Suna. The Sand. The desert.

(How did makeup-cat-boy wear that in the desert? Didn't he get hot?)

The boy said something Naruto couldn't make out before he grabbed Konohamaru by his scarf and lifted him up so they were eye level.

"That hurt, -unk!" Konohamaru struggled against the teen's grip.

"Stop -at. -ou'll get yelled -later." The spiky blond girl warned and Naruto stepped up.

"You should really put him down, you know." They were from a different village, so they didn't know, but if he got caught doing that by someone else, they could get disqualified from the exams.

Kitty Ears said something else but Konohamaru-who he was still holding-was blocking his view. He kicked his feet in an attempt to get him to let go and the smirk on the stranger's face made the anger within him boil. Status or not, Konohamaru was his friend, practically his little brother and there was no way in hell he was going to let this foreign shinobi bully him.

He walked over as calmly as possible, trying to keep Kurama's chakra from leaking out against their will.

"You know you're threatening the Hokage's grandson, right?"

Kitty Ears and Spiky suddenly looked like they had been sucking on lemons and through the suffocating darkness he could feel taking over the area he could feel two additional presences hiding in the tree beside them. Watching them. He dropped Konohamaru who came running into his arms once again with a cry.

"Nii-chan!"

Naruto rubbed the eight year old's back slowly, turning his attention to the tree just to the right of them, where he could feel their eyes, their presence.

In the tree there was a familiar presence and the other was the source of the darkness. As he got closer Kurama's unease became stronger until he went silent and the darkness lessened considerably. Sasuke. One of the two was Sasuke (of course it was). The other was dry like the desert-probably the pair in front of them's third teammate-and dark like the night. Something about the darkness coming from the hidden stranger was familiar, but he couldn't place it

"Shukaku…" The no longer napping fuzzball within him growled out the name. It meant nothing to Naruto, it wasn't one he recognized, but Kurama certainly did.

He could only wonder what it meant, to have a being of pure chakra so angry and on edge about the owner of it.

Before Spikey and Kitty Ears could respond to his comment (although dropping Konohamaru was enough of an answer for Naruto) a voice broke in.

"Kankuro, stop that."

It was quiet, but strong and deep and pierced through whatever was wrong with his ears and touched Naruto to his core. The temperature dropped with the appearance of the pale redhead standing upside down on one of the branches in the tree beside them. His eyes were a pale teal and blank, rimmed with black like a raccoon and he carried a large gourd on his back.

Absentmindedly, Naruto brought his tan fingers to his whisker marked cheeks.

Even before Kurama told him he already knew.

They were the same.

"That boy, he's like you."

He could sense it to his core.

But they were also different. Deep in the redhead's ringed eyes Naruto could see the same loneliness that swam in his own. The looks of fear on his teammates' faces told him everything he needed to know.

There was a reason the younger generation wasn't told, why it was Naruto's decision on when to tell them. He had little doubt that his own teammates would be walking on eggshells around him if they knew the truth (or they would disregard it in some way, mock the power that he held within him like they already did).

"He holds Shukaku, the Ichibi." The information was stored but Naruto was barely paying attention, thrown by the simple fact that there was someone else like him.

Kurama had, of course, told him about the other eight Bijuu and that different villages across the world had a Jinchuuriki, just like Konoha had him.

Knowing wasn't the same thing as seeing it before his eyes.

Because if there was anyone out there who could possibly understand the pain he went through before Jiji, Iruka-sensei and his friends came into his life, it was him.

He was so deep into his train of thoughts he barely registered Sasuke emerging from his hiding spot in the tree as well. From what he did notice, Sasuke hadn't known anyone else was in the tree with him. Naruto wondered how no one else could feel that, wondered if it was because he was a Jinchuuriki.

Only the other Jinchuuriki speaking again broke him from his thoughts.

"You're an embarrassment to our village. Why do you think we came all the way to Konohagakure?"

His words were cutting, harsh, but he wasn't wrong. To be so volatile toward a child in a foreign village while you were there for something as important as the Chunin Exams was idiotic-especially when that child was the Hokage's grandson. If Naruto or Sakura or even Konohamaru and his little gang decided to tell someone, they (or at least the one the redhead called Kankuro) could get into real trouble. Maybe even get their team disqualified from the exams.

"-aara… -ease -isten! T-they lashed out first…" Kitty Ears-Kankuro stuttered out loudly in an attempt to placate his angry teammate whose name he didn't catch.

"Shut up!"

The boy in the tree wasn't having any of it, which Naruto could understand-especially since the redhead had been there from the beginning and knew that all that had happened was a child ran into his legs. Naruto was pretty sure Kankuro hadn't even budged when Konohamaru had hit him.

Sweat dripped down Kankuro's makeup-covered face and Naruto could practically smell the fear pouring off of the older boy. It was sad. Naruto was sure that if his teammates were afraid of him, he'd probably be withdrawn and upset too. He wondered how Suna treated him, if they all knew about his burden.

Because it was.

He loved Kurama, but being his Jinchuuriki was-as the same implied-a sacrifice. Because people couldn't see the difference between the vessel and what it contained, because people tend to fear what they don't understand. What Konoha understands is that on the night of October tenth, the Kyuubi destroyed the village and killed a lot of people-including the Yondaime Hokage. He considered himself lucky that it was kept a secret (even if he was slightly bitter about pretty much being the last to know, considering Kurama was sealed in him). At least he didn't have to deal with looks of fear from his friends, peers, teammates-especially since adults seemed to hate him more than fear him.

He loved Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and Lee. They were his best friends and he wasn't sure where he'd be without them. But they could never understand what it meant to be a Jinchuuriki. Maybe he could find a friend in someone who did understand and maybe he could be a friend-maybe even his first friend?-to the redhead in return.

"Understood! I was wrong! I'm sorry... I'm really sorry." Short phrases with familiar words were much easier to read than names (and practicing lip reading with Iruka-sensei helped immensely).

Naruto didn't seem to need to use that with the redhead. His voice was foggy, not completely clear but he could hear it better than any other person he'd met (without yelling, of course).

The raccoon eyed Genin turned to Naruto and Konohamaru (with Sakura, Moegi and Udon trailing behind).

"I'm sorry about that…"

Pale jade met sky blue and for a moment they just stared at each other. Naruto had no idea if the Suna nin had a good relationship with the beast within him, if they spoke like he and Kurama did. Naruto did his best to give him the most understanding look possible, hoping that somewhere under the walls he'd built to protect himself he'd know that there was someone like him.

It wasn't necessarily a good thing. Being hated and feared by everyone was awful and Naruto would never wish a life like that on anyone. Despite that, the blond didn't think there was anyone out there who didn't want there to be someone who understood. No one truly wants to be alone. Even if it protects you from being hurt by others, the loneliness you feel is a pain all on its own.

Naruto wondered what was going through the redhead's mind as he observed him.

Suddenly the desert native shinobi disappeared in a swirl of sand, reappearing by the other members of his team. It was only seeing him standing before them that he noticed his height. Compared to the pair who'd threatened Konohamaru, he was short-Naruto's height, if not a bit taller. It was refreshing to see someone, especially a boy, who was as small as he was (though by now he wasn't as thin as he had been before and he did grow taller-thanks, Iruka-nii). The closest person he knew to his height was Hinata and she was still taller than him. If this boy was taller, it was by a fraction of a centimeter-probably the smallest height gap he'd ever had. They looked to be about the same age too.

Maybe it was weird but Naruto liked that they were the same height. He liked being able to look straight at someone, not up at them while they looked down on him. Like Sasuke and even Kiba. Shino was the tallest boy in their class, and Lee was only a couple centimeters taller but they were different. They didn't look at him like he was less than them but as an equal.

When the other Jinchuuriki looked at him, it was with curiosity and something else. Something dark but familiar. Naruto couldn't put his finger on what it was.

The redhead turned to his teammates.

"Let's go," It wasn't a suggestion, but a command. "We didn't come here to play around."

Both responded, likely with I know, before turning to follow him to wherever they had to go. Maybe an inn, maybe to meet with their sensei.

They made it two steps before Sakura ran out in front of him with a high pitched Hold it!

The trio stopped dead in their tracks but didn't turn around.

"What is it?" The voice, despite Naruto not being able to see his mouth, reached the blond's ears with a clarity he wasn't used to anywhere but in his own mind.

He couldn't hear what Sakura said to them, the words jumbled together and he couldn't see her face but Udon was kind enough to sign enough for him to get the gist.

She was trying to sound intelligent, and she was, but she should know exactly why they were in the village as the academy's Top Kunoichi. Sakura clung to that title, as if it meant anything in the real world just like Sasuke clung to his title of Rookie of the Year and they both clung to Naruto's status as Deadlast. It was clear just looking at the trio, that they were stronger-especially the redhead. If they were in the village illegally, and they had any brains in their skulls, they wouldn't be wearing their headbands showing their home village-not to mention how much their clothes stuck out. Naruto wore orange, and yes the bright color stood out, but the style of the Suna team's clothes was clearly not from Konoha.

Apparently Sakura forgot that the only way to enter the village, besides wall hopping, which was clearly not how they entered (unless they really were dumb, but Naruto doubted it), was through the gates. Which meant they had to talk to whoever was on duty there-probably Izumo and Kotetsu, the two of them used to chase him after his pranks a lot- and be allowed in.

As he expected, the trio turned around and showed their stamped passports, clearly showing that they were allowed in the village-for the Chunin Exams no less.

When they turned to walk away again, Sasuke stopped them.

He didn't catch what his teammate said but he did see the spikey haired girl, Temari, as her passport said, turn around blushing to respond.

Sasuke scowled and pointed to the youngest of the Sand trio. He wanted the redhead's name.

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara… Gaara of the desert…" His eyes stayed on Sasuke for a moment before falling on Naruto.

"What's your name?"

Naruto froze for a second, not expecting to be addressed, but Sasuke answered as if it never happened. Gaara scowled but didn't acknowledge him, still staring at the youngest member of Team 7 and drawing everyone else's attention toward him as well.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

They continued to stare before Gaara turned and began walking away once again, his teammates in tow.

Konohamaru and his gang looked up at Naruto with something akin to awe while his teammates stared at him in annoyance. Sasuke because, for whatever the reason may be (though he suspected its name was Shukaku), Gaara was more interested in Naruto than himself. It was a rare thing, for someone to prefer Naruto to Sasuke (though he knew that Konohamaru and co along with his friends and Iruka-sensei preferred him as well) and for all Sasuke scowls at the attention, it was obvious he reveled in it. Sakura was annoyed on behalf of her precious Sasuke-kun because how dare Naruto steal the attention from him?

Sometimes he wondered why he even tried with them (then he remembered that without them, he couldn't participate in the Chunin Exams-no solo missions, or missions with literally anyone else, until he was promoted).

* * *

When Naruto and his teammates were called for a team meeting at the bridge with their sensei, Naruto had high hopes. They were told they wouldn't be training or having any missions so he had his fingers crossed the whole walk to the meeting spot.

He had to take part in the Chunin exams. He knew the likelihood of him actually passing was slim,especially as a rookie pretty much fresh out of the academy. Even if he and his teammates didn't pass, the experience would be good-especially coming out of a mission like that. Of course, their likelihood of passing was even slimmer because of their poor teamwork.

Sasuke only worked with Naruto when it suited him or his life depended on it (and sometimes not even then) and Sakurabarely glanced at him-not that she took her training seriously enough to be any real help. It was incredibly frustrating.

It was like life had been against him from the start. No parents. No hearing. The Kyuubi sealed inside him (even if the fox was actually nice, the village didn't see him that way). The worst possible teammates he could've gotten all because of grades that mean nothing in the real world (Sakura would be a prime example-she was the top Kunoichi and her biggest strength was her chakra control (which was only good because she had so little chakra to begin with)).

He was bitter. Just a little bit. At least he'd found people who did care. Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and Lee were the best friends he could've asked for and Iruka-sensei had become the parent he'd never had. Even Kakashi-sensei was trying his best-although Sasuke still got the most attention. At first, when they first became a team, Naruto had held out the slightest of hopes that maybe he and Sasuke could form a bond over their mutual status as orphans. It was obvious now that Sasuke considered Naruto's version of being an orphan "better" (like there really was a "better" about not having parents).

Naruto thought the same about Sasuke though. He wished so badly he could have even a shred of memory of his parents. Surely being able to look back on the good memories meant something. Wasn't it better than being completely alone from day one?

Regardless, Sasuke was so focused on revenge that anything else, any possible connections meant nothing. He'd also thought that maybe Wave would be a turning point. Sasuke had protected him, had worked together with him so smoothly one might think they'd been friends and not rivals. It wasn't. As soon as their mission was finished, Sasuke was back to being his usual aloof, brooding self with no interest in even holding a conversation with him let alone actually being friends or getting lunch as a team.

In a way it made sense for them to be friends. Sasuke didn't like talking and Naruto couldn't hear-though the way his team was getting along, the ravenette would never know that bit of information (and especially not Sakura).

The Jinchuuriki from Suna, Gaara, seemed like he could be a good friend-and being able to save someone from the loneliness Jiji and Iruka-sensei and his friends saved him from was a bonus. No one deserved that, especially since it was so obvious that even his team was terrified of him.

He wasn't sure how long he spent dwelling on his thoughts but by the time he snapped out of it Kakashi-sensei was there and everyone was staring at him.

Naruto grinned at his team, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish chuckle.

Kakashi-sensei clapped his hands together (probably saying something vaguely mocking like "now that everyone's paying attention.") and began signing while he presumably spoke.

"This is kind of last minute, but I nominated you all for the Chunin Exam, so…" Kakashi-sensei reached into a pocket on his vest and pulled out three sheets of paper. "These are your applications."

Sasuke and Sakura stared at their cyclops sensei blankly while Naruto felt excitement welling up inside him.

"That being said, these nominations aren't compulsory. You guys are free to decide whether you take the exam or not."

You need to take the exam as a team though…

"He's trying to lessen the pressure on the pink fleshbag."

That made sense. If the scarecrow told them they all had to be there then Sakura would say yes just because of Sasuke.

He could only hope she decided she was ready (even though she really wasn't).

That was fine, though. Promotions were individual anyway. Naruto was still excited.

So excited (and grateful) that he actually threw himself at Kakashi-sensei, hugging him tight while he cheered.

"Yay! Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!"

Team 7's Jounin instructor spun him with his momentum, hugging him back slightly.

"Okay, that's enough…" He ruffled Naruto's hair in a brotherly fashion anyway.

Naruto beamed up at him.

"If you want to take the exam just sign the application and come to room 301 of the Academy at 3:00 pm five days from now. That's it!"

He poofed away, leaving Naruto with five days to convince Sakura to sign the application and go to room 301 at the Academy.

Great.

He decided to play with Konohamaru and company in the meantime before meeting with Shikamaru, Shino and Choji (he had training with Gai-sensei and Lee tomorrow so he didn't worry about telling them just yet).

He hoped they would be there as well. At least then he wouldn't be alone.

Just five more days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay guys, thing have just been hectic these last few weeks but I'm back so updates will resume one per week on weekends starting today (which is Saturday September 5th).
> 
> Also! Yes! The vague-ness regarding how the Wave mission ended _was_ intentional! All will be revealed in time so don't worry! I really had a hard time writing it in a way I liked so I decided the best way to do it was to make it kind of vague and reveal bits and pieces at a time.
> 
> Next story on my radar for updates is Triple Trouble (probably) but if it's not done (because the chapter is enormous) then we'll go straight to From Time to Time. After this next chapter of Triple Trouble the schedule will be what it should be--this one is just special and longer than any chapter of anything I've ever written. Plus I want to make it perfect.
> 
> Don't forget to vote for a pairing on my profile if you haven't and leave a vote for Hiruzen's fate in the comments! Live or die, the choice is yours! We're running out of time so cast your vote!
> 
> Check out my newest story which, as I mentioned earlier, is a Haikyuu x Yuri on Ice crossover. There are three chapters out (because they're much shorter than the chapters for my other stories for the most part). It's a lot of fun to write and I love it a lot.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading (I was also made aware that someone recommended this story on reddit under a post asking for high quality fanfiction and almost cried guys)! Thank you to everyone who's left comments and votes and who's added this story to their reading lists! You're all amazing and thanks for sticking with me despite my recent inconsistency.
> 
> If your interested, you can follow my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/korean_oreo/) at korean_oreo, I have the same profile pic over there and there's a link on my profile if you're having trouble.
> 
> See you guys next time!
> 
> ~KoreanOreo

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second of my Hiatus Story Spam, since even though I wasn't posting I _was_ writing. A _lot_.
> 
> As always this story is also available on my [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/KoreanOreo) account and [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13346139/) account.
> 
> Remember to vote for your favorite pairing on my [ff.net profile](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13346139/) if you want it to count!
> 
> You can also follow me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/korean_oreo/)\--which is a thing I have now! There you can find out what I'm doing between updates and be the first to know when a new story or chapter is live! If the link isn't working my user is @korean_oreo
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> ~KoreanOreo~


End file.
